A Life Changer
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: Sasha Banks is attacked while out with friends one night. She slowly goes through the after effects. Later she finds out she is pregnant. Not sure what to do, Seth Rollins offers his support to her and she takes him up on the offer.
1. Chapter 1

Another Sasha Banks/Seth Rollins story. Or should I say Sesha Ballins. *Laughing*

The idea for it came from one of my friends from work.

 **SUMMARY:** Sasha Banks is attacked while out with friends one night. She slowly goes through the after effects. Later she finds out she is pregnant. Not sure what to do, Seth Rollins offers his support to her and she takes him up on the offer.

 **CHARACTERS:** Sasha Banks/Seth Rollins, Becky Lynch/Finn Balor, Charlotte/Sami Zayn, Bayley, Dana Brooke, Carmella, Alexa Bliss, Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, Mick Foley and many others.

* * *

Chapter 1

Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado aka Sasha Banks laid on the floor of her bedroom. She could not believe what had happened. She could not believe she was not able to fight back. She could not believe she let her friends leave and stay at the bar alone.

Mercedes had gone out with a few of her friends outside of the WWE for a night on the town in Boston, Massachusetts where she lived. The four had gone out to dinner and then a bar. Mercedes ended up meeting a guy at the bar. The two really hit it off. Her friends were all ready to leave. Mercedes told them to go, but she wanted to stay and talk to the guy she met. He seemed so nice and everything. He said he would make sure she got home okay. Mercedes and her friends were blinded. Like so many women usually all.

The guy ended up walking Mercedes home. She had had too much to drink too. She got light headed a little. But then she suddenly found herself being pushed into an alley. She tried fighting back but he overpowered her. She should have been able to. She knew how to maneuver out of stuff like that. The alcohol must have made it harder.

But he overpowered her. She tried to fight, but it was no use. He had her where he wanted her: on her back, getting her panties off, his pants undo and then raping her. She still tried fighting. But he was able to hold her down. He choked her, keeping her down.

The pain was unbearable as he moved hard and fast into her body. It was too much for her. She never minded it with any other men to had been with. Of course, she was able and willing with those men.

Once he was done, he stood up and while he redid his pants, he said to her, "Thanks, babe." He then left her there.

Mercedes cried hard after what had happened. It took her a minute or two to get up off the ground. She stumbled a little as she walked, trying to get to her apartment. As soon as she was inside her apartment. She quickly closed the door and locked it. She ended up falling to the floor. She finally pulled her heels off her feet. She then forced herself to get up and get to the bathroom.

She quickly turned the shower on. She got out of her dress as quickly as possible, ripping it. And she didn't care for it. She then climbed into the shower. She forced herself to stand and wash herself. She watched as blood washed away down the drain as she showered. She cried. She slowly moved down to the shower floor. She sat down and cried.

Now Mercedes laid on the floor of her bedroom in her bathroom, crying. Her head was clear now. The effects of the alcohol had worn off now. She understood what truly happened. She couldn't believe it.

The next day, Mercedes received contact from her three friends wondering what happened with the guy. Mercedes didn't tell them what happened. She said she was not going to see him again. She said he got a little nasty after her friends left and she told him off.

Mercedes laid in bed as the events ran through her head again later that night. She cried. She should have known better. It was her own fault it happened. She had drunken too much.

Her cell phone suddenly began to ring. It scared her. But she reached for it on her nightstand. It was Pamela "Pam" Martinez, better known as Bayley to the WWE Universe. Mercedes sighed and answered her phone.

"Hello," She said.

"Hey sweetheart," Pam replied. "I tried Facetiming you earlier and you didn't answer. Plus, I sent you a text and you didn't answer. Normally, you are able to answer my Facetimes and you always usually reply to my text right away."

"I'm sorry," Mercedes replied. "I…I…I…" She began to cry.

"Oh, my god, Mer. What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I was raped!" Mercedes admitted with a sob.

"Oh, my fucking, god, Mercedes!" Pam replied. "When did it happen? Are you all right?"

"It happened last night. No, I'm not okay!"

"Tell me what happened."

"I met a guy at a bar when I went out with a few friends last night," Mercedes began crying. "My friends left and he walked me home. However, I was really drunk and stumbled. He pushed me into an alley and attacked me. I tried to fight back, but I couldn't!"

"Dear God! Did you go to the hospital?"

"No, I couldn't. It was my own fault anyway. I stayed behind alone while my friends left. I drank too much. It was so stupid!"

"No, Mercedes," Pam said. "That was not your fault at all! Yes, you were drunk, but the guy was an asshole. A lot of women have been in your situation. Being raped is never anyone's fault! Are you okay? Physically that is?"

"I think so," Mercedes sobbed. "It was rough and I am a little sore. But I think so."

"I know you don't want to go to a doctor. But you should. You should just make sure you are okay down there and inside."

"I understand, but I'm too scared. I don't want any judgment passed on me!"

"Does your mom know?" Pam asked.

"No," Mercedes said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You are the first I've told. My friends texted me asking about the guy today. I lied to them. I told them he turned into a jerk after they left and I left him high and dry."

"Okay."

"Please help me, Pam!"

"God, Mercedes," Pam said. As she sat at home, tears streamed down her cheeks. Her very best friend was hurt and in the worst way. She wanted to be there with her.

"I don't want to be alone with this. But I don't want to talk to my mom about it. I want you or one of the other girls!"

"I know, hun…

"…I'll go to the doctor and get checked out. Just be available for me to call."

"Yes."

"Thank you," Mercedes said as tears came to her eyes again.

"You're always welcome, Mercedes. I'm so sorry I am not there. I want to be," Pam replied.

Mercedes nodded her head. She began a little with that of the tears.

Pam did too.

The next day, first thing in the morning Mercedes went to a clinic. She did not want to go to her gynecologist or even her regular doctor. As she sat in the waiting room, filling out the forms for first time clients, Mercedes thought she saw people looking at her and seeing the bruises on her neck. She zipped up the collar of the half-zip sweatshirt she wore, hoping to hide the bruises. Mercedes also had a hard time trying to write down what was wrong. However, she was able to write down about needing to see a doctor for female reasons.

"Mercedes," The physician's assistant called about an hour later.

Mercedes slowly stood up and walked over to her.

"Good morning. How are you?" The assistant asked.

"Okay," Mercedes replied.

The assistant nodded her head. She took Mercedes right back. The assistant asked her weight and height. Mercedes told her. She then sat down at a small desk with the assistant. The assistant took her vitals and asked her what brought her in.

"Please don't judge me," Mercedes whispered as she slowly began to cry.

The assistant looked at what Mercedes had described was her aliments. The assistant came over. She bent down in front of Mercedes. "Were you attacked?"

Mercedes nodded her head.

"And you didn't go to the hospital did you after?"

Mercedes nodded her head again.

The physician's assistant nodded her own head. "Don't worry, Mercedes," She said. "We'll get you looked at. We have a general female physician here. I'll make sure she knows. I'll see if one of my coworkers can cover for me for me to be in the room with you and her."

"Thank you," Mercedes said, wiping away tears.

"It's all right. We do see many women in here after they've been attacked. You were smart to come."

Mercedes nodded her head.

"All right," The physician assistant said. She got up and walked back around to the other side of the desk.

A few minutes later, Mercedes sat on the medical table in a gown waiting for the doctor. She texted Pam letting her know she was in the exam room. Pam was glad to hear that. She told Mercedes to text her or call her right after.

The doctor came in a few minutes after that. It was a female doctor and the physician's assistant as well.

"Hi Mercedes," The doctor said.

"Hi," Mercedes said.

"I'm Dr. Stuart. This is Bethany. She said she didn't tell you her name."

"No. Thank you for your help so far, Bethany."

"Yes," Bethany replied.

"All right," Dr. Stuart said. "I know what happened. I'll give you a full exam. I see you have bruises from what happened."

"Yes," Mercedes said, putting her hands on her neck.

"All right. Go ahead and lay back.

Mercedes laid back on the medical table. Bethany pulled the pillow down from the top and set it for Mercedes to set her head on. Dr. Stuart opened up the stir-ups. Mercedes placed her feet on them.

Dr. Stuart performed the full exam. Bethany was at Mercedes's side, helping to keep her calm. Mercedes appreciated it. Dr. Stuart moved up from her spot a few minutes later.

"You are okay, Mercedes. And you'll be okay," Dr. Stuart said.

Mercedes nodded her head.

"Go head and sit up," Dr. Stuart said, folding the stir-ups back up.

Mercedes sat up.

"Can I check out those bruises?"

"Yes," Mercedes replied.

Dr. Stuart stepped forward. She felt around Mercedes's neck. "These are okay too. From listening to you, you are breathing normally and fine. Do you have any problems there?"

"No. Just the bruises."

"Good."

"Is there anything else we should see about?"

"Do you have any other pains or anything?"

Mercedes shook her head.

"No, you are good, Mercedes. Bethany and I will leave you and get changed," Dr. Stuart suggested.

Mercedes nodded her head.

Ten minutes later, Mercedes was on the phone with Pam.

"I'm okay," Mercedes said.

"Good," Pam replied.

"I'm afraid to go back to work tomorrow," Mercedes admitted. "I don't want to sit at home. But I don't know if I can face anyone. I don't know how I can explain the bruises on my neck either."

"Well, they have mostly faded, right?"

"A bit. But still."

"I know."

"I can't handle this at all right now."

"Mercedes, you are going to have to tell Stephanie and Mick at least. I mean you might not want in the ring for a little bit."

"I think you're right. I am a bit nervous to be in public right now. All I want to do is see you and the girls. I want to tell them, because I want their support." Mercedes began to cry. "I love my friends here. But I spend so much time with you all. I want to be with all of you, you know?"

"I do know. I am the same way. We all were at NXT together. But just come to work tomorrow. We'll all be there."

"Okay," Mercedes said. "I'm going to go home now."

"All right, call me if you need me," Pam replied.

"Thanks, love."

"You're welcome."

"Bye," Mercedes said.

"Bye."

Mercedes ended the call on her phone. She sighed. She made her way home.

That night Mercedes packed her bags to head back on the road with work. She sighed thinking about heading back to work. She couldn't be alone in her apartment anymore. She wanted to be around people. She wanted to be around her work family. Especially Pam, Ashley Fliehr (Charlotte), Ashley Sebera (Dana Brooke), and the rest of the girls. However, she didn't have Becky Quin (Becky Lynch), Leah Van Dale (Carmella), and Lexi Kaufman (Alexa Bliss).

Mercedes bit her lip. She looked at the clock. It was only ten o'clock. She climbed onto her bed, grabbing her phone.

"Hey Mercedes," Becky said answering her own phone.

"Hi," Mercedes said.

"What's up, hun?"

"Not much. How's Fergal?"

"He's great. We're just lying in bed, enjoying our last night together before I head out tomorrow morning."

"That's nice," Mercedes said. She suddenly thought of the other night. She couldn't help as she began to cry.

"Awe. What's wrong, sweetheart?" Becky asked.

"I was raped a few nights ago," Mercedes admitted, sobbing.

"Oh, my God!"

"What's wrong?" Mercedes heard Fergal say.

"Don't tell him!" Mercedes sobbed again.

"No, no," Becky said. "I'm going into the living room."

"Becky," Mercedes heard Fergal speak again.

"You can wait for right now!" Becky replied. Mercedes listened on the phone. She heard a door open or close. "Tell me what happened."

Mercedes told Becky about what happened two night ago.

"Pam is right, Mercedes," Becky said. "It isn't your fault. That guy was an asshole."

"I know," Mercedes said. "I went to a clinic today to get checked out. I didn't go to the hospital after it happened. I made my way home and took a shower." Mercedes sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Mer. I couldn't image what you went through and are."

"Don't either. I thought I could fight back. But he was too strong for me."

"Sometimes we try, but we can't. And you did try."

"I really did. I was thinking about how I'll be heading back to work tomorrow and I'll be seeing all the girls for Raw. I then thought about you, Leah, and Lexi. The ones I won't see. And I wanted to call you and talk."

"I'm glad you did. Even if Fergal was an ass. I'll deal with him in a little bit. But I didn't let you say what the doctor said at the clinic."

"I'm okay down there. I don't know anything with that right now."

"Don't think about it. But you do need to tell Stephanie and Mick tomorrow."

"I will. I just don't know how to deal with everyone tomorrow. Especially most of the guys."

"They don't need to know. If you don't want people near you so close tell them just to step back a little. That you are not in a good mood and do not want to talk about it," Becky said.

"That's an idea. I'll have that in mind."

"Yes."

"Well, I'll let you go so Fergal will calm the hell down about me taking his fiancée away for just a few minutes," Mercedes said.

"Oh, he's still going to get yelled at just a little. I won't tell him what you told me. But I will say you just needed to talk to me about something that he and I will not discuss," Becky replied.

"That works."

"Good. If you need me, sweetheart, call me."

"I will. Thank you."

"Try to sleep if you can. I love you."

Mercedes laughed. "I love you too. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye," Mercedes said. She then ended the call on her phone. She set her phone down and laid back on her pillows.

Mercedes sat up again suddenly. She grabbed her phone. She was able to tell two important people about what happened to her. She could tell her mom.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Favorite, follow, and/or review. I appreciate the reviews. But the favorites and follows tell me people like it. :)

Thanks,

Brittany


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mercedes sighed as she stood outside the entrance leading into the arena for the Raw houseshow that night. She nodded her head. If she could tell her mom about what happened she could go into this arena and deal with her coworkers.

Mercedes walked inside. She said hello to everyone as she passed them. A bright smile came across her lips when she saw Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins talking with Kevin Steen (Kevin Owens) and Rami Sebi (Sami Zayn).

"Hey guys," Mercedes said.

"Oh, hey, Mercedes," Rami said.

"Hey," Kevin said.

"Hey," Colby said with his own bright smile.

Mercedes blushed a little as he looked at her.

"Is Ashley here then, Rami?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, she's in the women's locker room," Rami replied. "Or maybe elsewhere. But she can do her own thing obviously. I'm not a controlling man in a relationship."

"Oh, no. If you were controlling or treating my girl like crap, she would kick your ass herself. Especially after her ex-husband."

"Definitely."

"Or Ric would have kicked his ass by now too," Colby added.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, I'm going to go to the women's locker room," Mercedes said. "I'll catch up with you all later."

"All right, see you later, Mer," Kevin said.

"Yes," Rami said.

Mercedes smiled. She started to walk away, but looked at Colby. She gave a small smile to him. He smiled back.

Mercedes walked a good distance until she heard, "Hey Mercedes," Colby calling to her.

She turned back around to him. He was quickly hurrying over to her.

"Are you all right?" He asked stopping in front of her. "You didn't answer any of my texts."

"Yeah," Mercedes lied. "I was just…dealing with…some stuff."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't," She quickly answered biting her lips and trying to not let the tears fall. "At least not now."

"Well, I'm here for you when you want to," He replied. He touched her arm.

Mercedes quickly backed away.

"I'm sorry," She said. She then quickly walked away.

Colby sighed as she did. He knew something was really wrong. He could tell by the way she was trying to fight back tears.

Mercedes tried to not the let tears fall. She wanted to cry. She wanted to go back to Colby and tell me what happened. But she couldn't.

The two had been getting really close in the last few months. They had since he returned in May from his knee injury. He had broken up with his girlfriend, Zahra a few months prior. Mercedes wanted to get even closer to him.

She stopped outside the women's locker room when she reached it. She sighed. She thought about her attack. She thought about telling Pam and Becky, and then her mom.

Mercedes opened the door to the women's locker room then. She could tell the rest of some of her girls.

As she walked into the locker room, Mercedes took a look around. She spotted Pam.

"Hey Mercedes," Lina Fanene (Nia Jax) said.

Mercedes looked at her with a bright smile. "Hey, hun," She replied. She looked over toward Pam.

Pam stood there with a small smile on her face. Mercedes returned it. She walked over to her best friend.

"How are you?" Pam whispered.

"I'm okay," Mercedes said.

Pam nodded.

Mercedes quickly embraced her friend. She needed a hug from her so much. Pam happily returned the hug.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Ashley Fliehr asked.

Mercedes pulled out of Pam's embrace and looked at Ashley. Ashley smiled. But it quickly went away looking at Mercedes. She knew something was wrong by the look on her face. She knew Mercedes very well since their days together in NXT.

"What's wrong?" Ashley whispered.

"Not now," Mercedes said.

Ashley nodded her head.

Mercedes set herself up in a cubby next to Pam like she always did since Pam came to Team Raw.

Mercedes was very quiet. Normally she was very talkative. All the women of the locker room knew something was wrong. Mercedes always asked everyone how their days off were and they would all talk about it. Mercedes would also talk about hers.

Mercedes could tell everyone knew something was wrong. She couldn't take it. She grabbed her phone and quickly left the locker room. She started crying as she left.

"Mercedes!" Ashley said as she came out of the locker room.

Mercedes turned around to her friend. She was crying hard. She saw Pam come out of the locker room too.

"What's wrong, Mercedes?" Ashley asked as she stopped in front of her friend.

"I was raped," Mercedes said softly with a sob.

Ashley looked at her friend. She covered her mouth. She slowly began to cry.

Mercedes nodded her head.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Physically but no mentally."

Ashley nodded her head. She hugged her friend as tears streamed down her cheeks after knowing what had happened to her friend.

"Did you know, Pam?" Ashley asked, quickly looking over her shoulder.

"I did," Pam said. "Mercedes told me."

Ashley nodded her head again. She hugged Mercedes tightly again. Mercedes was able to calm down a minute later. She pulled out of Ashley's embrace and looked at her.

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

Mercedes whispered to Ashley what had happened. Ashley couldn't believe. But she quickly defended Mercedes when she said it was her own fault again.

"I told my mom after I talked to Becky," Mercedes said after she finished telling Ashley what happened.

"What happened with that?" Pam asked.

"She cried. I started crying. I told her how it happened too. She passed no judgment on me."

"Of course, she wouldn't. Your mom is not a raving bitch like some are."

"Thank you, Pammy," Mercedes said.

"Who else knows other than us, Becky, and your mom?" Ashley asked.

"No one. I don't want to tell Stephanie or Mick. But I know I have to. I saw Rami, Kevin, and Colby as soon as I came in too."

"What did you say to them?" 

"Nothing about it. Colby came after me alone after I walked away. Um…I didn't answer any of his texts…"

Ashley nodded her head. She looked at Pam. Pam nodded her head too.

"He wanted to know what was wrong. But I couldn't tell him. I couldn't even let him touch my arm."

"We understand," Pam said.

"Do you want us to go with you when you tell Steph and Mick?" Ashley asked.

"Please," Mercedes replied. "Where do you think they are right now?"

"Maybe their office."

Mercedes nodded her head. "Let's get this over with."

Mercedes headed off to find Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley's office. Ashley and Pam were behind her.

"Please walk beside," Mercedes said.

"Of course," Ashley said. She and Pam moved along next to their friend.

Mercedes grabbed onto both their hands. That was what she was able to do. She had also been able to hug Pam and Ashley. She only really trusted women right now. And she knew the women that mattered most to her would give her comfort, help her, and take care of her when she would need it. Pam and Ashley were definitely two of those women.

"Do you want us to go inside with you?" Pam asked when they were standing outside the Raw Commissioner's and Raw General Manager's office.

"Yes," Mercedes said.

Pam and Ashley nodded their heads.

Mercedes knocked on the door.

"Come in," Stephanie McMahon shouted.

Mercedes sighed as she opened the door. Pam and Ashley behind.

"Hi Mercedes," Stephanie said.

"Hi," Mercedes said. She walked into the room. Pam and Ashley behind her still.

"Hello as well, Pam and Ashley."

"Hi Stephanie," Pam said.

"Yes, hi," Ashley smiled.

Mercedes took a look around. She gave a sigh when she saw not only was Mick Foley in there, but also Paul "Triple H" Levesque.

"Hello girls," Mick said.

"Hi," Pam said. "Hey Paul."

"Hi Pam, Mercedes and Ashley," Paul replied with a bright smile. "We got three fourths of the Horsewomen."

"I tried for Becky Lynch in the draft," Mick said.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Mick," Stephanie smiled. She looked to all three women. "How can we help you lovely ladies today."

Mercedes looked at her friends. Pam and Ashley looked back at her. Mercedes looked back to Stephanie, Mick, and Paul. She bit her lip.

"What's wrong, Mercedes?" Paul asked, stepping forward. He knew Mercedes very well just like he did with many of his NXT kids. He knew when something was wrong.

Mercedes looked up at the ceiling and then looked back down at the floor as she began to cry. "I was raped," She admitted.

Stephanie gasped. Mick and Paul both stood there with looks of shocks on their faces.

Mercedes looked at them, crying.

"Oh, my God, sweetheart," Stephanie said. "Come here." She pointed to the sofa.

Mercedes walked over to the sofa. Stephanie sat down with her. "What happened?" 

Mercedes looked at Stephanie. She sat there not as a boss, but as someone who cares.

"I was out with my friends a few days ago. We were at a bar and I met a guy…"

Paul closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew where this was going.

"…I said to my friends they could leave. The guy said he would make sure I would get home okay. As we were walking, I stumbled a little. I had been drinking and he pushed me into a nearby alley," Mercedes told. She began to cry hard. "I tried to fight but he was too strong for me."

"Oh, Mercedes," Stephanie said. She wrapped her arms around her and held her. She cried into her shoulder.

"Did you go to the hospital?" Paul asked, curiously.

Mercedes looked at him. There was a look on his face. She knew that look. It was of great concern.

"No," Mercedes said.

Paul nodded his head.

"Are you all right, though?" Mick asked.

"Physically I am," Mercedes admitted. "I went to a walk-in clinic. I was checked out there."

"That's good," Stephanie said. "I'm glad you did." 

"It was Pam's idea," Mercedes said looking over at her friend.

"That was smart," Stephanie said.

"Well, I was very concerned for my friend. My best friend," Pam said. "I wanted to make sure nothing was seriously wrong"

"I can't wrestle right now," Mercedes said. "I want to. But I just can't. Not with what happened."

"Of course not," Paul said.

"Yes," Stephanie said. "The biggest concern is the welfare of our employees. Especially with something like that."

"Can we keep it under wraps to please," Mercedes said. "These two and Becky were the ones of work I have told what happened. I don't want everyone to know and have judgment passed on me. I was stupid."

"You were not stupid!" Paul said. He got down and kneeled in front of her. She looked at him. "A lot of women have been where you are. They met a guy and think he is a nice one. Then they are attacked. Do not blame yourself!"

Mercedes her head. "Thank you."

Paul nodded his head. "We'll do what we need to do for work. You do what you need to do right now."

"Thank you again," Mercedes replied as tears streamed down her cheeks. She wiped them away.

"Can I do anything you, sweetheart?" Stephanie asked.

Mercedes shook her head.

"Well, if you need anything do not hesitate to ask."

"Definitely," Mick said.

"Yes," Paul said. "I'd even track down the asshole and give him a pedigree."

Everyone laughed. Mercedes had a huge smile on her face from it. Paul smiled. That was what he wanted.

"Thank you, Paul," Mercedes said. "You always know what to say."

"That's what a father does," Paul replied. "He always does what he can to say to make his daughter laugh."

Mercedes nodded her head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, hun."

Mercedes smiled.

"Do you want to sit here a little bit?" Stephanie asked. "Just to feel okay to go back out and deal with some people."

"No," Mercedes replied. "I have Pam and Ashley. I'll be okay with them."

"All right," Stephanie said. She gave Mercedes a hug.

Mercedes smiled and stood up. Paul stood up right as he had still been kneeling. He saw Mercedes be hesitant with him near. He smiled and back away a little.

"Thank you again," Mercedes said. She walked toward the door.

Ashley and Pam were right there. Ashley opened the door and held it open. She told Pam to step out. Pam did. She turned around once she was in the hallway. Mercedes walked out. Ashley followed, letting the door close behind her.

Mercedes sighed.

"You have told some of the most important people about what happened. Stephanie, Mick, Paul, and your mom," Pam said.

"Are you hungry?" Ashley asked.

"Yes," Mercedes said.

"Do you want to go to catering? Do you think you'll be okay in there?"

Mercedes nodded her head.

"Okay, come on," Pam said.

Mercedes nodded her head. She and her two friends headed to catering.

Colby sat in catering. It was bugging the hell out of him that something was wrong with Mercedes. He knew it was not good the way she was about to cry. Over the last four months, the two had been able to tell each other anything and everything.

Colby saw Mercedes come into catering with Pam and Ashley. He focused on her. He saw her look around and then stop. He saw her bite her lip and look to both Pam and Ashley. Pam said something to her. Mercedes nodded her head.

There was definitely something wrong with the way she was acting with Pam and Ashley. He knew there was.

Mercedes slowly walked over to the food table.

"Hey Mercedes," Ettore Ewen (Big E Langston) said, quickly coming behind her and lifting her off her feet.

Mercedes screamed when it happened. She dropped the plate she had in her hand. And quickly back away looking to see who it was. She saw Ettore.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, hun," He said.

Mercedes just looked at him. She looked around seeing all eyes on her. She quickly ran out of the room.

"Mercedes," Ashley called after her.

Pam went to follow.

"What was that?" Ettore asked grabbing Pam by the arm.

"Not now, Ettore," Pam said. She pulled her arm away and quickly ran from the room.

Mercedes ran all the way to the women's locker room. Every time she stopped she was near places that seemed to her as alleys.

Mercedes crashed through the women's locker room door. She quickly dropped to the floor crying as she had as soon as she got into her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mercedes," Ashley Sebera (Dana Brooke) said coming over to her friend.

Ashley and Pam came through the door then. They saw Mercedes on the floor and Ashley S. near her.

"What's wrong?" Ashley S. asked.

Mercedes shook her head. "I flashed back to then. I flashed back to then," Mercedes said, looking up at Ashley F. and Pam.

"I'm sorry," Pam said. She got down on the floor. She hugged her friend.

"What the hell happened?" Ashley S. asked.

"Mercedes was raped," Pam told.

"What the fuck?" Ashley S. said. She looked at the other women of the Raw roster. It was Victoria Crawford (Alicia Fox), CJ Perry (Lana), and Lina Fanene still.

"When did it happen?" Victoria asked.

"Three days ago," Mercedes sobbed. She then told her story of what happened.

"'Thanks, babe,'" CJ mimicked. "What a jackass!"

"Definitely," Lina said as Victoria agreed.

Mercedes nodded her head.

"I had a freak out in catering just now," She said.

"What happened there?" Ashley S. asked.

"The three of us were getting food and someone suddenly came up behind me, grabbing me and lifting me off my feet. I screamed, dropping my plate looking to see Ettore. He apologized for scaring me. I looked around seeing all eyes on me and I ran. I just had an uneasy feeling with everyone looking at me."

"I'm sorry for that," CJ said. "Do you want me to grab you something to eat?"

"That would be great," Mercedes replied with a smile.

"What would you like?" CJ asked.

Mercedes told her what she wanted.

"I'll be right back then."

"I'm going with you," Ashley F. said. "I'm hungry too, but I'm coming back here."

"Will you get me something, Ash?" Pam asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you."

"Does anyone want anything else?" CJ asked.

The rest of the ladies said they were okay. CJ and Ashley F. then walked out of the locker room.

"Come on," Pam said. "Come sit over here."

Mercedes grabbed onto Pam's hands and she helped pull her up from the floor. "Thank you."

Pam nodded her head, gesturing to a chair. Mercedes took a seat. The locker room was quiet. Mercedes knew she was the reason. But she did not want to talk about it. She was getting tired of telling her story too.

Ashley F. and CJ both walked into catering. Mostly everyone looked at them. Ashley ignored them and went to grab food for herself and Pam.

"Ashley," Austin Creed (Xavier Woods) said.

"I will not tell you or anyone what that was about," Ashley said, looking over at him. "Mercedes will tell you and everyone else about it when she is ready to." She looked over at CJ. "You ready?"

"Yes," CJ said.

Ashley smiled and the two headed toward the door.

"Ashley," Rami said, stopping her.

"I am not telling you or anyone else what is going on!" Ashley yelled. "Mind your own damn business!"

Ashley stormed out of the room. CJ close behind her.

Rami could not believe what happened there. He knew there was something definitely going on, because Ashley only got all fired up that way when something serious was going on.

"Something serious happened," Rami said, sitting back down with his friends. "Ashley is only that fired up when something serious is wrong. She was actually that way when Fergal got hurt. She knew something was up after his shoulder hit."

"We all did," Kevin said.

Colby nodded his head. He was really worried. He wanted to know what was wrong with Mercedes so bad. He couldn't handle not knowing. Especially when he had strong feelings for her.

"Thank you," Mercedes said taking her food from CJ.

"You're welcome," CJ said. "Now eat up. You'll feel a little better."

Mercedes nodded her head. She began to eat. Pam and Ashley were both near her as they ate. As they ate, Ashley said happened back in catering with her, Austin, and Rami.

Mercedes shook her head. People just needed to mind their own business. Of course, not a lot of people in the locker room did mind their own business. Sometimes the crew and other workers didn't mind their own business either.

"Mercedes," Danielle Moinet (Summer Rae) said, coming into the locker room with Renee Paquette (Renee Young).

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"What's going on?" Danielle asked, walking over to her.

"Okay, I'm done talking to people about this," Mercedes said. She began to cry. "I am tired of telling what happened."

Pam was right there to comfort her friend. "Do you want me to say?"

Mercedes nodded her head.

Pam looked at Danielle and Renee both. "She was raped."

"Oh, my God," Danielle said as Renee gasped.

Pam nodded her head.

"It happened three nights ago," Ashley F. explained and she told the story for Mercedes.

"Now I don't blame you for your freak out," Renee said.

"I agree," Danielle said. "I'm happy you did go to that clinic to get checked out."

"Me too," Pam said.

"I can't believe I freaked out in there," Mercedes said. "Now everyone is going to be gossiping about it wanting to know what is going on."

"Maybe all us girls need to be on people's asses if we hear them talking about Mercedes the rest of the night," Lina said.

"Good idea," Ashley S. said.

"Stephanie and Mick would definitely have something to say," Renee said.

"They actually know too," Mercedes said. "I had to tell them. I can't wrestle right now. And I need to deal with this right now without having to worry about work."

"Maybe they'll let you be home for a little bit while you figure things out," Victoria said.

"I don't know about that. But then again I don't know about being here either. I just want to crawl into a hole and not come out until this passes."

"It's going to take a little while for that," Pam said.

"Yes, but we're here for you," Ashley F. said.

"Yes, we all are," Ashley S. said.

Mercedes smiled. "Thanks everyone."

Everyone whispered about Mercedes's freak out and Ashley's defense to Mercedes. They also found out the change of card for that weekend of houseshows. It was the women's matches. Sasha Banks was not written on anything as it had been before. Everyone knew there was definitely something wrong with Mercedes with that.

Colby sat watching one of the women's matches booked that night for the houseshow. That one was supposed to be Sasha Banks versus Charlotte. But it was changed to Bayley versus Charlotte. The fans were enjoying it and the two ladies were giving a great match.

Colby still thought about Mercedes. The girl hated to miss out on performing. She was as addicted to competing as mostly everyone else was. That was what Colby liked about her. She had tons of heart and dedication to the business. But also her own goals.

Ashley picked up the win.

Colby sat forward in his seat, looking around. He spotted Mercedes. She had her arms crossed around her chest. She looked like a person who was sick and didn't feel well. But her look was of someone who might be anxious about being around people. He sat for a moment and thought.

 _She said she was dealing with some stuff. And that she didn't want to talk about it then. She was about to cry when we were talking. She has been confiding in me for the last few months about everything._

 _But with the way she freaked out when Ettore grabbed onto her and seeing everyone look at her she ran. Then Ashley almost had a fit with people. Sasha Banks has been taken off the card for the weekend of listed matches. Now she is hesitant about being around people._

Colby ran these thoughts through his head. It suddenly clicked to him.

 _Was she attacked?!_

Ashley and Pam walked backstage with a smile on their lips. They were talking about their match and how well the other had performed and what they should do the next time they were in the ring.

Colby saw Mercedes give a small smile as her friends approached her. It made him smile. She had a beautiful smile no matter what.

Mercedes heard her name. She looked to see who was around. It was two female workers. They were about her age.

"What?" Mercedes shouted, facing them. The two women froze. "What?!" Mercedes demanded. "Are you hoping for me to have another freak out?!"

The women didn't say anything.

"Of course, typical. When someone is being called out, they don't normally face the person who is calling them out. Well, I'm calling you two bitches out!"

"Calm down, Mercedes," Pam said.

"No! No!" Mercedes said, crying. "Does everyone want to know why I had my freak out in catering today?"

People were looking over at her.

"I was raped!" Mercedes said.

There were mixed reactions from people. But Colby stayed quiet, shaking his head, knowing the truth now.

"That's right!" Mercedes sobbed. "I was raped! Talk amongst yourselves about it!"

Mercedes turned her back and walked away fast crying.

Pam and Ashley looked over to see both Rami and Kevin approaching them. Colby was a little bit behind them.

"Is that what is going on?" Rami asked.

Ashley nodded her head.

Rami looked at Kevin. Kevin shook his head.

Colby shook his head. He looked to where Mercedes headed. He turned and stopped. He then looked back to there. He quickly walked that way.

Mercedes stopped and grabbed onto an equipment crate. She felt her legs about to give way. Everyone knew now. Everyone knew what happened. What were they going to say about with what happened? _What was she doing? Was she drinking? What was she wearing? Did she lead him on in any way?_

Some typical questions and thoughts about rape and sexual assault survivors.

"Mercedes," A male voice said.

She knew the voice. She turned to see Colby.

"Don't bother trying to say something to make me feel better," She said, turning away from him.

"There's nothing to say that can make you feel better," Colby replied. "Not with me maybe. Until you want to discuss it. If ever."

Mercedes smiled. She turned around to face him.

"I know all the girls are probably saying this and you're tired of hearing it," Colby said. "But I'm here for you if need be."

Mercedes smiled again.

"Just like I have been the last four months with whatever you have wanted to talk about."

"Thank you, Colby."

"And if you need some distance I'm fine with that. The thing with Ettore and me touching your arm is a dead giveaway for distance between with this whole thing."

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Well, whatever you want and say. And if you want to talk about it with me, you can. If you ever do. I am here for you. I'll always be here."

"Thank you," Mercedes said. "And you're really sweet."

"It's true, Mercedes. I…"

"…Not right now, Colby! I can't…" She trailed off.

"I understand. But I just wanted to throw that out there. You do whatever you need to do."

"Again thank you."

"You're welcome," Colby replied. "I need to go now. I need to get in my pre-match routine, you know?" 

"I do know," Mercedes smiled.

Colby smiled for her smile. "Take care."

Mercedes nodded her head. Colby smiled and walked away.

Mercedes bit her lip watching him as he walked away.

The next few days that followed with houseshows, everyone kept their mouths shut with knowing what had happened to Mercedes. Some people did not talk to Mercedes for an extended amount time. It was all greetings and "how are you" pleasantries. But Mercedes kept her distance from some people too. It was a few of the male superstars. None of them were offended in any way. They knew why.

On Monday afternoon, Mercedes was at the arena for Raw that night. She was okay a little. But she was approached by Mick Foley.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Okay. Not bad. But okay," Mercedes replied.

Mick nodded his head. "I think it is best if we pulled you from action for a little bit. You need a little bit of time to get through it. But doing the things you love are a good way to help with that. Like your workout and dieting routines. Getting some rest is good too. You know I do work for RAINN (Rape, Abuse, and Incest National Network). Physical care and self-care are good."

"I actually went on the RAINN website on Friday evening. I was very nervous about going through airport security. And I still am."

"Yes. But I am glad you looked there."

"Yes, I have decided to go see a counselor. I am going to go to the Boston Area Rape Crisis Center. I want to talk to someone who is actually trained to counselor people who have been survived sexual assault."

"That's great," Mick said. "You do what you feel you need to do. But if you need anything let me know. We can even do something stupid if it you think it will help you move along."

"Thanks, Mick," Mercedes said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Got lots to do for Raw, though."

"Yes, go be the GM."

"I will," Mick replied with a smile. He then walked away.

Mercedes sighed. She was going to do what she needed to do to help her move on from her rape. She wanted to be able to be comfortable around certain people. She was catering to Ashley and Pam more so with the women's locker room as well. But she wanted to be comfortable with her male superstar friends. She hated being distanced from them. She wanted to be closer with Colby too. And she knew he did as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mercedes sought the help she needed. She started counseling through Boston Area Rape Crisis Center (BARCC) back home. She cried quite a few times. However, her counselor was there to help her and comfort her. Her counselor also let her cry, because it was some balled emotion that needed to be released.

Mercedes ended up telling her friends she went out with about what happened. They placed no blame or judgment on her. Mercedes was very happy for that. The four all made the time to hang out and do stuff together.

Mercedes also slowly got comfortable with her superstar friends again. Her mind was realizing that she could trust them as she had before. They would do nothing to hurt her. Especially the way she had been hurt three weeks prior.

Mercedes went up one day, giving all three members of the New Day big hugs. They were happy for the hugs. But they would let Mercedes do what she wanted to do with hugs.

Colby smiled when he saw Mercedes with New Day. He and Mercedes didn't talk much over the last three weeks. Not by text messaging, but in person. It was limited there. Colby kept his distance, because he wasn't sure what he should really do. But whenever she wanted he would stop and talk for a little bit with her. He wanted to talk more. But Mercedes did back away a few times.

Mercedes took a look over toward Colby. She saw him smiling at her. She smiled back. She slowly walked away from New Day and walked over toward him. Colby looked away with a smirk coming on his lips.

"Hi," Mercedes said.

"Hey," Colby replied.

"Can I join you?"

"Yeah. Pull up a chair."

"Thank you," Mercedes said. She grabbed onto the chair and pulled it out. She then sat down next to him.

"How are you doing?" Colby asked.

"I'm good. How are you?" 

"Great. But I was really asking about…"

"…I know it has only been three weeks, but I am a little happier than I was before. I have nightmares every other night it seems."

Colby nodded his head.

Mercedes thought for a minute. Everyone knew about her rape, of course. But not everyone knew how it happened. Those who did really know how it happened kept their mouths quiet.

Mercedes knew Colby didn't know how it happened. But something inside of her wanted her to tell him. She didn't think it was a friend wanting to tell someone she cared about. But a girl who wanted to tell a guy she liked about what happened. Something she thought he would know if they were in romantic relationship.

"Can I talk to you about it?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course," Colby said. "I said that you could three weeks. That still stands."

Mercedes smiled. "Can we go somewhere else and talk?" 

"Sure."

Mercedes smiled. Both she and Colby got up from the table. The two headed out of catering. They found a good spot to sit and talk.

"What's on your mind?" Colby asked.

"The night it happened," Mercedes began. "I was out with three of my best friends back home. We got dinner and then went to a bar. At the bar I met a guy. He was really nice and such. However, my friends wanted to leave, but I didn't. So while they left, I stayed behind talking to this guy. He ended up walking me home. I think I had a little bit too much, because I felt dizzy and light headed. I stumbled a little too. He then pushed me into the alley." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Colby nodded his head. Not saying anything.

"I found myself on my back down on the crowd. I fought back, but I couldn't. He was too strong for me," Mercedes said she started to cry now. "He kept me down with choking me. He took his hands away just for a few seconds with being able to do stuff. Then at least one hand was back on my neck."

Colby continued to listen.

"But he was able to get my panties off, his pants undone and then it happened," Mercedes said crying a little.

Colby closed his eyes. He tried to keep himself calm. He wanted to track down the jackass that hurt her.

"One of the worst parts about it was him redoing his pants and saying, 'Thanks, babe.'"

"Goddamn," Colby said.

Mercedes nodded her head. She wiped away tears. "I think that was a bit easier with you than others."

"I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing," Colby admitted.

"Same here," Mercedes said with a smile. "Look about what you might have said three weeks ago after I announced to the world about what happened…"

"…I just wanted you to know that I was here for you no matter what. Even if…"

"I have feelings for you too, Colby," Mercedes interrupted.

Colby smiled.

"You just need to give me a little more time."

"Yes, of course."

"But I would love to communicate via technology and not just in person. You know?"

"Oh, yeah," Colby smiled. "When you're not with someone in person talking on the phone or texting is the next best thing. That with video chat as well."

"Yes," Mercedes smiled. "But thank you for letting me tell you specifically what happened." Tears streamed down her cheeks. She wiped them away. "Something inside of me wanted you to know specifically."

"Well, I have heard and read in a few places that it is good to talk about what happened. The people around you can hopefully understand a little better about it. And it is good for the…I'm trying to refer to the person as something other than a victim."

"Survivor," Mercedes said. "It's a better term."

"Good to know," Colby replied.

"But anyway. Thank you for listening to me and understanding about everything that has been going on."

"I'll always be here for you, though, Mercedes. Just know that I am constantly thinking about it. It was that way before the last three weeks."

Mercedes smiled.

"And just know I would do whatever to protect you and take care of you. I know you need some more time and space, but just know I am an open book with you."

"You're so sweet, Colby. But yes, maybe more time and space. I was able to hug my male friends just moments ago. But it was the New Day. I have always been able to trust them. "

"Yes," Colby replied. "But do what you need to do again, Mercedes. But again know I am here for you."

"I do know and thank you again," Mercedes said.

By Colby's words she knew he really cared about her and wanted to go out. She was the same way. They had developed an emotional relationship with one another that wasn't mostly a friendship relationship. It was something out of a movie or TV show where two characters get close with each other, have feelings for each other and perhaps eventually getting together.

But that needed to be put on hold. At least for Mercedes.

With Mercedes slowly trying to recover from her rape, she wasn't wrestling. She still traveled with everyone. But she wasn't getting into the ring. All of WWE by now knew what had happened. All the bosses did.

But the WWE Universe was wondering where the Boss, Sasha Banks was. She had been pulled from events as competing. But the wrestling sites gave their thoughts on what was going on. An injury, maybe. However, Mercedes wished a press release to be released in regards to Sasha Banks.

WWE did just that. They said that Sasha Banks was taking a leave of absence from competing due to personal matters and they were not sure when Sasha Banks would be back to competing.

Mercedes knew the fans were going to make something up about her personal matters. They always did. She was actually staying away from social media for a little bit.

Another three weeks later…

Mercedes sat on the lid of the toilet in her bathroom. There was a pregnancy test sitting on the bathroom counter.

Over the last few weeks, Mercedes had been sick. She knew it had nothing to do with her attack about a month earlier. She was experiencing pregnancy symptoms. She had also missed her period. Now she sat in her bathroom waiting for the results of the pregnancy test.

She slowly got up and walked over to the counter. She picked up the pregnancy test. She closed her eyes holding it up for her to see. She then opened her eyes. The test said she was pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"No," Mercedes said. "No! NO!"

Mercedes started to cry. "Dear god no."

She shook her head. She couldn't be pregnant! She didn't want to pregnant! The only way she was pregnant was because of her rape. She hadn't had sex since then. And she hadn't had the few weeks prior. And she did the timeline. She was pregnant because of her assault.

"I can't do this! I can't do this!" She cried as she slid down to the bathroom title. She sat down as she cried.

Things were slowly getting a little bit for Mercedes since her assault. It had been four and half weeks since it had happened. She was happy and excited to do everything she wanted. She was comfortable around her friends. She was slowly getting there with her male friends. Only the male superstars, though.

Mercedes had also been talking with Colby a little more like she had before her assault. He talked with her whenever she wanted. He did approach her sometimes. But he made sure he didn't scare her. He didn't want to startle her.

"Maybe the test is wrong," Mercedes said suddenly. "Maybe it is." There were a few other tests in the box she had bought.

"It doesn't hurt to be sure."

Ten minutes and two more pregnancy tests later saying she was pregnant; Mercedes was crying once again.

"I can't do this!" She sobbed "I can't do this!"

There was a sudden knock on the door. Mercedes slowly got up. She wiped away the tears and tried to make it look like she hadn't been. She headed out of her bedroom and to the front door.

There was another knock.

"I'm coming," Mercedes shouted. She stopped at the door. She looked through the peep hole to see who it was. She gasped when she saw who it was. She quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

"Surprise," Becky said.

"Oh, my God, Becky," Mercedes said she began to cry.

"Oh, no," Becky said, hugging her friend. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant!" Mercedes sobbed.

"It's all right. Come on."

Mercedes walked away from the doorway and over to the sofa in the living room. Becky pulled her bags inside and closed the door behind her. She locked it. She then went over to the sofa to sit with her friend.

"Are you all right?" Becky asked her friend.

"No," Mercedes sobbed. "I took three pregnancy tests and they said I was pregnant. And the only way was when I was raped."

"Dear God. I can't believe it."

"I'm so happy you're here now." She quickly hugged her friend.

"I am too," Becky said, returning the hug. "I wanted to see you and now you need someone very much right now."

"I do. But I don't know what to do with this now." Mercedes pulled away looking at Becky.

"You just found out now, didn't you?" Becky asked.

"Yes."

"Well, you just need to relax for a moment. I'm here and I will figure it out with you or do whatever is necessary."

"I'm very happy you came," Mercedes admitted.

"Like I said I wanted to see you. Fergal didn't give me any trouble this time when I left to go see one of my best friends."

"He's getting better at that."

"He is. He hates it more so because he's injured right now."

"Well, I don't blame him. He wants to see his fiancée as much as possible."

"Very true. But you need me now."

"Thank you, Becky," Mercedes said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Becky hugged her tightly this time.

Mercedes enjoyed her time with Becky. It had been a while since just the two of them had hung out alone. The two talked about everything like usual. They were able to stay away from the subject of her assault and her pregnancy.

"I have thought about it," Mercedes said to Becky on her last night visiting her friend.

"What?" Becky asked.

"About this pregnancy."

"Okay, tell me."

"I'm not going to get an abortion. I can't. I just can't. I don't even know if this pregnancy will make it all the way to the second trimester. There is a good chance of a miscarriage. Is that bad that I hope for a miscarriage?" 

"I honestly don't know," Becky replied with a shrug.

Mercedes sighed. "I really just need to play this out."

"Of course. I'll be here for you like always. And I know all our other ladies of the WWE will be too. Especially Pam for you."

"Yes," Mercedes smiled. "It'll also be good for me to get back traveling. Sometimes I am okay being home, but others I'm not. A few days ago I sure wasn't. I'm scared sometimes still when I leave the apartment, especially when I'm home. I don't want to see him again!" She started crying.

"I cannot imagine what you are going through, Mercedes," Becky admitted. "I know you have fear and so many emotions. But I have no idea what it is like with that. And I've had a few crazy fans that have scared the shit out of me."

"I have too," Mercedes said, wiping away tears. "But sometimes there has been security guards to stop them or someone. But right now this fear is totally different from that. I feel safer traveling on the road than I do at home."

"Maybe you need to not be in Boston the rest round of days off. I know your family would want to see you, especially your mom. But you might feel a lot better if you went home with one of us for those days off. Then maybe you could also have one or a few of us come to Boston with you. There's always Nikki. Tell her to tell John they're going to Boston to stay with you for a little bit, but also for him to be able to see his family. Then maybe you could go with them that way."

"I love that idea," Mercedes said with a bright smile. "But in all honesty, I would want to go home with you, Pam, or Ashley."

"Well, you could go home with Pam," Becky replied with her own bright smile. "Then you would also be able to see me anyway. We would all be in the same city. Plus, you could go to the Performance Center and see some people. Maybe a few."

"Now that is so much better. But maybe we could get Ashley to come with. Four Horsewomen Reunion." 

"Oh, hell yeah."

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you, Becky," She said hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Becky replied, hugging her tightly as well.

Mercedes pulled back from their hug. "And thank you for coming out to surprise me."

"You're welcome," Becky smiled. "There was no place I would have rather been than with you the last few days. Well, I did miss my fiancé, but one of my besties needed me."

Mercedes laughed. "I honestly think you and Ashley will have your own Bestie Tour like Trish and Amy have had."

"Yes, but it would include you and Pam as well. The Four Horsewomen." 

Mercedes laughed again. Having spent the last few days with Becky had been something she really needed. However, she would have to face the world with her pregnancy. And that was going to be just as bad as having to deal with the world and her rape.

The next day, Mercedes arrived at the arena for the event that night. She wasn't competing. And she wasn't sure if she would be anytime soon with having found out she was pregnant.

Mercedes was greeted by everyone as she walked into the locker room. They gave her greetings and big hugs. She really needed those hugs too.

"How was your time with Becky?" Pam asked.

"It was great!" Mercedes said. "Next time I will go to Orlando to see you and her. Ashley will need to come too. Four Horsewomen Reunion."

"Oh, I'm game," Ashley F. said. "Of course, I might not be sure if I want to stay with Becky and Fergal. I know she would want me most of all today."

"Yes, because I would stay with Pam."

"Bring Rami along," Pam suggested, looking at Ashley. "That way Rami and Fergal could hang out while all four of us ladies do. But then the couples can be together at night."

"Good plan," Ashley said. "Have fun with my girls and then be with my boyfriend at night with not having to worry about work."

"Yes, we all love to compete and everything. But some days we love our down time."

Mercedes stood there thinking. _I wish I could be competing and not having to deal with all this shit going on!_

Thinking about what was going on made her think about being pregnant as well. Mercedes shook her head as tears fell.

"Oh, Mer," Pam said, noticing her friend crying. "What's wrong?"

Mercedes shook her head. "I can't deal with this shit anymore."

"Tell us about it, Mer," Ashley said. "Just tell us. Forget about them."

"I'm pregnant."

Pam and Ashley were speechless. They didn't know what to say. And they didn't want to react either.

"I told Becky," She said. "She arrived at my place just moments after I took three tests."

Ashley shook her head.

"Does your mom know?" Pam asked.

"No," Mercedes admitted. "I don't want to bother this with her. Especially when it might not last."

"Mercedes…" Ashley said, but was interrupted.

"…I'm hoping for a miscarriage!"

Pam and Ashley nodded their heads.

"I need to tell Stephanie and Mick about this. But I need to do it alone."

"Can we at least walk with you and wait outside?" Ashley asked.

Mercedes nodded her head.

"Okay, come on," Pam said.

The three women headed for the door of the locker room. Mercedes gave a sigh once they were outside. She with her two friends made the walk to the office of Stephanie and Mick.

Colby was talking with Joe Anoa'i (Roman Reigns) when he saw Mercedes coming with Pam and Ashley beside her. She didn't look happy. She looked very upset. The same way she had weeks before after her rape.

Mercedes saw Colby and Joe herself. She looked at Colby, biting her lip and about to cry. But she kept walking.

Colby watched as she did. He hung his head low.

"Something else is up with her, isn't it?" Joe said, looking at Colby.

"Yeah," Colby said. "I know it is. I didn't hear from her at all on these past days off. We have been talking more again in the last few weeks."

Joe shook his head.

Mercedes knocked on the office door of Stephanie and Mick.

"Come in," Mick shouted.

Mercedes opened the door and walked inside. She took a look around to see where they were.

"Hey Mercedes," Mick said, seeing who just entered the room.

Stephanie looked up to see her. "Hi," Stephanie said.

"Hi," Mercedes said. She crossed her arms and walked over toward them.

"Is everything all right, Mercedes?" Stephanie asked. Her motherly instincts were kicking in. She knew something was wrong.

"I'm pregnant," Mercedes said, trying to fight back tears.

Stephanie and Mick exchanged looks. Mercedes just stood there waiting for a response.

"It's hard to say something about this," Stephanie admitted finally.

Mercedes nodded her head. "I just found out a few days ago. I took three pregnancy tests they all said I was pregnant." She began to cry.

Stephanie stepped forward and hugged her like so many times she had done in the last month.

"It really is hard to say something about this," Mick said.

Stephanie nodded her head. Mercedes didn't say anything. She just cried.

Pam and Ashley waited outside for Mercedes. Ashley was texting Becky as they waited. Ashley had told Becky that Mercedes told her and Pam about being pregnant. She then said she and Pam were outside Stephanie and Mick's office waiting for Mercedes. Becky asked Ashley to let her know how it went.

The door opened suddenly. Pam and Ashley both looked over. Stephanie walked outside the locker room. Mercedes and Mick followed. Mercedes had her arms wrapped around herself.

"Pam and Ashley," Stephanie said.

"Hi," Pam said.

"Yes, hi," Ashley said.

"I want you to go back to the women's locker room and gather all the girls," Stephanie said. "We are having a Raw meeting right now."

"Okay," Ashley said.

"I want Pam to stay with me," Mercedes said.

"Stay with her, Pam," Stephanie said. "Come on, Ashley and Mick. We need to gather the superstars."

Stephanie led the way with Ashley and Mick following her. Ashley wondered what was going on if superstars were being gathered for an alleged Raw meeting.

"What's going on?" Pam asked Mercedes.

"A work meeting for me to announce my newly discovered news," Mercedes admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes, let's let the people know. I did it with my rape. This way Stephanie and Mick can tell people to shut up."

Pam nodded her head.

"Come on," Mercedes said.

All the superstars of the Raw roster were told to gather. They all gathered in catering. It also included referees, ring announcers/backstage interviewers, and commentators. As well as a few other workers.

Everyone was wondering what the hell was going on as well. Nobody knew anything.

"Attention, everyone," Mick shouted as he walked into catering with Stephanie and Mercedes as well as Pam.

Everyone looked over to their GM with also seeing their Commissioner as well as Mercedes and Pam. Colby looked at Mercedes. She looked very upset just as she had about a half hour ago. He wondered if this work meeting had to do with her. He hoped it didn't. And if it did he didn't know what it could be.

"All right," Mick said. "Quiet down."

Everyone grew quiet.

"Thank you," Mick said. "Now this meeting has nothing to do with the show tonight or any other ones in the near future. This meeting has to do with one particular superstar on the roster."

Mick looked over at Stephanie as she nodded her head.

"Now everyone needs to listen up," Stephanie began. She took a few steps. "And you will keep your mouths shut after you hear this. And I better not see any whispering or hear anything of it after I tell you this. Is that clear?!"

Everyone gave a yes or some response.

"All right," Stephanie said. She looked at Mercedes. Mercedes nodded her head. "So we all know it has been about a month since Mercedes was assaulted. I know people are still whispering and talking about it. But with this, Mercedes wants everyone to know up front."

Stephanie looked at Mercedes. Mercedes nodded her head again. Stephanie turned back to the group of her employees. "Mercedes is pregnant…"

Colby looked at Rami, Kevin, Austin, Ettore, and Kofi. The five all shook their heads. Colby looked back to Mercedes.

"Yes," Stephanie said. "Mercedes is pregnant as a result of her assault. She just wanted everyone to know this. And like I said, I better not hear your whispers or hear about you whispering about this update. And do not bother her about what she plans to do. That is none of your business. And if she wants to tell you, she will. Is that clear?!"

Everyone gave positive responses.

"That is all. Now we have an event to get ready for tonight. Make sure you're ready," Stephanie said.

Stephanie turned her attention to Mercedes. "Thank you," Mercedes said. "I really didn't want to do it that way. But it was just easier."

Stephanie nodded her head. "I need to get back to work. Just come see me if you need me for any reason. Even for a hug."

Mercedes laughed with Stephanie and Pam.

"Thank you, Stephanie," Mercedes said. "For everything."

Stephanie nodded her head. She gave Mercedes a quick hug and then left the room.

Everyone was slowly moving out of the room. Colby had his eye on Mercedes like usual. He wanted to go over to her.

As the room slowly emptied with people, Mercedes looked around. She spotted Colby and he wasn't alone. He was with their buddies of New Day as well as Rami and Kevin. The usual.

Colby didn't care. He didn't want to be away from her any longer. He walked away from his friends and went over to her.

Mercedes slowly smiled as she saw him coming. Once he was close to her, she grabbed onto him, hugging him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Colby was very surprised by her suddenly hugging him. But he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. It was something he had been wanting to do for weeks.

Mercedes tightened her hold on him. She just wanted someone to hold her and she had wanted him to be it for so many weeks.

"I'm sorry," Mercedes said.

"Sorry for what?" Colby asked.

"For not returning your texts again," She said, pulling back and looking at him.

"Forget about that, Mercedes! I don't care about that! I understand why!"

Mercedes nodded her head. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I don't know if I can do this. I don't know about anything anymore." She began to cry hard.

Colby quickly wrapped his arms around her again and held her as close as he could. It was what they both wanted. Mercedes had wanted it since she saw him the day she returned to work the few days following her rape.

"Thank you, Colby," Mercedes said.

"For what?" Colby asked, pulling back a little and looking at her.

"For your support. Even if you haven't done anything physical to help. You have done many verbal things to help. Just saying that you are here for me and all that."

"It's all true."

"But I want to thank you for saying you would do whatever to protect me and take care of me."

"I still stand by that, Mercedes," Colby admitted. "I would do whatever to protect you and take care of you. I would do that now even!"

"I just might take you up on that offer," Mercedes said.

"Well, I'm an open book."

Mercedes smiled. "I really don't know what to say in all honesty. All I know is I want you by my side…"

Colby have a small smile.

"…I know I have so many others that have been there for me and still will be. But I want you more so than them…I have for the last few weeks…And I have thought about it so many times…I know I am safe with you, that I can trust you, and not be freaked out with you touching me or being so close to me."

Colby's smile brightened. "How can I be by your side?" He asked.

"Help me deal with this. All of this."

Colby nodded his head. "I will. I'll do whatever you need me to do."

"Some days I feel safe in my apartment. Others I days. Sometimes I am afraid to go into the world that is Boston. I am afraid I'll see him again. I never want to do that!" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It's all right," Colby said, wiping the tears away. "You're okay here."

"I know I am with you!"

Colby smiled.

"But Becky suggested something. She thinks I should go home with somebody on the next round of days off and not back to Boston. Not just yet. I might be doing that with Pam and maybe we'll get Ashley to come. The Four Horsewomen can hang out together and have fun like always," She said with a laugh.

Colby's smile brightened as she laughed.

"But I kind of want to be with you," Mercedes admitted.

"You want to come home with me?" Colby asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes," Mercedes nodded her head.

Colby continued to grin. "Oh, yes, you can come home with me if you want. I have a spare bedroom. Unless you want to sleep with me," He joked.

Mercedes giggled. "We'll see." She winked at him.

Colby chuckled. "I'll be by your side whenever you want me to, Mercedes."

"Well, as of right now I do."

"No problem. Can I get you something to eat? Are you hungry?"

"I am in fact. Thank you."

Colby nodded his head with a smile.

"You're off to a good start," Mercedes laughed. "But I can get my own food in all honesty at this moment."

Colby laughed himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After everyone on the Raw roster were told about Mercedes being pregnant, it was quickly forwarded to those of the SmackDown roster. Everyone over there was told to not be gossiping and whispering about it like those of the Raw roster were. Mercedes did end up hearing from all the female superstars over there. She didn't say much to them about it. They didn't expect her to either.

However, Mercedes was able to enjoy the next few days at work. She wasn't in the ring competing. But she was still backstage at the arena hanging out with friends. Mercedes also had no idea when she would be back in the ring. Her mind was going crazy about being pregnant and what to do.

But Colby was able to make her forget about that whenever they were together the next few days. However, Mercedes still had it on her mind. But as she thought more about it her thoughts changed. But she talked to Pam and Ashley about it.

"I know I got pregnant because I was raped," Mercedes said. "But I have stopped hoping for a miscarriage."

"I don't know what to say to that one in all honesty," Pam replied.

"Well, there are two other choices," Ashley said. "Because you said you won't get an abortion."

"Correct," Mercedes replied. "Adoption or keeping the baby."

"Keeping the baby is a thought?" Pam asked.

Mercedes nodded her head. "I realize that this baby resulted from a rape, but as I think more about it, I might want to keep it."

"Well, if you decide to do adoption, but still want to be part of the child's life you could do an open adoption. You still get to see the baby but he or she has parents loving and caring for them," Ashley said. "One of my friends from high school was in your situation. She gave the baby up for adoption, but still got to see the baby. The adoptive parents wanted her to be part of the child's life too. They knew how she got pregnant but she gave them a child."

"That's a nice idea," Pam said. "An open adoption."

Mercedes nodded her head. "I'm going to go see a doctor, though. I think it is a good idea."

"When are you going to do that?" Ashley asked.

"Not entirely sure," Mercedes said with a shrug.

"You could wait a little bit longer," Pam said. "If you wanted."

Mercedes shrugged.

"Would you want someone to go with you?"

"Maybe," Mercedes said. She looked over to where Colby was sitting in catering. "Maybe," She said smiling.

Pam and Ashley looked to where she was. They saw her looking over at Colby and a few other superstars. The two grinned at each other.

"You two have been getting awfully close in the last few days," Pam commented.

"Yes, they have," Ashley grinned.

"We have, yes," Mercedes added. "I have wanted to be close to Colby the last few weeks. I just finally gave in, because the heart wants what it wants!"

"Of course," Pam said.

"Yes, because you had been drooling over him months before," Ashley teased.

"Yes, I have. He's got a hot bod. I won't deny that. But he's also a very caring and understanding person. But he told me something. He said he would do whatever to protect me and care for me. And I'm taking him up on it," Mercedes told.

"Awe," Pam said. "That's so sweet."

"And I know he is genuine. He has been to me the last five months. He has been honesty with me with everything. We have talked many times about what happened with his ex-fiancée and Zahra. I don't give a shit about that at all."

"How is he going to take care of you?" Ashley asked with a grin.

"Just being there for me really," Mercedes replied. "I have had you two and a lot of others who have been there for me with my rape. But in all honesty, I have wanted him to be there. I didn't really want the distance, but I needed it. I talked to him about going home with friends and not back to Boston quite yet. I told him I wanted to go home with him." Mercedes grinned.

"And of course he said he'd love to have you," Pam said.

"Yes, he did. He said I could and that he had a spare bedroom, unless I wanted to sleep with him."

The three all giggled.

"I think you'd enjoy going home with him," Ashley said. "It'll take you away from Boston a little longer. Then you get to spend some time with him and all that."

"That's all I want too," Mercedes said. "I just want to try and put this whole thing behind me. Even if I am pregnant, you know?"

Pam and Ashley nodded their heads.

"You do whatever you feel is right, Mer," Pam said. "We'll still be here supporting you no matter what. And I know Colby will be too."

Mercedes nodded her head. "Same here."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mercedes ended up going home with Colby the next few days that had off. The two were both excited for it. Mercedes was happy just to be away from Boston a little longer. Even though, her mother would want to have seen her.

Her mother had wanted to see her a lot after she found out about her daughter's rape. She was worried about the welfare of her daughter every day. She was happy Mercedes got the help she needed after her rape. She was also happy when Mercedes found herself a little better with being around her best friends of the male superstars of WWE. But then when Mercedes told her she was pregnant, she knew that would be a major setback for her.

But with Colby being excited for Mercedes coming home with him, he would get one-on-one time with her without interruptions from their friends. He just wanted to spend some time with her and dig deeper into getting to know her and not just through text messaging, talking backstage at work, and their friends being around. It would be a quiet setting without anyone else there. Just him and Mercedes at his home talking and having fun. He was going to make sure she had lots of fun, because she needed it.

Mercedes grinned as she followed Colby to his front door. She heard his dog, Kevin barking. Colby unlocked the door and opened it up.

"Hey buddy," Colby said. Kevin was right there, wagging his tail. Colby quickly scooped him up from the floor and held him. Kevin licked his daddy's face. "I missed you too, buddy."

Colby turned to Mercedes. "Come on in."

Mercedes smiled as she walked into the house. She took a look around. It was really nice. She turned back to Colby.

"Meet Kevin," Colby said.

"Hi," Mercedes said, slowly holding her hand out for the dog to sniff. Kevin sniffed her hand and wagged his tail again. "Can I hold him?" 

"Sure. That way I can get our bags into the house."

Colby handed Kevin over to her. Mercedes took him and held him.

"You are so adorable," Mercedes giggled as Kevin licked her face.

Colby chuckled. He grabbed onto their bags and brought them into the house. He then closed the door, turning back to Mercedes and Kevin. Kevin was still licking her face.

"He is such a lover," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, he really likes new people," Colby replied. "Plus he's a lover like his daddy."

"I have no doubt about that."

Colby smiled. "Shall give you the grand tour?"

"Sure."

"Maybe we can find Darrell. He's probably asleep on my bed or something."

"Yes, I have to meet all of your babies," Mercedes grinned.

"Come on," Colby said. He took her hand, looking at her.

"I'm okay," Mercedes said. "You can hold my hand," She laughed.

Colby chuckled. "Okay, then."

Colby showed her around his house then.

"Here's my guest room," He said once they got there. He flipped a switch to turn a light on in the room. Mercedes took a look inside. It was nice like everything else in the house.

"The guest bathroom is right in here," He said. He then stopped in front of a door that was slightly open. "And this is my room." He pushed the door open and walked inside. Mercedes a few inches behind him.

"I think this is the nicest room of all," Mercedes commented.

"That's because a king's bedroom needs to be a great as castle."

Mercedes laughed. She took a second glance around the room. She heard the sounds of a meow. She looked over toward the bed and saw Colby's cat, Darrell lying on the bed and meowing.

"Hey Darrell," Colby said. He went over to his bed and petted his cat. Darrell continued to meow and close his eyes as his owner pet him.

"Come meet Darrell, Mer," Colby said.

Mercedes smiled. She placed Kevin down on the floor. She walked over to the bed. Darrell meowed when he saw a new person of Mercedes. He stood up and walked over to her as she was sitting on the bed. Mercedes began to pet him. He liked to be scratched around his neck and behind his ears.

"Oh, he's so cute too." She looked at Colby with a smile. "Your fur babies are just as cute as you."

Colby smiled and blushed a little. Mercedes grinned, looking back to Darrell.

"So what would you like to do?" Colby asked. Mercedes looked back to him. "Do you want something to eat, relax, or what?"

"Food and relaxing sounds good."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Well, even though, I might get sick later. I want some pizza!"

"Getting sick later?" Colby questioned.

"One of the many joys of being pregnant."

Colby nodded his head. "Pizza it is then. What would you like?"

"Just plain cheese."

"All right."

"And bread sticks with marinara sauce."

"Okay, anything else?" Colby laughed.

"No. I'm good. But I might need something for dessert as well."

"I got ice cream and other stuff for an ice cream sundae or whatever you want something of ice cream."

"That sounds amazing. Pizza, bread sticks with marinara, and ice cream," Mercedes said.

"All right, I'll order those," Colby replied.

"Yay," Mercedes said.

Colby chuckled. He grabbed the mobile phone from the side table. He listened for a dial tone and dialed a number.

A half hour later, Colby and Mercedes were sitting on the living room sofa eating, talking, and watching WWE Network. They were currently watching WrestleMania 32.

"It still sucks not having been performing there," Colby said. "But it was an awesome show as always."

"I agree," Mercedes said. "The women's match this year was a lot better than last year's. WrestleMania 30 was sort of good. You had all the current divas in a match up."

"WrestleMania 32 is the best to date. I believe the Divas' Revolution really started when you, Ashley, and Becky made your debuts. Then Ashley became Divas' Champion. You three continued to make things evolve. Then at WrestleMania 32 you three showed what Women's Wrestling was all about now."

"We did," Mercedes replied. She looked at the TV screen. She suddenly thought back to when she was competing at WrestleMania. It made her think of wrestling. It then made her remember she wouldn't be in the ring for a long while. She began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Colby asked.

"I don't know if I can do this!" Mercedes sobbed. "I don't know if I can get through this pregnancy!"

Colby moved from his spot on the sofa and over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"It'll be all right," He said. "I'll help you get through it. I'll be here for you. I want to be here for you."

Mercedes smiled. She pulled away to look at Colby. "Thank you, Colby," She said, wiping away tears. "I appreciate it."

"I stand by everything I have said. I'll be here for you. Even if you need me to go to Boston with you."

"Thank you so much, Colby. You are just so caring." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome with all this, Mer," Colby replied with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

Later that night, when Mercedes and Colby were getting ready for bed, Mercedes thought about sleeping in the guest room. However, she didn't want to sleep alone. And she really wanted to be close to Colby.

"Does the offer still stand for me to sleep with you?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah," Colby said. "If that's what you want. Hell you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the floor. You seem like you don't want to be alone."

"I don't," Mercedes admitted. "But no. No need to sleep on the floor. I'll be okay with you next to me."

"Sounds good. Are you ready for bed then?"

"Yes," Mercedes said.

"All right, go head and get comfortable. I need to double check things before I join you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Colby left the room to do a double check of lights being off and doors being locked. Mercedes climbed into bed. She laid down, getting comfortable. She closed her eyes. As she tried to sleep she thought of everything that was Colby. She smiled thinking about how she was at home with him and getting to sleep next to him. He would not be too far away. It was what she wanted.

Colby came back into the room a few minutes later. He looked over toward the bed. He took a few steps. He nodded his head seeing Mercedes was asleep. He flipped a switch turning the bedroom lights off. He also turned the ceiling fan on. He walked over to the bed and climbed into it. He moved over toward Mercedes.

"Good night, Mercedes," Colby whispered. He kissed her forehead and then settled into bed going to sleep himself.

Mercedes had so much fun with Colby the next few days. Spending time with him was as great as she thought it would. Mercedes felt they grew closer together. He did too. But on their last night before heading back to work, they talked about her pregnancy.

"What are you going to do with the baby?" He asked.

"I'm thinking about keeping him or her," Mercedes said. "And maybe adoption."

Colby nodded his head.

"I had wanted to miscarry. But now I don't. It can still happen, but if that happens it happens. _But I do want to keep the baby._ "

"That's good. You do what you want to do."

"I need to go see a doctor for the baby, though. I need to make sure he or she is okay as well as me with being pregnant."

"That's a good idea. The health of the baby and you is very important."

"Yeah," Mercedes replied. "I probably should go back to Boston and have a doctor there."

"If you want somebody to go with you, I will," Colby said.

Mercedes smiled at him. "I would love that in all honesty."

"I want to be by your side the whole time you go through this pregnancy, Mercedes. Even if you decide to give the baby up for adoption. I want to take care of you!"

Mercedes's smile brightened. "You are so sweet, Colby," She replied. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "And thank you for everything the last few days."

"You're welcome. But I truly mean it when I say _I want to take care of you_!"

Mercedes smiled looking away from him for a few seconds. She looked back at him, smiling still. "I want that too! I want someone to take care of me! I never usually do, because I can handle my own. But with this I want someone too. And I want it to be you!"

"And I will!" Colby said. He leaned over getting near her lips, but he moved and kissed her forehead instead.

Mercedes smiled. She wouldn't have minded if he kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mercedes was happy that Colby wanted to be by her side the whole time throughout her pregnancy. But also wanting to take care of her. She was happy to have him there for everything. She had never really needed to depend on anything or anybody in her life. She always worked her ass off to get to where she was.

But now Mercedes wanted to be taken care of. She wanted someone to take care of you and care for her wellbeing. She also wanted someone to be concerned for the baby as well. As each day passed and Mercedes thought more about it she did want to keep the baby. Mercedes was happy Colby wanted to do that.

When Mercedes and Colby returned to work and weren't off in separate groups with friends, they were together. They both enjoyed the time together. Their friends all left them alone when they knew they wanted to be.

However, there were a few things that Mercedes needed to take care of. One was seeing a doctor for herself and the baby. Another was addressing the world about "her leave of absence for personal matters." The WWE Universe and others were wondering what was going on and when she'd be back. Mercedes decided she was going to tell the world about what happened and that she was pregnant. There were a lot of people who were and are in her situation, having been raped and ended up pregnant. She wanted to tell women that there was no shame or should be no shame.

Before telling the world about what happened and was going on, Mercedes needed to attend to her health as well as the baby's. So Mercedes planned to go home to Boston and go to a doctor. And Colby was going with her. That was his part of taking care of her. Mercedes wouldn't have had it any other way either. She had her girlfriends offer to go with her. But Mercedes only wanted Colby.

When the two made it to Mercedes's apartment, she was happy to be home, but that was only because she wasn't alone. Colby was with her and that made it so much better.

"I'm going to tell you," Mercedes said after they were settled in and sitting on the sofa in the living room. "Coming home this time was so such better than the other times I had been coming home."

"And why's that?" Colby asked with a grin.

"Because you are here," Mercedes replied with her own grin.

"Well, there's nowhere else I would rather be right now."

"Thank you, Colby," She said. She kissed his cheek. She wrapped her arms around his left and rested her head on his shoulder.

Colby leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

Mercedes smiled.

The next morning, Mercedes and Colby arrived at her gynecologist's office, who was also an obstetrician. The good thing was the doctor knew all of her medical history and everything.

"This is a little nerve ranking," Mercedes said as she sat in the waiting room with Colby.

"It'll be all right," Colby said. "And if not. I'll make it all right later."

Mercedes laughed. "Thank you." She gave him yet another kiss on the cheek.

"Mercedes," The nurse called.

Mercedes and Colby both stood up.

A few minutes later, Mercedes sat on a medical table, waiting for the mid-wife.

"I wasn't sure if I would ever be at an obstetrician's office in a room with a pregnant woman," Colby admitted.

"Did you ever think of it when you were engaged before?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes. But after all that, I wasn't sure it would happen," Colby laughed.

Mercedes chuckled.

There was a knock on the door. "Hello," the mid-wife said as she came in.

"Hi," Mercedes said.

"I'm Kendra," The mid-wife said, holding her hand out.

"Mercedes," She said, shaking it.

"And you must be the father," Kendra said, holding out her hand to Colby.

"No just a friend," Colby said. "But I'm Colby."

"Nice to meet you," Kendra said. "Now we have your medical history in your file. So we don't need to do a full history. But I will ask a few questions. And I will give you the outline of what this visit will be about."

"Sounds good," Mercedes said.

Kendra looked at the medical history for a moment. She then asked Mercedes some questions.

"That is all good," Kendra said, writing everything down. "Now we are going to draw blood for laboratory tests…"

"…I need to say something," Mercedes interrupted.

"Sure."

"I was raped," Mercedes breathed. "And that's how I got pregnant…And I haven't been tested for STDs or anything like that."

Kendra nodded. "The laboratory tests include testing for STDs so we'll know."

"Thank you."

Kendra nodded her head. "Dr. Carver will perform a full physical exam which include a pap smear and cervical cultures. We are also going to do an ultrasound."

"Okay," Mercedes said.

"All right, how about we get you in a gown to perform everything," Kendra said, going over to a cabinet.

"Okay," Mercedes replied. She got up from the table. Kendra handed her what was a hospital gown. "Thank you."

"I'll be back with Dr. Carver in a little bit," Kendra said. She grabbed onto a curtain and pulled it to cover the door to the room. She then stepped outside.

"Do you need me to step out?" Colby asked.

"No," Mercedes replied. "Just turn around."

"That I can do."

Mercedes laughed as he did. She got out of all her clothes and put the gown on. "Okay, you're good," She said sitting back on the table.

Colby turned back to her. "That gown suits you. Looking as great as you normally do," He commented.

"Shut up," Mercedes laughed.

Colby laughed as well.

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in," Mercedes said.

"All right," Dr. Carver said, drawing back the curtain. "Good morning, Mercedes."

"Good morning, Dr. Carver," Mercedes replied.

"I guess congratulations are in order for you with being pregnant."

"Yes and no," Mercedes said. She looked at Colby as tears came to her eyes. Colby stepped over to her and took her hand, letting her know it was okay. Mercedes turned back to Dr. Carver. "I was raped."

Dr. Carver nodded her head. "I understand. Well, we're going to take care of you."

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

The first thing that was done was blood drawn from Mercedes for the laboratory work. After that, Dr. Carver performed the physical exam. Mercedes was quite used to the physical exams. Mercedes wanted Colby right there, though. He had his back turned while Dr. Carver performed the pap smear and did cervical cultures.

"All right, we're all done with that," Dr. Carver said. "Go head and relax."

Mercedes relaxed.

Dr. Carver then discussed a few things with Mercedes. It was talking about fevers and medications, environmental hazards, travel limitations, and miscarriage precautions. Then there was discussion of prenatal vitamins, supplements and herbs. As well as diet, exercise, nutrition, and weight gain. And a physician and mid-wife rotation for future appointments.

"Are we ready for an ultrasound?" Dr. Carver asked.

"Yes," Mercedes said.

"All right, let's see what we can see."

Dr. Carver did what she needed to do to perform the ultrasound. Once the machine was on and Dr. Carver was moving the wand around, Mercedes heard a loud thumping sound.

"What's that?" Mercedes asked.

"That's the baby's heartbeat."

"It's so strong."

"It is. Which is very good. You can also see the baby right here," Dr. Carver said. She then pointed to the screen at an oval.

"Oh, my God," Mercedes said. She couldn't believe the sound of the heartbeat of the baby, but also seeing it so small on the screen.

"Oh, my God," She repeated as tears came to her eyes. All this was so amazing.

"All right, let's get a picture," Dr. Carver said.

Mercedes looked over at Colby with watery eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm overwhelmed," She said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "It's all amazing!"

Colby smiled.

"I'm keeping the baby!" Mercedes exclaimed as she and Colby were in the lobby of the building the doctor's office had been.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yes," Mercedes grinned. "Hearing the heartbeat and then seeing the baby, even if he or she was so small, it was all amazing!"

Colby nodded his head. "Yeah, I found that all pretty cool too!"

Mercedes continued to grin. "Thank you so much for being here with me, Colby," She said. She kissed him full on the lips and she didn't pull away. Colby returned the kiss when he realized she wasn't going to pull away.

After a couple minutes, Mercedes pulled away with a smile. Colby smiled back. "Thank you," She said.

"You're welcome," He said with a smile still on his lips.

Mercedes smiled. She kissed him again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Those kisses Mercedes gave to Colby brought them to talking as they headed back to Mercedes's apartment.

"I had been wanting to do that for so long," Mercedes laughed.

"Me too," Colby replied. "I wanted to do it when we were back at my place."

"I could tell. And I would have loved if you had."

Colby smiled. "Can I kiss you this time?"

"Yes." 

Colby leaned in and kissed her passionately. Mercedes happily returned the kiss.

Later that evening, Mercedes and Colby went to her mom's for dinner. Her mom, Judith was so happy to see her. Mercedes was as well. Judith was also happy Colby had been with Mercedes the last few weeks.

"I want to be with her. I want to take care of her. She deserves someone who will."

"I have no doubt you will," Judith replied with a bright smile.

Colby nodded his head.

When the three sat down to eat, Mercedes talked to mom about her appointment earlier that day. Mercedes told her she was also going to keep the baby.

"I don't care how this baby was conceived, Mom," Mercedes admitted. "Listening to the heartbeat and then seeing the baby on the screen, and seeing it now on the ultrasound in my hand…" She held the ultrasound for her mom to look at. "…It is all amazing. You have always told me that children are a blessing from God and I believe it!"

Judith nodded her head. "I support you in that, sweetheart! And yes all children are a blessing from God. I will be here whenever you need. And I will come wherever you are when you need me. And I know you are in good hands with Colby."

"I really am, Mom," Mercedes smiled looking at Colby. Colby smiled back.

So that was that. Mercedes had made her decision about keeping the baby. Plus, she and Colby decided they were going to pursue a relationship.

But with all that, Mercedes was ready to tell the world about why she took a leave of absence from the ring to deal with personal matters. Those matters were her rape and now her pregnancy.

Mercedes had called Mick about what she wanted to do. He understood. He passed the information onto Stephanie and she was all for it.

When Mercedes and Colby returned to work the next day, the two were both brightly smiling. They were both happy because they were going pursue a relationship. Not a friendship relationship, but a dating relationship.

All the women of the Raw locker room were so excited when Mercedes told them about her and Colby. She also told them about her keeping the baby. They were all supportive of her.

Mercedes met up with Stephanie and Mick a little later after she got settled into the locker room. Paul was there as well. Mercedes was happy to see him. She told them about her decision with the baby.

"Hearing the heartbeat and seeing the little tiny thing on the screen of the ultrasound machine and then having the picture right in your hands is so amazing," Mercedes said, smiling brightly.

"It sure is," Stephanie said with her own bright smile. "And it'll be even better once the baby grows. Being pregnant was a great experience. And now…." She said, looking at her husband. "…we have three beautiful daughters."

Paul smiled.

"Yes, Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn are so beautiful," Mercedes said. "As well as Noelle."

Mick nodded his head. "Yes, she is. As will your baby."

Mercedes nodded her head.

"So you want to do an interview with Michael Cole telling the WWE Universe and everyone else about your rape and then about your pregnant, correct?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes," Mercedes said. "I want to tell about it and about being pregnant. Plus, I want to address to women about being in this situation, because so many other women are going through what I am or have."

"You just want to talk about the subject a little too," Mick said.

"Yes. I'm willing to take the risk of getting emotional about it and I need you all to be willing for me to do it. I know that topic is controversial in many places. But please let me do it."

Stephanie looked at both Mick and Paul. Mick was up for it, because he did his work for RAINN.

Paul was for too. He said he would take the risk of getting in trouble by his father-in-law and anyone else for the interview.

"Thank you," Mercedes said. "Thank you."

Mercedes hugged all of them.

Colby was supportive of Mercedes's decision for her interview. He knew it was something she wanted to do and talk about a controversial topic. Other than Colby being supportive of the interview, many others were.

The interview was recorded on Sunday and would be put up on the WWE website on Monday.

"Are you ready, Mercedes?" Mick asked.

"Yes," Mercedes said.

"And go." A cameraman gave the signal and Michael Cole spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Michael Cole and I'm here in an exclusive interview with Sasha Banks."

A camera captured Mercedes, sitting there with a brave face.

"Sasha, it's great to see you."

"Thank you, Michael."

"Now it has been awhile since the WWE Universe and anyone else has seen the Boss."

"That's right," Mercedes said. "I was on a leave absence because I needed to handle some personal matters and I am here to discuss those."

"Go head."

Mercedes nodded her head. "Six weeks ago I was raped!" She started out. "I was out with my friends back in Boston and I met a guy. My friends were ready to leave but I wanted to stay and talk more with this guy. He ended up walking me home. I ended up stumbling. I had been drinking and I guess I was a little wallaby from it as well as my heels.

"However, the guy pushed me into the alley we were near. I found myself on the ground on my back. I tried to fight him but it was no use. He had me down and he was also choking me. He ended up getting what he wanted and then he was done and gone."

Mercedes wiped away some tears.

"So your leave of absence has been about trying to handle this?"

"Yes," Mercedes replied. "I was doing better after a few weeks, because I went to the local rape crisis center in Boston and sought help. But a few weeks ago, I had a setback."

"Can I ask the setback?" Michael asked.

"I found out I was pregnant!"

"I don't know what to say to that one."

"You don't need to, Michael. I want to make one thing clear! I do not cry wolf! I would not make an excuse and cry wolf or more like rape in this context. I in no way wanted to have sex with the guy I had just met. I am not one of those women that does the first time she meets someone.

"And I am a proud woman. I have worked long and hard over the years to get to where I am in the WWE. I would not be away from the ring unless it were a serious injury and something serious. This is something serious. I was raped and I am pregnant!

"People can and will talk badly about me and say I'm liar. But I'm not! I take rape and sexual assault as serious as Mick Foley does. After it happened, I felt so ashamed and blamed myself. Something a lot of survivors of rape and sexual assault say. But it was not my fault. Yes, I had been drinking, but that's an excuse everyone gives, blaming the survivor of that attack.

"And I'm telling all the women who have been raped or sexually assaulted do not be ashamed of yourself and not blame yourself. Yes, you will have so many emotions, but do not feel ashamed or blame yourself. Get the help you need. There are so many resources out there to help you. You can even go to the Rape, Abuse, Incest National Network, R-A-I-N-N, Rainn website to find resources in your area. Raw General Mick Foley works with RAINN and he has been a very supportive person through all this!"

"I find you very brave for talking about your rape to the WWE Universe and the world," Michael said.

"I do too," Mercedes said. "I find myself to be a role model to so many people. And I wanted to be a role model who comes forth and talks about what has kept them away from the thing they are doing that people looked up to them for. And for me that is my rape and also being pregnant. But I want to say this to women who are raped and get pregnant, or who might in the future.

"All you survivors, you will be okay. If you find out you're pregnant, do what you have to do. For me personally, I have decided to keep my baby. So you can add it to me with being away from the ring for a long while longer. But I do not care anymore how my baby was conceived.

"I have a lot of people who are very supportive of me for my decision. My family is one of them, but so many of my friends of the WWE are too. And there's one particular person that said they will be by my side the whole time through this and that want to take care of me.

"I have always been able to depend on myself. But yes, I have had family and friends be there for me. But this pregnancy is a whole other story. I am still upset and trying to deal with my rape. And I will for the rest of my life. But with this pregnancy I want to depend on someone and I want someone to take care of me. And I have someone. I will not say who that person is either. That is no one else's business.

"I just wanted to talk about being raped and being pregnant. Rape and sexual assault are two very controversial topics. And people can say what they want about me and say I cried rape or I am making it up. I would not lie about being raped! And I am not making it up! This is something you do not. And those people that do are idiots, because that gives actual survivors of rape and sexual assault a bad name. They are called liars. But I am not!"

"Is there anything else you wish to say?" Michael asked.

"No, that is all," Mercedes said. "Thank you for having me, Michael."

"Thank you for being here."

Once they were done recording the interview, Michael asked how Mercedes was. She was just fine. She was happy to have done the interview.

Colby was right there waiting for her after. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes," Mercedes replied, hugging him tightly.

"Good," He replied kissing her cheek.

"Now we just wait for the judgment," She said, pulling away from their hug.

"We'll deal with it together," He said, cupping her face.

"I've said it many times and I'm going to be saying it many more times in the next eight months, thank you," Mercedes replied.

"And I'll say you're welcome every time."

Mercedes grinned. Colby did too. He kissed her and then hugged her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

On Monday morning, Mercedes's interview with Michael Cole was posted to the WWE website. A tweet on Twitter and a post on the official Facebook page of WWE as well as the official Facebook page of Sasha Banks told about the exclusive interview and a link to the WWE website. Mercedes sent a tweet for the first time in weeks.

She sent a tweet out saying: _Check out my interview with Michael Cole in regards to where I have been_. She also had direct link to the website on the tweet as well.

But with all that, Mercedes was ready for all the controversy of people. She was ready for people to call her a liar or slut shame her. Say she was just coming with an excuse for being pregnant. She was ready for everything with the fans and anyone else. But she also hoped for support from fans and anyone else.

The WWE Universe blew up with their opinions of Mercedes's interview. There were good and bad opinions on the issue. Typical with anything.

However, many of the superstars and others of the WWE sent out tweets and messages in support of Mercedes.

 **Bayley:** _So proud of you for your courage for this interview._

 **Charlotte:** _Coming forward and admitting something can always be difficult. But in the end it'll be okay._

 **Becky:** _I admire the bravery and courage for Sasha inside and outside the ring._

 **Carmella:** _Sasha telling the world about her attack is truly FABULOUS. Telling her story was important._

 **Alexa Bliss:** _I agree with Sasha. Those who cry rape, but aren't really raped give actual survivors a bad name._

 **Xavier Woods:** _Proud of my girl for facing her fears and suggesting this interview to tell the world about what happened and is going on._

 **Big E Langston:** _There is a time for joking and a time for seriousness. This time is for seriousness._

 **Kofi Kingston:** _The biggest opponent the Boss has faced in my opinion is handling her attack and being pregnant._

 **Mick Foley:** _It takes a lot of courage for a rape or sexual assault survivor to come forward and let a lot people know what happened. I am proud of Sasha for telling the world the truth about her personal matters and her handling everything._

 **Bella Twins:** _Sasha Banks is #Fearless with this one. Brie and I send our love. -N_

Mercedes sent out a tweet saying: _I would not have asked for the interview if I was lying about my rape. I take this topic as serious as Mick Foley does!_

Colby sent one out saying: _Proud of Sasha for doing this interview. A very brave and courageous woman inside and outside the ring._

"Wow, people are such assholes when it comes to the topic of rape and sexual assault," Pam said. " _Sasha is such a liar. You know she is one of those girls who is a cock tease!_ "

"Cock tease?" Ashley questioned. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Fuck that shit!" Mercedes said. "I don't give a shit! I wanted to tell my story and I did! I wanted to inspire women and girls to know that they can come forward and say what happened. That there is help out there and those who care. Seriously, I'd even help women and girls myself who become survivors of rape and sexual assault."

"I find that to be a good idea," Ashley said. "You would have personal experience with it and all those women or girls would love you to help me, maybe."

"Maybe I'll talk to Mick about doing some work for RAINN like he does or even volunteer at the rape crisis center in Boston."

"You could do both," Pam suggested.

Mercedes nodded her head. She would think about it.

The next comments and tweets came all day. However, there were a few others who gave their support and positivity to Mercedes.

 **Triple H:** _I know Sasha very well. And this woman speaks the truth about what happened to her. She is no liar and would not seek attention out this way._

 **Stephanie McMahon:** _WWE does not usually address rape and sexual assault publicly. However, one of our brightest superstars is a survivor. Sasha Banks's life is all about wrestling. The only thing that would stop her from getting into that ring is an injury. But this is no injury. It is a serious topic not to take lightly._

 **Snoop Dogg (Mercedes's cousin):** _My cousin, the Boss, Sasha Banks speaks the truth. I have never known her to lie about something so serious as being a survivor of rape. And she admits she's pregnant! A very strong and brave woman!_

Some of the responses from fans made Mercedes proud.

 _Sasha is my hero! I am a survivor of rape myself and it took a lot for me to tell certain people. Way to go, Sasha!_

 _Two of my relatives are survivors of rape! And I volunteer at the local rape crisis center in my area. It does me lots of good to help those survivors and advocate for the education of rape and sexual assault._

 _I'll admit I'm in the same situation as Sasha. I was raped and I'm now pregnant. I would not lie about being raped with being pregnant. I would say there was a father, but not who he was. She would admit up to that much if she got pregnant by a man she wanted to be intimate with._

"These responses from people about being survivors of rape and sexual assault are so admiring," Mercedes said as she sat with Colby as she looked through all the tweets and comments.

"Well, you came forward and that makes them feel great knowing someone like you has been where they are or are at this very moment. It's what a role model does! I know I'm proud of you!

"Thank you," Mercedes said. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

Mercedes did not care about the negativity she was receiving. She had come forward and said what she wanted to say. There was no shame in that. It was bravery and courage. And she would face whatever would lie ahead of her. And she didn't care what people would say about her keeping her baby. It was no one else's business.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mercedes ignored the negativity, all the nasty comments and responses from people. It kept coming. But she ignored it. But she did get positivity with the negative. She had positive comments and responses from people. Those made her feel great.

However, Mercedes also tried enjoying life. She had tons of with Colby. Their dating relationship developed into its own thing. The two each spent time with their friends individually, but also everyone together.

Time passed through a couple months. Colby was true to his word. He was taking care of Mercedes. He made sure she was okay with everything. He let her do her own thing, of course. But at the end of the day he made sure she was taking care of herself for her health and that of the baby. Mercedes was doing that.

Mercedes took care of herself and that of the baby. She still didn't care about how the baby was conceived. She put that out of her head most of the time. She enjoyed being pregnant. It was a great experience. And she enjoyed experiencing it with Colby. He was happy to be there with her with each passing day.

And all this happened in the last three months. And with that Mercedes was twenty weeks pregnant. With being twenty weeks pregnant, Mercedes had an appointment to see how both she and the baby were doing. But also for her to find out the sex of the baby. Which she was most looking forward to.

There was even more excitement, though. Ashley with Rami, Becky with Fergal, and Pam as well Leah (Carmella) with boyfriend, Bill Morrissey (Big Cass), and Lexi (Alexa Bliss) with fiancée Matthew Adams (NXT star: Murphy) would all be in Boston for a good time.

"I've been looking forward to this moment for a long time," Mercedes said as she and Colby were in the room waiting for the mid-wife.

"I have been too," Colby admitted.

Mercedes smiled. The last three months with him had been so amazing. He had been so good to her.

"Knock, knock," Kendra said, coming into the room.

"Hi," Mercedes said.

"Hi. Hello you too, Colby."

"Hello," He replied.

"How are we today, Mercedes?" Kendra asked.

"So excited to find out the sex of the baby!"

Kendra smiled. "Good. We'll get to that in just a few. I want to check your vitals as well as the baby's."

"Sounds good."

Kendra checked Mercedes's vitals first and then that of the baby. "Both are great.

"Good," Mercedes said. She looked at Colby with a grin. He smiled back.

Kendra checked a few other things out with Mercedes. She then got the ultrasound machine ready.

"Here we go," Mercedes grinned. Colby returned it.

Kendra moved the wand around Mercedes's belly. Kendra looked at the screen and over to the wand for where to move it to get a better look at the baby.

"Here we are," Kendra said.

Mercedes was so excited to know. She was getting antsy to know.

"It's a girl," Kendra said, looking at Mercedes.

"Really?!" Mercedes squealed with delight.

Kendra grinned. "Yes, it's a girl." Kendra then pointed to the screen showing the female genitalia.

"Oh, my God!" Mercedes said, looking at Colby. He smiled at her. He knew she had wanted a girl.

"I am so excited!" Mercedes said when she and Colby were outside the building to the doctor's office.

"I know you are," Colby said.

Mercedes grinned again. She turned to _her boyfriend_ , wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him quick peck on the lips. "Thank you for being with me like always."

"You're welcome as always," He replied. He then gave her a quick kiss.

"Come on," Mercedes said. "We need to make sure we are ready for when everyone is here to have fun."

"Aw, yes. You ladies are going to drive all us men crazy. But in a good way."

"You're damn right we are. Come on."

Colby smiled as she grabbed onto his hand and the two headed off.

Later that afternoon, Pam arrived at Mercedes's apartment. Mercedes's had an extra room for Pam to stay in. The rest of the gang were staying at a hotel.

"My Pammy," Mercedes said, giving her friend a huge hug.

"Hi," Pam replied.

"How was your flight?" Mercedes asked pulling out of their hug to look at her friend face-to-face.

"It was good. I was coming to see my favorite Boss."

"And she is happy to have her Hugger."

Pam smiled. She gave Mercedes another hug. The two then turned their attention to Colby.

"Hi Colby," Pam said.

"Hey," He replied. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Pam replied giving him a quick hug. "Have you been taking care of my girl?" 

"Always. She's my girl too!"

Mercedes smiled as they both looked over at her.

"Okay, I want to know about the doctor's appointment this morning," Pam said.

"How about you get settled in first and then I tell you?" Mercedes suggested.

"All right. But I better get to know the sex of the baby before anyone else of our gang tonight."

"You will."

"I got your bags, Pam," Colby said.

"Thank you," Pam said.

Colby grabbed onto Pam's bags and took them into the spare bedroom. She followed him. Mercedes smiled.

A few minutes later, Mercedes was in her room with Pam. She told her it was a girl. And they both squealed with delight. Pam gave her a big hug. Mercedes had wanted a girl.

A few hours later, Mercedes, Colby, and Pam got dressed to go out and have fun with their friends. The three met the four other couples at their hotel in the lobby. Once all the women saw each other there were big hugs and group hugs. Mercedes then greeted each of the guys.

They headed off to a restaurant to get some dinner. At dinner, Mercedes told everyone the sex of the baby. Becky, Ashley, Leah, and Lexi were very excited for Mercedes. Because they knew she had wanted a girl just like Pam did.

After dinner the group headed out to go dancing. All six female superstars were ready to dance like no one was watching and have fun just like they did so many times in the women's locker first at NXT events and now WWE events.

Mercedes had lots of fun with all her friends. It was always nice when everyone could get together without having to worry about an event or whatever with work. Everyone deserved time to relax and have fun.

The girls were mainly the only ones that danced. However, their men did join them.

"So when's the big return, Fergal?" Colby asked as he sat with Fergal and Rami. Bill and Matt were dancing with their girls.

"A couple weeks," Fergal replied with a smile. "Just in time for WrestleMania. And I'm going for the Universal Title."

"Amen to that," Colby said.

"How are you doing with this whole pregnancy thing?" Fergal asked. "I really don't ask about it from Becky. I just ask how Mercedes is. And gives me a little update. But I don't ask anyone else about it either."

"I'm loving it!" Colby admitted. "Just like Mercedes doesn't care about how the baby was conceived anymore. I don't care how she was either. I love being there with Mercedes and taking care of her. I love experiencing all these things she is. It's really awesome. And I am in love with her!"

Fergal and Rami smiled at each other. Neither Colby nor Mercedes had told each other they loved each other. But they had both fallen in love before they actually started dating three months earlier.

"I knew you were," Rami commented. "We've all known each other for a long time and we know when someone is in love or really likes someone."

"Friend's intuition," Fergal said.

"Oh, yeah."

Mercedes was having so much fun dancing with her friends. It had been awhile since the six had been together. Mercedes was dancing with Pam, Becky, and Ashley, her three fellow Four Horsewomen.

"Hey babe!" A voice said.

Mercedes froze. _It can't be!_ She thought. _Please don't let it be! Please don't let it be!_

Mercedes turned around. She saw him. She saw her rapist standing in front of her.

"Hey babe!" He said with a smile.

"No! No! No!" Mercedes cried out, backing into Becky.

Everyone's attention turned to Mercedes.

"What's wrong?" Pam asked.

"It's him! It's him!" Mercedes said.

The girls all looked over to the man standing just a few feet away. He smiled.

"What's wrong?" The man asked.

"What's going on?" Colby asked as he, Fergal, and Rami came over. They had been not too far away sitting when they heard Mercedes.

"It's him! It's him!" Mercedes said. "He's Glenn Parsons, the one that raped me!"

Leah, Bill, Lexi, and Matt had moved over to their friends when they heard Mercedes.

"You?!" Colby said. "You, son of a bitch!" He went to grab Glenn.

"Easy, Colby," Rami said, grabbing onto his friend. Matt came over and grabbed Colby too.

Glenn laughed. "I'm sorry did I do something to offend you?"

"You're damn right you did," Colby snapped back. "You hurt my girl!"

"Your girl?" He asked. "Well, when I met her she was single."

"Things can change in about four months!"

"They sure can. And you're pregnant? How lovely, Sasha!"

"Sasha?!" Mercedes said.

"Oh, yes! I know who you were and I know who everyone else is here. There's Seth Rollins, who's not to happy. There's Murphy from formerly Blake and Murphy. And I see Alexa Bliss just behind you. Then there's also Sami Zayn holding back Seth. I see Finn Balor as well. Then I see Becky Lynch, Charlotte, Bayley beside you, Sasha. And Carmella with Big Cass.

"But I saw your interview with Michael Cole three months ago. Saying you were raped and that you were pregnant. So courageous telling the world that!"

"So you admit you raped her?!" Colby said.

"Oh, yes, I did. The best conquest ever: Sasha Banks!"

"Son of a bitch!" Colby said, trying to get at him. Rami and Matt were still holding onto him.

Glenn just laughed.

Mercedes stood with Becky and Pam on either side of her, their arms wrapped around her. Mercedes crying a little.

"If you won't let Colby at him," Ashley said. "I'll get at him!"

"Easy, Ash," Bill said grabbing onto her.

"No, no, Big Cass. Let them at me. Then I can get them arrested for assault and sue them. Then I'll rank in the money. And maybe I should sue custody for our unborn child, Mercedes. That way I'll make even more money."

"Is that what you want?" Colby asked. "Because if it is I'll pay whatever you want!"

"Lovely. Because there is something you would want from me in all honesty."

"And what's that?"

"Actually, Mercedes you would want this?"

"I want nothing from you!" Mercedes sobbed.

"Actually, you do. I know when that child is born you will need to put a father's name on a birth certificate. I looked it up. You can't put another man's name on that birth certificate that isn't the biological father. That is fraud. But I know you would love for me to sign away my rights that way maybe you could leave the father part blank and maybe someday someone would love to adopt that child of yours as his own. But I will gladly sign my rights away."

"I will pay whatever you want to do that!" Colby snapped.

"I knew someone would," Glenn said with a smirk.

"I will do anything for the woman I love!"

Mercedes smiled at what Colby had just said. Becky and Pam smiled at each other. They all knew as well neither Mercedes nor Colby told each other they loved the other.

"Isn't that sweet?! He loves you, Mercedes!"

"You shut your mouth and look at me!" Colby said.

Glenn smiled and looked to Colby.

"You tell me how much you want and I'll pay it!"

"I will. But we must go through legal means. I need to have an official form with signing away my rights."

"We'll get it!" Mercedes snapped.

Everyone looked at her. She had been so quiet except for her sobs and her speaking that one time.

Glenn smiled. "Here's my information." He held a piece of paper.

"Let me go!" Colby said, glaring at Rami and Matt. The two let go of him. Colby straightened up. He snatched the paper from Glenn.

"Nice meeting all of you!" Glenn said. "I'm sure you'll be in touch soon, Mercedes! And when you are we'll take care of everything and then you'll boyfriend can pay me the money I want!"

"Oh, I'll pay it!"

"Good. Good night to you all!"

Glenn then walked away.

Colby pushed Rami out of his way and went over to Mercedes. Becky and Pam backed away. Mercedes quickly threw her arms around Colby as quickly wrapped his around her, holding her as tight as possible.

Their friends walked a little away to let them have privacy. They could not believe what had just happened but they knew it was something Mercedes and Colby were going to do. They were going to make sure to terminate Glenn's parental rights to Mercedes's unborn daughter.

After a few minutes, Mercedes and Colby pulled away from each other and looked at one another.

"You'd really pay whatever he wants for me?!" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, I do," Colby replied. "I'd give him all my money if he wants! I love you, Mercedes! I'd do whatever to take care of you and protect you. The same goes with your baby girl! I want to take care of both of you!"

"I love you too, Colby! And I want you to take care of her too."

"And I will. As long as you'll have me."

"I'll have you forever!" Mercedes said.

Colby smiled. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was February and WrestleMania was about a month away. Colby wanted to help Mercedes get the necessary documents for Glenn to sign his parental rights away as quickly as possible. He wanted that guy to be out of her life as soon as possible and forever. Mercedes knew Colby wanted to help and was going to help. But she told him she would get the documents.

Mercedes wanted to make sure the documents for Glenn to sign his rights away were legal and bidding in all fifty states. She knew sometimes many states had different laws compared to others. She was no law expert. But she just knew that.

WWE Superstar turned SmackDown commentator, David Otunga had a law degree himself and practiced. He helped Mercedes and then she had help from others.

While Mercedes was taking care of the documents, Colby was ready to pay Glenn off. Glenn told him the amount of money he wanted and Colby had plenty of money to pay to him.

Just a few weeks before WrestleMania, everything came together. Luck was on Mercedes's side. Both she and Colby met up with Glenn.

Glenn tried to make pleasantries with the two, but Colby just threw a cashier's check at him.

"Your payment!"

Glenn took the check and smiled looking at the amount.

"Now sign the papers!" Colby demanded, pushing the official documents over to Glenn. "These are the exact ones you read as final copy. But look if you must. Just sign those damn papers!"

Glenn smiled. He loved getting on Colby's nerves. He took a quick glance upon the pages. It was fair. He signed them. "Here were are."

Colby snatched away the documents. He then looked them over, making sure they were all signed.

"Now get the hell out of here and never bother Mercedes and her child ever again!"

"No problem," Glenn said. "Happy trails!"

Mercedes gave a sigh of relieve once he was gone. Colby wrapped his arms around her, holding her and kissing her head.

"Thank you so much for that, Colby," Mercedes said.

"I wanted to do it, Mercedes. I wanted to because I love you and you needed that asshole out of her life for good!"

Mercedes smiled. She moved back a little to look at him. Colby smiled at her. "I love you too, Colby. I am one of the luckiest women in the world to have a man like you."

"I will do anything for you, Mercedes. And the same goes with your daughter," Colby said with another smile."

Mercedes bit her lip. She wanted to cry. Colby smiled. "I mean every word, beautiful!"

"She'll be your daughter too!"

"Good. Because I plan on being with you for a very long time!"

"Same here," Mercedes smiled.

Colby grinned. He leaned forward and gave her quick peck on the lips.

Yes, Colby planned on being with Mercedes for a long time. He planned on it, because he was going to ask her to marry him. The life he had with her was what he wanted forever. Having been by her side with each passing day as the baby grew bigger inside of her and experiencing everything with that, he fell in love not only with Mercedes, but also the baby. He wanted to be that little girl's father!


	14. Chapter 14

Ctinaisfashion - I looked online trying to figure out if a non-biological father could be put on a birth certificate. What I read said it was fraud and could not be done. Plus I think it was a father had to terminate his rights as a father for someone else to adopt his child. That's what I was going at, for Glenn to terminate his rights as the father of Mercedes's baby so Colby could later on adopt the baby as his own. But then again the legal information online might not be all correct. Thanks for the concern. I'll work on it. :)

* * *

Chapter 14

A few weeks later, it was WrestleMania week in Orlando, Florida. Mercedes was super excited. She couldn't wait to spend time with all of her friends on the Raw and SmackDown roster. She looked forward to watch the show as well like everyone else in the WWE Universe was. But also she was making a few appearances.

Those appearances Mercedes looking forward to. She couldn't wait to see what the WWE Universe had to say to her about her pregnancy. People were still being nasty with her about "her rape" as they claimed. However, if someone was going to be nasty with her in person at those appearances, security was going to make them go elsewhere. Mercedes really didn't need that stress on her, which in turn would be put on her baby.

"Hello Orlando, Florida," Mercedes yelled when she and Colby were outside the airport arriving just arrived for WrestleMania 33 week.

Colby laughed. "Sasha Banks is most definitely in Orlando."

"Hell yeah! I might not be competing, but I get to enjoy the fun that is WrestleMania as always."

"You sure do. And I have every intention of making it be enjoyable with all the fun."

"I have no doubt in my mind you will."

Colby laughed. "Come on. The driver's waiting."

Mercedes nodded her head. The two went over to a large black SUV. The driver got out of the vehicle and walked to the back, opening up the trunk. Mercedes and Colby moved over toward him with their bags. While the driver got their bags in the trunk, Mercedes and Colby climbed into the backseat of the SUV. Once the two were settled into the backstage and the driver was back in the driver's seat, the driver made his way through the parking lot to get out to the main road.

"This WrestleMania is going to be so much better than last year for me," Colby commented.

"Yes, you'll be competing. And I know you are going to kick ass," Mercedes replied.

"Well, that is two reasons. But there are two others. I have one of the most beautiful women in the world sitting next to me and by my side most of the time this week. As well as an unborn baby girl going to cheer me on from inside Mommy."

"She sure will," Mercedes said with a bright smile.

Colby smiled back. He leaned over and kissed her.

WrestleMania week was as fun as that year as it had been the year before for Mercedes. However, Mercedes would not be in a huge women's match like she had the year before at WrestleMania 32. For WrestleMania 33, she would watch from backstage instead of the special seating on the highest level for WWE workers to see the event.

But Mercedes made her few appearances, which she enjoyed. She loved signing autographs, taking pictures and talking with her fans like she always did. Most of them loved taking pictures with her as she was pregnant too. The fans that came up to her were nice and were not nasty to her about her rape or her pregnancy.

Some fans did ask her about Colby. Mercedes and Colby had tried to keep the down low on their relationship like a lot of WWE Superstars wanted to do. People did see them of course. And quite a few fans went crazy. Neither Mercedes nor Colby commented on it. They did post a few pictures on social media together, but they were with friends most of the time.

"How have you been since your attack?" A fan asked.

"I have been doing great," Mercedes answered. "Really great. I am happy for my little bundle of joy."

"When are you due?"

"She is due in July."

"You're having a girl?!" The fan asked with a bright smile.

"I am and I am super excited," Mercedes replied with her own bright smile.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"Are you dating Seth Rollins?" The fan whispered.

Mercedes grinned. "I have for almost five months," She whispered back.

The fan's face lit up.

"Shh," Mercedes said.

"Yes, it'll be my secret!"

Mercedes laughed. "We'll probably tell people eventually. Let the people speculate, but we'll admit it later. Like Renee Young did with Dean Ambrose."

"Oh, yes. And they are so cute together!"

"I agree."

Mercedes said good-bye to that fan a moment later. She then finished up the autograph signing and picture taking not too long after.

As Mercedes left the table from the signing. She got a sudden idea. She kind of wanted to let the fans know Sasha Banks was dating Seth Rollins. But it was Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado really dating Colby Lopez.

"I love you, Sasha!" A fan called.

Mercedes grinned. "I love you too!" She called back. "But not the way I love my boyfriend, Seth Rollins!"

"What?!"

Mercedes grinned. She kept on walking.

"Bold move, Mer," One of the security guards commented.

"Thanks," She replied.

Colby arrived for his own autograph signing as Mercedes was leaving from hers. The two were about to walk past each other.

"Hi," Mercedes said.

"Hey," Colby said.

"I'm confirming fans suspicions about Sasha and Seth dating."

"Okay. I'm game," He replied with a laugh.

Mercedes grinned. She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Cheers and screams came from the fans of the WWE Universe all around them.

Mercedes and Colby pulled away after a few seconds. Colby then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sesha Ballins forever!" A fan cheered.

"Hell yeah!" Another cheered.

Mercedes and Colby laughed. They gave each other a quick kiss on the lips and went their separate ways.

"Slut!" Someone shouted.

"I'm not a slut!" Mercedes yelled back to the fan. "I don't sleep around. And don't say I do, because I am pregnant! You all know why I'm pregnant so leave it at that!"

Mercedes shook her head as she continued to walk.

"I walked into that one myself when the fan called me a slut," Mercedes admitted as she talked to Pam, Ashley, and Becky later.

"F that crap, Mer!" Pam commented. "You are no slut and you were just defending yourself."

"Very true. Whatever, though. I don't have the time for the stupidity for half of the WWE Universe."

"Amen to that," Ashley said.

A few days later it was Sunday and WrestleMania 33. Everyone was both excited and nervous. Even though he would be competing that night, Colby was nervous and excited for a different reason. This was the day he planned to propose to Mercedes. He was going to do it before the show got under way. He was going to do it in the middle of the ring. He also had the help of Paul, Stephanie and a few others. But when they would be in the ring, some of their friends would be ringside. Colby's idea was that it would be Mercedes's WrestleMania moment, but not in front of all the fans. However, she would be in the middle of the ring getting a WrestleMania just not in front of a fans, only friends.

"I have an idea for you," Colby said as he and Mercedes stood not too far away from the stairs leading up to the entrance ramp.

"What?" Mercedes asked for a bright smile.

"I think you should have your own WrestleMania moment now. I know the seats aren't filled with fans, but there are some fans out there already."

Mercedes grinned. "Are some of our friends out there?"

"Yes, but Seth Rollins has to be out there first. I'm not doing an entrance. But I just want to be out in the ring when you come out."

Mercedes laughed. "Okay, I'll humor you."

"All right," Colby said. "I'll see you out there."

Mercedes chuckled as he walked away from her and up the steps toward the entrance ramp. Mercedes walked over there herself.

"We'll give you a signal in a moment," The crewman said.

"Thank you."

Colby smiled as he walked down the ramp and to the ring. Ashley with Rami, Becky with Fergal, Pam, New Day, Kevin Owens, Stephanie, Paul, Mick, and a few others were behind the barricade or in front of it.

Colby got into the ring. He gave a thumbs up. Paul then cued to the crewman to play Mercedes's theme.

"Your go, Mercedes," The crewmen said as he began to play the song.

Mercedes grinned. She walked out on the ramp. She thought it was a little silly, but Mercedes loved doing a small entrance. She had missed it.

Mercedes looked toward the ring. She smiled as Colby stood it in. She laughed a little when she heard the sound of her friends cheering for her. She walked down the ramp and took a look over to see who was all out there. She saw Stephanie, Paul, and Mick. She wondered what was going on.

Mercedes walked all the way down the ramp. She looked over at her friends as they cheered for her.

"We love you, Sasha!" Austin Creed cheered with Ettore and Kofi.

Mercedes laughed. She walked over to the steps and climbed them. Colby came over to the ropes and held them open for her. She climbed in between them. Once inside the ring, she looked to Colby. He smiled at her. He grabbed onto her hand and told her to face where their friends were.

"Sasha! Sasha!" Pam cheered.

"Sesha Ballins!" Becky cheered.

Mercedes laughed.

"Here, here," Colby said as he quickly took some things from a crewman.

Mercedes looked to see what it was. She laughed. It was a pair of her glasses, a Legit Boss necklace and Legit Boss rings.

She quickly put the necklace on as well as her rings. She took the glasses and put them on. She turned back to her friends and did her little move to the side. She then held her hands up showing off her rings which said Legit Boss.

Everyone continued to cheer at her.

Mercedes continued to laugh. She lifted the glasses up and placed them on her head. She looked over at Colby. Colby smiled at her.

"Okay, I need you take these off now," Colby said.

"Okay," Mercedes said. She took the necklace, rings, and glasses off. Colby took them and handed them back to a crew member.

Mercedes smiled at him as he looked at her again. He smiled back at her. He was looking nervous all the sudden. Mercedes wondered why.

Colby grabbed onto both of her hands.

"Mercedes," He said. "I don't want to make a huge speech here. I just want to say a few things."

Mercedes grinned. _Is he proposing?!_ She wondered.

Colby continued to smile at her. "The last six months with you have been great. I have loved being there for you and taking care of you and the baby. I love you so much too. I have loved no one the way I love you. I can't wait for the baby to be born so I can definitely take care of both you and her. Because for the rest of my life I plan on taking care of both you and her."

Colby pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it up to reveal a ring. Mercedes grinned.

"Mercedes will you marry?" He asked.

"Yes!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Yes, I will!"

Everyone at ringside cheered. Colby smiled. Mercedes held her left hand out for him to put the ring on. Once the ring was on her hand, Mercedes quickly kissed Colby and then hugged him. Colby wrapped his arms tightly around her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mercedes could not stop smiling after the proposal. She had loved the way Colby had done it. And it was definitely her WrestleMania moment. Her boyfriend had proposed to her at WrestleMania, the show just wasn't under way.

"I have not been this happy since I found out the baby was a girl," Mercedes admitted to all the female superstars as they were all in the women's locker room together. "Okay, yes, I have loved each day with Colby. But this is truly a special day!"

"Of course," Trinity Fatu (Naomi) said. "Getting engaged is a pretty big deal. It means you're ready to spend the rest of your life with someone. Even if you might be engaged for a little while."

Mercedes grinned. "Hey Becky, how about a double wedding with you, me, and our fiancés?"

Becky laughed. "We'll see. There are bigger things to worry about tonight."

"Oh, yes, Finn Balor is going to recapture the Universal Championship!"

"Hell yeah! And we'll all be celebrating later."

"Always!"

Mercedes smiled big. She couldn't wait to watch Fergal's match with Becky for him to get back his title.

Colby could breathe a little more now that the proposal to Mercedes was done. The results had turned out great. Now his biggest concern was his match. Then once WrestleMania was over he would definitely be celebrating his newly engagement with Mercedes. He couldn't wait.

Mercedes did not mind being by herself while Colby's focus might be toward his match that night. She would get to be with him after WrestleMania and celebrate their engagement while also celebrating with their friends.

Mercedes enjoyed every moment of WrestleMania 33. However, when the main event came she was very excited. It was Fergal's match for the Universal Championship. But Mercedes's excitement was not as great as Becky's.

"My man's going to be a two-time Universal Champion!" Becky said as she danced in her seat.

Mercedes laughed at her.

"Don't judge me!"

"I'm not!" Mercedes exclaimed. "I don't think you're an idiot for dancing. You know I have danced a few times myself watching my man."

"Are you excited for being engaged now?"

"Yes, I am! I am so freaking happy!"

"I am so happy for you and Colby, but if you think about how you got together, it is kind of bad," Becky commented.

Mercedes nodded her head. "I know! But I don't care! I am so happy and that's all that matters right?"

"Of course. And Colby treats you like a queen. That's what every woman should have. And men should be treated like kings too. It works both ways."

"Yes. I spoil Colby too. And I might tonight."

Becky gave her friend a look of wonder.

Mercedes leaned over and whispered, "Sex."

"Really?" Becky asked.

"Yes," Mercedes replied. "I think I'm okay to go there. Yes, I might be pregnant and have a bump, but there are positions you can do to have sex."

Becky nodded her head. "None of my business in all honesty. But, I hope for the best."

"Thank you. Now we need to pay attention."

Mercedes pointed up to the monitor as Fergal was making his entrance. Becky grinned, looking at the monitor. Mercedes smiled.

"Yes!" Becky shouted, jumping to her feet minutes later after Fergal got the pin and the bell rang signaling the match was over.

Mostly everyone laughed at it. Others like Mercedes were settled by her sudden shout. They should have known it was coming. After a second or two, everyone clapped.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! My man, or more like my demon is the Universal Champion once again," Becky said as she danced around.

Everyone laughed.

Some of the superstars headed over to where Fergal would eventually come backstage from. Becky was definitely one of them. But also Mercedes.

Fergal came through the curtain a few minutes after WrestleMania went off the air. Everyone clapped for him. He smiled brightly. Paul, Stephanie, and Mick were a few off them. Stephanie and Mick were happy because one of the biggest superstars of the Raw roster was back to being a champion.

Fergal went down a line hugging and shaking hands with friends and other WWE workers.

Mercedes smiled as she shall Fergal coming. She looked over at Becky. Becky grinned as she quickly went over to him. Mercedes smiled as Fergal quickly embraced his fiancée. Fergal squeezed Becky tightly. The two slightly pulled back from their embrace. Fergal said something to Becky. She replied and kissed him. Mercedes had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey," Colby said, coming up next to his _now_ fiancée.

"Hey," Mercedes replied with a bright smile. She wrapped her arms around her _now_ fiancé's neck and kissed him. Colby wrapped both his arms around her and returned the kiss. Mercedes pulled away a few seconds later. She then hugged Colby tightly. He tightened his hold on her as well.

"I love you, Mercedes," Colby said into her ear.

Mercedes pulled back from his embrace. "I love you too, Colby," She replied with a bright smile. "You have been one of the main people who has helped me get on with my life from my rape. You wanting to be with me and taking care me has meant a lot to me. The same with you wanting to take care of my unborn child. I appreciate it all. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and have a family together."

"Me too, Mercedes. Me too. When I came back from my knee injury last year, I just wanted to focus on work. But as we talked I grew to have feelings for you, strong feelings. And not having contact with you outside of work sucked the few weeks after your rape. I was happy when we were talking outside of work again. But then I worried a little when I didn't hear from you those few days when you found out you were pregnant. I knew something was wrong when I saw you when we returned to work after you found out you were pregnant.

"But despite all that, I was happy when you took me up on my offer to take care of you and be there for you. And I have loved it all. Despite being brought together the way we were; I definitely believe it was fate!"

"I believe it was fate as well. Sometimes the bad comes with the good, or sometimes the good comes with the bad. In this case for me with the bad came the good: you and this baby."

Colby smiled. He cupped her face. "I love you," He said as Mercedes gently placed her hands on the back of his wrists.

"I love you too, Colby," She replied. "And I want to be with you tonight…Intimately."

Colby nodded his head.

"I'm ready. Even if I am pregnant!"

Colby nodded his head again with a small smile. "I'd love that!"

Mercedes smiled herself. She kissed Colby again. His hands still cupping her face.

"All right, you two. Knock it off," Becky said.

Mercedes and Colby pulled apart smiling. They turned to Becky and Fergal. Fergal had his title on his left shoulder and then his right arm wrapped around Becky. Becky leaned into him, both arms around him.

"Congratulations, Fergal," Mercedes said.

"Thanks, Mer," Fergal replied. "I am a very happy man now. I have my title back. (He shifted his left shoulder) and my girl (He looked over toward her)." Becky smiled at him. The two leaned in and kissed. "Yes, life is good for Fergal Devitt and of course Finn Balor."

"Hallelujah!" Colby said.

"Oh, yes, but I have something to say to you, Fergal," Mercedes said with a bright smile.

"What?" Fergal asked.

"How about a double with all four of us?!"

Everyone chuckled. Fergal looked at Becky. "Maybe," Becky said. "Why the hell not?! The headline: Lass Kicker, Becky Lynch marries Demon, Finn Balor. And the Boss, Sasha Banks marries the Man, Seth Rollins. Who's wedding vows will be better?!"

Everyone laughed.

"I think it would be fun for a double wedding, actually," Becky said, looking at Fergal.

"I do too," Fergal said. "I think we'd invite most of the same people from work."

Mercedes smiled looked at Colby. Colby suggested. "Why the hell not?!" He said. "Let's have a double wedding."

"All right, awesome!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Colby, Fergal, and Becky laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So tell us how was last night with Colby?" Pam asked as she and Ashley sat with Mercedes backstage at the arena for Raw that night.

Mercedes grinned. She looked around as they were in catering. She looked back to her friends. "It was amazing," She said.

"Yay," Ashley said. "Were you nervous?"

"Very. He was too. We both were because it was the first time for me since I was raped. I was nervous and scared. Colby was nervous, because he didn't want me to have a sudden scare and flash back, you know?" 

"Understandable," Pam commented.

"Yes, but we took moment by moment. Moving slowly. Colby made sure I was okay every so often. And I was. But once we got past the nerves and me being scared, it all worked out on its own. We were together and it was how I wanted."

"Yay!" Ashley said again.

Mercedes laughed. "There was also talking, laughing, and giggling. But it was amazing. All of the times, you know?"

"Oh, yeah, I know!" Ashley said.

Pam laughed. Mercedes blushed.

Colby smiled looking over at Mercedes as he himself sat with Kevin, Rami, and Fergal. Last night had been great with Mercedes.

 _Colby took things nice and slow with Mercedes. He was really nervous about being intimate with her. He knew her last sexual interaction had been when she was raped. He did not want to scare her or hurt her in any way. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable._

 _The two started off slowly kissing. The kissing was no problem. There was passion and heat in their kisses as it had since they shared their first kisses six months ago._

 _Colby pulled away from her lips and looked at her. "Tell me if I need to stop," He said._

 _Mercedes nodded her head with a smile. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled away. She took the first move. She grabbed onto her shirt and took it off herself. Colby watched as she did. She smiled at him as she stood before him. She grabbed onto his shirt. Colby took the hint and took it off himself._

 _Mercedes smiled at him still. She kissed him again. She pulled away from him again. She lightly grabbed onto him and pulled him toward the bed with her._

Colby smirked. He had really taken it from there. He was in control. But he not was forceful or anything with her. He had never been a forceful man at all in his life when it came to sex with any woman.

"Hey Colby!" Kevin said. "Colby!"

"What?" Colby asked looking over at his friend.

"Are you still with us?" Kevin asked with a laugh.

"Well, I'm here physically. Maybe not mentally. And I'm talking about my mind being elsewhere."

"And where is your mind?" Rami asked.

"Mercedes," Fergal said.

"What?" Kevin asked looking at him.

"His mind is on Mercedes. He was looking over at her," Fergal said, pointing over to where the girls were sitting.

Rami and Kevin looked over. They nodded their heads.

"Well, I understand now," Kevin commented, looking back at his friends. "I understand your mind being on her. She's your fiancée. The woman you love."

"Yes," Rami added.

Colby smiled. "I'm not going to tell you guys this as a teenage boy or just a man in general scoring. But I'm going to tell you this, because it was a somewhat important thing for both me and Mercedes last night."

"Enlightened us," Rami said. He wanted his friend to actually say it, because he knew it make Colby happy to say it.

Colby laughed. "We made love!"

The guys all smiled.

"That's great," Kevin said.

"It is," Rami said.

"How was it for her last night?" Fergal asked.

"It was great in all honesty," Colby said. "I took things slow when it was where it was going. I told Mercedes to tell me if I needed to stop. She didn't. I wasn't sure how it was going to go. But it went great. The most fun I had with anyone!"

Kevin and Rami exchanged smiles. They were happy to hear that.

"I like that," Fergal commented. "The most fun you had with anyone."

"That's the honest truth, Fer!" Colby said.

"I believe it! My Lass Kicker is a whole lot of fun!"

Colby laughed. "I bet she is!"

"Oh, yeah!"

Colby chuckled.

"So what's next now?" Pam asked Mercedes.

"Next what?" Mercedes asked.

"What's next for Sesha Ballins?"

Mercedes laughed. "Planning our wedding. But first and foremost, getting ready for the birth of our baby girl," Mercedes replied with a huge smile.

Pam and Ashley smiled at each other. They loved the sound of "our baby girl" with Mercedes and Colby.

"Of course," Pam said, looking back at Mercedes with a smile still on her lips.

"She'll be here in about three months and there's so much to do," Mercedes said.

"Well, if you need any help with anything," Ashley said. "We're here for you."

"Yes," Pam said.

"Thank you. But right now it is more so of setting up the nursery," Mercedes said.

"At your apartment?"

"No. In Davenport."

Pam and Ashley nodded their heads.

"I've been planning to move out there for a little while now. And now I am for sure. I'm not going to and I never planned for Colby to move to Boston! He has Black and Brave. And in all honesty, I'd rather be in Davenport than in Boston. I love my home and my family is there. But I'd rather go live in Davenport with my future husband than be in Boston. That'll probably change, but right now it stands with being in Davenport with Colby."

"Mercedes, you do whatever you want," Ashley said. "It is your life. And you make an excellent point about Black and Brave."

"Yes," Pam added. "We just want you to be happy. And we know you will be happy in Davenport with Colby. You had lived on your own in Boston since you moved back there in 2015 after not needing to be in Orlando anymore since you came to the main roster. Then for the last five/six months you have been with Colby and not on your own. And you don't want to be on your own anymore since being with Colby."

"You're right," Mercedes said. "I am still a proud independent woman. But most independent women still want to share their life with someone and maybe have kids. That is me."

"Of course, Mercedes," Ashley said. "Of course, Mercedes. None of us doubt that. And screw the people of the WWE Universe or anywhere else that say you might be weak or whatever. You hit a difficult bump in the road when you were raped. A lot of survivors do. You have been doing great since you told us all you were pregnant and you had Colby always there for you. And you will get back to being that proud, strong independent woman.

"And I know when you become a mom, you will be an even more proud, strong independent woman. Your daughter will have the perfect role model!"

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you, Ashley."

"No need to thank me," Ashley said. "It's all true."

"Yeah," Pam said. "It's the criteria for being a Horsewoman."

"Oh, yeah!" Mercedes said.

"And also its MAP or PAM for life."

"MAP is better for our group."

"All right then. Mercedes, Ashley, Pam – Team MAP."

"MAP!" The three all said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Are you ready?" Colby asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," Mercedes laughed. "My eyes closed and cover. Show me it."

Colby laughed.

It was a month and a half later and Memorial weekend. In the last month and a half, Mercedes had moved to Davenport from Boston and settled in. But also the nursery was put together for the baby. The nursery was done with help from Colby's family and friends. And they were all happy to do it. Mercedes wanted to do a lot, but they wouldn't let her. They only took direction from her.

Now the nursery was completely done—painted, furniture put together, and everything else set up with it. Mercedes couldn't wait to see it.

"All right," Colby said. He opened the door to the nursery. He lightly grabbed onto Mercedes and guided her into the room. She laughed as he did.

"Okay, open them," He said.

Mercedes opened/uncovered her eyes and took a look at the room. She grinned. It looked great. She had seen the room when the painting had been completely done. But now everything was complete and set up. It looked…

"Beautiful," Mercedes said.

The nursery was simple. The walls were painted pink. The furniture—crib, a tall six-drawer dresser, a long four-drawer dresser, which would also be used a changing table, and two tall bookshelves all in an expresso brown color. And then everything else was mixed in. There was no major theme like most people did.

The two really couldn't come up with a theme. At least not one they really wanted to do for a baby. They had ideas for when she was older. But they said they ideas for a nursery for a boy.

"And we have the tribute to Mommy over here," Colby pointed.

Mercedes grinned. She looked over at one of the bookshelves. Two of the shelves were dedicated to Sasha Banks. One was for her in NXT and the other was for in WWE. Mercedes grinned even more when she saw a third shelf with stuff. That one was of stuff with her and Colby.

Mercedes turned to her fiancé. "This is so sweet," She smiled.

Colby smiled. "Just something for our little girl to know of Mommy and Daddy."

"I love it! You and me, Mommy and Daddy!"

"I do too," He replied.

Mercedes continued to smiled. She walked a few steps toward him and kissed him. "I love you," She said, pulling away.

"I love you too."

"And just think, a year ago you had come back from your knee injury and Sesha Ballins slowly happened," Mercedes laughed.

Colby laughed too. "Crazy, but a great year."

"Indeed. And we have many more to come."

"Oh, yes. And with it being my birthday tomorrow, there is nothing I really want, because I have what I want and she's standing in front of me. Both shes are actually."

"I'm glad," Mercedes replied with a bright smile. She kissed him again. She pulled away and said, "Which reminds me."

"What?" Colby asked.

"How are we spending your birthday?" 

"Lunch at my parents and then you, me, and Mini Boss here later the rest of the day."

"Good. That's how I want it."

"Oh, and just so you know I figured out a name for Mini Boss."

"Great!" Mercedes exclaimed. She had told Colby she wanted him to name the baby. He had been working on names. "What did you come up with?" 

"Well, I looked at baby names online and I was looking at the meaning of the names. Then I came up with an idea. I came up with Evelyn Sadie."

"Oh, that's beautiful. What are the meanings of those names?"

"Beautiful Princess," Colby replied with a grin.

Mercedes giggled. "I love it! Beautiful Princess – Evelyn Sadie Lopez!"

"Yes and if we want a nickname for her we can call her Evie or Eve."

"Yes, like in Evelyn—Evie in The Mummy and The Mummy Returns."

"Ooh, movie idea," Colby said.

"Yes. I have not watched those in a long time."

"All right, double feature or triple feature?"

"Quadruple feature. The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, The Scorpion King, and **The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor** ," Mercedes corrected.

"Oh, yes. Sounds good. Now I know it's my birthday tomorrow. But now I am going to take care of you. What would you like for dinner?"

"Do we have the stuff for Chicken Alfredo?"

"Of course, we do," Colby said. "My fiancée loves it."

"Yes! That's what I want for dinner, please."

"Whatever you want, baby doll." Colby gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on. I'll make it. Then after dinner we can start our quadruple feature. And if we don't finish it tonight we can tomorrow."

"Yay," Mercedes said.

Colby laughed. He kissed her cheek and took her hand. The two walked out of the nursery.

While Colby cooked dinner for himself and Mercedes, Mercedes grabbed her cell phone and went back into the nursery. She recorded a video of a tour of the nursery for her family and friends to see. After recording it, she sent it out. Not too long after that, she sat down with Colby to eat dinner. Then after dinner, the two took to their bedroom to watch their quadruple movie feature.

Colby and Mercedes both loved to lounge around together. They loved doing it in their bedroom too. Mercedes found the bed more comfortable a lot lately.

"I love how Alex is not only a little bit like his parents, but also his Uncle Jonathan," Mercedes commented as they were watching The Mummy Returns.

"So Evie could be like you and me, and any of her aunts and uncles?" Colby asked.

"Maybe. She is Mini Boss after all. I know she'll be a quick mind and ninja like Daddy as an architect. A hugger like Auntie Pam. A Lass Kicker like Auntie Becky. The woman like Aunt Ashley. And something from the influence of so many others."

"Then she'll be all set when she comes to the WWE nineteen, twenty years from now," Colby said.

"Yes, because she'll go to Black and Brave Academy and learn to wrestle from Daddy and her uncles there," Mercedes added.

"Right you are. She's going to be better than Sasha Banks, Bayley, Charlotte, and Becky Lynch—the Four Horsewomen combined."

"Duh! With the qualities of all four of those women, she'll be the greatest woman superstar of her generation."

"I think she'll be the greatest superstar of her generation, period. Put her in the zone with all those male superstars too."

"Most definitely," Mercedes said.

Colby smiled.

"There's something else I want to talk about."

"What?" Colby asked.

"I know I said it would be fun for a double wedding with Becky and Fergal…"

"…I knew you weren't serious about that in all honesty," Colby laughed.

Mercedes laughed.

"I'm all ears for wedding plans," Colby said.

Mercedes grinned. "I don't want a huge wedding. Just something small."

"Sounds good."

"And maybe we could get married in October."

"A fall wedding then?" Colby asked with a bright smile.

"Yes."

"Sounds great, beautiful." He leaned over and kissed her. "We'll work out more of the details later."

"Yay," Mercedes said.

Colby chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Two months later, Mercedes held on tightly to Colby's hand as she laid in her hospital bed.

"That's it," Colby said.

Mercedes took a deep breath as she squeezed her fiancé's hand a little tighter as she felt the contraction come on strong.

"Almost over."

Mercedes slowly breathed as the contraction subsided. "Goddamn," She said, looking at Colby.

"You're doing great, baby," Colby said. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," Mercedes replied. "I think this is more painful than taking all those bumps and bruises in wrestling."

Colby chuckled. "Well, you're a very strong woman. You can get through childbirth."

"Thank you, Colby. I'm so happy I have you here."

"Even if we weren't together romantically I would want to be here with you. Wanting to give my friend moral support."

"You're still my friend, baby," Mercedes commented. "My best friend and my lover."

Colby laughed. He gave her a light kiss on the lips.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Mercedes shouted.

Mercedes's mother, Judith smiled as she walked into the room. "Hi sweetheart."

"Mom," Mercedes smiled.

Judith smiled herself. She went over to her daughter. "How are you doing?" She asked, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Good. But much better now that you're here," Mercedes said.

Judith smiled again. She gave Mercedes another kiss on the cheek.

"How was your flight?" Colby asked.

"Good," Judith replied. "I tried not to think too much about my daughter being in labor, waiting for me."

"Well, you're here now," Mercedes said. "And that's all that matters to me."

Judith smiled.

"She's doing great," Colby commented.

"How many centimeters are we dilated?" Judith asked, looking at Mercedes.

"Just five," Mercedes answered.

"Well, we'll get you all the way to ten."

Mercedes smiled.

A few hours went by and Mercedes slowly dilated one centimeter at a time. But the contractions got closer and closer to each other and Mercedes felt a little more stress on her. And with her stress on herself, she put stress on the baby. With that stress on the baby, the baby's heartrate slowly rose. The nurses kept a close eye on it. However, with a sudden strong contraction, the heart monitor for the baby went crazy.

"Oh, God," Mercedes cried out as she felt pain.

A few nurses and a doctor came into the room. They all looked at the monitor.

"What's happening?" Colby asked.

Judith was at Mercedes's side as her daughter was crying out in pain.

"The baby's in distress," The doctor said. "We need to do an emergency C-section."

Colby and Judith looked at each other.

"Get her ready," The doctor said, who quickly headed out of the room.

Everything happened quickly. Mercedes was taken from her room. She was quickly prepped for her C-section.

Meanwhile a nurse said Colby or Judith could be in the operating room with Mercedes. Judith told Colby go.

As Mercedes was in the operating room, the surgical team getting ready, she was scared.

"Everything's going to be okay, Mercedes," the scrub nurse said. "Your fiancé is coming."

Mercedes nodded her head. At that moment, Colby came into the room all dressed and ready to be in the OR with his fiancée.

"Colby," Mercedes said, crying a little.

"It's all right, baby," Colby said. "Evie is going to be just fine. They'll get her out and then she'll be okay."

Mercedes nodded her head.

"Okay, let's get this baby out," The doctor said.

Colby stood by Mercedes's head. "It's all right, baby," He said, soothing her. He looked over the drape that was hung, blocking Mercedes's view from the procedure.

Within a few minutes, the baby was pulled out and she was crying.

The baby was taken over to be checked out.

"Is she all right?" Mercedes asked.

"She's doing just fine, Mercedes," The doctor said.

That was music to her ears. The baby continued to cry.

The doctors finished up the procedure with Mercedes.

A few minutes passed and Colby had Evelyn in his arms. He walked over to his fiancée.

"She's beautiful and perfect, sweetheart," Colby said. He held Evelyn so Mercedes could get a better look at her baby girl.

"She is," Mercedes said.

An hour later, Mercedes was back in her room, lying in her bed. She smiled as her mother held her granddaughter.

"She looks just like you, sweetheart," Judith commented.

"She does," Colby said as he stood by Mercedes's bedside.

 _Thank God_ , Mercedes thought.

Mercedes looked to Colby with a smile. She held her hand out to him. Colby smiled. He grabbed onto it and kissed it. Her smile brightened.

"Thank you for being in there with me," She said.

"You're welcome," Colby said. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A few days later, both Mercedes and Evelyn were released from the hospital and went home. Mercedes and Colby were both happy for them to be home. Mercedes was happy to be able to completely relax in her own home. Plus, she was ready to take on her next opponent: motherhood.

Colby's whole family were all overjoyed about the newest edition to their family. And they were so happy and very proud of Colby for stepping in and wanting to help Mercedes with everything. When Colby made his return from his knee injury over a year ago, he had started talking with Mercedes a lot and they hung out a lot while on the road.

But when he found out she had been attacked he told her was there for her and would do anything for her. The few weeks they didn't really talk after her attack, Colby hated. Mercedes hated that too, but she knew it was for the best. However, when she found out she was pregnant, she thought of Colby and what he said. She had missed talking with him and rough housing in a playful manner. But everything turned out great.

Mercedes had been very hesitating about her pregnancy. But when she first heard the heartbeat of her baby and saw her on the ultrasound, everything changed. She wanted her baby for herself. She didn't want someone else to take care of the baby and raise that baby. She was also very happy to finally start a relationship with Colby.

Mercedes enjoyed every moment of her pregnancy with Colby. As did he. She really wasn't sure if paying off her attacker had been a wise choice. She also hoped she would never, ever see him again after that. Not a whole lot scared Mercedes/Sasha Banks, but her attacker's attack had scared her a lot. She would never get over her attack, but she would learn to live with it. She learned to live with it already. But she did work with survivors and others who wanted to help survivors. Those women and young girls were happy to receive her support and encouragement and inspiration moving forward with their lives.

However, Mercedes was truly very happy with her life now. Engaged to Colby and having a baby. She still didn't care how her daughter had been conceived. She was in love with her and was going to raise to be a very strong, independent woman one day just like her mother was.

A few days after Mercedes and Colby were settled in with Evelyn at home, Mercedes got a big surprise. She was lying on the living room sofa. Evelyn was sound asleep not too far away in a basinet.

"Hey babe," Colby quietly said, coming into the living room.

"Hmm?" Mercedes asked, looking over at him. She saw he had his laptop. "What's up?"

"I have some people on here who want to say hi," Colby said, walking over to the sofa. He sat down and placed the computer down on the coffee table. Mercedes looked at the open screen and saw Pam.

"Hey gorgeous," Pam said.

"Hi," Mercedes grinned. "What's going on?" 

"Well, all your friends and family of the WWE locker room thought it was a good time to video chat you since you and Evelyn had been at home for a few days."

"Oh, yes. Who else is there?" 

"Your buddies of new day, of course," Austin Creed said as he, Ettore (Big E), and Kofi came into view.

"Hi guys!" Mercedes squealed with delight.

"How are you doing, Mer?" Austin asked.

"I'm doing great."

"You look great, hun," Ettore said.

"Thank you."

"How's motherhood treating you so far?" Kofi asked.

"I love it so far!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Let us see that beautiful little girl," Kofi said.

"Oh, yes," Mercedes said. She looked over toward Evelyn's basinet.

"She's right here," Colby said.

Mercedes looked over at her fiancé as he had their daughter in his arms. She smiled. Colby smiled himself. He moved over toward Mercedes. Mercedes continued to smile as she took Evelyn into her arms. Evelyn's eyes were open.

"Here she is," Mercedes said, looking at the computer screen. "My beautiful, Evelyn Sadie Lopez."

"Oh, yes, look at that beauty," Pam said.

"Mini Boss," Austin said.

"Yes, Mini Boss," Mercedes laughed.

"Let us in!" Mercedes heard Ashley Fliehr say. She laughed as Pam and the members of New Day moved out of the way.

Ashley came into view with that of Rami and Kevin.

"Hi sweetness," Ashley said.

"Hi," Mercedes replied. "Hi Rami and Kevin."

"Hey," Rami said.

"Hey Mer," Kevin said. "Evelyn is absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you so much!" Mercedes said. She was very proud to show her newborn daughter to her friends and family of the WWE.

Mercedes ended up talking to quite a few people for just a few minutes or even seconds. However, she did get to talk to Stephanie, Mick, and Paul, which she was very happy to do. The three were very happy for Mercedes. And they could see that Mercedes was truly happy about her decision for keeping her baby.

After everyone had gotten their time with Mercedes, Pam was back on her end.

"Thank you so much for that, Pammy," Mercedes smiled.

"You're very welcome," Pam replied. "Becky and them are going to video chat you tomorrow."

"Yay. I can't wait for that."

"I can't wait to meet my goddaughter in person and hold her."

"Yes. Just two more days. I can't wait for a big hug from my favorite hugger."

"Evelyn will be your favorite hugger in no time too," Pam said.

"She sure will," Mercedes said. "I am so happy! I have no regrets!"

"I am so glad to hear that! And I can see the look on your face too!"

Mercedes smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," Pam said.

"Can't wait. Bye, hun," Mercedes replied.

"Bye. Bye, Colby."

"Bye, Pam. Have a great show tonight," Colby replied.

"Thanks."

Colby ended the video chat. He closed the lid of his laptop. He then looked over at his fiancé. Mercedes smiled at him. Evelyn had fallen asleep in her arms again. Colby smiled. He moved toward Mercedes. He gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you, Mercedes," He said.

"I love you too, Colby," She replied. "Thank you for everything in the last eight months."

"You've meant the world to me since the very beginning of everything. Even the last ten months."

Mercedes smiled. "Same here."

Colby smiled. He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

The next day, Mercedes video chatted with those of the SmackDown roster as she had the day before with the Raw roster.

"She's truly beautiful," Becky said after everyone had spoken with Mercedes.

"Thank you, Becky," Mercedes said.

"I'm so excited to see you and everyone else tomorrow."

"I know. I'm super excited too."

Tomorrow a few friends from Raw and SmackDown were coming out to see Mercedes and meet Evelyn. She was super excited. It was Pam, Becky with Fergal, and Ashley F. with Rami.

"It'll be lots of fun," Becky said.

"I know. But this time I will have a baby," Mercedes grinned.

"I can't wait to hold her. Fergal can't wait either."

"Will there be some little lasses and demons running around?"

"Maybe," Becky grinned.

Mercedes laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go get ready for SmackDown."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a great show tonight," Mercedes said.

"Thanks. Bye, hun," Becky replied.

"Bye."

Mercedes ended the video chat and closed the lid of the laptop computer.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next afternoon, Mercedes was so excited for her friends to come visit her, Evelyn and Colby. Mostly her and Evelyn, though. But it would be fun for everyone.

Mercedes sat in the living room watching Eddie Guerrero matches on WWE Network as she waited for Pam, Becky with Fergal, and Ashley with Rami to arrive. Pam was going to text her when they arrived at Colby's.

"Yay," Colby said clapping, coming into the living room.

Mercedes laughed. The match she had been watching was when Eddie Guerrero won the WWE Championship for the first time on February 15, 2004 at No Way Out from Brock Lesnar.

"There's that beautiful smile," Colby said, taking a sit on the sofa next to his fiancé.

"I always smile when you are near, because are the main reason I really do," She replied.

Colby smiled. He leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss. Mercedes happily returned the kiss. Her cell phone went off suddenly. She pulled away. "Hold that thought," She said.

"I won't be able to if that Pam and everyone," Colby replied.

Mercedes chuckled. She looked at her cell phone. It was a text message from Pam.

 _We're right here!_

"Yay!" Mercedes exclaimed. She quickly jumped up from the sofa and went over to the front door, quickly opening it. She then ran outside.

"Pammy!" She shouted running into the driveway.

Pam smiled. She prepared herself as Mercedes quickly ran over to her. She had her arms open. Mercedes quickly stopped and hugged Pam lightly. Pam laughed and returned the hug.

"I was expecting a bear hug," Pam said.

"I had abdomen surgery almost a week ago. I don't need to hurt that area," Mercedes replied.

"Right," Pam replied. Mercedes hugged her tightly, though. She then pulled back. "How are you?" Pam asked her friend with a bright smile.

"I am fabulous like Carmella!" Mercedes grinned.

Pam laughed. "She wants to come visit you soon too."

"I'll send her a text in a bit."

"All right, all right," Becky said. "Its my turn to see her!"

Mercedes laughed. She turned her attention to Becky. "Hey Lass," She said.

"Hey Boss," Becky replied.

Mercedes smiled. She wrapped her arms around Becky, hugging her tightly. But not too tightly.

"You look great," Becky said as she pulled back from their hug.

"Thanks. Hello Miss Ashley," Mercedes said, turning her attention to Ashley now.

"Hey," Ashley said, hugging her.

"I am so happy the four horsewomen are together again!"

"Yay," Pam said.

The four did a group hug.

Mercedes pulled out of their embrace. "I have to say hi to my guys now."

Pam, Becky, and Ashley smiled.

"My favorite Irishman," Mercedes said, giving Fergal a quick hug. "And my favorite guy dating one of my girls."

"Hey!" Fergal said.

Mercedes laughed. She gave Rami a quick hug. She then turned her attention to Fergal. "I'm kidding, Fer. I love you and Rami the same." She hugged Fergal again.

"I know you're kidding," Fergal replied.

Mercedes smiled. "Come on in inside everyone. You can say to Colby and meet the sweetest baby girl ever born!"

"Lead the way, hun," Pam said.

Mercedes continued to smile. She led her five friends into the house. Colby was in the living room holding Evelyn.

Mercedes clapped her hands lightly with excitement seeing her fiancé with their daughter. "Let me see her."

Colby nodded his head. He gave Evelyn over to Mercedes. Mercedes happily took her into her arms. She turned to her friends. "You have to say hi to Colby first."

"Of course," Pam said.

"Yes," Ashley said.

Colby smiled. As he got a hug from everyone.

"All right, let me see that baby," Pam said.

"Yes," Mercedes said. She handed Evelyn over to her friend.

Pam took her goddaughter into her arms and held her. "Hi Evelyn," She said. Evelyn whined a little. "It's okay, sweetie," Pam continued with a smile, lightly rocking back and forth. Evelyn saddened down. "Yes, you are safe and sound."

Mercedes smiled. Everyone got a change to hold Evelyn. And each one of them lit up when they held her.

"All right, go back to Momma," Rami said.

Mercedes smiled. She moved over toward her friend to take her daughter. Evelyn whined again.

"Shh, shh," Mercedes whispered. "You're okay, baby." She rocked Evelyn in her arms. "There we go."

"I'll take her back to her room," Colby said.

"Okay." Mercedes handed Evelyn off to Colby.

"All right, here we go, sweetheart," Colby said. He kissed Evelyn on her forehead. He then left the living room.

Mercedes looked at all her friends with a bright smile.

"He is definitely happy about that baby girl," Rami commented.

"Oh, yes," Mercedes said. "We both are. Let's all sit and we can talk about it." 

Her friends all laughed. They all then sat down.

"How was everyone's flights out here?" Mercedes asked.

"Much better once I was with my girl again," Fergal said as he kissed Becky's cheek. Becky smiled as she sat on her fiancé's lap. She moved in toward him, leaning into him. Fergal kissed her cheek again.

Mercedes smiled.

"Okay, we're good for a bit," Colby said, coming into the living room. He had the baby monitor in his hand. He sat down next to Mercedes.

Mercedes looked at her friends with the biggest smile.

"So are we a proud Papa now?" Rami asked.

Colby nodded his head with a huge smile. "I sure am!"

Mercedes looked at her fiancé. Colby smiled at her. He moved over toward her, kissing her. "And I'll have another one if Mercedes does."

Mercedes grinned. "Definitely. But I kind of want back in the ring. Sasha Banks is ready for a return in the coming months!"

"Yay!" Pam clapped.

"Whatever you want, Mer," Colby said. "We have many more years for Evelyn to have siblings." 

Mercedes grinned again. She kissed her fiancé. "I love you," She said.

"Love you too, beautiful. And when you're ready to train up and make your return, I'll help you out like I did last year."

"I would love that. I'll have to go to Black and Brave and work."

"We'll help you out too, Mer," Becky said.

"Yeah," Charlotte said.

"Thanks, ladies," Mercedes smiled. "I need a few months before I can get back in the ring to train. But I don't think a light workout will be harmful."

"Recovery from the C-section?" Pam asked.

"Yes."

The group sat there together catching up on everything for about an hour until Evelyn started crying.

"She's probably hungry," Mercedes said. She got up from the sofa. "Ladies, come talk to me while I take care of my baby girl."

"Sure," Pam said, jumping up.

"Yes," Ashley said, getting up.

Mercedes smiled. She headed out of the living room. Her friends behind her.

"Wait for me," Becky said, quickly following her friends. They all laughed.

Colby smiled as he looked at Rami and Fergal. They both smiled at him.

"I see a definite change in you, Colby," Rami commented with a smile.

Colby continued to smile. "Add it to all the changes that have occurred since last May."

"When everything began with Mercedes," Fergal added.

"This is the happiest I have ever been," Colby admitted. "I was happy in my relationships with Leighla and Zahra. But things changed there."

"Definitely with the drama that came with that," Rami commented.

"Oh, yeah," Colby laughed.

Rami and Fergal laughed too.

"But everything worked out the way I wanted it to. Not Mercedes getting raped, you know." 

"Yes," Fergal replied while Rami nodded his head.

"But despite how everything has been since September, I am truly happy with going to spend the rest of my life with Mercedes and be a father. She's _my daughter_! _My little girl!_ "

Fergal and Rami smiled at each other and continued to listen to their friend.

"Most of the fathers in the locker room have told me about becoming one. They have told me a lot with everything: going through the pregnancy with their significant other, feeling the baby kick or see it on the ultrasound, all the mood swings, all the craving, their baby being brought into the world. Holding that baby in their arms for the first time. Bringing that baby home and taking care of him or her.

"I love it, guys! I love that baby girl with all my heart and I can't wait to watch her grow up to be like her mom."

"I'm very happy for you, Colby!" Rami said. "You deserve it and Mercedes deserves it!"

Colby smiled.

Mercedes was both breast feeding and bottle feeding Evelyn. She decided to breast feed Evelyn at that moment. Once she was settled in the rocking chair feeding Evelyn, she turned her attention to her friends. Becky and Charlotte were both sharing the lounge chair in the nursery. Pam happily sat on the floor.

"I have never seen you so happy, Mer," Pam commented.

"Yes," Ashley said.

"Yep, we've known each other for quite a few years now," Becky added. "And I know you are very happy."

"I truly am, Becks!" Mercedes exclaimed. "I truly am! We all know it was very hard after my rape. But after I found out I was pregnant and Stephanie announced to the Raw locker room about it, I wanted to be with Colby. I had wanted to be with him the six weeks after it happened. He was all I wanted then and he's all I want now!"

Mercedes looked down at her daughter in her arms. "I already have this beautiful baby girl!" Mercedes looked back at her friends. "And I already have Colby too! I have all I wanted! But there is still wanting to get back in the ring."

"Oh, you'll get back in that ring, Mercedes!" Becky exclaimed.

"Yes, we're all going to see to it!" Pam added.

"And Colby will see to it. As well as Stephanie, Paul, and Mick Foley," Ashley said.

Mercedes chuckled.

"Have you and Colby settled on a date for a wedding?" Becky asked. "I know you two have been talking a bit about it."

"I wanted to in October," Mercedes answered. "But we're going to do it next October."

"Yay!"

"And Evelyn can be the flower girl!"

"Definitely," Pam said.

"You'll be my maid of honor, Pam. And you two will be bride's maids."

"Yay!" The three all exclaimed.

Mercedes laughed.

Pam, Becky, Fergal, Ashley, and Rami spent the rest of the day with their friends. At about ten o'clock that night, the five were ready to go back to their hotel and get some sleep. They also knew Mercedes and Colby were ready to go to bed as well.

"I need a shower," Mercedes said as she stood in the living room with Colby.

"Go take it then," Colby said. He moved toward her, kissing her forehead. "I got Evelyn. And then we can switch."

"Sounds good."

Colby gave her a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too," Mercedes said. She gave him a quick kiss and headed to their bedroom and into the bathroom to take her shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Colby was in the shower himself and Mercedes was sitting up in bed, watching some TV. She thought about talking with her friends that day. She thought about how she said she wanted to get back in the ring.

It had been almost a year since Mercedes had been in the ring wrestling. She got very pissed thinking about why she had to step away from wrestling in the first place. It was because of her rapist. She shook her head about it.

Evelyn began to cry. Mercedes smiled. She quickly got out of bed and went into the nursery where Evelyn was. Mercedes quickly picked Evelyn out of her crib and cradled her in her arms. Checking to see if Evelyn needed a new diaper, Mercedes smiled knowing that Evelyn was the reason why she had not wrestled in eight months. Her rapist had been the reason for the first two months. But Evelyn was worth the eight months in the total of ten months since Mercedes had wrestled.

Colby came out of the bathroom and into the bedroom from his shower, to see Mercedes wasn't in the room. He knew she was more than likely taking care of Evelyn.

Mercedes smiled coming back into the bedroom. She saw Colby was out of the shower and getting dressed.

"Oh, I missed the show?" She asked.

Colby chuckled. He turned to her. He was dressed in pajama pants. His T-shirt in hand. "Well, how about a look at this," He said, referring to his naked upper body.

Mercedes grinned. "That's the best part actually," She said, walking over to him.

Colby chuckled again. He wrapped his right arm around his fiancée as she wrapped both hers around his neck, kissing him.

"I'm so happy we got to see Pam and all them today," Mercedes said.

"Me too. And I am glad for you. You need to see everyone. And I will definitely see to you getting back in the ring," Colby replied.

"I can't wait. But for the next few weeks, Evie will be my main focus. Then we'll see to getting back in the ring and training. I miss it so much. But Evelyn was worth the last eight months without wrestling. The first two months of the ten months not so much!"

"I bet. But you will get back in that ring! We'll figure things out for you to get back to work. We have time to figure it all out with having Evelyn."

"Yes," Mercedes said. "But I am ready for bed." 

"Me too."

The two took the next few minutes to finish getting ready for bed. They then got into bed. Once they were both suddenly into bed they both fell asleep instantly. They knew they would be awake in a few hours, because Evelyn will need to be taken care of. But she was worth everything.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next two months flew by. Being a new mother kept Mercedes busy. It was a great joy for Mercedes. Mercedes was also able to get in some workouts too. She started out with light workouts, but then slowly worked up them up.

She was not much out of shape either. She had worked out throughout her whole pregnancy with Evelyn, but she brought those workouts down a few levels from her normal intense ones.

After six weeks, Mercedes decided she wanted to get in the ring and train there. She ended up doing it at Black and Brave. It was nothing intense. Mercedes wanted to start off slow and intense it up as she had before.

Mercedes sighed as she sat on the bed of her and Colby's bedroom. She took a deep breath. Mercedes was trying to calm her nerves and her emotions. That very day was the anniversary of her rape. She tried not to think too much of it. She tried to think of all the good things that had happened since last October/November.

Getting together with Colby. Wanting to keep her baby and give birth to her. Finding out the baby was girl, which was what she hoped for. Getting engaged to Colby. Having Evelyn and taking on motherhood. Getting back in the saddle with training in the ring.

But with that good came the bad. Good and bad balanced each other out.

Mercedes nodded her head. She was not going to be frustrated about it that day. It was not going to let that asshole get the best of her that day! He might get the best of her some other days. But that way was not going to happen.

"Are you almost ready, baby?" Colby asked, walking into their bedroom.

"Yep," Mercedes said, standing up from the bed. "Serene's here?"

"She sure is."

"Great," Mercedes said. She walked a few steps over to her fiancé. She grabbed onto his hand and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Come on, I want to get in that ring and kick some of your trainees' asses."

"Great! Everyone will love that!"

Mercedes smiled.

The two walked out of the bedroom and to the living room. Mercedes smiled when she saw Evelyn's babysitter, Serene holding her.

"I'll miss you, baby girl," Mercedes said as she looked at her eight-week old daughter. She bent down to kiss her forehead. She then looked at Serene. "Thanks so much, Serene."

"It's always my pleasure, Mercedes," Serene replied.

Mercedes grinned. "Come on, babe!" She said looking at her fiancé.

"I haven't seen you this anxious to get in the ring in a long time," Colby laughed.

"Time to get Sasha Banks back in action!"

"All right, let's go."

An hour later, Mercedes stood with Colby and his friends—the other trainers on the outside of the ring. The current class of Black and Brave Academy all sat down, waiting for instruction from their trainers.

"All right, today everyone gets another chance in the ring with Mercedes," One trainer said.

"Yep, we have a very anxious woman," Colby laughed.

"That's right, baby!" Mercedes said. "Sasha Banks is ready for her road back to the WWE ring."

The trainees all clapped.

Mercedes did her hand gesture as if she were wearing her Legit Boss rings. Colby laughed at that.

Colby and the other trainers went around to each trainee and said what he or she needed to work on or what they were going to be doing. It was going to be with Mercedes. She would critique them herself and then Colby and the other trainers would do the same.

Mercedes was ready. She was already in the ring when Colby and the trainers spoke with all the trainees about what each would be doing.

The first trainee got in the ring with her. Mercedes shook hands with him. He was very excited to train with her. Mercedes was to.

The two locked up and went at it. Mercedes gave the trainee a run for his money. She was quick and agile. Just as she had before her rape. Colby smiled.

Mercedes smiled as the next trainee got into the ring with her. She was quick and agile with this trainee too. Colby continued to smile as he watched her.

After the third trainee had been in the ring with Mercedes and she gave that one a run for her money. Colby decided he would record Mercedes with the fourth trainee. She kicked his ass too.

After an hour and half, the trainers gave the trainees a break. They were all worn out from getting their asses kicked by Mercedes aka Sasha Banks.

Mercedes felt great as she climbed out of the ring and jumped down onto the ground. Colby was right there with her water bottle.

"Thank you," Mercedes said. Colby nodded his head. Mercedes smiled at him as she drank from it.

"That was fucking awesome, babe!" He exclaimed. "You kicked their asses!"

Mercedes grinned. "That was the idea!"

"I haven't seen that much fire in you really since last year!"

Mercedes nodded her head. "That's because on the night of this day last year that fire was extinguished."

Colby gave her a look as he thought about it. He realized what the day. "Oh, shit! Are you all right?!"

Mercedes nodded her head. "I wasn't a few hours ago, but now I am. That asshole took a lot from me last year. I couldn't get much of my defensing up then, but today I have."

"Tell me."

"I put on my focus and energy in the ring. I saw those guys and gals as him, my opponent. I was taking back control of my life. My wrestling life. He took it from me for a very long time. But as of today I will have it back! I want back in that WWE ring, Colby! I want to compete in front of thousands of fans again! I want to go back to work!"

Colby nodded his head with a smile. "We'll get there, baby! I promise! We will talk with Paul, Stephanie, and anyone else we need to for a comeback. We'll figure things out with Evelyn! We can take her on the road with us! We'll do what Stephanie and Paul have done too when they first had Aurora and then Murphy: a bus and a nanny!"

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you, baby!" She hugged him and kissed him.

"You're always welcome," He replied. He gave her a quick kiss as well. "I recorded you in the ring the last few times. Let me show you what you've got."

Mercedes smiled. Colby showed her the first video he recorded on his phone. She lit up as she watched.

"Freaking amazing, baby! Freaking amazing!"

"Let me see the rest!"

Colby smiled and handed her his phone. Mercedes watched a little bit of each video. She smiled.

"All right, guys, come back in," One of the trainers called.

Mercedes exited out of the video she was watching on Colby's phone. She looked over at him. "Send those," She said to him, handing back his phone. Colby smirked.

Mercedes grinned. She made her way over and sat on the edge of the ring.

"All right, what did you all think about being in the ring with none other than Sasha Banks?"

"Awesome!"

"Amazing!"

"A dream come true!"

Mercedes smiled. "I enjoyed being in the ring with each and every one of you! You all have a lot of potential. But let me tell you how I felt in the ring with you, what you did great, and what you should work out more." I looked over at Colby's friend. He nodded his head.

Colby smiled. He sent out each video to a select few of his friends and fellow WWE Superstars. He made sure to send them both directly to Paul's and Stephanie's individual phones. He also sent them out to Mick.

Colby walked over and sat down. Mercedes, and the trainers had everything under control with the trainees. He was happy to sit back and watch Mercedes with everything. It didn't take very long for him to get replies from people. Everyone was super excited seeing her in the ring. Paul had a lot to say.

 **Paul:** There's the Mercedes/Sasha Banks we know and love!

 **Colby:** Oh, yeah!

 **Paul:** Did she just have a general desire to get in the ring? I know she had been training up with you at Black and Brave.

 **Colby:** A need to really take back the control she lost last year. Today is the one-year mark of the assault.

 **Paul:** Oh, damn. Is she doing okay?

 **Colby:** Just great. Her motivation in the ring is getting back the control she lost. The kids are him and she is Sasha Banks mode. We know that Sasha Banks mode is also Mercedes.

 **Paul:** Yep.

 **Colby:** I want to get her back in the ring and on the road again! I will do whatever I have to do! I will also do whatever I need to for bringing Evelyn on the road with us too!

 **Paul:** You got it! We'll get Sasha Banks back here!

Colby smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Well, I enjoyed today a lot," Mercedes said as she and Colby were on their home a few hours later.

"Me too," Colby replied. "I loved seeing that fire of Sasha Banks again!"

"Thanks for it, baby."

"Paul and Steph saw the videos."

"What did they think?" Mercedes asking, looking over at her fiancé.

Colby smiled. He looked at her. "They loved them. Paul especially did."

"Great."

"I told him that I want to get you back in the ring and on the road again!"

Mercedes's smile brightened.

"I know it has only been one day, but…"

"…Then we'll have more. I want back in the ring. You want me back in the ring. Paul and Stephanie want me back in the ring. The WWE Universe wants me back in the ring. The goal is officially there. I can do my part of getting there. And with today I have. Let's make a plan with Paul and Stephanie. It's September so let's say January right around Royal Rumble. Maybe sooner."

"That's an excellent plan and goal," Colby replied. "We'll talk to Paul and Steph and we'll all figure things out. Plus, we can figure out what to do with Evelyn."

"If you are willing to make the purchase for the bus and all of it with it, we can find a nanny or whatever for her."

"Fuck yeah, babe!"

Mercedes smiled. "Great. But there is something I want to do."

"What's that?"

"I want to do an update to the fans and the world about how I am a year later with everything."

Colby nodded his head.

"Mostly everyone knows bits and bits of what went on in the last eleven months. But it will be me talking about how I turned a negative into a positive, and just trying to move on and get through the emotions. It's a plus for survivors."

"You do whatever you want, baby! I support you on whatever you do!"

"Yes, I want to talk to Stephanie and Paul. I want to do an interview with Michael Cole again. And I want you to be beside me when I do it!" 

Mercedes smiled, looking at her fiancé. "I would love to!" Colby replied.

Mercedes grinned. She leaned over toward him and kissed him on the cheek.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Mercedes called Paul later that evening and the two talked for a good while. It had been a while since they had, had a heart-to-heart/serious chat. She told him everything she had told Colby earlier that evening: everything about getting back in the ring and everything about an update interview with Michael Cole. Paul was happy to do it all.

A few weeks later, Colby was headed back on the road. He had taken the last few months off to be home with Mercedes and Evelyn. Now it was time for him to get back to work. But Mercedes was going with him. That was when they were going to do the interview with Michael Cole.

"I'm going to miss Evie so much," Mercedes said as she and Colby were on their plane.

"I know," Colby said. "My parents will take great care of her, though."

"That I know. I will just miss her. I haven't been away from her longer than a few hours."

"Same here. But you're the one that wanted to do the interview."

"Very true. But I am going to have to leave Evie eventually. Not forever. But if I want to go on trips with her daddy or whatever, I'll have to leave her behind. The struggle is real."

"Yes, I'm feeling that too. Daddy leaving his baby girl behind."

Mercedes smiled. "We can miss her together, baby."

"Yes, but I have you next to me which is just as great," Colby said.

Mercedes leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you so much," She said.

"I love you too, beautiful."

When they arrived at the arena for the event that night with the Raw roster, everyone was happy to see them. Mercedes was happy to see everyone as well. When she entered the women's locker room, they all went crazy. Mercedes was happy to hug all of them. But of course, Pam and Ashley got the bear hugs. However, Mercedes went to Stephanie McMahon's office, because it was asked that she did. Mercedes wondered if it was about the interview with Michael Cole that she wished to do. But it was something different.

"Come in," Stephanie shouted as Mercedes knocked on the door.

Mercedes opened the door and walked in.

"Mercedes!" Squealed Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn Levesque.

"Oh, my Gosh," Mercedes said. "Hi!"

The three all quickly went over to her. Mercedes smiled as she hugged each of them.

"It's great to see all three of you," She said.

"Mom and Dad let us come with them for the weekend so we could see you," Aurora said.

Mercedes smiled looking over toward both Stephanie and Paul. "That's so sweet of them. Thank you. And thank you for wanting to see me, girls."

"Every time we are here," Murphy said.

Mercedes smiled. She hugged all of them again. She then turned her attention to Stephanie and Paul.

"Hi," She said.

"Hello," Stephanie said, hugging her.

"Hello sweetheart," Paul said, hugging her after his wife. "You look great."

"Thank you," Mercedes said. "I feel great! I am so happy to be here!"

"Where's Colby?" Stephanie asked.

"In catering catching up with everyone, bragging about our daughter and showing pictures of her," Mercedes smiled.

"Yep," Paul smiled. "I know the feeling. And got all my girls right here." He kneeled down, holding his arms open. All three of his daughters went into his arms, group hugging him.

Mercedes smiled and looked at Stephanie. Stephanie smiled back. "How are you doing since leaving Evelyn?" Stephanie asked.

"Missing her a lot!" Mercedes replied with a smile. "But she is in good hands and I wanted to come. Sasha Banks has stuff to do."

"We wanted to talk to you about some of that?" Stephanie said.

"Yes," Paul said, standing up.

"What about it?" Mercedes asked with a smile still.

"The interview is still scheduled!"

"Yes," Stephanie said. "We just wonder if you want to make an appearance on Raw."

"Yes!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"We were thinking of having one of the other girls or a few coming out to cause some controversy, but we wanted to run it by you first.

"I'm listening."

"How about you go to the ring and just talk about being away because of being pregnant and maybe a little bit about your assault."

"Yes," Mercedes replied. "I'm okay with that."

"We then thought of one or two of the other girls coming out and messing with you, talking smack about it, getting very personal about all of it. You then lash out at them, doing your thing with an attack, and giving the Banks Statement. Then you get on the mike again and say something about telling the girl to watch her back because when you come back she might be the first one you go after."

"I'm cool with that."

"We were also thinking we might have you be in the ring and have a superstar come out saying something, but then Colby come out, pissed," Paul said.

Mercedes shrugged. "I like both ideas. How personal were we thinking in all honesty?"

"Maybe talk about Evelyn."

"I like the idea with Colby coming out more."

Paul nodded his head.

"But I would also love to have one of the girls come up to me and I would love to slap her for saying something offensive," Mercedes said with a grin.

"I'd love that one," Stephanie said.

"Yes, let Mercedes slap one of the girls," Vaugh suggested.

"Yes, those are always great," Aurora agreed.

Mercedes, Stephanie and Paul laughed.

"Well, we'll work everything out.," Stephanie said.

"Great," Mercedes smiled.

"Mom, can we hang out with Mercedes for a bit?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Vaughn said.

"Can we, please?!" Murphy added.

"I'll make sure they're okay," Mercedes said.

Stephanie and Paul smiled.

"Sure," Stephanie said.

"Yay!" The three girls all shouted.

"But stay with Mercedes," Paul said.

"I'll make sure of it," Mercedes said. "A little practice for when Evelyn gets a sibling."

"Oh, thinking of more kids?"

"Yes," Mercedes smiled. "Let's give me some years here and then maybe two more babies. Definitely one more."

"Have you always wanted kids?" Stephanie asked. "Sorry if I'm getting too personal."

"It's okay. And yes. But you know it really wasn't planned with Evelyn. Obviously, with how she was conceived."

"Yes."

"But yes, I have wanted kids. Hearing Evelyn's heartbeat for the first time and seeing her as a little tiny thing made me instantly want to keep her," Mercedes said. "And now she's here and I know how my mother felt when I was born. And taking care of me as a baby. It's amazing when you hold this little life in your arms."

"It is," Stephanie said. "I loved holding all my girls for the first time." She looked at her daughters.

"I loved it when I met Murphy and Vaughn for the first time," Aurora said. "I love my little sisters!" She wrapped her arms around both of them hugging them.

"We love you too, Aurora!" Murphy said.

"Yep," Vaughn said.

"All right, girls, let's go have some fun," Mercedes said. "You can tell me how school is going."

"Okay," Vaughn said.

The girls led the way out of Stephanie's office.

Mercedes enjoyed the time with Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn. And they enjoyed it too.

"It was great seeing everyone today," Colby said when he and Mercedes were in their hotel room later that night.

Mercedes was in the bathroom. The door slightly a jar.

"It was," She shouted back. She opened the door to the bathroom, walking out in a sexy revealing spaghetti strap nightgown.

Colby smirked when he saw her.

Mercedes smirked herself. She walked over to the bed. She climbed on top of it, moving toward her fiancée. "But let's forget about everyone else and focus on us."

"What did you have in mind?" Colby asked.

Mercedes smiled. She climbed on top of him, straddling his body. Colby moved forward as he had been lying back on the bed. Mercedes kissed him passionately. Colby happily kissed back.

Their kissing started off slow, but soon they both grew hungrily for each other. Colby moved Mercedes onto her back. He quickly grabbed onto his T-shirt pulling it off. He then moved so he could take off his sweats. He then quickly grabbed onto her nightgown revealing her naked body to him.

"You're so fucking beautiful," He said. He was then quickly kissing her. Mercedes moaned against his lips.

Colby's hand went between her legs. He slipped two fingers inside her, making her moan. He slightly pulled his lips. "You wet for me already, baby?" He asked with smirked.

"Always," Mercedes replied.

Colby smirked. He kissed her again. His hands were on her legs. Mercedes spread them open. Colby grabbed onto his manhood and slipped inside his fiancée. They both moaned. Colby slowly began moving.

Colby moved his mouth to her neck. Mercedes moaned with every movement of him inside her.

"Faster, please, baby," She begged.

Colby happily obliged. He moved faster and harder.

"Yes, just like that," She moaned.

Colby chuckled. "I know exactly what you like, baby."

Mercedes chuckled herself.

Colby moved a little harder and faster. Mercedes wrapped her arms and legs around him, getting him as tight to her body as she could.

Minutes later…

"I honestly wasn't expecting that," Colby said as he tried catching his breathe.

Mercedes grinned. "I'm always full of surprises," She replied.

"But I'm glad you did," He said. He turned to her, kissing her. He then slightly pulled away from her lips. "I love you," He said.

"I love you too," Mercedes replied, kissing him. "Are you excited for wrestling at the event tonight?"

"Very. I can't wait to get in the ring with Mr. Samoa Joe again," Colby replied.

"And I can't wait to watch backstage. I loved going to Black and Brave with you and seeing you in the ring with the kids. I actually love watching you in the ring no matter what."

"That I know. I know I love watching you in the ring. And it'll be fun to do a little thing on Monday."

"Oh, yes. And I get to slap Jessie (Billie Kay). She is looking forward to it too."

Colby chuckled. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me," Mercedes replied.

Colby smiled. He moved toward the light on his side of the bed. He turned it off and moved back toward his fiancée. He gave her a kiss and moved, wanting to wrap his arms around her. Mercedes moved around so he could. The two both got situated.

"Good night, baby," He said.

"Good night, my love," Mercedes replied.

Colby kissed her cheek.

The two then both closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next night was so exciting. Colby took on Samoa Joe and the crowd went wild when he made an entrance. Colby that was. He gave a great performance with Joe. Colby was so happy when he came backstage after the match. Mercedes gave him a bear hug and a big kiss when he came back.

"You're next, baby," He said. "You're next."

"Am I facing Goldberg? Because that would be awesome!" She said.

Colby laughed and kissed her. Mercedes smiled against to herself.

The next day, it was "Sasha's" interview with Michael Cole.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today I have a special guest. It was almost a year ago that I had an interview with this guest. It has been about ten months since we have this guest. Please welcome my guest at this time, Sasha Banks," Michael said.

The camera focused on Mercedes. She smiled as she wore one of her old Legit Boss T-shirt with her gold glasses pictured, her hair freshly colored and straightened.

"Sasha it is great to see you!"

"Thank you, Michael," Mercedes replied. "It's great to see you too and be here again."

"How have you been? The last time I spoke with you, you revealed to the world that you were attacked and pregnant. There were positive responses from people. But then negative. How did that make you feel?"

"I will answer your second question, first," Mercedes said. "I was happy for the positive responses. It made me feel good to give hope and encouragement to other survivors of sexual assault. I don't give two craps about the negative. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. But I honestly don't care what those people said. I stated what happened.

"To answer your first question, I have been great! The last year has been amazing for me. I decided to keep my baby. I had that baby back in July and I am very happy I did keep her and she is my world!"

"Congratulations on the birth of your daughter. Can we know her name?" Michael said.

"Evelyn. She is two months old," Mercedes answered with a smile.

"Mostly everyone knows about your life since we last spoke. We have all heard it. It was reported that at a WrestleMania Axxess…" Mercedes grinned. "…that fans saw you kissing Seth Rollins and you shouted the two of you are dating. This is in fact true!"

"We are engaged, actually!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"At this time, I would like to welcome WWE Superstar, Seth Rollins."

The camera moved back revealed Colby. Mercedes smiled as she looked at him.

"Welcome, Seth."

"Thanks for having," Colby replied.

"Well, Sasha wanted you here for this interview and I would deny that for her."

Colby nodded his head.

"Now you and Sasha have been together pretty much since she told the world about her assault and pregnancy. Were you two dating before it happened?" Michael asked.

"No, we weren't," Colby replied. "We got together shortly after she had her last interview with you.

"You see when I came back last May from my knee injury, Sasha and I began talking more outside of work. We would call and text each other, and she would always answer me. But when we were on some days off and I contacted her, she didn't respond. When we came back to work, I asked her about it and she said she was going through some things."

"A common thing to concur," Mercedes interrupted. "Is for a survivor to not want to be touched by anyone or come into any contact of any kind. That's how it was. I was in our catering room and one of my best friends of the roster came up behind, picked me and said something. I screamed. He said to me he didn't mean to scare me. Everyone was looking at me and I quickly ran to my locker room. As soon as I got through the door, I collapsed onto the floor. I ended up telling the girls what happened.

"A couple of the girls went back to catering not too long after that to get me and themselves some food. Another superstar asked one of my best friends of the two girls what happened. She said it was none of his business. As she was leaving catering, her boyfriend came up to her and asked what happened. My friend replied, it is no one's business and I would tell everyone when I wanted to."

"I remember that," Michael said. "I wondered what happened."

"Sasha was supposed to perform that night and that weekend at the events we had but she was pulled. Everyone wondered why. I did too. I thought about it and I realized was she attacked," Colby said.

"Everyone was whispered about my outburst in catering," Mercedes added. "I am not one to outburst like that and everyone was especially talking because of my friend telling her boyfriend and the other superstar to mind their own business. I had another outburst telling everyone I was attacked and I told them to talk about that. And that was how everyone found out."

"After that I went up to Sasha and told her that I was there for her if she ever needed anything. I know she had many of the girls wanting to be there for her and take care of her," Colby said.

"I didn't talk to Seth for a couple weeks. Not outside of work anyway. But after a few weeks, I feeling a little better after my attack. I went up to him and we talked. We started talking a lot outside of work again. After I found out I was pregnant, I didn't answer him. However, when we returned to work, I went to Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley telling them I was pregnant. I asked that we call a meeting between all the workers and tell them. They agreed to it. And Stephanie told everyone about my pregnancy."

"I was standing with a few of our friends. I saw Sasha standing there with a few of the girls. I wanted to go up to her. I stood for a few seconds and then I went up to her."

"I saw him coming toward me and I went up to him and I hugged him. I wanted to be close with him for weeks."

"It started out with us as friends. I said I wanted to take care of her and be there for her. But I wanted more between us. And it happened eventually."

"Soon after we had our last interview, Michael," Mercedes said. "I went to the doctor for my pregnancy. It went very well. But I got to hear the baby's heart, my daughter's heartbeat for the very first time. And when I heard it, my heart skipped its own beat. I then saw her as a tiny thing on the ultrasound. I then made the decision to have her, keep her and raise her as mine, because she was mine! I am her birth mother!"

"I'm pleased to hear that," Michael said.

"Our relationship as a couple began shortly after I saw the doctor. Seth was with me the whole time throughout my pregnancy," Mercedes said. She grabbed onto his hand with both of her. He looked at her with a smile. "He enjoyed it with me like a father would."

"I wanted nothing more than Mercedes and she needed me most. And talking with some of my best friends, they told me about being a dad and the pregnancies with their wives, fiancées, or girlfriends. They were right," Seth said.

"So you two were dating throughout the whole pregnancy," Michael said. "When did you ask her to marry you?"

"It was at WrestleMania," Mercedes answered. "He did it in the middle of the ring before the event. Before any fans filled the arena."

"I wanted her to have her WrestleMania moment. "

"That is great," Michael said. "But tell me how you both feel about being parents. You particularly, Seth."

"I love it! Evelyn is my little girl! Everyone knows it! I will take care of her until the day I die! That's my daughter and no one will ever take her from me!"

Mercedes smiled.

"And you, Sasha?"

"Like I said, Evelyn is my world! She's my daughter! I carried her inside me. I brought her into this world and I have loved her since I held her in my arms for the first time. I am disappointed a little I am away from her. She is being taken care of by some family," Mercedes replied.

"I have a very important question. One I am such all of your fans will want to know. Will you make a return to WWE?" Michael said.

"YES! Yes, I am! That is in the works right now!"

"That is great! I know I would love to see you back myself!"

"Thank you, Michael. And I will be in the coming months."

"Yes, I have been working with her myself," Colby added.

"Yes, I have been working with him at his wrestling school," Mercedes smiled.

"She has been great! She very impressive one day! She was working with my students individually and kicking their asses! I took videos and I showed Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley. They are all for her return!"

"Fantastic. How about Evelyn?" Michael said.

"We are going to bring her on the road with us," Mercedes replied. "We'll have a nanny and she'll be taken care of by that nanny while we are working, competing that is."

"Well, this is a family business. Hence Stephanie and Shane McMahon being Commissioners of Raw and SmackDown appointed by their father, Vince McMahon."

"Yes."

"Great," Michael said. "Is there anything else we wish to talk about?"

"No," Mercedes said. "That is all." She looked at Colby.

"I think so too," Colby said. "We're good here."

"Then that is all," Michael said. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining me. Once again I am Michael Cole."

The camera showed Mercedes and Colby. They smiled at each other. Mercedes was still holding Colby's one hand with hers. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

The camera crew were done after that.

"That was great," Mercedes said.

"It was," Colby replied. "We can tell anyone who talks shit about us to fuck off together."

"I like that!"

"Now we have Raw to look forward to tomorrow."

"Yes, I can't wait! And it'll be fun with Byron Saxton."

"Yes," Colby said.

"Thank you for this whole year," Mercedes said.

"I love you, Mercedes and I have been since last September."

"I have since then too."

"I wanted you every day when you were recovering," Colby said.

Mercedes nodded her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. Colby wiped away her tears.

"I never really loved Zahra! And I never loved Leighla the way I love you, Mercedes! I will take care of you forever! As well as Evelyn! I will not let anyone hurt you ever again! And I will not let anyone hurt her!"

Tears continued to stream down Mercedes's cheeks. "I love you so much, Colby!"

"I love you too, Mercedes!"

Mercedes slowly leaned in and kissed him passionately. She then pulled away, hugging him. Colby returned the hug. She squeezed him tightly. Colby kissed her cheek. Mercedes continued to cry a little.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Damn," Colby said as Mercedes rolled onto her back next to him on the bed. "I think your sexual appetite has increased."

Mercedes laughed. "Actually, I have always had a very heavy sexual appetite."

"Yeah?" He said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yes," Mercedes replied. "I can do a lot more without a big belly carrying a beautiful baby girl inside me."

Colby chuckled. "Works for me."

Mercedes laughed as she leaned over and kissed him.

The next day, Mercedes's interview with Michael Cole was loaded up to the WWE website in the very morning. Not too long after that people were watching it. Fans left their comments in the comment section below. Lots commented on the link provided on the WWE Twitter page and Facebook page. Plus, the links on Sasha Banks's and Seth Rollins's official WWE Facebook pages. Michael Cole had the link on his Twitter and Facebook page as well. Some commented on each page. Mercedes and Colby received a lot of Tweets from fans directly or being tagged in their tweets with fans giving their opinions on the interview. Of course, there was the negative and positive. Mercedes loved reading the positive.

Mercedes was sitting on top of an equipment crate as she read some of the tweets from her fans. One tweet was from a woman who showed a picture of herself with her own child from her own rape as well as her current husband.

 _There are good men and bad men in the world. We have both found one. Congrats to you and WWERollins. My husband with me and my child from my own rape._

Tears came to her eyes.

 _This is me and my boyfriend the day my little boy was born. We were together a few months before I was attacked. He proposed a few minutes after Derrick was born. This was just a week ago._

"Oh, my God," Mercedes said as the tears fell down her cheeks. She quickly replied to that one tweet: _Congratulations! Derrick is a beautiful baby! I'd love to see more pictures soon!_

It wasn't long before the woman sent back a reply with a few more pictures. _Thanks for the reply! You made my day!_

I laughed.

"Hey Mercedes," Corey Graves said coming up to her.

"Hey," She replied.

"You all right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." She wiped away her cheeks and eyes. "I've been reading tweets from fans about the interview. A couple have made me cry. A woman tweeted a picture with her and her husband and her child. Her child was from a rape. Then another sent me a tweet with a picture of her newborn son and her boyfriend. She said she and her boyfriend had been together a few months before she was attacked. She also said he proposed minutes after her son was born."

Tears streamed down her cheeks again. "It was just a week ago too."

Corey smiled. "You are an inspiration to a lot of people. Sometimes I have fans talking to me about being a fan of me and a few other superstars. A few people since last year have said you are an inspiration to them personally. I ask why and some say because of your bravery and honesty."

Mercedes nodded her head. "I was so scared when it happened, but I have been so happy since. I love my little girl so much and I love Colby so much too!"

"Colby loved you before you two were even together. Even before your assault."

"He told me yesterday after the interview."

"Well, he's actually looking for you. We were talking when his received a call. It's his mom calling to check in about Evie."

"Oh, great," Mercedes said. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Mercedes smiled. She walked to catering, because she knew that's where he would be. And she was right. He was standing outside. She walked up to him. He saw her coming and smiled.

"Hey Mom, Mercedes is here now. Talk to her," He said. He handed his phone to his fiancee.

"Hi Mom," Mercedes said.

"Hey hun. How are you?" Colby's mom replied.

"I'm great. How's my baby girl?"

"Doing great. I just wanted to check in and tell you she is doing great. We love having her."

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"She's my granddaughter!"

Mercedes smiled.

"We watched your interview. It was great."

"Thanks. I have received some of the nicest tweets from fans. I just saw a couple that made me cry."

"Tell me."

"One with a woman sharing a picture of her, her child, and her husband. Her child was a result of her rape too. She said there are good and bad men in the world and we both found one. Then another one sent me a photo of her, her newborn son, and her boyfriend. She said they were together a few months before she was raped. She said he proposed minutes after her son was born and that it was a week ago." She began to cry.

Colby grabbed onto her hand. Mercedes looked at him.

"Oh, Mercedes," Colby's mom replied. "You became an even bigger inspiration to survivors of sexual assault the moment you had that interview with Michael Cole last year. You might have not reported your rape. But you came out to the world telling them what happened. You were able to slowly move on with life after it happened. Some people can't handle it and end their lives. You didn't."

Mercedes continued. Colby continued to hold her hand.

"I know when you found out you were pregnant you first wanted a miscarriage. But it didn't happen and you kept that baby. That one man must truly love that woman for staying with her to the very end with her baby and then proposing to her. Some significant others can't handle what happened if the one they are close to is a victim…Sorry, a survivor of rape. And some survivors end their relationships. They both stayed together and had that child together. He wanted to be with her and that child so he asked her to marry him."

"Yes," Mercedes sobbed.

"My son has never loved anyone as much as he loves you! He confided in all of us when he found it happened and you didn't talk. It hurt him when you didn't respond to him when you found out you were pregnant and no one knew yet. But the moment he was told you were pregnant, he wanted you. And I know you wanted him too. And you have been together ever since.

"It doesn't matter how Evelyn came to be! She is yours! She is not that asshole's who hurt you! She might remind me of what happened. But remember she is one of the reasons you lived on. I know you considered suicide yourself after it happened. You told me so. You were so ashamed. There was no reason to.

"I know you are overwhelmed with emotion, but you were an inspiration to people before you told everyone about it. Now you are to survivors. You are an advocate for those who definitely need it most. You help them. You have helped them and you will continue to. Now take a deep breath, sweetheart. Wipe away those tears. Calm down and go make your grand return to Raw tonight. Show those survivors you came back from her assault. Show that asshole that you truly are the Boss!

"Do it for Evelyn and all them once more!"

"I will," Mercedes replied.

"Okay. We'll be watching," Colby's mom replied.

"Thank you."

"Always, sweetheart. I love you with all my heart! And I love Evelyn with all my heart!"

"I love you too, Mom!"

Colby squeezed Mercedes's hand.

Mercedes looked at him. "Bye," She said. She looked at the phone ending the call on Colby's phone. She took a deep breath looking at him.

Colby moved toward her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Moms are amazing," Mercedes said slowly, trying not to cry anymore.

"They are," He replied. He kissed her cheek. "Because my fiancée is amazing."

"You're amazing."

"I know."

Mercedes laughed.

Colby smiled. He pulled back and looked at her. She looked back at him. She wiped away her eyes. He gave her a quick hug and kiss.

"Come on. We show to put on," He said.

"Yes. I have to go give my mother-in-law another moment to be proud of," Mercedes replied.

Colby smiled.

Later that night about an hour into Raw, Bryon Saxton stood in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight I will have the privilege of interviewing a very special superstar," Byron said. "This superstar we have not seen in over a year. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce to you, THE BOSS, SASHA BANKS!"

Mercedes's music hit and the crowd went wild. Mercedes smiled as she heard the crowd. She listened for a few seconds and then walked out. She drew back the curtain and walked out onto the ramp. She smiled as she stopped and looked around at the arena full of WWE fans. It was a moment she had wanted for over a year. And she had it.

Mercedes did her sway to the left and held her hands up. The fans cheered louder she believed.

Mercedes made her way down to the ring.

"I can't believe its Sasha Banks!" Corey Graves exclaimed.

"I believe it!" Michael Cole replied. "I had my interview with her yesterday and she said she was going to make a return to the WWE. But I thought it would be a little bit longer than just the next night, tonight!"

Mercedes smiled as she stopped at the bottom of the ramp. She looked around at the crowd. It was a surreal moment standing at the end of the ramp in front of a large crowd at Raw again. She tried not to cry.

Mercedes moved toward the ring. She walked over to the steps. She walked up them, grabbing onto the ring post. She walked over to the middle of the apron. She then climbed between the ropes. She stood up and walked toward Bryon. He had two microphones in his hand. He held one out toward her. Mercedes thanked him as she took. She held her hand out to him. Bryon smiled as he shook it. He then let go of it.

Mercedes turned to the crowd. Her music was turned off. Mercedes stood in the ring smiling.

"Sasha! Sasha! Sasha!" The fans began to cheer.

Mercedes's smile widened. She began to speak before Bryon could.

"Thank you, guys! Thank you!" She said.

Cheers and screams came from the crowd. She smiled still. She looked at Bryon.

Bryon smiled as he spoke. "It's great to see you, Sasha," He said.

"Thank you, Bryon," She replied. "It's great to see you and everyone else. Especially Michael Cole and Corey Graves. Hi Michael and Corey."

"Hi Sasha," Michael said.

Mercedes smiled. She turned her attention back to Bryon.

"Sasha it has been over year since we have seen you in a WWE ring," Bryon said.

Mercedes nodded her head. "Yes, it has! And that is way too long for me. Everyone knows I live and believe wrestling as everyone else in this business. However, something was taken from me last September. That was my true ability to be around certain people, to really be near anyone except my female friends of the locker room.

"I have told this many times, but I am saying it again. I was raped last September. Now so many people, most of them WWE fans called me liar. I saw all the tweets people sent out. I saw all the tweets people called me. I was called a liar, a slut, and certain other terms I cannot repeat on live TV. But I can give some inference to what was the most one was used: a C tease. And it refers to the male privates. But I am not a liar!

"I said in my interview with Michael Cole last year when I told the world about my rape! I would never, ever lie about something like that! I take sexual assault as seriously as anyone else does with that topic. I got pregnant because of my rape! If I would have gotten pregnant from a guy I was in a relationship with and then he broke up with me, because he didn't want that said child, I would have said that. I would have even admitted to getting pregnant from a one-night stand!"

Mercedes took a deep breath as the fans made some noise. She nodded her head.

"When I was raped a part of my life was taken from me. My rapist took part of my life away from me. He took away my ability to be around people and get into this ring. I knew I couldn't be in front of thousands of people. I was scared. I sought out help for the after affects and I got it. I went to my local rape crisis center. They helped me. I felt a little better after a few weeks. I was able to be around everyone in the back. I was able to hug the male superstars that are my best friends.

"But then just a few weeks after that I found out I was pregnant with my child! I had not been intimate with any other man since my rape so I knew the child was his! I was scared and so upset. I announced my pregnancy to everyone on the Raw roster through a work meeting, because everyone was already talking behind my back about my rape. I know there were people back there who questioned it, thinking I was a liar. But I wasn't and I am not one now!"

Mercedes nodded her head as she had the encouragement and no fear.

"I wanted to have a miscarriage. I hoped I miscarried that baby. Something that is supposed to be a great joy. But it wasn't. And I was not the only one who ever wished for that after a woman found out she was pregnant after she was raped! And I refused to get an abortion!"

Mercedes nodded her head as the fans made some noise.

"Yeah, I thought about adoption or keeping the baby. I leaned more toward adoption. But I thought I was alone in this whole thing. But I was wrong. I had my best female friends. But there was someone else I wanted with me. And I got him. I got Seth Rollins!"

Cheers came. Mercedes smiled as she knew it was a lot of female fans.

"Yes. And Seth was by my side the whole time. He was there when I went to my first doctor's appointment for the baby. At that appointment it was then that I decided to keep my baby. And it was from there that our relationship truly began. That was last October and this past April we got engaged. Then in July I, we welcomed a beautiful baby girl!"

Some fans cheered.

"Yes, I am the mother of a beautiful baby girl. Evelyn Sadie. And Seth is in as much love with her as I am! That is his baby girl! He is a proud father!"

Bobby Roode's music suddenly hit. The fans cheered.

"What the hell?!" Michael Cole said.

"Why is Bobby Roode coming out here?"

Mercedes stood in the middle of the ring wonder what the hell was going on. Bobby Roode appeared on the ramp. He had a microphone in hand.

"Sasha, Sasha," Bobby said, walking down the ramp. He climbed into the ring with her and Bryon.

Colby's music suddenly hit. The fans cheered. He quickly walked out, a microphone in his hand.

"Get the hell away from my fiancée," He said, quickly walked down the ramp. He quickly got into the ring with Mercedes and Bobby. Bryon quickly exited the ring.

"No problem, Seth. No problem," Bobby said, moving around Mercedes.

Colby quickly grabbed onto her hand, pulling her toward him.

Bobby smiled. "I'm glad you're out here too, Seth. I have a question for both of you."

"And what's that?" Colby asked.

"Welcome back by the way. That actually brings me to my question for you. Why would you want to be with a woman who got knocked up by a man she claims raped her?"

Mercedes glared at him.

"I know for a fact she really was raped!" Colby exclaimed. "I saw her not want to be around people. I witnessed her freak out and scream when one of the superstars, one of her best male friends quickly picked her up, just wanting to have fun with her. I saw her stay away from people as she stood backstage, looking ashamed and afraid about something. She and I had been talking outside of work for four months."

"That actually brings me to my question for you, Sasha," Bobby said, pointing at her.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"Why would you even want to be with this guy?" He asked, motion his hand to Colby. "He cheated on his fiancée with another woman. Another woman who was part of WWE down at NXT. A woman who ended up fired for pictures she posted years ago, representing a very controversial topic as well. But I guess pictures were the cornerstone of her life. I mean the old saying also goes 'Once a cheater. Always a cheater.'"

Mercedes made a face.

"I mean who's to say he won't cheat on you. History does repeat itself in some cases."

"My past relationships are none of your damn business, Roode," Colby quickly snapped. "Yes, I cheated on my ex-fiancée with another woman. But I'm not the first man to do that! And there are other men and women of this business who have cheated on their significant others, staying together with the person they cheated on their significant other with. Yes, I did that, but that relationship ended shortly after my knee injury in 2015. I was single from December until last May. My focus was getting back to the WWE so I could reclaim the championship I had to relinquish. But when I came back last May that all changed.

"Last May I was talking with Sasha. And we started heavily talking outside of work. We texted every day. Sometimes talking on the phone…"

"…I wanted to talk to him," Mercedes interrupted. "I didn't care about his past relationships! I don't care about them now! One of the superstars in this business was involved in a cheating scandal. And I am sorry to bring that superstar up. But that person he cheated with on that person's significant other broke up with that person. Who knows who ended it? But that's no one's business in the first place. But that person got together with someone else. That someone else is still with that superstar in question. They have a life together.

"When I was raped—which really happened—I had wanted to get into a relationship with Seth. But I pulled away because I was scared and didn't want another man touching me then! But I truly wanted him!"

"Everyone knows you're talking about Edge and Lita, Sasha!" Bobby smiled. "And you know what happened? Matt Hardy retaliated just the way Seth's ex-fiancée did when she hacked into his twitter account and posted those pictures which everyone saw. But then again I guess you two are perfect for each other, because he's a man slut and so are you!"

Mercedes slapped Bobby clear across the face.

"Oh!" Michael Cole said from the commentary table.

Bobby made an angry face. He went toward Mercedes. Colby quickly moved hitting Bobby himself. Bobby hit Colby right back. The two fought each other. Mercedes moved back as they did. Bobby was able to scurry from the ring.

Colby picked up a microphone. "You wanna talk shit, Roode! You wanna bring up my past and those of other past superstars. Matters that you have no business talking about! WWE could have fired me for that shit my ex-fiancée pulled. They obviously fired my ex-girlfriend for the shit she posted in the past. But they didn't. That was none of their business. But how about you get in this ring with later tonight. How about you show me how stupid I am for challenging you to a match?!"

"You're on!" Bobby shouted to Colby.

Colby smirked. He looked at Mercedes. She walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around her, saying something to her. She nodded her head. He kissed her head.

Raw went to a commercial break. When it came back Michael, Bryon, and Corey talked about Mercedes having been in the ring, making her return to tell where she had been. They talked about Roode coming out and then Colby. They talked about the certain things that were said and happened. Footage was shown as the three talked about it. It then showed Mercedes slapping Bobby, him going after her, and then Colby going after Bobby. Plus, Colby challenging Bobby to a match and Bobby accepted.

"And it been made official," Corey said. "Stephanie McMahon officially made the match for the main event tonight. In his return match since his absence, Seth Rollins will take on Bobby Roode!"

The fans cheered.

A camera showed Colby walking backstage with Mercedes.

"You all right?" Colby asked.

"Yes," Mercedes said.

Colby nodded. "I'm going to go get ready for my match. I'll find you soon."

Mercedes nodded her head. Colby kissed her head. He then walked away.

"Sasha," Someone said.

Mercedes turned her head and the camera backed away showing Ashley as Charlotte.

"What is it?" Mercedes asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know we were going through a heated feud right before you were raped," Ashley said. "But I never believed you were a liar!"

Mercedes gave a small smile.

"It really hurt me when I watched Cole's interview with you! I know you were not a liar, because we have known each other for years as friends and then not as friends. And I would never wish something like that to happen to anyone I know. But it has. It happened to a friend of mine back when I was back in college. She too got pregnant. She gave her baby up for adoption. But the adoptive parents wanted her in their child's life. She accepted. But I am happy the decision you made. Keeping your own baby."

"Why the hell would you want to?" Someone asked.

The camera turned to show Peyton Royce.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes asked.

"Why would you want to keep a child that resulted from rape?" Peyton asked.

Mercedes made a face stepping a few steps toward Peyton.

"It is the result of a rape after all. I think it is stupid. Your daughter would have been better off with you giving her up. I mean you did leave her behind to come here. Both you and Seth did. And he claims he is so happy. That's a little selfish for both of you. Mostly you, though."

Mercedes slapped Peyton across the face just as she had Bobby not too long ago. Peyton moved back from the slap. Mercedes went toward Peyton. Ashley grabbed onto her.

"I am not selfish!" Mercedes said with tears. "She is one of two good things that happened to me in the last year! Seth is the other thing! And you better watch your back, because when I come back, you are the first one I'm going after!"

Peyton gave an angry looked and walked away.

Mercedes was in tears now.

"It's okay, Sasha," Ashley said, letting her go. But she wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay."

Colby had his match with Bobby later that night. They had a great match. Colby picked up the win. He asked for a microphone.

"Don't run your mouth, Roode," Colby said. "It just gets your ass slapped and beat in the ring."

Colby tossed the microphone and exited the ring. He smiled as he walked up the ramp.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Great match out there tonight, Colby," Bobby said as he and Colby were backstage after Raw now.

"Thanks," Colby said.

"I look forward to more of our storyline next week."

"Me too."

Bobby shook his hand. "Welcome back by the way."

"Thanks," Colby replied.

Mercedes smiled as she stood waiting for her fiancé.

"Hey Mercedes," Bobby said.

"Hi," Mercedes said. "Great match."

"Thanks. You two have a good night if I don't see you and a safe drive."

"Thanks," Colby shouted.

Mercedes grinned as she looked to her fiancé.

"Hey you," He said.

"Hi," Mercedes smiled. Colby leaned forward and kissed her. "You looked great out there. Couldn't tell you were away from a few months."

"I might have been off of WWE TV, but I was still working in the ring."

"Very true," Mercedes said. "But you know what?"

"What?" Colby asked.

Mercedes grinned. "I was a little turned on by you being back in that ring!"

"Well, you know the day I recorded those videos of you and sent them to Paul and everyone I got really turned on by you. A part of the woman I fell in love with resurfaced. She recovered."

"Damn right she did," Mercedes said. "But it was a little hard with some stuff."

"I know," Colby said, wrapping his arms around her. "I know." He kissed her head.

"Am I really selfish?" Mercedes asked with tears.

"No. Not at all, baby," Colby said. He quickly pulled away. "You want to be here. You want back in the WWE. That's not selfish. Evelyn is coming on the road with us. We have the bus and its getting a few adjustments to it. And we're looking for nannies or whoever to look after Evelyn while we work.

"Parents do that! Paul and Stephanie did that! They did great with their girls. We'll do great with Evelyn. And if need be, both or one of us could take a night off to be with her. Maybe a little more. But don't think you are selfish for being here, Mercedes! Don't!"

Mercedes nodded her head.

"Now how about you come back to our locker room with me and take a shower with me?!"

Mercedes giggled. "I'd love to."

Colby chuckled.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Mercedes was so happy to get home a few days later to Evelyn. Colby went home with her too. He wasn't back on the road full-time yet. WWE was slowly going to fully load his schedule again.

"Oh, my beautiful baby girl," Mercedes said as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair of Evelyn's nursery. Evelyn slept soundly in her mother's arms.

"Oh, I missed you, sweetheart," Mercedes said. "I know Cassie (Peyton Royce) didn't mean any of those things she said on Raw on Monday. But it made me think. It made me think I was selfish. But don't think of me as selfish, sweetheart.

"I love you as much as I love wrestling! I was very scared and angry when everything happened last year. I was scared and unhappy when I found out I was pregnant. I hoped I lost you. I wasn't sure I wanted you. But it didn't take me long to realize I might want to keep you. But when I heard your heartbeat for the first time and I saw you on that ultrasound as just a very small thing, I knew I wanted you. Now here you are."

Mercedes smiled.

"Being pregnant with you was a great experience. I enjoyed every minute of it. I didn't think too deep into how you were conceived. I didn't care. I had your daddy, Colby by my side the other time. Colby IS YOUR DADDY! No matter what anyone says! You are loved by everyone of his family and friends outside of what is your mommy's. But everyone in my family and friends loves you too. Everyone in the WWE definitely loves you. Not everyone has met you in person, but they are in awe of you. But we'll make that happen soon. Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn are definitely a few that want to meet you.

"I got to spend some time with them on Friday. That was a lot of fun. I don't want you at their size quite yet. I love having you this small and in my arms. I know it'll come. But right now you are still a little baby girl. My baby girl! All mine."

"I beg to differ," A voice whispered.

Mercedes looked toward the door with a smile. She saw Colby standing there. He walked into the room. Mercedes looked back down at Evelyn.

Colby took a seat in the lounge chair. "She's all mine too!"

"You're the only other one who can have her!"

Colby smiled.

Mercedes slowly got up from the rocking chair. She walked over to the crib and placed Evelyn down. She then turned her attention to her fiancée. She reached for his hands. Colby smiled, getting up from the chair. He then let Mercedes take his hands. She pulled him out of the nursery. She let go of one of his hands. Colby grabbed onto the door, closing it, but leaving it slightly ajar.

"I have something to tell you," Colby said.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"I found us a good deal on a bus. But I wanted to show it to you before we make a final decision."

"Yes, show it to me."

"All right, come on," Colby said.

The two went into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table where Colby's laptop was open. Colby showed Mercedes the pictures on the inside of the bus.

"Ooh, that's really nice and roomy," Mercedes said.

"Yeah," Colby said. "Do you think we should get it? This is the price right here."

Mercedes nodded her head. It truly was a good deal for the bus.

"It's a really good price and it's what we've been looking for," Mercedes commented.

"Yeah," Colby said.

"It could also get the ball rolling with me getting back in the ring. Because I don't want to get back on the road myself without Evelyn. This weekend was just a stepping stone for me."

"Of course. You do whatever you want for your return, baby doll. I'm fully supportive. You just do what you want to do! Evelyn will be just fine! It'll all be just fine!"

"Thank you, baby," Mercedes smiled, kissing him.

"You're welcome," Colby replied.

"How about I show you just how thankful I am?" She smirked.

Colby smirked himself. "Why the hell not?!"

"Come on then!" Mercedes exclaimed. She grabbed onto his hand, standing up and pulling him with her. She led him towards the living room. "I don't want to wake Evelyn!"

"Good idea!"

Mercedes giggled.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Colby bought the bus for him and Mercedes. He hired a driver and he and Mercedes found a nanny for Evelyn. Then everyone was traveling with WWE.

Seth Rollins was back in action regularly on Raw. He was feuding with Bobby Roode and the fans were loving it.

Mercedes was working in the ring with Raw superstars while traveling with Colby. She enjoyed working with all the ladies of the locker room. It was especially great working with Ashley and Pam as always.

But as Mercedes was continuously working in the ring, she was definitely ready for wrestling at a houseshow. And Stephanie planned for her to return to the ring at a houseshow. It was best to get Mercedes in the ring in front of fans, but not on Raw or at a Pay-Per-View, for her return match. It was best that way, because it would (hopefully) help Mercedes not have a freak out if she were to have one because of her attack.

Mercedes was going to appear on Raw the Monday after Thanksgiving and the Saturday following that Raw, Mercedes would have her first back match.

Sasha Banks and Peyton Royce would be feuding. Sasha was going after Peyton for the shit she had said a few weeks back. It was personal, but sometimes the personal stuff was good with storylines. In her first match, back at the houseshow, though, Sasha would be facing Billie Kay.

Mercedes and Colby spent Thanksgiving with her family. The year before they had spent it with his family. That coming Christmas, they would be spending it with his family. They were alternating years with which holidays would be spent with particular families. However, there could be compromises.

Mercedes was very happy to be in Boston with her family. She was especially happy to have baby Evelyn there with her. Every single member of Mercedes's family was in love with Evelyn. That made Mercedes was very happy.

Mercedes still thought back on when she had first been raped and her family members being ashamed of her or blaming her for what happened. She also still thought her family of being judgmental, because of her getting pregnant and keeping the baby.

"You're over thinking," Colby said to Mercedes.

It was Thanksgiving night. Mercedes and Colby were in their room of the guest room of her mother's home. Evelyn was sound asleep. Judith had gone to bed herself. And Mercedes and Colby were soon headed that way.

"You're over thinking, baby," Colby repeated.

Mercedes had just told him how she felt about her family with the whole situation of her rape and Evelyn.

"Your family does not blame you for anything! And they are not ashamed of you in any way! They are proud of you! They are proud of how far you have come in the last year! They are proud that you are going to take care of your daughter for the rest of your life! They are proud you were able to slowly recover from that! And they are happy that you have me!"

"I don't know why. I just can't stop overthinking everything," Mercedes admitted as tears came to her eyes.

"It's all right, baby. You are thinking about a lot suddenly. I think too much is happening and things are being said that is making you overwhelmed. What Cassie said a few weeks ago, about you being selfish was just part of the act! She didn't mean it! You are not selfish!

"And you want to do everything to get back into work. But that is overwhelming you and you seem a little scared."

"I am scared," Mercedes sobbed. "I am scared I am going to freeze up if I get in that ring and getting caught in a maneuver and not being able to break free. I have been able to work with everyone and break out of them. But I'm still scared."

"I know. I remember when Joe and I were having our match at Money in the Bank last year, I went to do the same move with him that I had with Glenn (Kane) and my knee suddenly giving out on me, I hesitated a little. I was scared of my knee going out on me again.

"You just need to go out there and do it, baby! You just need to face your fears! You can do it! I have no doubt in it! You are a brave and strong woman! Evelyn will have no doubts about her mother when she gets older. She will see you as a **very** strong and courageous woman, because you are. Even in your darkest hours and days of what happened!"

"I love you, Colby!" Mercedes said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I love you too," He replied, wiping away her tears.

Mercedes gave a small smile.

"Can we do something tomorrow?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm not going Black Friday shopping if that's what you want to do!" Colby teased.

Mercedes laughed. "No, not that. I want us to take a walk to where everything happened?" 

Colby nodded his head. "If that's what you want, then yes."

Mercedes nodded her head. "Thank you."

"Of course, you can do as your please, but I'll be right there if you need me."

Mercedes nodded her head again.

The next afternoon, Mercedes with Colby by her side went to the bar where she had met her attacker, Glenn Parsons. Butterflies had been in Mercedes's stomach since they had left her mom's house and were on the way to the bar. But now the butterflies were flying faster.

Mercedes took a breath as she held onto her fiancé's hand as they stood outside the bar.

"You okay?" Colby asked.

Mercedes nodded her head. "Yes, I just haven't been back here since it happened."

"Well, I'm here with you, baby. Don't worry. We can stand here for a little bit, go in, or just walk away right now."

"Thank you."

"Anytime," Colby replied. He kissed her cheek.

Mercedes smiled at him. She then closed her eyes remembering. She nodded her head. "This way," She said, looking at Colby.

"I'm right with you."

Mercedes smiled again. She held on tightly to Colby's hand as they walked on the sidewalk. She remembered walking down that same sideway with her attacker. As they got closer to the alley she had been pushed down for her attack, her heart beated faster.

"You're all right, Mercedes," Colby said, knowing very well his fiancée was getting very tense. Mercedes looked at him. "I'm right here, beside you! It's me, Colby! Not Glenn Parsons!"

Mercedes nodded her head. She looked forward again and kept walking. _You're okay, Mercedes! There's no reason to be afraid! It's just a damn alley way! Yes, it happened there, but you are absolutely safe with Colby! He is your fiancé! He is the man you love! The man who wants to spend the rest of his life with you! The man who was by your side the whole time you were pregnant with your daughter! The man who loves that daughter as much as you!_

Mercedes smiled a little. Just knowing Colby was right there with her and thinking about everything with him made it so much better. She held her head up.

Mercedes stopped when they reached the alley. She walked a few steps into it, holding tightly onto Colby's hand still. He walked right with her.

Mercedes thought: _This is where you took a piece of me last year, you asshole! You took me away from the ring! You made me be so afraid of almost everyone! You made me so afraid of being pregnant! You made be scared to even think about keeping her as my own! You took a lot from me. But now I am going to wrestle my first match in over year in one week's time._

 _And I am going to marry a man in less than a year who was there for me when I needed someone. He took care of me and was by my side the whole time I was pregnant with my daughter and his! Not yours! He has taken care of Evelyn as if she were his own daughter! She is his own daughter! He named her! She is Evelyn Sadie Lopez!_

Mercedes let go of Colby's hand and walked further into the alley. She held her head high. _This is Sasha Banks facing a foe! This is Sasha Banks going to step into the ring with that foe! This is Sasha Banks going to whoop the ass of that foe and make them tap out to the Bank Statement. This is Sasha Banks winning another championship: her life back!_

Mercedes smiled. She turned to Colby. He stood there. He smiled when he saw her smiling. Mercedes moved over toward him, cupping his face and kissing him. He happily returned the kiss. Mercedes pulled away after a bit.

"I love you, Colby," Mercedes said.

"I love you too, Mercedes," He replied with a smile.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. Colby wrapped his own arms around her and hugged her back.

"Let's go," Mercedes said.

"You got it," Colby replied.

The two pulled out of their embrace. They smiled at each other. Mercedes took Colby's hand. The two walked out of the alley.

Since Mercedes had conquered that fear. She decided she wanted to go to lunch at the restaurant she had gone to with her friends before they went to that bar. Mercedes had loved that restaurant and she had not been back to it since that night as well.

And that fear was conquered as well. Mercedes enjoyed being back at the restaurant, sitting at a table and enjoying the food. The food she had not tasted in over a year. Yes, Mercedes had taken her life back!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Mercedes smiled brightly as she walked backstage at the arena for Raw later that night. After conquering her fears that past Friday, she was so happy. She had been very happy about getting together with Colby, getting engaged to him, and having Evelyn. But everything else fell into place with that fear she had had for over a year. That fear was gone.

Mercedes was also very happy, because she had Evelyn. She was carrying her in a sling. Evelyn slept soundly in that sling as her mother walked through the arena.

"There are my girls," Colby said.

Mercedes smiled. Colby was talking with Booby Roode. The two were discussing their segment for later that night.

"Hi baby," Mercedes said, walking up to him.

"Hi," Colby replied, kissing her. "And hello my baby girl."

Mercedes smiled as she looked at a sleeping Evelyn.

"All tuckered out," Colby said. He leaned over and kissed Evelyn on the top of her head.

"Hi Bobby," Mercedes said.

"Hey," He replied. "How are you?"

"I'm so excited! I can't wait for later tonight. And there is something great happening for Sasha Banks's feud with Peyton Royce. It has to do with a trade!"

"There's a trade?" Colby asked.

"Yep. Two female superstars from SmackDown are coming here. And two female superstars from Raw going there."

"Who's being traded" Bobby asked.

"Ashley and Pam are going to SmackDown," I whispered. "And _Becky_ and Leah (Carmella) are coming here."

"Why was there a trade?" Colby asked.

"WWE wants to have two horsewomen on each roster. Becky is going to be partnering with me when Billie Kay gets into the mix with Sasha and Peyton. Team B.A.E. is getting back together!"

Colby laughed. "Does Fergal know?"

"More than likely. I was just told by Mick Foley and Stephanie about the trade. Ashley and Pam know too. They're excited. But you know Becky and Fergal are both going to be really happy, because of being on the same roster."

"Oh, yeah," Bobby said.

"Well, I'm going to let you two go back to talking about tonight," Mercedes said.

"No, we're good. Take your fiancé with you."

"Oh, thank you."

"Enjoy," Bobby said walking away.

Colby smiled at Mercedes. She smiled back.

 **RAW**

Peyton Royce was in the middle of the ring. The referee held her arm in the air as she had just defeated Bayley in a match.

Sasha Banks's music suddenly hit. The fans went wild. Peyton looked up at the ramp. She was attacked from behind, knocked to her knees. The fans cheers as they saw Sasha.

Sasha smiled as she stood in the ring. She looked at Peyton. Peyton looked back at her. Sasha smiled at her. Peyton went to scurry away, but Sasha grabbed onto her.

"I told you, you were the first one I was coming after when I came back!" Sasha exclaimed. She then put Peyton in the Bank Statement. Peyton held on, but eventually tapped.

Sasha held onto the hold for a bit longer. The referee had to pulled her away.

Sasha let Peyton go, getting to her feet. She stood in the ring.

"Sasha! Sasha! Sasha!" The fans cheered.

Sasha nodded her head with a huge grin. She raised her hands in the air as if she were showing off her Legit Boss rings.

 **Commercial Break**

Sasha smiled as she walked back stage with a huge smile on her face.

"Sasha? Sasha?"

Sasha turned her attention to the backstage interviewer Charly Caruso.

"Can I get a word about her attack on Peyton Royce just moments ago?" Charly asked.

"Well, about a month ago, I made my first appearance in a WWE ring in a year. I told the world about my recovery from my rape, having my daughter, getting engaged to a wonderful man, and everything else that happened since I had my interview with Michael Cole about my rape.

"But Bobby Rood, as his name says, was rude. He came out to the ring when I was talking with Bryon Saxton. Seth Rollins, my fiancé, quickly came out. Roode had the audacity to call me a slut and call me a liar about my rape. I have said many times and I will say it again. I would not call cry rape if I hadn't been!

"But Seth took care of Roode and has been for the last month. But then Peyton had the audacity to approach me, say my daughter was better off if I had given her up, and calls both me and Seth selfish for being here and not at home with our daughter.

"I am not selfish! And Peyton is basically calling other women selfish, because they are working and not at home with their kids.

"But I said to Peyton after I gave her a slap across her face that she was the first one I was coming after when I returned. And I made that perfectly clear with my attack on her tonight.

"So, Peyton," Sasha said, looking at the camera. "The Boss is back and you're the first one I'm going to deal with before I go after the WWE Raw Women's Championship. Bank on it!"

Sasha walked away from Charly. The camera cut from backstage with them and back to the ring with Michael, Corey, and Bryon saying a few words about Sasha.

"That was great, Mercedes," Charly said as she hugged her.

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you."

Mercedes smiled. She was so happy.

People were waiting around for her. She hugged them all.

"It was great being in the ring with you," Cassie (Peyton Royce) said, hugging her.

"You too," Mercedes replied.

"I can't wait for our match on Saturday," Jessica (Billie Kay) said, hugging Mercedes as well.

"Me too," Mercedes said.

"But also, having the storyline with you, Becky, and Cassie."

"Yes," Cassie said. "It's going to be amazing!"

Mercedes smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Five days later, Mercedes was in the women's locker room, getting ready for her return match at the houseshow.

"Check me out, ladies," Mercedes said as she stood in her new ring gear.

All the ladies of the Raw roster clapped and laughed for Mercedes as she spun around and did a few poses for them.

"Video and pictures!" Cassie said.

"Yes, yes!" Mercedes exclaimed. "I need some pictures with Cassie and Jessica too."

"Got it," Pam said.

Mercedes had some fun with Cassie, Jessica, Pam, and Ashley. Mercedes only had a few days left before Pam and Ashley would be headed to the SmackDown roster and Becky with Leah would be coming to Raw. Mercedes was excited to have Becky and work with Becky. But she'd miss Pam the most, because that was her best friend.

After messing around with the girls, Mercedes headed out of the locker room and to find her fiancé. As she walked and felt movement of being back in ring gear, her confidence built. Mercedes smiled.

Mercedes found Colby. He was dressed in his own ring gear, ready for his scheduled match that night too. He was leaning up against the wall as he was on his cell phone.

"Hey there," Mercedes said.

Colby took a quick at her with a smile. "Well, look at you," He said.

Mercedes grinned. "Sasha Banks is back, baby!"

"She already has been! You just have the ring gear to complete it!"

"Very true. But the moment of truth is just in a few hours."

"You'll do great, baby," Colby said. "Everyone's already proud of you and excited for you. Especially every one of our WWE family. I know I am. And Evie will be proud of you too when she is a little older and knows about everything."

"Thank you," Mercedes said. She kissed him. "And I can't wait for when we finally have our tag match: Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins versus Peyton Royce and Bobby Roode."

"Yes. But I'm looking forward to when Becky makes her way back to Raw on Monday."

"You and me plus Fergal are all for it."

Colby laughed. He gave her a quick kiss. "How about we take a picture together? This is the first time in a long time we can take one together with both of us in our ring gear." 

"Yes, yes!" Mercedes squealed.

Colby laughed. He set his phone up to take a picture. "All right, get in here," He said, holding his arm open.

Mercedes smiled and moved in toward him. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Smile," Colby said. Mercedes grinned. Colby snapped a couple pictures. "All right, your turn alone."

Mercedes smiled as Colby pulled away from her. He moved a little bit away from her. "All right, show me some love Sasha Banks!"

Mercedes laughed. She held her hands up.

"Hold it," Colby said. He took a couple pictures. "Show me that sway!"

Mercedes giggled as she did her sway to the side, still holding her hands up.

"All right," Colby said. "Now how about the sexy side of Sasha Banks?"

"Sure," Mercedes giggled. She gave a sexy pose.

"There we go," He said. He snapped a couple pictures. "All right. One of those is going as the background on my phone."

Mercedes laughed. She moved over toward her fiancé and kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you too, Sasha Rollins!" Colby replied with a wink.

Mercedes grinned. She kissed him again.

Later that night, Mercedes was ready for her entrance. She had her jacket on. She wore her Legit Boss necklace. Her Legit Boss rings were on her hands. And she held glasses in hand. She was getting nervous.

 _You got this, Mercedes! You have made this entrance so many times! You can get into the ring and perform a great match with Jessica!_

"You're up, Mercedes!"

Mercedes nodded her head. Jessica had just made her entrance. She walked up the steps, leading to the entrance rape. Her theme music played. The fans quickly cheered. Mercedes nodded her head. She put her glasses on and then walked out.

Sasha Banks walked out from behind the curtain and onto the entrance ramp. She stopped. She listened to the fans. She did her sway. She held her hands up, showing off her rings. She stood there for a few seconds and then walked down the ramp. She continued to hold her hands up.

Backstage, Colby stood watching a monitor. He smiled brightly as he watched Mercedes make her way down to the ring. He was so proud of her. He could see the confidence in her, but also the nerves.

 _You got this, beautiful! You got this!_

Sasha Banks and Billie Kay were in the middle of the ring. The referee called for the bell and the two made their moves.

Colby continued to watch backstage. He smiled the whole time. Mercedes was amazing! She did great. As did Jessica with her.

Sasha Banks picked up the win moments later. The referee raised her arm in the air from her win and the fans went crazy. She felt the emotions. She had just fought her first match in over a year. She had not freaked out. She had not lost it. She had been able to perform in the ring as she had many times before. It felt great.

Everyone clapped as Mercedes made her way backstage. She smiled, but was overcome by tears. Paul and Stephanie were both there to embrace her.

"You did great, Mercedes," Paul said.

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

Mercedes received hugs from everyone. Pam and Ashley were both there to group hug her.

"I'm so proud of you, Mer," Pam said.

"You were amazing out there," Ashley said.

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

Ashley and Pam hugged her tighter.

"All right, all right!" Colby said. "Give her to me!"

Mercedes laughed with Ashley and Pam as they pulled from their hug. Mercedes looked toward Colby. He smiled. The two moved toward each other.

Colby gently cupped her face and kissed her passionately on the lips. The two kissed for a good few minutes before they pulled away.

"I'm proud of you, baby!" Colby said, moving his hands from her face and grabbing onto hers.

"Thank you," Mercedes said, smiling. She gripped his hands tightly as he had hold of them.

Colby kissed her again. "I'm glad you're not crying anymore."

"You make everything better that's why!"

"My promise to you for the rest of our lives together."

"You know what else you can do to make me feel better?" 

"What?" Colby asked with a smile.

Mercedes grinned. She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in toward his ear. "By not being to worn out later tonight from your first match. Because you are going to have another one with me."

Colby chuckled. "I'm never too worn out to have a match with you, Sasha Rollins!"

Mercedes chuckled. "I love you," She said, pulling back to look at him.

"Love you too, beautiful," Colby replied. He gave her a light kiss on the lips then.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Two days later, Mercedes was very happy to see Becky and Leah (Carmella).

"Team BAE together again," Becky said as she hugged Mercedes.

"Yes," Mercedes replied, hugging Becky tightly. She then pulled back and hugged Leah. After that, she hugged both of them.

It was a nice change with having those two with her now.

 **RAW**

Peyton Royce made her way to the ring a half hour into the show. She was going to call out Sasha Banks for the attack from last week.

Once inside the ring, she asked for a microphone.

"I am out here for one reason and that one reason is to call out Sasha Banks!" Peyton said. The fans cheered at Sasha's name.

"Last week Sasha made her return and attacked me…"

Sasha Banks's music hit. The fans got to their feet cheered.

Sasha smiled as she walked out onto the ramp. She had a microphone in hand.

"Get down here, Sasha!" Peyton said. "Get down here and face me for your sneak attack on me!"

"You brought that sneak attack on yourself!" Sasha exclaimed. "Let me remind you of why I attacked you."

Sasha pointed toward the Titantron.

Footage was shown of Sasha's encounter with Peyton backstage after she and Seth had dealt with Bobby Roode. The footage showed Sasha slapping Peyton hard across the face. Then Charlotte grabbing onto Sasha, keeping her from going after Peyton. Sasha then said Peyton was the first person she was coming after when she returned.

The footage ended and the camera showed Sasha on the stage still.

"You brought that attack on yourself, Peyton!" Sasha exclaimed, slowly walking down the ramp. "You called me selfish and I am not selfish! I am just a mom who wants to have a career. A mom who knows her daughter is in care while she works. But in this case, my daughter is in good hands, while I kick your ass!"

Sasha quickly dropped her microphone and ran toward the ring. Peyton was quick to defend herself when Sasha got into the ring. Sasha had her down. She stood up. But she was suddenly attacked from behind.

"That's Billie Kay!" Bryon exclaimed.

Sasha was down on the mat herself. Billie went after her, beating her up. She then had hold of Sasha. Peyton was on her feet. She had a microphone in hand.

"I was prepared for you, Sasha!" Peyton said. "I was prepared for you! I knew I was going to need my best friend for when you came back, because my best friend always has my back! Big mistake coming back and after me!"

Peyton then slapped Sasha as hard as she could. Billie then threw her to the mat. Sasha laid on her stomach on the mat as she held onto her face. Billie raised Peyton's arm in the air. Peyton smiled.

 **Commercial Break**

A camera showed Stephanie in her office. There was a knock.

"Come in," Stephanie said.

Sasha walked right up to Stephanie.

"Did you see what happened out there?" Sasha asked.

"I did," Stephanie replied.

"As a mother wanting to defend her child or children, give me Peyton and Billie tonight!"

"I'll do you better than a Handicap Match," Stephanie smiled. "I'll give you a tag match versus them."

Sasha smiled. "Works for me. Do I get to choose my partner then?"

"No, but you'll be surprised and happy for the partner I have in mind for you. You see Mick and I decided to trade two female superstars from Raw over to SmackDown Live for two of their female superstars. My brother and Daniel Bryan agreed to it. Charlotte and Bayley will now be on SmackDown Live."

"Who is coming over here then?" Sasha asked.

"Both of those ladies will be revealed later tonight. Your tag partner will be revealed when the time comes for your match. But don't worry, Sasha, you are very familiar with your tag partner," Stephanie said.

Sasha smiled.

Not too long after that Enzo Amore and Big Cass were shown backstage. The two had recently become the Raw Tag Team Champions and had their titles around their waists. They were talking.

"Nice gold, boys," A voice said.

Enzo and Big Cass quickly turned. The camera showed Carmella. The fans cheered.

"Well, look what we got here," Enzo said. "The Princess of Staten Island!"

"That's right," Carmella said. "I was one of the female superstars Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan traded Charlotte and Bayley for. And I thought my boys could use me back in their corner like old times!"

Enzo and Big Cass looked at each other. They nodded their heads.

"Welcome back," Big Cass said.

Carmella smiled.

Things went from backstage out toward the ring, but with the camera on Bryon, Michael, and Corey.

"So, we have Carmella on Raw now," Bryon said.

"Great for Enzo and Big Cass," Michael said. "Back in NXT, they made a great team."

"Couldn't agree more, Michael," Corey said.

"But the question is: who is the second female superstar we got from SmackDown Live?"

"Well, we'll find out in a just a bit, Michael, because Billie Kay and Peyton Royce versus Sasha Banks and her mystery partner is next."

 **Commercial Break**

Raw came back and Peyton's music hit. She and Billie came out together. The two walked down to the ring. Sasha made her entrance next.

(Mercedes was happy she was about to have her first match back on Raw.)

Sasha smiled, walking out behind the curtain and stopping on the ramp. She listened to the fans as they cheered. It felt great with being in her ring gear and having her match in just a few minutes.

Sasha did her sway to the side. She held her rings up and walked down the ramp, still holding her hands up. She stopped at the end of the ramp. She took her glasses off and placed them on her head. She then looked toward the ramp.

Becky Lynch's music hit. The fans went wild.

Becky came tearing out from behind the curtain making her entrance.

Sasha Banks smiled.

Becky smiled coming down the ramp. She slapped hands with fans on both sides of the ramp. She then stopped next to Sasha.

Sasha smiled at her. Becky smiled back. The two shook hands and then got into the ring. The referee held Peyton and Billie back. Sasha and Becky took off their jackets and handed off everything else for their entrances.

The two teams stood in their corners. Becky and Sasha kept their eyes on Billie and Peyton as they decided who start the match out. Becky smiled, getting out of the ring and stepping toward the ring post in her corner. Billie would start the match out for her team.

Sasha and Billie were ready. The referee called for the bell. The two stood close to their corners.

The fans started chanting.

"Team B.A.E."

"Team B.A.E."

"Team B.A.E."

Sasha and Becky smiled at each other. Billie went after Sasha.

The match went back and forth between the two tag teams. Each one showed a great performance. However, all four women ended up in the ring, beating on each other. It knocked them to the outside.

Sasha and Peyton ended up being the legal ones in the ring. Sasha knocked Peyton down and went for the win.

"1…2…3," The referee counted. He called for the bell.

"Here are your winners Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch," JoJo announced.

The fans cheered.

Sasha got to her feet. Becky joined her in the ring. She went over to her and said something. Sasha nodded her head. The referee came up between the two and raised their arms in victory.

 **Commercial break and backstage**

Sasha and Becky were both walking backstage.

"Sasha, Becky," Charly said, coming up to the two. The two stopped and looked at Charly. "How do feel about what just took place in the ring, Sasha?" 

Sasha smiled. "Well, I got my hands on Peyton, showing her that I am truly Boss! And she better learn to keep her mouth shut about my daughter! But I am also glad I had a little help to keep Billie at bay while I took out her best friend. That would be Becky."

Becky smiled.

"Becky, you were traded to Raw from SmackDown Live, how does it feel to be here?" Charly asked.

"I am very excited to be on Raw once again. I enjoyed SmackDown Live. But I'm excited to see what lies ahead of me on Raw now. I was also happy to help out Sasha with Peyton and Billie tonight," Becky said. "And I guarantee you this, I will be there whenever Sasha will need me when it comes to Peyton and Billie. I know this isn't the end of them for the both of us."

"That's right," Sasha said. "I'm saying this right now, just like we were a team once down in NXT, we're a team again. Team B.A.E. – Best at Everything. And the Boss is the best at everything. But so is the Lass Kicker. "

"Which is why we make a great team," Becky added.

"Banks on it!"

Sasha and Becky walked away.

"Oh, my God, if felt great to be wrestling on Raw again," Mercedes said once the camera crew was away.

"You did great," Becky said, hugging her.

"Thank you so much."

Colby came up to the both of them then. Mercedes quickly hugged her fiancé. Colby was very happy there were no tears. All though, he knew the tears from Saturday had been tears of joy. He still didn't like it when she cried. But she did great in the ring.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A few weeks later, it was Christmas. Mercedes and Colby were both happy to have some of the time off. They were happy to recharge their batteries and then get back to work. The next important thing was Royal Rumble. And Colby was one of the few who were in consideration for winning it and facing the current Universal Champion at WrestleMania 34 in New Orleans, Louisiana.

But also with the time off work, the two could enjoy time at home with Evelyn. She was about five months old. But Mercedes and Colby enjoyed every moment they had with her.

"Next Christmas is going to be more fun with her being old enough to actually enjoy her presents," Colby commented.

"Yes," Mercedes replied. "But it's nice to be at home and spend time with her."

"I agree."

"I have loved traveling again and being back in the ring, but I enjoy being home with her."

"Me too. But we have Royal Rumble in a month."

"Oh, that's all you, baby," Mercedes commented. "You have the big match. It's hard to say what Sasha Banks has really. Just kicking Peyton Royce and Billie Kay's asses with Becky Lynch."

"I know I'm enjoying that," Colby replied. "Fergal definitely is."

"Of course, he has his wife on the same roster as him now."

"You're one of the few he thanks for that by the way."

"Why am I one of the few?" Mercedes asked.

"You coming back to work with your storyline brought everything together for people to consider trading Ashley and Pam to SmackDown, bringing Becky and Leah to Raw," Colby replied.

"That is very true," Mercedes nodded her head in agreement. "And that makes me happy too!"

Colby chuckled.

"So, when's my favorite WWE Superstar going to be Universal Champion?"

"WrestleMania 34, baby! WrestleMania 34! I'm winning the 2018 Royal Rumble!"

"Yes!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Colby laughed.

"I'm so happy and proud for you," Mercedes said, kissing him.

"As am I of you. But not only will I win Royal Rumble next month and headline WrestleMania 34 in New Orleans, Louisiana become a champion, so will you!"

"Do you know something I don't?" Mercedes asked.

"Sasha Banks is getting a shot at the Raw Women's Championship at WrestleMania 34 and will win!"

"Oh, my fucking God!" Mercedes squealed with delight. "Really?"

"Yes!"

Mercedes squealed again. She quickly moved over to Colby, kissing him. She kissed him just the same way she had with their very first kiss. Their very first kiss which had been outside the building of her OB/GYN's office in which she had the very first appointment about her pregnancy. That appointment which she had decided to keep her baby.

Mercedes pulled away from her fiancé a few moments later. "I love you, baby," She said.

"I love you too, gorgeous," Colby replied.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

After the New Year when everyone got back to work, Mercedes was very excited when she talked to Stephanie about Sasha Banks's journey for the Road to WrestleMania. Paul had told Colby about it and said he could tell Mercedes himself. Which he did and everyone was happy.

"I was also curious if we could do a WWE 24 with you?" Stephanie asked.

"My Road to WrestleMania?" Mercedes questioned.

"Basically, yes. I was thinking of your journey from your rape, leading up to WrestleMania. Everything that has happened in the last year and a half."

Mercedes nodded her head. She thought about it for a few seconds. "I'd love to!"

"Great. If you would had said no, I would have been okay with you."

"Thank you, Stephanie."

"Of course. We can work out the details together. We can make an outline basically and then go where we need to."

"Sounds good."

Stephanie smiled. "We'll talk about it later."

"I'd prefer it. I want to think about my own timeline/outline and put into works with what you might have," Mercedes replied.

"That's what I wanted to do in the first place. I will see you later."

"Yes, thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Stephanie smiled and then walked away.

Mercedes smiled herself. She went to find Colby.

Colby was wondering the arena with Evelyn. He was carrying her around in the sling. That was what he and Mercedes did all the time while going around the arena and talking with people.

"Hey," Mercedes said.

"Hey," Colby smiled.

Mercedes smiled. She went up to her fiancé and gave him a quick kiss. "Hi sweetheart," She said, kissing Evelyn on the head, who was currently awake.

"How was the chat with Stephanie?" Colby asked.

"Great. She wants to do a WWE 24."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be my Road to WrestleMania, but everything over the last year and half with my rape and all of it. Basically, my journey from my rape to WrestleMania."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes! I would love to do it!" Mercedes exclaimed. "It's another thing for an example of recovery from rape and sexual assault!" She said the last part with a little bit of an attitude."

"Okay, okay," Colby said. "I fully support you with anything with that, baby doll."

"Sorry," Mercedes apologized. "I did get a bit mean there."

"It's okay. I still love you."

Mercedes laughed as he kissed her.

"What's to happen?" Colby asked. "What's the outline for it?"

"Stephanie and I are working out our own ones separately and then coming together. But I have mine and I want to get it written down. I'll come find you later."

"Sounds good."

"Love you," Mercedes said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Love you too, baby."

"Bye, sweetheart," Mercedes said, kissing Evelyn on the top of her head. She then headed toward the women's locker room.

Once Mercedes got into the locker room, she quickly went into her bag, grabbing a notebook she always carried with her as well as a pen. She began to write her own outline/timeline of what she wanted for her WWE 24.

"What are you up, Mer?" Leah asked.

"I am doing an outline/timeline for a WWE 24," Mercedes replied, looking at her friend.

"Cool. Is it your own idea for a 24?"

"Yes! Stephanie asked if I wanted to do a WWE 24 for my Road to WrestleMania."

"That's great."

"Yes. But it is going to lead from my rape to everything over the last year and half to now and onto April," Mercedes said.

"That's a cool idea," Leah replied. "What have you written so far?"

Mercedes smiled as she handed her friend the notebook. Leah smiled and took it. This is what she read:

 _Journey from rape to pregnancy_

 _Comeback_

 _Up to WM 34_

 _1\. Start with rape - story_

 _2\. Telling people_

 _3\. Recovery_

 _4\. Setback – pregnancy_

 _5\. Courage – accepting the pregnancy, support from Colby (Seth)_

 _6\. Keeping the baby_

 _7\. Relationship with Colby (Seth)_

 _8\. Seeing rapist_

 _9\. Engagement_

 _10\. Having Evelyn/motherhood_

 _11\. Comeback – taking life back_

 _12\. Back in WWE_

 _13\. Back to TV_

 _14\. Storyline – Sasha and Seth with Peyton and Bobby Roode, add Billie and Becky_

 _15\. WrestleMania lead up_

"I love it," Leah said, looking at Mercedes.

"Thanks," Mercedes said as she took the notebook back from her friend.

"I am so proud of you, Mercedes. You are truly a strong woman. You have come a long way since everything happened. I'm sure everyone tells you that and it might get annoying, but I just want you to know from me that I am."

"No, it means the world to me," Mercedes replied, getting up from her seat. She took a few steps toward Leah and hugged her.

The two hugged each other tightly and pulled back.

"I can't wait to watch it," Leah said. "And I can't wait for Rumble and WrestleMania. All the girls are excited for you."

"Thanks," Mercedes smiled.

Leah smiled. She gave Mercedes one more hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go find Bill," She said.

"Sounds good."

Leah smiled, heading out of the locker room.

Mercedes looked over what she had written. She added some more to it. She felt great as she wrote everything as well. She was very excited to do this WWE 24. She knew there would be lots of negativity toward it with her rape. But there had been negativity since last October.

Mercedes didn't care anymore. All that mattered to her was her family, friends, her career, and helping more survivors of rape and sexual assault.

The next day, Mercedes got together with Stephanie to discuss the outline/timeline for the WWE 24. Stephanie really liked Mercedes's. Mercedes had gone into further detail with everything after what Leah had read.

"This is great, Mercedes," Stephanie commented.

"Thanks," Mercedes replied.

"You give specifics and I like that you listed the people you want to be interviewed for this. Pam, Ashley, Becky, Austin, Ettore, Kofi. Of course, Colby and your mom. But Colby's family as well?"

"Yeah, they are up for it. I want them to be interviewed for with everything that was with Colby and me talking, not talking. But also, when I moved to Davenport and was integrated into their family with Evelyn."

"Makes very good sense. We'll go with what you have here. I'll get everything together and we'll talk more later," Stephanie said.

"Awesome," Mercedes replied.

Stephanie smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Not too long after talking with Stephanie, Mercedes called one of her three best friends from Boston.

"Hello Mercedes," Angela Katz answered.

"Hey," Mercedes replied.

"It's great to hear from you. How are you?" 

"I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm great too. How is that beautiful baby girl of yours?" 

"Evie is doing just great as well. She is with her daddy right now!" Mercedes grinned, happily knowing her baby girl was with the right man.

"Fabulous. How's Colby?" Angela said.

"Everyone's great," Mercedes replied. "We're all getting ready for Royal Rumble in a couple weeks."

"Awesome. Vicky, Emily and I are all set to be in Philly with your mom for it. We are so excited to see you, Evie, Colby, and all your friends of the WWE."

"Fantastic," Mercedes replied. "I can't wait. I will have tickets for you to be at WrestleMania too!"

"Yes, yes! We need to see our bestie win that championship in person!"

Mercedes smiled. "I have something to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Well, Stephanie asked me if I wanted to do a WWE 24 for my Road to WrestleMania."

"That's great," Angela said.

"Yes, but it goes farther back than just my Road to WrestleMania. It is everything that has happened over the last year and a half with my rape and road to recovery."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I was wondering if you would be part of the WWE 24? As well as Vicky and Em."

"Oh," Angela replied.

Mercedes nodded her head. "You don't have to…"

"…I would love to!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!" Angela exclaimed. "You need a friend or two outside of WWE to help portray who you are."

"Thanks so much, Angie! That means the world to me!"

"Happy to help, Mer-Mer."

"Do you think Vicky and Emily would do it?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, they would! We are so proud of you for everything that has gone on in the last year and a half! We said we would anything for you or get what you needed with this whole situation. This is WWE 24 is part of it. Plus, with all three of us defending you about this whole thing with people calling you a liar and such, you have nothing to lose. We might not be around you a lot, but we are three of your best friends too. We know you!"

"Thanks so much, Angie! I love you, girl!"

"I love you too, Mer-Mer," Angela replied. "Do you want me to actually ask Vicky and Emily about this?"

"In all honesty, yes," Mercedes admitted.

"Okay, I sure will."

"Yes, because they might not want to really do it with it being TV, you know."

"Excellent point! But I will definitely do it!" Angela said. "You just tell me when and where, or whatever."

"I sure will," Mercedes replied. "Thanks, love."

"You are most welcome."

"I have to go. I'll talk to you soon."

"All right, bye, hun. Give Evie a big kiss for me. And a hug to Colby," Angela said.

"I sure will," Mercedes replied. "Bye."

"Bye."

Mercedes ended the call on her phone. She was very happy. She could always count on Angela for anything.

Mercedes went to find Colby after that.

"Angela is going to do the WWE 24. But also, talk with Vicky and Emily to see if they will do it."

"Cool," Colby said.

"And she said to give this," Mercedes said. She hugged her fiancé, making him laugh. "But this is from me." She gently cupped his face and kissed him.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 _We're here. Security is bringing us back now._

Mercedes smiled as she read the text message from Angela. She had been looking forward to that text message for a few hours.

It was the afternoon of January 28, 2018. It was the day of the Royal Rumble.

The 2018 Royal Rumble was very important to Mercedes. Not only was her fiancé, Colby going to win the Rumble and go to face the Universal Champion at WrestleMania 34, Mercedes was going to have her own Rumble win.

WWE had decided to start a female Royal Rumble that year. Every woman from Raw and SmackDown would partake in it. Each woman would be eliminated the same way their male counterparts would, over the top rope. If a Raw female superstar won, she would face the current Raw Women's Champion at WrestleMania 34. And if a SmackDown female superstar won, she would face the SmackDown Women's Champion at WrestleMania 34.

Mercedes or more so Sasha Banks was going to win the first ever Women's Royal Rumble. And Mercedes's three best friends from Boston would be in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania at the Wells Fargo Center that night to see it.

Mercedes continued to smile as she saw her three best friends come her way. She quickly ran over to them. Angela smiled. She hugged Mercedes first. Vicky and Emily quickly joined in, the four ending up in a group hug.

"I missed you three so much," Mercedes said.

"We missed you too," Emily replied. Vicky and Angela agreed.

The four pulled away from each other a few seconds later. Mercedes smiled as she hugged each of them.

"I am so glad you all are here," Mercedes said.

"There's nowhere else I would rather be today," Vicky commented.

"Same here," Emily said.

"Yes," Angela said.

Mercedes grinned. "Come on, we have to catch up!"

"I want to see Evelyn first!" Vicky exclaimed.

"Yes!" Angela and Emily said.

"Of course," Mercedes said. "Her daddy has her right now."

"Then we'll see Colby as well!" Vicky said.

"Come on," Mercedes laughed.

The four started walking.

"Where's your mom?" Emily asked.

"She's with Colby, Evelyn, and his parents," Mercedes replied.

"Oh, so everyone is here," Angela commented.

"Yep. Parents are here to see their son win his first Royal Rumble and see their daughter win the first Women's Royal Rumble."

"Quick question," Vicky said.

"Sure."

"When are we to be interviewed for your WWE 24?"

"Today, if that's okay?" Mercedes answered.

"Yes, that's perfectly fine."

"I figured they would start with us today," Emily added.

"Yeah," Angela said.

"Okay. But first let's go see my parents," Mercedes said.

"Of course," Vicky said.

The four continued walking and eventually found Colby, her mom, and his mom, Holly and his stepdad, Bob in catering.

"Hi, everyone," Mercedes said.

"Hey, baby," Colby said. He quickly got up from his seat and kiss her.

"My girls made it here," She said, looking toward her three friends.

"I see that. Hey, ladies."

"Hi Colby," Angela said. She quickly moved over toward him, hugging him. Colby then hugged both Vicky and Emily.

"How are you, Colby?" Emily asked.

"I'm fantastic," Colby replied with a smile.

"Are you nervous for tonight?" Vicky asked.

"A little, but it'll be great."

"We can't wait to watch," Angela said. Vicky and Emily agreed.

"Thanks," Colby replied. "Do you remember my parents?" He looked over at his mom and stepdad.

"I sure do. It's great to see you two again."

"You too," Holly said.

"Yes," Bob said.

Emily and Vicky gave their greetings. They also gave their greetings to Judith who had Evelyn in her arms. Judith stood up and moved toward her daughter's three friends so they could see Evelyn.

Colby moved toward his fiancée again. Mercedes smiled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"It's great to have everyone together, huh?" Colby lightly said into her ear.

"Yes," Mercedes replied.

"But it'll be even better to get you alone tonight," He whispered.

"And why's that?"

"Because you are looking great today, baby doll. And you have me all riled up."

Mercedes giggled. She moved in his arms. He unwrapped his arms and she turned around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her as well. She slightly pulled back.

"I love you," Mercedes said.

"I love you too," Colby replied.

Mercedes smiled and adjusted her arms so she was hugging him. Colby adjusted his arms, returning the hug.

A little while later, Angela, Vicky, and Emily went to part of the arena where they were interviewed for the WWE 24. Mercedes and Colby went to get ready for Rumble. Their parents remained together with Evelyn.

Judith, Holly, and Bob would be sitting front row for Rumble that night. Evelyn would be with her nanny. Angela, Vicky, and Emily would be front row that night too.

Mercedes did see her friends before they went to take their seats with Judith.

"How did the interviewing go?" Mercedes asked.

"It went very well," Vicky said.

"Yeah," Emily said. "We told the story of going out that night when it happened. About you telling us the truth."

"We also mentioned about us knowing you have told the truth about everything and not lying," Angela said.

"Thanks for doing it," Mercedes said as she hugged each one of them. "I appreciate it!"

"You're very welcome for it," Angela said. Vicky and Emily agreed.

Mercedes smiled. She held her arms open. The three laughed. They all group hugged.

"All right, go enjoy Rumble. I'll see you after," Mercedes said. "Enjoy, Mommy." She hugged Judith.

"I'll see you soon, beautiful," Judith said, kissing her daughter.

Mercedes smiled as her mom and three friends walked away. She headed off to watch the beginning of Rumble.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Mercedes smiled as she stood with all the female superstars from Raw and SmackDown near the entrance ramp. It was go time for the Women's Royal Rumble.

"All right, ladies, hands in," Becky shouted.

Mercedes chuckled as she and all the female superstars formed a circle and put their hands in.

"Here's to the first Women's Royal Rumble Battle Royal."

"On three," Ashley said. "One…two…three."

"The Women's First Royal Rumble Battle Royal!" Everyone shouted.

Pam stood right beside Mercedes. Pam was the number one superstar for the battle royal.

"Congratulations on being the first in the ring, Pammy," Mercedes said.

"Thanks, love," Pam replied, hugging her best friend.

Mercedes smiled.

Pam made her way up the stairs leading onto the entrance ramp. Bayley's music began to play and the fans went crazy.

There was a monitor nearby so everyone could watch before it was time for the next superstar to make her way to the ring for the match. The Women's Royal Rumble was the same as the Men's. A new superstar would enter every two minutes.

After Bayley was in the ring and ready. The very second entry, made her entrance to the ring. It was Peyton Royce.

"Cassie says Bayley gets to stand up for her best friend, Sasha Banks to Peyton Royce for being a bitch about everything," Jessica (Billie Kay) commented to Mercedes.

Mercedes chuckled.

The match got ready way with Bayley and Peyton locking up.

Mercedes smiled the whole time as the next superstar made her way to the ring every two minutes. She was the very last superstar to enter.

"You're going to do great, Mercedes!"She told herself.

"You're up, Mercedes."

Mercedes nodded her head. She walked up the steps. Her music played and the fans roared at it. Mercedes smiled. She walked through the curtain and onto the entrance ramp.

Colby smiled as she watched his fiancée make her entrance.

Sasha Banks was not in her full getup. She just had her glasses, her necklace, and rings on.

Sasha smiled. She took all her accessories off and took off down toward the ring. What superstars were left in the ring attacked her as soon as she was in the ring.

From the crowd in the front row, Angela, Vicky, and Emily cheered for their friend. Judith smiled and cheered for her daughter like she always did. In another spot front row, Holly and Bob cheered for their future daughter-in-law.

It came down to the final two superstars: Sasha Banks and Alexa Bliss. The two faced each other.

"Let's do this," Lexi said.

Mercedes nodded. The two went at it.

Backstage, everyone watched from any one of the monitors that showed the ring.

Colby watched the monitor from when Mercedes would come backstage.

Sasha threw Alexa over the top rope. The referee saw Alexa's feet hit the floor.

"Alexa Bliss had been eliminated. Which makes Sasha Banks the first ever Women's Royal Rumble winner!"

The fans screamed.

A referee quickly got into the ring and raised her arm in victory.

After a mini celebration, Mercedes made her way backstage. Everyone was clapping for her. She was crying. She hugged pretty much everyone.

Colby smiled as he waited.

Mercedes smiled as she slowly walked. She caught sight of Colby. She quickly went over to him.

Colby continued to smile as he wrapped his arms, around her, hugging her. There was a camera crew nearby. They were recording the two for the WWE 24.

"I'm proud of you," Colby said, pulling back from their hug.

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

Colby then leaned in, kissing her passionately.

Later that night, Mercedes herself watched her fiancé in the Royal Rumble. She had Pam, Becky, and Ashley sitting with her.

The clock counting down for the fifteenth entry into the Rumble began. The clock buzzed and Finn Balor's music hit.

"Yay," Becky said, straightening up in her seat.

Mercedes smiled.

The clock counting down to the twenty-fifth entry began.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1," The fans counted down. The counter buzzed at zero.

Seth Rollins's hit.

Mercedes grinned as her fiancé walked out from behind the curtain. He stood on the ramp, quickly removing his T-shirt and taking off toward the ring.

"Yummy," Mercedes said seeing Colby's well sculpted body. Her friends laughed.

The rest of the entries from twenty-six to thirty made their way to the ring within the next ten minutes. Everyone was eliminated, except the last two: Seth Rollins and Samoa Joe.

"I love seeing these two in the ring," Mercedes commented.

"Oh, yes," Pam agreed.

Seth and Joe battled for a few minutes before Joe was eliminated.

"Samoa Joe has been eliminated. And your winner of the 2018 Royal Rumble is Seth Rollins!"

The crowd cheered as Seth's music hit.

Mercedes smiled, quickly getting up from her seat. She wanted to celebrate her fiancé win with him in the ring.

Seth smiled as he stood in the middle of the ring. Sasha Banks's music hit.

Seth smiled as his fiancée appeared on the ramp. She quickly jogged to the ring. She quickly climbed inside once near it.

Seth quickly grabbed onto her, hugging her and lifting her off her feet.

Mercedes giggled.

Colby placed her back on her feet. The two pulled away, looking each other.

"Congratulations, baby," Mercedes smiled.

"Thank you," Colby said.

Mercedes leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

Angela, Vicky, and Emily cheered from their spot with Judith, loving their friend kissing her fiancé.

Mercedes pulled back, smiling at Colby. Colby smiled back. Mercedes grabbed onto his arm and raised it in the air.

Colby moved toward the ring the post. He climbed up and pointed toward the WrestleMania sign. Mercedes held her arms in the air, pointing toward her fiancé.

Colby got down from the ring post. He climbed out of the ring and went over to his parents, hugging both of them.

Mercedes and Colby walked back to the back, hand in hand a few minutes later.

"Sorry, guys, no hugs, please," Colby said. "I appreciate the support, though."

Everyone laughed. Colby just shook hands with everyone. Colby then turned his attention to Mercedes. He quickly lifted her off her feet. Mercedes giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Is this how we're going to be later tonight?" Mercedes asked. "But with me on my back, you on top and my legs around your waist?"

"Yes. But also, you on top a time or two," Colby replied with a smirk.

Mercedes grinned, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "What would I do without you?" She asked.

"Be very bored in life."

"More than likely yes. But life is just great!"

"Sure is, babe. Sure is."

Mercedes again kissed him.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Seth and Sasha came face to face with each of their opponents for WrestleMania 34 the Raw following the Rumble. This started the first pit stop for the Road to WrestleMania. The current WWE Universal Champion was Rusev. Bobby Roode still stuck his nose in Seth's business. The current Raw Women's Champion was Dana Brooke. Peyton and Billie were still in Sasha's business as well. Rusev and Dana Brooke backed away when Peyton, Billie, and Roode made attacks on Seth and Sasha. Becky was quick to come out and help Sasha. That sent Billie and Peyton out of the ring. Seth ended up knocking Roode to the outside.

Stephanie McMahon soon came out. She made a mixed gender tag match: Seth, Sasha and Becky versus Roode, Peyton and Billie. Seth, Sasha and Becky picked up the win with Sasha pinning Billie. Seth got into the ring from the outside to celebrate with Sasha and Becky. However, Roode attacked him from behind, nailing the Glorious Bomb on him (Pumphandle drop). Sasha yelled at Roode, which made him quickly grab onto her so he could nail her with the Glorious Bomb too. Becky hit Roode, making him let go of Sasha. Roode was pissed and ending up grabbing Becky quickly to give her the Glorious Bomb.

(That finisher to Becky ended up leading a storyline with Roode and Finn Balor.)

But everything came together leading up to WrestleMania. Seth and Sasha both came face to face with their opponents still over the weeks.

But everything happened with Mercedes's WWE 24 as well. There was filming and interviewing with family and friends. Colby didn't mind any of it when it was with him and Mercedes, or him separately. His family was also part of it and didn't mind. They loved that they were. The development of Mercedes and Colby's relationship was a major part of it.

Mercedes, her mom, and friends—both WWE superstars and Angela, Vicky, and Emily—cried quite a few times when they were interviewed and filmed. Also with it all there was filming with Evelyn. Mercedes didn't mind people knowing of her daughter. But Mercedes would get a final review of the WWE 24 before it would air on the WWE Network. Just in case there was actual stuff she wanted to leave out.

As it got to the end of March, Mercedes was getting anxious for WrestleMania. But also with doing the 24, she was getting overwhelmed with emotions facing her rape.

Mercedes sighed as she walked into the living room of her and Colby's home.

"Evie sound asleep?" Colby asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Mercedes replied. She took a seat on the sofa next to her fiancé. Colby sat watching some TV.

"You all right?" Colby asked.

"I'm tired," She confessed. She hadn't been sleeping to well. She was having some nightmares with everything with her rape again. Some of them Colby didn't know about, but they were slowly getting worse.

"Let's go to bed then," Colby said. "We both can do with some rest."

Mercedes nodded her head. Colby picked up the remote and turned off the TV. He placed it down on the coffee table and then stood up as she did as well.

"Why don't you go head into the room while I take Kevin out one last time. Then I'll take care of everything else as well."

"Okay," Mercedes replied. Colby gave her a quick kiss.

Mercedes smiled and then headed to their bedroom. As she climbed into bed and settled, Darrell jumped on the bed to join her. Mercedes smiled. She petted him a little before going to sleep.

After taking Kevin out one last time for the night, Colby made sure the doors were locked and set the security alarm. He also turned all the lights out. He also looked in on Evelyn. He smiled seeing her sleep peacefully.

"Good night, baby girl," He whispered.

Going into the bedroom, Colby looked over toward the bed. He saw Mercedes was asleep. He smiled. He went over to the bed and climbed in next to her. He settled into bed and fell asleep himself.

 _Mercedes cried as she tried beating him off!_

" _Get off of me!" She cried._

 _He had her down. He quickly pulled her dress up and pulled her panties down. He got his pants undone and back on top of her._

 _She cried out as penetrated her body._

" _Shut up!" He said, placing a hand on her throat choking her._

 _She continued to cry and scream as he moved inside and outside her body. It was painful._

 _There was sudden crying. Evelyn!_

" _Oh, our daughter!" He exclaimed. "It will be nice to see the beautiful thing you and I made once I'm done here!"_

"No! No!"

"Whoa! Whoa!"

"You won't touch my daughter!"

Mercedes suddenly found herself awake. She saw Colby had hold of her hands.

"Colby?"

"You're all right," He commented. "You're all right!"

"Evie!" She said. She quickly pulled her hands away. She threw the covers off her quickly ran from the bedroom.

Colby followed her.

Mercedes quickly pushed open the door to her daughter's room. She hurried over to her daughter's crib. Evelyn slept soundly. Tears came Mercedes's eyes as she picked her daughter up, which made Evelyn whine a little.

"It's all right, baby!" Mercedes said as Colby came into the room.

"It's all right, baby! He won't ever get to you!" Mercedes cried, holding her daughter.

"Mercedes," Colby said.

"Colby," Mercedes sobbed turning to him.

"You just had a nightmare," He said, moving toward her.

Mercedes shook her head, crying. Her crying was loud, which made Evelyn start to cry too.

"I was back there! I was back there in that alley! I was being attacked, trying to fight like I did! Then suddenly I heard crying! It was Evie! 'Oh, our daughter,' He said. 'It will be nice to see the beautiful thing you and I made! That's when I woke up."

"It's all right," Colby said as Mercedes sobbed and Evelyn continued to cry herself.

Colby quickly took Evelyn from Mercedes. She let him have her. She covered her mouth with her hands, trying to calm herself. Colby got Evelyn calm. He turned his attention to Mercedes. He wrapped his free arm around her. Mercedes hugged him tightly from the side.

"It's all right, baby," He said, kissing her head. "You're safe! Evelyn's safe! Every one's safe! I won't let that asshole near you again and I won't let him near our baby girl ever!"

Mercedes calmed herself as she back away from him.

"It's okay," Colby said.

Mercedes nodded her head.

Colby walked over to Evelyn's crib and placed her down as she was asleep once again. He turned again to his fiancée. Mercedes quickly threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her tightly as well.

"I've been having more nightmares," Mercedes quietly said.

Colby nodded his head. "Let's go into the hall," He replied.

The two pulled back from their hug. Colby took her hand and led her out of the room and into the hallway. He closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar.

"Tell me about it," He said, grabbing onto Mercedes's hands.

"All of this is bringing them on!" Mercedes said with tears in her eyes again. "Filming for WWE 24, retelling everything again, and Mania!"

"I'm sorry, baby," He said, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry you're having nightmares. But I thought they were done."

"They've been happening still. And they're worse each time it seems. You haven't seen them all."

"I'm sorry again. But know that you are safe, Mercedes! Both you and Evelyn! I won't let that ever happen to you again, Mercedes! No one will ever, ever do that to you again! If I see that asshole again, I won't let him near you or Evelyn! The three of us will quickly go in a different direction."

"I love you so much, Colby," Mercedes said, wiping more tears away.

"I love you too, Mercedes," He replied, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"In fact," Mercedes said, smirking. Colby smiled, knowing she had something on her mind. "How about I show you, just how much I love you?!"

Colby smirked. "No," He said, quickly grabbing onto Mercedes's butt and lifting off her feet. Mercedes giggled as she quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Let me show you how much I love you."

"If you insist," She replied.

"I always insist!"

Mercedes couldn't help but giggle as he carried her back to their bedroom. Colby laughed too.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The beginning of April came up a few days after Mercedes revealed to Colby about her continuing nightmares. It got to her as it had after the event had happened. She thought to when the nightmares and the attack had overwhelmed. She thought to when Glenn Parsons had taken the control she had. To when she had not been able to get into the ring.

"Maybe since the very beginning of filming this WWE 24, or just shortly after the start of filming," Mercedes confessed as she was filming. "I have had the start of nightmares again."

"How has that made you feel?" A crew person asked.

"It makes me feel scared and sad!" She said with tears coming. "I had lost control of my life! I lost my wrestling life! I couldn't get in the ring. I couldn't be around people. It took me a bit to be in a crowd of people. I sought help for recovery and understanding.

"That was for three weeks and then three weeks after that, I found out I was pregnant. I was so upset when I first found out I was pregnant. I have said that constantly. I have also said I had hoped to miscarry, but I'm glad I didn't! I am so happy to be a mom and have my daughter! She means the world to me!

"But when I was training to get back to WWE last September, it was the day of the anniversary of my rape. I had seen that my rapist had taken away my control. But I decided on that day, he was going to be my focus. He was going to be my opponent in thought. Getting my control back was necessary.

"I trained at Black and Brave with Seth. And on that day my fire in the ring came back. The fire that you see each time I am in the ring was there. My focus was not on hurting any of the students I got into the ring with at Black and Brace. My focus was just to counter their moves and have control of the training match just as it was if I were in the ring with any other wrestler.

"And since then I have had control, except my mind has been going back to then when it all happened. Reliving some of the events had been a little hard. But with WrestleMania a week away, I have decided to take the control again. This control is what will take me to WrestleMania.

"When I step into the ring with Ashley—Dana Brooke my fire will be fighting for control again. With this match, I am getting control again. Yes, I have these nightmares again and that is because of my rapist. And I have only been telling a story and going down the road to my WrestleMania. But I am having nightmares again because he raped me! He caused everything to happen.

"But my drive to capture the Raw Women's Championship is getting in the ring again and seeing him as Dana. But of course, not meaning any harm to her. Just facing her in a typical wrestling match to win and become a champion.

"He might be in my head, but he will not get the best of me. There will be no intimidation!"

Mercedes smiled. She nodded her head.

Mercedes took that attitude to the last Monday Night Raw before WrestleMania a night later.

Sasha stood in the ring with Dana Brooke. The two were having words one last time.

"The only person who has ever intimidated has been my rapist! But not ever again! You do not intimidate me, Dana! And you never have! And none of the women I have faced over my career haven't either! Yes, some have said shit to piss me off or offend me. But not intimidation. And this Sunday at WrestleMania it will be no different!"

Dana smiled. "Whatever you say, Sasha. But I have one thing to say."

"What?"

Dana continued to smile. "Your daughter was a mistake and when she is older, how can she live her life knowing from the moment you found out you were pregnant with her, you hoped to miscarry her!"

Sasha attacked Dana quickly. She knocked her down. Dana fought back, getting Sasha off her, long enough to climb out of the ring.

Sasha grabbed the microphone from the mat. She looked at Dana as she backed up the ramp. "You and everyone else can say what they want about me and my daughter. But I will come after you for it! And this Sunday, I'm coming after you and that Women's Champion!"

"Oh, I am kind of getting sick of Evelyn having to be brought up on TV," Mercedes said to Colby backstage after her segment with Ashley (Dana).

"I know," Colby said. "I am too. People will get shit planned out without her being brought into storylines soon. Stephanie and Paul have both said so. They hate it with Evie too. Plus, everyone backstage is too."

Mercedes nodded her head. "I'm going to forget about that for now. I am just going to go see that beautiful baby girl."

"All right, give her a kiss for me."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

Mercedes gave her fiancé a quick kiss. She then headed to the parking lot of the arena to her and Colby's bus. The nanny was in there with Evelyn.

Just as Mercedes opened the door to the bus, Evelyn started crying. She smiled. She climbed the steps, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong with my girl?" She asked.

"Oh, Mercedes," Her nanny, Julie said.

"Yes."

"Time for a feeding."

"Allow me," Mercedes said.

Mercedes picked her daughter up and tried calming her down. Julie made a quick bottle and gave it to Mercedes. Mercedes then sat down with Evelyn in her arms, feeding her.

An hour later, Colby came onto the bus. Raw had just ended about fifteen minutes ago, and now Colby was ready to get the bus going to New Orleans. And as he got onto the bus Evelyn was crying again. Colby smiled.

Evelyn needed a diaper change, which Mercedes took care of. Colby then got Evelyn back to sleep and back in her bed.

Twenty minutes later, Colby and Mercedes were on the road with Evelyn and Julie with their driver in the driver's seat.

"Can Sasha be ringside for Seth's match just like Lana will be for Rusev?" Mercedes asked.

Colby laughed. He and Mercedes were in their bed ready to go to sleep. "Seth has no problem with it. But Stephanie and Mick need to decide."

"Their opinion is invalid," Mercedes giggled.

Colby chuckled. He gave her a quick kiss. Mercedes smiled when he pulled away. "Do you remember what happened or what was going to happen around this time last year?" She asked.

Colby smiled. "Oh, yeah, I remember. The first time we made love. But also, getting engaged."

"Yeah," Mercedes grinned.

"Yes, don't think I forgot when we got engaged, baby! I know you think I did."

"Just a little," She confessed.

"Well, I didn't, baby. It's something I will always remember. Especially later that night."

"I know," Mercedes replied. "I was very nervous for it."

"As was I," Colby commented himself. "I was nervous for everything with it. It was your first time since your rape and I didn't know what to really go with. I think with you slowly getting us started, I could go all the way. Pun intended."

"Yes," She said with a giggle.

Colby chuckled. "I can't wait to marry you in six months."

"Me too. I gotta go pick out my wedding dress soon, though! I haven't had the time since getting ready for Mania."

"Well, we have some time off coming up after Mania. You get all your girls, your mom and go."

"Yes, that is the plan."

"And I know you'll look beautiful in whichever dress you choose. Because you are so very beautiful!"

"Thank you, handsome," Mercedes said, leaning forward to kiss her fiancé.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The rest of the week flew by way too fast for Mercedes. Everyone was in New Orleans for everything that was WrestleMania—WrestleMania Axxess, appearance and autograph signings, and so much more. Mercedes felt the pressure on herself as it got closer and closer to Sunday for WrestleMania.

She had felt that pressure in 2016 for WrestleMania 32 in Dallas, Texas when she had that Women's Championship Triple Threat Match with Becky and Ashley. But she knew there was more pressure on her that year. Her match at WrestleMania was a huge match for her comeback since her rape.

"Seth and I are just about to leave for NXT TakeOver tonight," Mercedes said to the cameras on Saturday night.

"I'm very excited. But I am so nervous for tomorrow, though! It's my match: Sasha Banks versus Dana Brooke for the Raw Women's Championship. That'll be another big match of my career. It's a big match, because it goes with my road to recovery to my comeback from my rape and my pregnancy. But I'm just going to go enjoy NXT TakeOver with my friends and my fiancé."

And Mercedes did enjoy NXT TakeOver. She sat in the audience with Colby. Colby had his arm around her or held her hand through most of it. The two would cheer. But mostly lean in close, talking about the competitors' ring work. It was them observing those competitors as if they were both at Black and Brave training the current class.

It was a very good time after TakeOver too. Hanging out with friends and some family. But then it was time for bed. However, when Mercedes got up the next morning, WrestleMania morning, she did another thing for WWE 24.

"It's just a little after 7:15 am," Mercedes began. "Looking out the window, you can see it slowly getting light out. I am up a little earlier than planned. Evelyn would be up about this time or a little later. But my mom and nanny are really going to be the ones taking care of her today. Its WrestleMania 34 morning after all."

Mercedes looked away from the camera and then back to it. "However, I did not sleep very well and that's why I'm up a little earlier than planned!"

"I am so, so nervous for tonight! I feel so much pressure! This is the biggest match for my comeback since my rape. Yes, there was the Royal Rumble and my actual return match, but this is bigger!

"I am overwhelmed with a lot of emotions as of right now. I have many things going through my head right now. I know all the other guys and ladies are feeling it too. And there are various reasons for how they each feel. I know for Seth tonight, he has nothing to prove. He is just going to get what he wants. That Universal Champion.

"But that's going on with me so far this morning. I'll talk to you more later."

Fifteen minutes later…

"Hey," Colby said, walking out of the bedroom of their suite and into small living room.

"Hey," Mercedes replied sitting on the small sofa, sipping on some coffee.

"You're up early," Colby replied with a yawn, going to sit next to her.

Mercedes nodded her head.

"How come?"

"Thinking about today, you know?"

"I get that you are nervous for today. But you're still really nervous, aren't you?" Colby said.

"Yes," Mercedes confessed. "More so then Mania two years ago."

"That's completely understandable, baby doll. Everyone has a big first match. And then they have more big matches along way. But then there is an even bigger match then those past. Tonight, is that for you! And everyone knows it!"

"I know it all, but it is so hard to clear my head. I have been trying to for the last fifteen minutes and it isn't working!" Mercedes groaned.

"Oh, so that's what really has you right now, huh?" Colby asked.

"Yep."

"I have a small suggestion for that one."

"I'm not having sex with you right now!"

"That is not it!" Colby replied with a laugh.

"Then what?" Mercedes asked.

"Spend time with Evelyn."

"Oh," She replied. "That's good, though. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Colby replied.

"I'll have sex with you later tonight, though!"

Colby laughed.

After getting dressed, Mercedes decided to spend her time with her daughter before she had to get to work. There was a lot going on per usual for any Pay-Per-View. But especially a lot more when it was WrestleMania or SummerSlam.

Not only did Mercedes spend time with Evelyn, but also her mom, Angela, Vicky, and Emily. It was what she needed. Some time alone with her own family. And when it was time to say good-bye to them all, Mercedes was not sad at all. Angela, Vicky, and Emily brought up a few funny moments that had happened over the course of their friendships. Mercedes laughed so hard from remembering all those.

"You're looking much better, Mercedes," Colby said when the two met backstage at The Mercedes-Benz Superdome.

"I am," Mercedes replied. "Spending time with Mom, Evie, and my girls was what I really needed."

"Good," He said, giving her kiss. "Tonight, will be great. Sasha will kick Dana's ass and win that championship. Don't be worried or nervous at all! You got this!"

"Thank you," Mercedes said, hugging him. "You always make me feel better!"

"You always make me feel better too. It's a couple's thing."

Mercedes laughed, pulling back to look at him.

"Come on, we have a busy few hours," He said, taking her hand. "We have a show to put on."

Mercedes smiled as she and Colby walked hand-in-hand to where they needed to be.

For the next few hours Mercedes was busy getting ready for Mania. She had a rehearsal for her entrance. Then she was chatting with Ashley Sebera (Dana Brooke) and a few others about the go-plan for their match. Then there was the make-up artists and hair stylists doing their work.

"I was feeling so nervous this morning," Mercedes said to the hair stylist doing her hair.

"Uh-huh."

"And I had so much going through my head. And Colby had a suggestion for it. I said to him I was not having sex with them then."

"Oh, my god!"

"That was not his idea. It was to spend time with Evie. Which I did."

"Good. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am. I spent time with not only Evie, but my mom and my girls from Boston."

"Great."

"But I'm sure Colby wouldn't mind a little action later tonight," Mercedes giggled.

The hair stylist laughed.

After her hair and makeup were done, Mercedes saw her family and friends one last time before the start of the show.

"By the end of the night I'll be holding you and the Raw Women's Championship belt," Mercedes said as she held her daughter.

"As will I," Colby said, coming up to everyone.

Everyone looked at him.

"Well, the Universal Championship that is," He corrected.

Mercedes smiled. "Hi," She said, moving toward him to kiss him.

"Hey," He replied. "And hello everyone." He hugged each person individually. "And there's my beautiful princess."

Evelyn smiled, seeing Colby. She babbled, reaching out to him, wanting to go to him.

"Yes, go to Daddy," Mercedes said.

Colby smiled as he moved toward Mercedes to take Evelyn from her. Colby's smile widened once he had his daughter in his arms.

Mercedes smiled as she watched Colby with Evelyn. He held her up in the air and brought her back down. Her flew on her stomach. Evelyn giggled as he did it.

Colby brought Evelyn back down and held her.

"Such a great father," Holly commented.

"So far, Mom," Colby chuckled. "So far."

"No Evie will make her own mistakes and idiot decisions," Bob commented.

"I'm not done making mine. But I think best choice I made was being together with this beautiful woman," He said, looking at Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled. He opened his free arm to her. She moved toward him, wrapping both her arms around him. He hugged her tightly. Mercedes smiled more as she hugged him tightly too. Mercedes then pulled back and looked at him.

Colby smiled at his fiancé. "I love you," He said.

"I love you too."

Colby kissed her lightly on the lips.

Mercedes smiled as she stood backstage later that night. It was just a few minutes before her match with Ashley S. She stood there thinking about one thing: people. And she thought of all the people that meant the world to her.

 _Everyone is here for you, Mercedes! Your mom is here. Angela, Vicky, and Emily, your three major best friends from Boston are here! All your friends of the WWE will be watching, if they can, in the next few minutes. Your future in-laws will be cheering you on as they sit in the audience for Mania. Paul and Stephanie are going to be watching you and be so proud of you. Ashley S. is going to be so happy to work with you this match and lose her title to you._

Mercedes nodded her head. _Let's do this!_

The fans cheered and screamed as Sasha Banks made her entrance a minute later. Judith cheered as Angela, Vicky, and Emily screamed for her. Not too far from them was Holly and Bob cheering for her too.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the Raw Women's Championship…" The announcer announced. She introduced Dana. And then Sasha.

The referee held both women from each other. He asked each one if they were ready. They were. He called for the bell and it rang.

Dana and Sasha walked toward each other. Dana said something to Sasha. Sasha quickly hit her and that started the match.

Mercedes had 100% of her focus on the match. The only thing that was on her mind was her family, friends, and all the other supporters she had since her rape. She thought of them and how much they encouraged her to get to that match she was fighting.

"Sasha with the Banks Statement," Michael Cole commented.

Sasha went for the pin over Dana.

"1…2…3.," The referee counted.

 _Ding-ding, ding-ding!_

"Here is your winner and the _new_ Raw Women's Champion, Sasha Banks!"

The fans went wild as Sasha was on her feet, the referee raising her arm. Sasha smiled, listening to the fans. It sunk into her, her WrestleMania moment.

The referee came over to her with her title belt. She took it from him and raised it in the air. The referee held her arm up in the air again.

Mercedes soon made her way out of the ring. She went over to her mom and her friends. She hugged each of them.

Mercedes made her way backstage soon as well. She hugged everyone as she had back at Rumble.

"You did great out there, Mercedes," Ashley S. said hugging her friend.

"Thank you," Mercedes replied.

"It was an honor to lose that title to you. Sasha Banks has absolute control!"

"Thank you again."

Ashley smiled. She gave her one more hug and then stepped back.

Mercedes turned to see Colby next. She smiled brightly. She quickly went over to him. He smiled back. He bent down, lifting her up by her mid-section. She giggled.

"That's my beautiful, smiling, and giggling fiancée," He said.

"Always with you," Mercedes replied.

Colby smiled. He put her back down on her feet. He then cupped her face and kissed her passionately. He pulled back a minute later and smiled. Mercedes returned that same smile.

After a few minutes, Mercedes and Colby did some filming for her 24.

"It was great being out there," Mercedes commented. "Nothing got to me out there. The only thing I thought about really was all the people I have had support me and stand up for me since October of 2016 when I revealed I was raped. It's really thanks to all them that I am standing here as the Raw Women's Champion."

"What is your take, Seth?"

"Sasha kicked ass!" Colby exclaimed. "That's my take!"

Mercedes laughed. "My mom and friends from Boston are here tonight as they were for me back at the Royal Rumble. It was great having them here. But they weren't the only ones cheering for me. My future in-laws are here too."

"Yeah, my parents are here not only here for me but for their future daughter-in-law and mother of their granddaughter," Colby smiled.

"It was great having them here too. I owe as much to them as I do my own family and friends. As well, my future brother-in-law," Mercedes grinned. "But right now, I am going to go see my baby girl. The nanny has her right now, but I still want to see her. Then I will watch my fiancé became the Universal Champion."

Mercedes waved to the camera, walking away with Colby.

"I am so proud of you, babe," Colby said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you, sexy," Mercedes replied with a grin. Colby chuckled. "Do you mind if I got see Evie?"

"Not at all, gorgeous. If I see you before my match, cool. If not, I'll see you after."

"Definitely."

"All right," Colby said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Love you," Mercedes replied.

"Love you too, babe."

Mercedes smiled as she and Colby went their separate ways. Before going to see Evelyn, Mercedes took a quick shower. She then went out to her and Colby's bus where Evelyn was with her nanny, Julie. Evelyn was asleep, but Mercedes didn't care. She carefully picked Evelyn up from her crib. Evelyn whined a little, but Mercedes calmed her down.

"Mommy just became Raw Women's Champion thirty minutes ago," Mercedes said to her daughter with a smile. "Nothing got to her. I put all my focus onto everyone who has supported me on my long journey of recovery. But I will never, ever regret my decision to have you and keep you. You are my daughter. You are part of me and you always will be.

"People will say whatever for the rest of your life about me and what happened. But you are not a mistake in my book. And I will tell you every day that I love you and you mean the world to me. You are loved by so many people and they will never stop loving you. Daddy loves you especially. And in fact, Mommy is going to go back to see him defeat Rusev in just a little bit.

"Yeah, Daddy's going to become Universal Champion soon. Both him and I will be the top superstars on Raw. It'll be great."

Mercedes kissed Evelyn. She placed Evelyn back in her crib. Mercedes then made her way back to watch the rest of WrestleMania.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Yay, I made it in time," Mercedes said as she made it back backstage from the bus.

"Yes, you did," Colby replied with a bright smile.

Colby and Rusev's match was just a few minutes away. The two were both about to head over to make their entrances.

"Here's a hug and kiss," Mercedes said, giving her fiancé a quick kiss and a bear hug.

"Just what I wanted," Colby said into her ear.

Mercedes laughed. Colby gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled back. "I love you, gorgeous."

"Love you too, handsome."

"Come out to the ring after I win."

Mercedes nodded her head with a smile.

"Great," Colby said. He gave his fiancé one more kiss and headed off.

Mercedes smiled as he walked away. She quickly went to her and Colby's locker room to grab her title, which she was going to take out to the ring with her after his match. She quickly headed back to the monitor not too far from where Colby had left her to make his entrance.

Mercedes did not miss anything. She made it just in time to watch the beginning of the match. She had only missed Colby and Rusev making their big entrances. Mercedes had seen both at rehearsal earlier that day.

Pam, Becky, and Ashley came to watch with her.

"Last year you watched with me as my fiancé was fighting for the Universal Championship," Becky commented. "It is only right I watch with you for your fiancé."

"You are so sweet, Becks," Mercedes replied, hugging her.

"I have to support my bestie too," Pam said.

"Me too," Ashley said.

"Thank you," Mercedes said, hugging each of them as well.

"The Four Horsewomen together forever!" Becky said.

"Group hug," Pam said.

The four all laughed and group hugged.

"I hope Evelyn has great friends like I have of you three and Angela, Vicky, and Emily," Mercedes commented.

"She will," Ashley said. "She will be just like her mama."

Mercedes hugged Ashley.

The four all settled in to watch Colby's match. They talked throughout the match, commenting on Colby and Rusev's maneuvers and moves.

"I see some of Colby's moves are kind of like yours from earlier tonight, Mercedes," Becky commented.

"They sure are," Mercedes replied. "My man has helped me a great deal since I got back into the ring after Evie was born."

"There isn't anything wrong with that. I was originally trained by my husband. And sometimes I move like he does."

"There's an inner-demon inside the Lass Kicker," Ashley commented.

"More like the Demon King is inside her," Mercedes laughed.

"Just last night," Becky replied with a wink.

The four all laughed. Mercedes smiled looking back at the monitor. There was never a dull moment with her and her friends. Whether it was her friends from Boston or her ladies of the WWE locker room, it was always fun and great.

"1…2…3," The referee counted. He called for the bell and it rang.

"Here is your winner and the new Universal Champion, Seth Rollins!"

Mercedes smiled as she turned to her friends. "I'll see you three in a bit."

The three waved at her and Mercedes headed out to the ring.

As soon as Colby was handed the Universal Championship title belt, Mercedes's music hit. Colby smiled.

Mercedes came out onto the ramp, her title hooked together and on her shoulder. She clapped as she made her way quickly down the ramp.

Colby smiled as he waiting for her. Mercedes made it down the ramp and over to the steps. Colby held the ropes open for her and she joined him in the ring.

"Congratulations, baby," Mercedes said, hugging him.

"Thank you," Colby said.

The two shared a quick kiss and stood in the middle of the ring to celebrate. The two held their titles in the air. They turned around to each side of the ring showing off their newly won titles. They left the ring after that. They both went over to his parents and then Mercedes's mom with that of Angela, Vicky, and Emily.

WrestleMania then ended with both Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks holding up their championships belts as they backed up the ramp.

"I am so proud of my daughter," Judith said as she was being filmed for WWE 24.

Filming of it was wrapping up that night. Mercedes had seen bits and pieces of it already. It made her cry watching it, but that was why she had Colby watch it with her.

"I have seen her through a lot since she was born. The biggest thing was her training to be a wrestler and make it all the way to the WWE," Judith continued. "But the longest road started in September almost two years ago. She was supposed to have won the Raw Women's Championship that October, but that clearly went to the pooper with what happened. But she won it tonight."

 **Colby's parents**

"It was great to witness both Seth and Sasha their titles tonight," Bob commented. "We had seen Seth win that WWE World Championship at WrestleMania 31, two years ago. But tonight, was just as great seeing him win the Universal Title. But with that of Sasha winning the Raw Women's Title as well."

"Everyone knows the story of Seth's relationships before Sasha," Holly began. "But when Seth and his former girlfriend broke up soon after his knee injury and surgery back in 2015, Seth's main focus was to get back from that injury. Which he did.

"And when he did return, he wanted his main focus on getting his WWE Championship back. But someone slowly stole his heart. Sasha, herself. Seth had his focus still, but he had someone to enjoy the talk of work with, plus things outside of work.

"But when Sasha revealed she was pregnant to the whole Raw roster, Seth was there to help her along the way. He had his concentration on work, but he also had the focus on being there for Sasha. He took care of her. She really needed someone, she wanted it to be him, and it was him. He wanted to take care of her and that baby she was carrying, which he did. And he still does.

"I am proud of him for everything he has ever wanted and accomplished. I am proud of him for achieving his dream of being a wrestler. I am proud of him for all the territories he worked for, all matches he has really wanted to win, and all the championships he has won. But I am very proud of him for wanting to be there for Sasha and take care of her when she really needed someone. He has done a great job."

Later that night…

"I think our championships look good together," Colby said.

"Yes, Team Red for Raw," Mercedes laughed.

She and Colby were in the comfort of their room on their bus. Their titles were placed near the end of their bed.

"I'm very tired, though."

"Me too," Colby said, kissing the top of Mercedes's head as he had his arm wrapped around her.

"But it's nice that everything with Mania is over. I know there is Raw and SmackDown the next two days. But new things begin with the close of Mania."

"Sure do. But I like this after Mania time right now."

"Why's that?" Mercedes asked, knowing full well why.

"Because I have my beautiful fiancée wrapped in my arms," He said, moving with both his arms around her. "As well as the Universal Championship title at my feet with that of my fiancée's Raw Women's Championship title. "

"Me too. But last year was pretty good too."

"Oh, yeah, one of the best nights of my life. I got engaged to my beautiful fiancée. But also, I got to make love to my fiancée for the very first time too."

"It was all I wanted and more," Mercedes commented.

"What's the more?" Colby asked.

"Having great sex for the rest of my life!"

Mercedes giggled as Colby laughed.

"But you know I also said something to you earlier today," Mercedes commented.

"And what's that?" Colby asked, knowing.

Mercedes grinned. She moved around to face him. "That I'd have sex with you."

"Oh, yeah, we have to celebrate our wins after all. Plus, I know it'll make you feel even better."

Mercedes giggled.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

A few hours before Raw, Mercedes sat down to watch the completed version of her WWE 24. It made her cry a lot. But the WWE 24 had been something she had really wanted to do after Stephanie mentioned it to her a few months ago. Colby and a few others watched it with her, though, so she wasn't alone.

"First off, are you okay?" Paul asked Mercedes once it was over.

"I will be," Mercedes replied. "I will and I won't cry when it comes to the topic of my rape. It's an emotional rollercoaster. But I got my family/friends right here with me."

"Sisters forever, Mer," Pam commented.

Mercedes moved in her seat, hugging her best friend sitting next her. Ashley and Becky leaned forward in their seats behind the two, putting their hands on Mercedes's arm. Mercedes looked at both of them with a smile.

"Everyone here will always be there for you, Mercedes," Stephanie said. "And we all love Evie as much as you do."

"Thank you, everyone," Mercedes said.

"What did you think of the 24, though?"

"I loved it. I told my story once more and I loved what everyone had to say as well. What did you think, though, baby?"

"It was great," Colby replied. "I am proud of you."

Mercedes smiled. "When will it air on the Network?" She asked, looking at Stephanie.

"Next Monday," Stephanie replied.

"Good. Well, now that that is over. We have a new start with Raw tonight. But also, we have a wedding to finish planning, baby," Mercedes said, looking at Colby.

"Oh, yeah," Colby replied with a bright smile.

"And I have to try on wedding dresses. Plus, I need to pick out bride's maid's dresses for all my girls. Oh, a flower girl dress for Evie too."

"Yes, you do!" Pam exclaimed.

"Ashley and I can agree to that one too," Becky commented.

"Yep," Ashley said.

Mercedes laughed.

Mercedes and Colby began the talk for the plans for their wedding later that night. Mercedes looked into going to try on wedding dresses. But also pick out bride's maids' dresses and a flower girl dress. She planned on having all six of her bride's maids—Pam, Becky, Ashley, Angela, Vicky, and Emily—with her while she tried on wedding dresses. Plus, see some of them try on bride's maids' dresses themselves. But also, a flower girl dress for Evie. Evie was about ten months old. But she would be about fifteen months old when her mommy and daddy got married.

WWE 24: Sasha Banks – Taking Back My Life aired on the WWE Network the following Monday after Raw. People took to social media during or after watching. So many tweets and posts on Facebook. There was negative and positive, of course. Mercedes's favorites were those of people she touched personally: survivors, volunteers and professionals helping survivors, and many others. The usual. Mercedes actually went to Twitter and sent out a few important tweets.

 _I want to thank all my friends and family who took part in my #WWE24. Especially those from Boston. And thank you to every one of the WWE. You mean the world to me_

 _I really want to thank StephMcMahon and TripleH for everything the last year and a half._

 _Thank you to my fellow four horsewomen itsBayleyWWE MsCharlotteWWE BeckyLynchWWE. You three mean the world to me._

 _A very special thank you to my mom and my future-in-laws. I love you all so much. Thank you._

 _But to my fiancé WWERollins, if it weren't for you, I couldn't have done this #WWE24. You saw me through it all and with that I am thank you. And I can't wait to marry you in October. Love you to the moon and back *heart, smooch face, heart, smooch face*_

The tweet mentioning Colby received a lot of feedback. There were a lot of likes and retweets from fans. Plus, some that replied to the tweet were in awe of Mercedes and Colby as a couple.

But Colby sent out his own tweet:

 _My beautiful fiancée, my gorgeous girl SashaBanksWWE I am so proud of you for all you have overcome and done since last September. I will always be in your corner and there to back you up no matter what. As well as our baby girl, Evie. Love you both._


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

In the first weekend of June, Mercedes finally had the time to go look at wedding dresses. Pam, Becky, and Ashley as bride's maids went with her. Plus, there was Angela, Vicky, and Emily as well. Mercedes had wanted all her bride's maids there and she was getting that. But her mom and baby girl would be there too.

Mercedes flew out to Boston with Evie on Friday, June 1. That was where she had decided to look for wedding dresses, bride's maids' dresses, and flower girl dresses. Pam, Ashley, and Becky all flew out to Boston as well. The three all stayed with Mercedes and Evie at Judith's house. Judith was happy to have the three of them with that of her daughter and granddaughter.

On Saturday morning, Mercedes with all six of her bride's maids—Pam, Becky, Ashley, Angela, Vicky, and Emily, her mom and daughter went to find dresses. The group was excited for it. Evie, almost eleven months old, was excited to be with everyone. She loved all her aunties.

"If there are any flower girl dresses that match these wedding dresses, please let me know," Mercedes said to the sales associate as the two were finding dresses for her to try on.

"Oh, yes, we have a few. But if not, we can come up with something that will match for your daughter."

"Thank you so much."

Mercedes had a wonderful time with her mom and her six best friends as they all tried on dresses. Mercedes tried on a few different styles dresses of a ballgown, A-line, trumpet, mermaid and sheath. She really liked the A-line styles. And she ended up finding one she liked. It was spaghetti strap and backless.

"Yay," Mercedes said. "This is the one!"

"Oh, you look absolutely gorgeous in it, sweetheart!" Judith commented as she was in awe of her little girl.

"Thank you, Mom."

Mercedes smiled. She looked in the mirror. She started playing around with her hair. There were so many ways she could go with doing her hair for the wedding. She let her hair drop and looked in the mirror again. She could not stop smiling and she looked down at her wedding dress. She couldn't wait to wear it in October.

Pam, Becky, Ashley, Angela, Vicky, and Emily each tried on one bride's maids' dress. She asked what they thought of each one. Everyone agreed to one. It was a cold shoulder, knee length dress and it was dark purple. Since the wedding was taking place in October, Mercedes and Colby chose fall colors for their wedding: dark red, burnt orange, and dark purple.

Mercedes choice a burnt orange dress for Evie. It was a spaghetti strap dress too.

Everyone took a lot of pictures. Of course, everyone would have to be careful about the pictures of Mercedes in her dress getting to Colby.

"Evie looks as beautiful as her mama does," Colby said as he was on the phone with his fiancée later that night.

"She does," Mercedes replied.

"I can't wait until October so I can see what dress you chose for yourself."

"Oh, you'll love it. I know you will. I can tell you the different hairstyles I will consider for it, though."

"That works."

Mercedes laughed.

"So how much time until we are married?"

"About four and half months?" Mercedes questioned. "Maybe a little less. Doesn't really matter to me right now. I am just glad everything is on track with wedding plans thus far. Every lady and girl of the wedding party each have their dress. My mom also picked out her dress."

"Get everyone taking care. That's a smart idea."

"Next is your mom."

"Yeah, she wants you to go with her for that," Colby replied.

"Done and done."

"Great. What's next, though?"

"Picking out suits for you and the groom's men and getting fitted for them too," Mercedes replied.

"Okay, we'll set that one up," Colby said.

"Yes, we will. I'll go Bridezilla on you if I have to," She laughed.

"If not now then somewhere down the line you will," Colby laughed himself.

Mercedes continued to laugh. "Well, I'm going to go, because I'm tired."

"All right, baby, I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Yes. I love you."

"Love you too, gorgeous. Sweet dreams.

"You too."

Mercedes ended the call on her phone. She then headed up-stairs to the room she and Pam were staying in. Pam was sound asleep. Mercedes took a quick look on Evie as she was asleep in a crib in the room as well. Mercedes smiled. She plugged her cell phone into the phone charger. She then crawled into bed and went to sleep.

One month later…

Mercedes groaned as her cell phone made noise. It was six o'clock in the morning. She reached for her cell phone and saw it was Angela calling. Mercedes knew it wasn't an emergency of any sort. There was only an hour time different between Davenport and Boston.

"Hey," Mercedes answered with a yawn.

"I'm so sorry to wake you," Angela replied. "I know it's your day off and everything but I have to tell you something.

"What?"

"Glenn Parsons was charged for raping two women!"

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes, I'm reading it in the paper right now. He was convicted for it. The attacks happened last year."

"Oh, my God!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"What is going on?" Colby asked.

Mercedes looked over at her fiancé. He did not look happen as he had been woken up. "Angela, I'm putting you on speaker phone."

"Sure," Angela said.

"Okay, tell Colby what you just told me!"

Colby gave his fiancée an annoyed look.

"Glenn Parsons is going to jail for raping two women!" Angela exclaimed.

"Are you serious?!" Colby said.

"Yes, I'm reading it in the newspaper right now," Angela said.

"What happened?"

"The attacks happened within a few days of each other last year. Both women reported it. They did the medical examinations and everything. His DNA matched with both their rape kits or whatever. No one could pinpoint him at a time of the rapes. Oh, my God!"

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"The women met him at Forgione's. He was walking them home. He did take one woman all the way to her apartment and rape her. The other one was in an alleyway."

"Jesus Christ," Colby said.

"Yes, the same motive," Angela commented. "He also has a few prior charges for sexual assault, but they were dropped."

"I guess these women had the courage to go through everything."

"Yes," Mercedes replied. "Does it say his sentence?"

"20 years."

"Not enough! But it is something! Justice for those women!"

"Most definitely," Angela replied.

"Okay, I'm going to go," Mercedes said. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yes. Go back to sleep or whatever."

"Thanks. And thanks for telling us."

"You're welcome. Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye," Mercedes said. She ended the call on her phone. She looked at Colby.

Colby smiled at her.

"It's done," Mercedes said as she slowly began to cry. Colby wrapped his arms around her. "He's in jail for 20 years! I didn't put him there, but just knowing he'll be there is so much better."

"I know," Colby replied.

Mercedes smiled. She pulled back and looked at her fiancé. Colby smiled back. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Colby replied.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Angela ended up emailing the direct link to the article from the newspaper online to Mercedes as well as Vicky, Emily and Judith. Mercedes emailed the article herself to Pam, Becky, Ashley, Leah, and Lexi, as well a few other people of the WWE. Stephanie and Paul being two of them.

Everyone was glad to hear about it and then read about it in the article. However, those that knew didn't make a big deal about it to others either. There was no need for the entire world to know. It was just nice to know for the sake of Mercedes. She could be at peace for the next twenty years. And she was happy that her daughter would not encounter him any time soon, if ever.

Glenn had no claim to Evelyn. But Mercedes didn't ever want to see him again in her entire life. And she didn't want her daughter to encounter him. But she didn't have to worry about that for twenty years. Evelyn would be about twenty-one by the time Glenn was released from prison. And Evelyn would have known Colby as her father! Plus, she would have a sibling or two.

Mercedes and Colby were in no rush for more children once they were married. Mercedes wanted more years with the WWE before she decided to retire. Colby was fully supportive with whatever she wanted. WWE was how they met and he knew Mercedes loved being a wrestler as much as he did.

A month later in August, it was time for SummerSlam again. Every one of the WWE was excited for it as usual. It took a lot to put into every show the WWE did, but it was worth it to everyone. It was why everyone worked there.

Mercedes was so happy, though. She had been the Raw Women's Champion for four months. She was going to lose it that night at SummerSlam when she faced Peyton Royce. Yes, the two were at it once more. But that didn't matter to Mercedes with losing the title.

It was 48 days, a little over six weeks, until she and Colby got married. Everything was still on track. There were just a few more things to take care. Colby, his groom's men, and his dad all needed to be fitted for suits for the wedding. But also, there was one other person who needed to get fitted for a suit as well. It was the person who Mercedes wanted to walk her down the aisle and give her away. She wanted it to be Paul and she was going to ask him.

"Hi Paul," Mercedes said when she found him.

"Hey Mercedes," Paul replied.

"Can I bug you for a few minutes?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"It has to do with the wedding," Mercedes smiled.

"Is there a problem you need help with?" Paul asked.

"No problems. But there are two things to do with it."

"What are they?"

"I would love it if you would walk me down the aisle and give me away," Mercedes said with a smile.

"Really?" Paul asked with his own smile.

"Yes!"

"I would love to!"

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you," She said, giving him a big hug.

"You're very welcome." They pulled back from each other. "What is the other thing?"

"I just need you to get fitted for a suit to match for the wedding. But I think we could more than likely just give them your measurements for a suit already. You have the right fit since wear one almost every day."

"That I do. But I don't mind getting fitted. That way they will have the exact measurements and the suit will fit just right."

"Good. Yay! Thank you!" She gave him another big hug.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. And I am honored to be giving you away."

"As am I," Mercedes said.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The next six weeks flew by and Mercedes was very excited and anxious for everything for the wedding. However, she and Colby had lots of help from family and friends, wanting to make sure the wedding went smoothly.

The wedding was taking place in Boston and Mercedes was most excited for that. She missed Boston, of course, because of her family and friends there. But she still loved living in Davenport with Colby. Mercedes knew Colby lived in Davenport to be with his family. But he also had Black and Brave in Moline, Illinois, but that was not too far from Davenport. Black and Brave was also one of the reasons Mercedes was content in Davenport. If they ever wanted to move, the two could discuss it. That wasn't the case at that point.

The wedding was taking place on Saturday, October 6, 2018. Mercedes and Colby were working that Monday, October 1 for Raw. Then the next day, Tuesday, they were headed back to Davenport. They needed to pack up their stuff to be in Boston for the wedding. But also for when they headed off on their honeymoon. Raw was in Des Moines, Iowa for that Raw, so it was no trouble for the two to get home easily pack up their stuff and then out to Boston on Wednesday.

"I can't believe the wedding is this Saturday," Becky commented on Monday.

"I know," Mercedes replied with a huge grin. "I have been looking forward to it for so long."

"It'll be beautiful," Leah said. "Seeing everything you have chosen for the wedding, it is going to be beautiful."

"Thank you."

"And you will look so beautiful in your wedding dress with your hair and makeup done for it too!"

"Thank you!" Mercedes said again with a grin still on her lips.

Three days later, Mercedes stood in her mom's living room wearing her wedding dress. It was Thursday evening and Mercedes wanted to make sure everything was okay with her dress still. All of her bride's maids were there as well as Colby's mom.

"Oh, you look so beautiful, Mercedes," Holly commented.

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

"You are going to take Colby's breath away."

"I hope so. But I don't want him to pass out on us, because he couldn't breathe from seeing me look so beautiful."

Everyone laughed.

"How are you wearing your hair?" Holly asked.

"I'm doing a bun with a head piece and veil," Mercedes replied. "Where are the veil and headpiece?"

"I have them, sweetheart," Judith said. She left the living room and headed into her bedroom where she had been keeping the wedding dress safe with that of the headpiece and veil. She came back a few minutes later holding both.

"Right here," Judith said, holding both the headpiece and veil in hand.

"All right," Mercedes said. She quickly put her hair up in a messy bun. Judith then helped her with the headpiece and veil.

"There we go," Judith said.

"All right, how about that?" Mercedes asked.

"Even better," Holly replied.

"Thank you."

"But once your hair is done the way you really want it, it'll look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

Holly smiled. She moved toward Mercedes to hug her. Mercedes smiled brightly hugging her future mother-in-law very tightly.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"How are you feeling over there?" Cesaro asked.

"I'm feeling great!" Colby exclaimed. "I had a good workout with that of a good breakfast afterward. And in just a few hours, I will be married to one of the most beautiful women in the world!"

"That's what I was hoping for!"

Colby chuckled.

It was finally the wedding day! Everything was going smoothing for the setup for the wedding ceremony and for the wedding reception. Mercedes, Colby, their wedding party, and family had taken over the Hilton hotel. The wedding ceremony was taking place in one ballroom while the reception was taking place in another.

But right now, Colby was with his groom's men in a suite of the Hilton hanging out and getting ready for the wedding. Mercedes was in a suite with her bride's maids as well. But also with her mom, Colby's mom, and Evelyn. Mercedes and everyone were getting their hair and makeup done. The photographers were going to start taking pictures soon.

The photographers for Mercedes and Colby's wedding were a few WWE photographers. But there were also WWE makeup artists and hair stylists doing the makeup and hair of the bridal party.

"I want Colby to be able to see Evie before the ceremony," Mercedes commented as her makeup was being done. "Not just for the pictures, but to spend some time with his daughter."

"We'll get them together, sweetheart," Judith replied.

"Yes, don't worry about a thing," Holly added.

Mercedes smiled. She was so excited and nervous for everything. She was more nervous for today then she had been for any match or anything in her career. Not even when she made her return to the ring after her hiatus from having Evelyn, winning the Women's Royal Rumble back in January, or winning at WrestleMania 34 in April.

Colby smiled as he walked with his groom's men to meet the photographer to start the first round of photos. His mom had been with Mercedes the last few hours. As well as Evelyn.

"There's my little princess," Colby said, seeing his mom with his daughter.

"There's daddy," Holly said, holding her granddaughter.

Evelyn squealed with delight seeing him.

Colby smiled. He quickly went over to his mom and took Evie from her. "I missed you," He said, kissing her cheek. "Did you miss me?" He held her and started tickling her. Evie giggled.

Colby kissed her cheek again. "Hi mom."

"Hi son," Holly replied. "Don't you look, handsome."

"Thank you, Mom. You look beautiful." Colby hugged her with his free arm.

"Yes, she does," Brandon, his brother said.

"Thank you," Holly said. She gave her eldest son a hug.

"How's my bride?" Colby asked.

"She's great," Holly replied. "She's enjoying the time with everyone. I sure did."

Colby smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, Mercedes was taking pictures of her own with her mom and bridal party. She couldn't hide the smile on her face as she took pictures. Not only because she was in her wedding dress with her hair and makeup completely done, but because of her friends and her mom. Pam, Ashley, and Becky with that of Angela, Vicky, and Emily, her six best friends from her two worlds: WWE and Boston. She loved having them separate, but together as well. But today she loved them together.

An hour and a half later, Colby stood in front of family and friends with his groom's men. It was time for the ceremony to start. Colby smiled.

Mercedes grinned as the classical wedding march, Cannon in D began to play. Emily took her first few steps, leading the bridal party for the processional. Ashley, Becky, and Angela followed.

"Thank you again for this, Paul," Mercedes commented.

"It's my honor, Mercedes," Paul replied. He kissed her cheek.

Mercedes smiled.

Colby smiled seeing his female friends/his fiancée's bride's maids make their way down the aisle. His smile widened when he saw Pam with Evelyn. Evelyn was walking with Pam and Pam was trying to get Evelyn to drop the flower petals as they walked. But Evelyn wasn't much for it. She was a little nervous with a lot of people looking at her. However, as she and Pam got closer to the front, Evelyn spotted Colby. Evelyn giggled and quickly made her way over to him.

Colby chuckled. He moved toward her. He quickly picked her up and kissed her. "I'll keep her," Colby whispered to Pam.

Pam nodded her head with a smile. She stepped over in front of Angela.

Colby smiled. "Let's see, Mommy," He whispered to Evelyn, pointing.

Mercedes smiled brightly as it was time for all eyes to be on her now. She held on tightly to Paul's left arm with her right, while also carrying her bouquet with her left hand. Paul touched Mercedes's hand with right. She looked at him with a smile. He smiled back. The two then took their stroll down the aisle.

Colby's smile brightened the moment he saw his bride. She looked so beautiful.

"Mama. Mama. Mama," Evelyn quietly said, spotting Mercedes.

"Yes, Mama," Colby replied. He bounced Evelyn up and down on his right side as he held her. Evelyn giggled. Colby smiled.

Mercedes smiled as she walked the first few steps looking at wedding guests of family and friends. But she looked toward her groom and her smile brightened when she saw him with Evelyn.

Mercedes and Paul soon reached the front. "Thank you," Mercedes whispered to him.

"You're very welcome," Paul whispered back. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Mercedes smiled at him and then looked toward Colby. Colby smiled. Mercedes moved toward him. Colby quickly turned to Brandon and gave Evelyn to him. Paul walked away to take his seat next to Stephanie and their girls. Mercedes handed her bouquet off to Pam. Pam quickly grabbed onto it. Mercedes and Colby then turned to each other. The two smiled and grabbed onto each other's hands. This was the first time they had made any contact with each other all day. They had not even text messaged each other while they were separate.

Austin Creed smiled as he looked at two of his friends. Mercedes and Colby looked back at him with a smile. Austin had gotten ordained to perform their wedding ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Austin began. "Boys and girls, it is a great honor to stand in front of you today and marry this lovely couple, Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado and Colby Lopez."

Mercedes and Colby smiled.

"We will begin with Mercedes and Colby reading their vows to each other," Austin continued.

Mercedes turned to her bride's maids as Colby turned to his groom's men. Angela moved toward Mercedes and handed her a piece of paper. Brandon pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to his brother. The couple turned back to each other then.

"As the old expression goes: Ladies first. So, our lovely bride will say her vows first. Listen up, Colby!" Austin said, pointing.

Everyone laughed.

Mercedes smiled looking at Colby. He smiled back.

"About two years ago around this time I discovered I was pregnant from my assault. I was so scared and didn't know what to do. But the one thing I knew was I wanted you." Mercedes began.

Colby nodded his head.

"I had had you already, but I had pushed you away after my assault. But a few weeks after that I reached out again to you. But then I found out I was pregnant and I pulled back, but only for a few days. In the very beginning after my assault happened all I had wanted was you!" She said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You were there for me when I reached out to you after I…Well, after Stephanie told the whole Raw roster I was pregnant. But just minutes after everyone knew, I was in your arms and it was where I had wanted to be for weeks! And from that moment you and I have been together!

"You were by my side the whole time I was pregnant. I was scared and didn't think I could get through that pregnancy. But that changed. After I saw Evie on that ultrasound and heard her heartbeat for the first time, I knew I wanted to keep her!" Mercedes said as she was crying.

Colby nodded his head.

"And after we left my doctor's office and I told you I was keeping her. I kissed you, which was our first kiss and we have been together ever since! I had always been a proud, strong confident woman. Not thinking I needed anyone to really take care of me. But I was wrong! I needed you! And you did take care of me! You will for the rest of our lives together take care of me and Evie. And I will take care of us all too!

"I love you so much, Colby and I will love you until my dying day!"

Mercedes was crying hard. Colby stepped forward. He smiled as he wiped away her tears. "It's okay," He said. Mercedes nodded her head with a smile. Colby smiled too.

"Are you okay, Mer?" Austin whispered.

Mercedes nodded her head.

"All right," Austin said. "Colby, you're next."

"When I returned from my knee injury back in May of 2016, you and I started talking a lot. For four months, we talked non-stop and when we texted each other on days off, we would always reply right and quick, or within a half hour," Colby began.

"However, I did not hear from you in September when your assault had happened. I let you have your space, but I didn't want to. Then the few weeks we started talking non-stop again I was so happy. But you didn't answer me again and that was when you discovered you were pregnant. But that doesn't matter anymore! Because I have you now! And I will have you for the rest of our lives!"

Mercedes smiled brightly.

"I love you, Mercedes and I have never loved anyone the way I love you! As well as Evie. And I can't wait to have more kids with you!"

Colby then took Mercedes's hand and kissed it. Mercedes smiled. Everyone clapped.

"Let us continue then," Austin said. "The rings."

Mercedes and Colby turned to their bride's maids and groom's men once again. Pam handed Mercedes Colby's wedding band. Brandon once again handed his brother Mercedes's wedding ring and band. The couple turned to face each other again.

"Mercedes?" Austin said, looking at her. Mercedes looked back at him with a smile. "Do you take Colby to be your husband?"

"I do," Mercedes said.

"Then place that ring on his finger."

Mercedes and Colby both chuckled. Mercedes slid Colby's wedding band on his left ring finger.

"Do you, Colby, take Mercedes to be your wife?" Austin asked.

"I do," Colby said.

"Then place those rings on her finger."

Colby smiled, taking Mercedes's left hand. He slid both her wedding ring and wedding band on her finger.

"Colby and Mercedes, I now pronounce you, husband and wife!" Austin exclaimed. "Colby, kiss your bride!"

Colby smiled as he moved toward Mercedes. She smiled back. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately.

Everyone clapped.

Mercedes and Colby pulled away from each other smiling. They looked toward Austin one more time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Colby Lopez!" Austin exclaimed.

Everyone clapped again.

Mercedes and Colby smiled again. They turned to face their wedding guests.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Evelyn said reaching for Colby.

Colby smiled. He stepped toward his older brother. "Thank you," Colby said, taking his daughter.

"You're welcome," Brandon replied.

Colby looked toward his now wife. Mercedes smiled at him as she had her bouquet in her hand again. Colby smiled. He took her hand and the two made their way up the aisle and out of the ballroom. They were then followed by their bride's maids and groom's men.

Once they were outside the ballroom, Colby let go of Mercedes's hand. He wrapped his arm around her and moved toward her, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Mercedes and Colby could not stop kissing as they were taking wedding photos together. The newlyweds had shared some special moments with their wedding party and their immediate family. Now it was time for more pictures.

"Would you two knock it off," Cesaro joked.

Mercedes and Colby pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Oh, leave them alone!" Ashley replied with a bright smile.

"What Ashley said," Mercedes said, kissing her now husband again. Everyone laughed.

A half hour later…

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the wedding reception of the newlyweds Colby and Mercedes Lopez," The DJ announced. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

The wedding guests clapped and cheered.

"All right, let's meet the wonderful men and women who made up the wedding party."

Everyone clapped.

"First off, give it up for one of three of Mercedes's BFF's from Boston, Emily Hess and her escort, Jonathan Good aka the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Emily and Jonathan entered. The two walked over to the dancefloor.

"Next, give it up for Ashley Fliehr aka daughter of two time WWE Hall of Famer, Ric Flair, Charlotte Flair and her escort, Joe Anoa'i aka the Samoan Superman, Roman Reigns."

Cheers came for Ashley and Joe as they entered the room. They too walked over to the dancefloor.

"Give it up for Mercedes's second BFF from Boston, Vicky Bartol and her escort, Kevin Steen aka The Prizefighter, Kevin Owens."

Cheers came for them as they entered.

"Welcome Becky Devitt aka the Lass Kicker and Mrs. Finn Balor, Becky Lynch and her escort, Rami Sabei aka Sami Zayn."

Cheers came for them as well.

"The final Boston BFF, Angela Katz and her escort, the Swiss Superman, King of Swing, Cesaro!"

People cheered for them.

"And welcome the maid of honor, Pam Martinez aka the Hugger, Bayley and her escort best man and older brother of the groom, Brandon Lopez."

Pam and Brandon smiled entering the room and headed to the dance floor to join the rest of the wedding party.

"Now the moment we have all been waiting for," The DJ said. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, give it up for the newlyweds, Colby and Mercedes Lopez aka Seth and Sasha Rollins!"

The room erupted into monstrous applause, cheers, and screams for Colby and Mercedes as they entered the ballroom. The two smiled as they walked over to the dancefloor where their wedding party stood.

"Colby and Mercedes will now have their first dance as husband and wife," The DJ said. "And this is no slow dance!"

Colby and Mercedes smiled at each other. The beginning of We Found Love by Rihanna began to play and the newlyweds began to dance.

 _Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive_

The happy couple danced, having loads of fun. All their family and friends cheered for them as they danced. Mercedes and Colby had actually been taking dance lessons for the last few months.

 _It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

 _We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

 _Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away 'cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

 _It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

 _We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

 _Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine_

 _We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

 _We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

Once the song ended everyone clapped and cheered for them again.

"Give it up for the newlyweds everyone!" The DJ exclaimed.

Mercedes and Colby bowed to everyone. Colby then pulled Mercedes to him, kissing her passionately.

"SESHA!" Pam screamed.

Mercedes and Colby pulled away, smiling. They looked over toward the DJ. He smiled, walking toward them. He handed them each a microphone.

"All right, all right," Mercedes said. "Isn't my husband an awesome dancer?"

People clapped and cheered.

"And give it up for my wife the awesome dancer too!"

Everyone clapped and cheered again.

"I feel like we're at an event right now with people cheering for us," Colby commented.

"I do too!" Mercedes replied. "But hey, it was wrestling that brought us together!"

"Very true," Colby replied.

"Now with our first dance," Mercedes said. "We really didn't want to do a slow song. There will be plenty of slow songs throughout the night. So, we wanted to do something fun with it. And I pitched Rihanna's We Found Love to my love and he loved the suggestion."

"And there will be lots more fun of dancing tonight. But how about we all have some food and then enjoy more dancing shortly thereafter?"

Everyone clapped and cheered for that.

Mercedes and Colby handed the microphones back to the DJ. The DJ spoke into one. "All right, let's have the bride, groom, the bride's maids, groom's men, parents and grandparents have at that buffet first."

"Thank you," Mercedes said to the DJ.

"You're welcome," He replied.

Mercedes smiled looking at her husband. Colby smiled back at her. He moved toward her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you," He said when he pulled away.

"I love you too," Mercedes replied.

"Now let's get some food."

"Yes. I'm starved."

Colby smiled. He took her hand and the two walked together.

Evelyn had been with Judith. But now she wanted to be with her parents.

"Oh, my beautiful girl," Mercedes said, picking Evelyn up. "Are you hungry, honey bunny? Do you want some food?" Mercedes walked over to the buffet. Colby next to her.

After getting food, Mercedes carrying Evelyn and Colby carrying two plates of food for him and Mercedes, walked to their own private table. Their wedding party sat among the other wedding guests. Mercedes placed Evelyn in the highchair at the table. She and Colby both ate and fed Evelyn off their plates. And all three enjoyed it.

Twenty minutes later, Pam with Ashley and Becky, Angela with Emily and Vicky, Jonathan with Joe, and Brandon by himself all gave their wedding toasts to the newlyweds. Everyone made their toasts sweet, happy, fun, and very humorous.

And after the toasts, the dancing began. Both Mercedes and Colby had as much fun as their wedding guests. The two not only danced with each other but family and friends. Colby danced with all the bride's maids while Mercedes danced with all the groom's men for some songs.

Mercedes had a lot of fun when she was dancing with many female superstars, current and former. She and some of them had made up some dances over the years. One of her favorite ones was dancing with Trinity Fatu (Naomi) to Bootylicious by Destiny's Child.

"All right, everyone, we're at the end of the night," The DJ announced. "However, the newlyweds will have one more dance before they say good-night."

Everyone moved off the dancefloor for Mercedes and Colby to dance by themselves. The beginning of Enrique Inglesias's Bailamos began to play

 _Tonight we dance,  
I leave my life in your hands.  
We take the floor,  
Nothing is forbidden anymore._

 _Don't let the world in outside.  
Don't let a moment go by.  
Nothing can stop us tonight!_

 _[Chorus]  
?Bailamos! - We Dance  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio - I want you, my love  
?Bailamos!_ _  
Wanna live this night forever...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Te quiero! - I want you_

 _Tonight I'm yours,  
We can make it happen I'm so sure.  
I won't let it go.  
There is something I think you should know._

 _I won't be leaving your side,  
We're gonna dance through the night.  
I want to reach for the stars!_

 _[Chorus]  
?Bailamos!  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Te quiero!_

 _Whoa whoa_

 _Tonight we dance,  
Like no tomorrow._

 _Whoa, whoa  
If you will stay with me,  
Te quiero mi amor._

 _Quidate conmigo... - Stay with me  
Esta noche...bailamos. - Tonight we dance  
?Bailamos!_

 _?Bailamos!  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Te quiero!_

 _?Como te quiero! - How I love you  
?Ay, como te quiero!  
?Como te quiero!_

Everyone clapped and cheered after the song ended. Mercedes and Colby smiled brightly at each other. Mercedes quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as Colby quickly wrapped his around her back and they kissed passionately.

After that, the newlyweds said good night to everyone and went to their hotel room.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Mercedes," Colby whispered into his wife's ear the next morning trying to wake her up. "Mercedes." He started kissing her neck. Mercedes gave a groan. Colby chuckled to himself. "Wake up, gorgeous," He said. Mercedes groaned again. "Are you awake?" He whispered into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

"I am," Mercedes replied with a yawn, rolling over to face Colby.

Colby smiled. He pulled back and met his wife's eyes. "Good morning, my beautiful wife!"

Mercedes grinned. "Good morning, my handsome husband!"

Colby continued to smile as he leaned in and kissed her lips passionately. Mercedes happily returned the kiss.

"How are you this morning?" Colby asked after he broke their kiss a few seconds later.

"Pretty good so far," Mercedes grinned. "I have been waking up to you for two years. But today is different. I am officially Mercedes Lopez aka Mrs. Colby Lopez. Plus Sasha Rollins."

Colby laughed. "That you are," He said, kissing her lips again.

"How are you, though?" 

"I'm freaking happy!" He exclaimed. "I am married to one of the most beautiful in the world."

"Thank you, my handsome, hot, and sexy husband."

"You're welcome."

Mercedes giggled. Colby smiled.

"You know what else I love?" He asked.

"What?"

"This gold band on my hand."

"I love my ring and band too on my hand," Mercedes replied. "However, women better stay the hell away from you. Sometimes women purposely go after married men!"

"Fuck that shit! You're all I want and ever want!"

"I better be. Because if you ever cheat on me, I will kick your ass. And Ashley, Becky, Pam, Angela, Vicky, Emily, and quite a few other people will help!"

"NO! NEVER! I'm with who I truly should be! And I won't break your heart or Evie's the way so many others do to people!"

"Same here!"

Colby smiled. He kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you, Mercedes Lopez aka Sasha Rollins!"

"I love you too, my husband!"

The newlyweds were extremely happy as they walked through the airport a few hours later. They were on their way to catch their flight to go away on their honeymoon. They were going to the Atlantis Paradise Isle Resort in the Bahamas. They couldn't wait to get there and have fun. The two had never really had a vacation together either.

The two had been together since October of 2016. The two were both traveling to every Raw event. As a WWE star, you worked non-stop and traveled all the time. Colby had taken time off in June and July of 2017 when Mercedes was about to give birth to Evelyn. And then he was away until October. After that, they were both together again, traveling and with Evelyn. When all WWE stars had their time off, Mercedes and Colby were in Davenport or even in Boston. They had not had a vacation ever.

So, their honeymoon was very special to them with not just it being their honeymoon. But also, their first vacation together.

As the two were walking through the airport they were stopped by fans. However, Mercedes's was going to feel great after that interaction with those fans.

"Thank you for stopping," A female said.

"Yes, thank you so much," Another female said.

"You ladies are very welcome," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, we have enough time before our flight," Colby added. "Plus, we're both in very moods right now!"

"Very much," Mercedes commented with a smile.

"We also wanted to say congratulations on your wedding," One fan said.

"Yes. We saw Instagram and Twitter. The venue and decorations were beautiful."

"Thank you. WWE is actually going to give people a sneak peek of everything that went on too," Mercedes commented. "There should be something up today or tomorrow. I'm not quite sure." Mercedes looked over at her husband.

"Yes, we used two WWE photographers for the wedding. So they're probably back at Headquarters or going in tomorrow to take care of it," Colby said.

"That's great. I can't wait to see your dress and everything," One girl said.

"Well," Mercedes said. She grabbed her cell phone. "Here's a look of it and us." She showed a few pictures to them.

"Oh, my God, everyone looks so beautiful and handsome!"

"Yes!"

"Thank you, ladies," Colby replied.

"Yes," Mercedes said.

"Well, there is actually one another particular reason I wanted to stop you two other than being a wrestling fan," One of the girls said.

"What's that?"

The girl leaned in and said, "I was raped myself."

Mercedes nodded her head. "What's your name, hun?"

"Abigail, Abigail Counts," She replied.

"I knew I recognized you myself," Mercedes commented. "You were one of the survivors of the recent rape case."

"Yes," Abigail said. "It was thanks to you that I had found some courage to testify and everything in the case!"

"I'm glad."

"It was your WWE 24 that did it for me!" Abigail commented as tears came to her eyes. "Even though, you didn't report it or anything. You showed me that I could get through it. The courage I found from one of my favorite WWE Superstars with the support of that of my sister over here."

Abigail looked at the girl next to her. Her sister smiled at her.

Abigail turned back to Mercedes. "Was what got me through testifying," She said with a sob.

Mercedes was crying herself. She wrapped her arms around Abigail, hugging her.

Colby smiled. He knew this meant the world to Mercedes right now. Meeting another survivor of rape and being an inspiration to her.

Mercedes pulled back and looked at Abigail a moment later. "I am so happy that I have inspired you and gave you courage. And I am so happy you could go through with everything. And the support of your sister is most important."

"Thank you," Abigail sobbed.

Mercedes smiled. "What's your name?" She asked Abigail's sister.

"Kimberly or Kim," She replied.

"Well, thank you for being there for your sister."

"I will always be there for my sister," Kimberly commented. "And when I found out what happened. I cried."

Mercedes nodded her head. Her eyes got watery. "Can I tell you something, though?"

"Yes," Abigail said.

"Glenn was my rapist as well!"

Abigail and Kimberly both gasped.

Mercedes nodded her head. "And I was at that same bar you were at, Abigail. I met him, talked, I wanted to stay and talk more while my friends left, and he wanted to walk me home. Which I let him and then he pushed me into that same alley."

"What the fuck?!" Kimberly cursed.

"My friends and family said the same thing, Kim."

"Wow!" Abigail said.

"But that doesn't matter anymore, ladies," Mercedes said. "What matters is he's behind bars for twenty years and he can't hurt anymore women!"

"Yes, he's probably someone's bitch by now!" Colby exclaimed.

Mercedes and the two sisters laughed.

"Let me have your information, Abigail," Mercedes said.

"What kind?" Abigail asked.

"How about your e-mail and your home address. I would love to be in touch with you if you would like."

"Oh, my God, yes!"

Mercedes smiled.

Abigail quickly pulled a notebook out of her purse and scribbled something down. "Thank you, Sasha!" She said as she handed the piece of paper.

"Call me Mercedes," She replied with a smile.

"Thank you!"

"And you can call me Colby," Colby commented.

"Yes, thank you too!"

"Well, we need to get going," Mercedes said.

"Yes, enjoy your honeymoon and we look forward to watching you on Raw when you return," Abigail said.

"Yes," Kim added.

"Thank you, ladies," Colby replied.

"You ladies enjoy whatever you're off to do too," Mercedes said.

"Thanks," Kim replied.

Mercedes looked at Colby with a smile. He smiled back. The two then headed off.

When Mercedes and Colby made it to their gate, they took a seat and waited. It was about fifteen minutes before boarding time.

"I can't believe I got to meet Abigail," Mercedes said.

"That's one fan encounter you'll love the rest of your life!" Colby commented.

"Mmm-hmm."

Colby smiled. He took his wife's hand. Mercedes looked at him with a bright smile. "Forget about everything right now!" He said. "Let it just be you and I on our brains! We'll soon board our plane taking us on our honeymoon and our very first overdue vacation to each other."

"Yes, a very overdue vacation indeed. We've both been going non-stop with work and then the wedding."

"That's another reason why you go on a honeymoon: to relax from all the stress you faced with your wedding."

"That's actually true!"

"Plus, we needed some time from work and everything else. Mommy and Daddy also needed some time to their selves."

"True again," Mercedes laughed.

"It's been a long two years for you also. You need a break," Colby commented.

"True again! I married a genius!"

"We both did," Colby replied.

Mercedes smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him. She couldn't wait to get to their hotel in the Bahamas so they could relax and then plan their trip.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"There's my beautiful bestie," Becky said the moment she saw Mercedes.

"Hi," Mercedes replied, giving her friend a big hug.

"How was your trip?"

"It was amazing! We went swimming with dolphins. We went snorkeling. We went to the waterpark. And did some shopping in town getting souvenirs for people. I have something for you which I will give to you later."

"Well, thank you in advance," Becky replied.

"You're welcome. But it was the best ten days of my life! It was better than any trip to Europe!"

"I felt the same way when Fergal and I went on our honeymoon."

"Next time you with Fergal, me with Colby, Ashley with Rami, and Pam with Aaron are all going on a trip together!" 

"That would be freaking awesome! We should start planning that now!"

"We'll face time Ashley and Pam a little later."

"Of course. Where's that beautiful daughter of yours?" Becky asked.

"She's with her daddy right now."

"Good. Everyone missed all three of you. Me, especially."

"I missed you too," Mercedes said. "But tonight, I'm going to kick some ass!"

"Banks on it!" Becky exclaimed.

"Believe that!"

Both laughed.

Colby too was happy to be back at work. But it was happier to have his daughter with him. He loved Evelyn with all his heart and she was his princess.

"Hey, welcome back, Colby," Fergal said when he saw him.

"Hey and thanks," Colby replied. He gave his friend a quick hug.

"And hello little princess," Fergal said to Evelyn. "We missed you too while you were gone."

Evelyn smiled, babbling at him, and reaching out to him.

Fergal smiled. Colby happily gave his daughter over to his friend. Fergal was no stranger to Evelyn. He was Uncle Fergal with Aunt Becky.

"Oh, you're getting big," Fergal said.

"She is," Colby commented.

Fergal smiled as he started talking to Evelyn. She smiled, babbling back at him.

Colby smiled. "So…" He said. Fergal looked at him. "…am I going to be Uncle Colby to any Fergal and Becky Devitt children?"

Fergal ginned. "Maybe. That's all up to my beautiful wife. She'd have to step away from the ring. At least wrestling."

"Yeah."

"Will there be any more Lopez children?"

"Hell yeah! Evie needs a little brother or sister! Or even two!"

Fergal smiled.

Mercedes was so happy to be back at work to see everyone and talk with everyone. And she told everyone about meeting Abigail with sister, Kimberly at the airport before she and Colby caught their flight to the Bahamas.

"That's so cool," Leah commented.

"Yes," Cassie (Peyton) commented as well.

"I bet that made you feel great knowing you had inspired another rape survivor," Jessica (Billie) said.

"It did!" Mercedes exclaimed. "I feel so great. I asked her for her information. Her e-mail and address. I sent her an e-mail yesterday."

"Did she reply back?" Becky asked.

"Yes," Mercedes smiled. "We've been talking on and off e-mailing since yesterday. We have just been talking about both our journeys to recovery. I'd like to meet the other girl that testified against him."

"That's all great. How does it feel with talking her?" Leah asked.

"Awesome. I'm talking with another survivor who has the same rapist as I do. I have cried a little writing some of the e-mails, but it feels good to talk to someone who has been through with the same person. But she has told me her journey with everything from her attack, going to the hospital, talking with police, and everything else leading up to the actual trial. She was scared shitless with it.

"But it feels great knowing I helped her go through," She said crying.

Everyone moved around so they could group hug Mercedes.

"Thank you," Mercedes said. "I love you all so much."

"We love you too, Mer," Becky said.

"Yes," Jessica said in her Australian accent.

"You have made us all proud with everything over the last two years," Leah commented.

"And it will always be that way," Cassie said. "Even if Jessie and I have had to be bitches to you storyline wise."

Everyone laughed. They all pulled back from hugging Mercedes.

"Thank you, everyone!" She replied. "I want to bring Abigail and her sister to an event too."

"I'm positive she'll love that," Becky said. "As well as her sister."

Mercedes nodded her head.

As it so happened, the Pay-Per-View for Survivor Series next month in November would be in Boston, Mass. So Mercedes sent an e-mail to Abigail asking if she would like to come.

 _Hi Abby,_

 _Survivor Series will be in Boston next month and I would love it if you would come. I asked my bosses and they would love to have you, family and/or friends as my special guests._

 _Mercedes_

Abby's response:

 _I WOULD LOVE TO!_

 _I won't bring too many people. My sister mainly. And my FIANCE! :) Oh, and Kim's boyfriend. So just four of us!_

 _Thanks,_

 _Abby_

Mercedes's response:

 _Of course. I would love to meet your fiancé. So glad you met someone who understood everything you were going through. But I will make sure there is room for four people._

 _I will PICK YOU MYSELF with Colby! I'll show you all around backstage with everything. Of course, I'm sure certain people will make sure you are taken care of if you are hanging around backstage while myself or Colby are taking care of things before the show that night._

 _We'll figure out the details soon._

 _Love,_

 _Your favorite WWE Superstar, Sasha Banks aka Mercedes Lopez_

Mercedes smiled as Abby responding with:

 _THANKS SO MUCH!_

Mercedes was excited. She couldn't wait to see Abby again as well as her sister. But, she couldn't wait to meet Abby's fiancé. Abby's fiancé, Derek Lyons was a police officer for the Boston Police Department. He had been there when Abby dealt with the detectives in an interview or two. And he made sure she was okay while she waited for one of the detectives or two when she needed to talk them or them with her the few weeks following her rape.

But Derek kept checking in on her outside. Abby appreciated it and eventually they started seeing each other. Abby found trust in him and he showed her his trust. Derek always made sure they did things the way she wanted when they saw each other. Derek made sure he wasn't too involved in the case and the detectives helped him with that. Because they knew Abby was happy with him.

After Glenn was guilty of both rape charges, Derek proposed and Abby said yes.

"It'll just be Abby, her fiancé, her sister, and her sister's boyfriend for Survivor Series," Mercedes said to Stephanie and Paul.

"Great," Stephanie said.

"I also I would personally pick them up too."

"Well, we can keep them entertained when you need to be somewhere getting ready for Survivor Series," Paul said.

"Thank you," Mercedes replied. "I appreciate it so much."

"Anything for you," Paul said, hugging her.

Mercedes grinned.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

On Sunday, November 18th, it was Survivor Series and everyone was excited for it. Mercedes was in a classical Five-On-Five Survivor Series Elimination Match. It was her, Becky, Carmella, Peyton Royce and Billie Kay versus Charlotte, Bayley, Alexa Bliss, Natalya, and Askua.

Pay-Per-View days always started early, especially the big ones. Survivor Series had become a bigger Pay-Per-View again in the last few years since the roster split in 2016. So, Mercedes and Colby were up early and on their way to the arena for Survivor Series.

However, they were stopping by to pick up Abby, her fiancé, Derek, her sister, Kim, and Kim's boyfriend, Mark. Mercedes said she and Colby would pick them up personally for Survivor Series and bring them to the arena. They would be getting the whole experience of everything going on that day. Of course, Mercedes and Colby would not be able to be around with them all day, because they would need to get ready for the event. But there were others who would keep them entertained or whatever until it was really time for the show or when Mercedes returned.

Mercedes and Abby had exchanged phone numbers. So, when Mercedes and Colby arrived at Abby's apartment building, Mercedes texted her, letting her know she and Colby were there. Abby, Derek, Kim, and Mark came out of the building a few moments later. WWE had arranged for a car to pick Mercedes and Colby up and then for Abby, Derek, Kim, and Mark.

"Hello everyone," Mercedes said as she got out of the large SUV.

"Hey," Abby replied.

"I should have figured WWE would have sent you in a car," One of the males commented.

"Special treatment for special guests," Mercedes replied.

"All right then," He replied.

"Mercedes, this is my fiancé, Derek," Abby said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Mercedes said, shaking his hand.

"Likewise," Derek said.

"You remember, Kim," Abby said.

"I do," Mercedes said. "Hello again."

"Hello," Kim replied. "And this is my boyfriend, Mark Stevens."

"Hi."

"Hello," Mark said.

"Is everyone ready then?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes," Abby said.

"Yes, because its freaking cold," Mark said.

"Go head and get in," Mercedes said.

The four all climbed into the SUV. They moved all the way to the very back seat. Mercedes then climbed in after them and took her seat about in one of the separate seats. Everyone got settled in their seats and then driver pulled back onto the road and continued the drive to the arena. Derek and Mark introduced themselves to Colby.

"Where's your daughter?" Kim asked.

"My mom is bringing her to the arena a little later," Mercedes replied. "Evie will also be sitting in the crowd for the event tonight. Her first time too."

"Oh, that should be fun," Mark said. "She'll have a ball."

"Yeah, she's good with chaos of crowds and loudness," Colby commented.

"Yes, we tested it out," Mercedes laughed.

The conversation changed about Abby, Derek, Kim, and Mark. The four talked a bit about themselves. Mercedes and Abby had been talking endlessly over the last month and Abby wrote lengthy e-mails and text messages about herself and the other three. But Mercedes and Colby could talk to them personally about it.

"Here we are," Mercedes said, recognizing the area on the outside of the vehicle. She turned to the front of the car. She had been sitting in her seat so she could talk to her guests in the back.

"Yay!" Kim clapped.

"Someone's excited," Mark commented.

"Um, I get to hang out with my sister, my future brother-in-law, you, and WWE people today. Something I had wanted to do for a long time."

"I know. I was just teasing." He leaned over and kissed his girlfriend.

Mercedes grinned looking over at her husband. Colby gave a wink at her with a smile on his lips. Mercedes looked back out the window. She held her hands together as they got closer and closer to the arena.

 _Your hometown hero is back, Boston!_

The car soon arrived at the arena. Mercedes and Colby both climbed out of the car on their sides. Abby, her fiancé, sister, and sister's boyfriend followed. The driver of the car got Mercedes and Colby's bags out of the trunk.

"Oh, my God, I see, Big Cass and Carmella!" Kim squealed with a delight.

Mercedes grinned. "Hey, Bill and Leah!" She shouted toward them.

The two looked over toward Mercedes and them.

"Hi!" Leah waved.

"Stay there!"

Leah nodded her head. She looked at Bill with a smile. He smiled too, but grabbed their bags from the trunk of their rental car.

"Come on," Mercedes said to her special guests.

Mercedes led the way over to Leah and Bill with Abby, Derek, Kim, and Mark following her with Colby.

"Hi sweetheart," Leah said, hugging Mercedes.

"Hi," Mercedes said. "Hi Bill."

"Hey Mer," Bill said, hugging her.

"Leah and Bill aka Carmella and Big Cass, these are my special guests for tonight," Mercedes grinned. "Abby and Kim Counts, Abby's fiancé, Derek Lyons, and Kim's boyfriend, Mark Stevens."

"Hi," Leah said, shaking their hands. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Likewise, likewise," Kim said, jumping up and down, not hiding her fan girl excitement.

Leah and Bill laughed. They didn't mind it. Mercedes was happy by it.

"Well, let's all go inside," Mercedes said.

"Yes, because there a lot more WWE Superstars who would love to meet you four," Colby commented with a smile.

Mercedes grinned.

Abby, Derek, Kim, and Mark all had fun with everything through the next few hours. They met Superstars and road agents who were superstars themselves once. They also got a backstage look at everything that went through with the event.

Mercedes was happy for that. But she was even happier to see Evelyn later that day with her own mom. However, Judith told her daughter her granddaughter had been crying for her all day.

"Oh, sweetie," Mercedes said. "You have me right now."

Mercedes held Evelyn tightly in her arms. Evelyn was getting to that very clingy stage. However, Mercedes had been a bit busier the last few weeks too. She had had been getting ready for Survivor Series and then everything with Abby and her family. And Mercedes felt tired from it all too.

Mercedes's spirits did pick up with Angela, Vicky, and Emily being there as well. They were really excited to meet Abby and all them. They all had fun talking. Evie was also very happy to her aunties so Mercedes gave her to them. That made things a bit easier.

"Are you all right, Mercedes?" Pam asked her best friend in the locker room a few minutes later.

"I have all kinds of shit going through my head right now, Pammy," Mercedes replied.

Pam knew it was something. She went over to her friend.

"Tell me about it, hun," Pam whispered.

"I'm burnt out!" Mercedes replied. "I've just been doing so much since Colby and I came back from our honeymoon."

"It's everything for tonight, Mercedes. Just try to get through until after our match is over, okay?"

Mercedes nodded her head.

Judith, Angela, Vicky, and Emily got to their seats with Evelyn with no trouble. Abby, Derek, Kim, and Mark were taken to their seats.

Mercedes pushed everything out of her head. She got all the way to her match with a clear head. When she made her entrance, she got a huge pop for the crowd. She smiled at it. However, as she was in the ring or in the corner, she heard a child screaming. She knew it was Evelyn. It was Evelyn crying for her. She noticed her mom quickly leave her seat to take Evelyn away.

Mercedes with Carmella ended up picking up the win for Raw. Mercedes did what she had to do for her hometown crowd. But then she was back in the back.

Mercedes found Evelyn with both her mom and Colby. Colby was the only one who could get her quiet.

"She's feeling warm," Colby said to his wife.

"Give her to me," Mercedes said.

Evelyn was quietly crying. Mercedes took her daughter into her arms.

"It's all right, sweetheart," Mercedes said. "Mommy's here. I'll take care of you."

Mercedes then went all the way out to her and Colby's bus in the parking lot of the arena.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Evelyn's nanny was on the bus when Mercedes went inside with Evelyn.

"Hey Julie," Mercedes said.

"Hi," Julie said.

"Evie is feeling warm. I want to take her temperature."

"Sure," Julie replied.

Julie quickly went to get the baby thermometer. She then came back to Mercedes. Mercedes took it from her and placed it in Evelyn's ear. She had a bit of a high fever. Mercedes had slowly seen Evelyn getting sick the last few days.

"Okay," Mercedes said, handing the thermometer to Julie. "All right, baby, we'll get you some medicine."

Mercedes changed Evelyn into her pajamas. She then gave Evelyn the medicine Julie had gotten for her. After that Mercedes sat with Evelyn until her daughter went to sleep.

"Okay, I'm going to go back to the locker and take a shower. Then I am going to take care of a few other things. I'll have my phone," Mercedes said to Julie.

"I'll do my best with her," Julie said.

"Thank you. And I'll be as quick as possible."

Mercedes quickly left the bus and went back inside the arena. It was close to the main event. The men's five-on-five with Raw versus SmackDown Live. Mercedes headed straight for the women's locker room. All the ladies in the locker room wondered what was wrong with Evelyn. Mercedes explained as she took off her ring gear.

An hour and a half later, Mercedes was sitting on her and Colby's bed. Evelyn in her arms. Mercedes smiled. She was very content where she was. In fact, it was the only place she wanted to be.

Mercedes ended up talking with Abby, Derek, Kim, and Mark after Survivor Series. She said a car would take them back to Abby's apartment. She then said she'd be in touch with Abby, because she needed to take care of Evelyn. The four all understand.

Mercedes said the same thing to her mom and her friends. They all understood too. Judith especially did. She had noticed her granddaughter getting sick too. Mother's intuition from both her and her daughter.

And now Mercedes was with Evelyn.

Colby came into the room. "Hey," He whispered to her.

"Hey," Mercedes whispered back.

Colby smiled.

Mercedes slowly stood up from the bed. She then carefully placed Evelyn in her crib. She covered her with a light blanket. She turned her attention to her husband.

"We need to talk," She said.

Colby nodded his head.

Mercedes walked over to him. She took his hand and led him out of their room.

"What's up, sweetheart?" Colby asked.

"I need a break," Mercedes said. "From wrestling. At least, WWE."

"Tell me about it."

"Everything has been great the last year. Coming back, Royal Rumble, WrestleMania, and up until now. But I am burned out now. I did all I wanted with all that. There was my rapist going to prison for attacking two other women. There was getting married. And now there's Evie!"

"You want to be with Evie for a while. Away from everything that is WWE, right?" 

"Yes. I want to be able to spend more time with her. But I don't want stop traveling with you. I just want to be a wrestling wife a little bit!" Mercedes laughed.

Colby chuckled. "I'm going with whatever you want to do, baby doll. I support you on anything. I know you support me on anything."

"Yes."

"I know Stephanie and Paul will understand too. Everyone will. It's not like you're leaving all of them behind and never seeing them again."

"God, no! They're my WWE family. And my husband is still a WWE Superstar. I won't let him leave WWE unless he wants to or is forced to. But I'd fight for you if they tried to force you to leave."

"No worries with any of those, baby. I'm not ready to leave WWE quite yet."

"I know you're not. I just hope Stephanie and Paul will understand, you know?"

"They will," Colby replied. "Everyone gets burned out. A lot of wrestlers do. But they'll understand you wanting to be spending time with Evie and all. And you'll be a great wrestling wife."

Mercedes laughed as Colby did too. "I love you," She said.

"Love you too," He replied, kissing her passionately.

"But also, I already am a wrestling wife. I did marry a wrestler."

"Yes, you did. That also makes me a wrestling husband."

"Very true," Mercedes said with a laugh. "And you're the best one there is."

Colby chuckled as he kissed her.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

The next day, Mercedes met with both Stephanie and Paul telling them she wanted to step away from the ring.

"I completely understand," Stephanie said. "I know as a mother."

"Yes," Paul said. "It has been a long two years for you. You did and got everything you wanted. Now you're ready to step back."

"When I was raped, my life changed. It completely changed everything with my career of wrestling," Mercedes commented. "I think everything happened a bit too fast, maybe coming back. But I wanted it. I wanted to have my WrestleMania moment this past year and I got it. I also got the Raw Women's Championship again."

"Well, sometimes we push wrestlers when they come back from injury or for any reason," Stephanie said. "We knew you wanted back in the ring just a few months after Evelyn was born."

"I did. But since all of it has happened, I'm ready to step back. But on my own terms."

Stephanie and Paul looked at each other. They nodded their heads.

"Whatever you want to do, Mercedes," Paul said, looking back at her. "We understand."

"Thank you," Mercedes replied.

"No problem," Stephanie said. "We'll talk more about this later."

"Yes, thank you."

Mercedes walked away then. She went to find her friends. She had not told them yet about stepping away from the ring. Mercedes went to catering and that was where she found everyone—Pam, Becky, and Ashley.

"Hey, ladies," Mercedes said.

"Hey, Mer," Pam said.

"Hey, hun," Becky said.

"Hi," Ashley said.

"Where's my goddaughter?" Pam asked.

"With Julie. Sound asleep," Mercedes said. "She has a cold. I knew she was getting sick over the last few days. She's very congested."

"Well, that sucks," Ashley said.

"Yes. But there is something I need to talk you three about."

"What is it?" Becky asked.

"Can we go out into the hall?"

Becky looked at Pam and Ashley. "Sure," Pam said.

The three got up from the table in catering. They followed Mercedes into the hallway. Mercedes moved over to where no one could hear them really.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you three," Mercedes said, turning to them. The three looked at their friend ready to know what was going on. "I'm stepping away from wrestling with the WWE!"

"What?!" Ashley said.

"Are you serious?!" Becky asked. "Why?!"

"I have gotten everything I wanted the last year: to get back into a WWE ring," Mercedes said. "That happened. Then there was Royal Rumble and WrestleMania. But there has also been Evelyn. I'm a mom and that is one of the greatest things I have ever been."

Tears came to Mercedes's eyes. "And that is all I want to do right now! I just want to be a mom!"

Pam nodded her head. She looked at Becky and Ashley. They smiled at her and looked back to Mercedes.

"That is understandable, Mer," Pam said. "We'll miss being in the ring with you."

"Yes," Becky said.

Ashley agreed.

"Thank you," Mercedes said. "I'm not going anywhere, though. Evie and I are still going to travel with Colby. And if you ever want to tango in the ring with me, we can. I just don't want to be an active WWE Superstar. I don't know if I want to call it retirement."

"You can call it whatever you want," Ashley said.

"I think I'll make a great full-time wrestling wife."

"You're great at everything else," Becky said. "You'll be great at that."

"Thank you," Mercedes laughed. She hugged all three of her friends.

Mercedes's cell phone went off. "It's Julie. I need to take this."

"Of couse," Ashley said.

Mercedes smiled. "Hello," She answered.

"Hi," Julie replied.

"How is she?"

"She's good. She seems in good spirits see looking for you, though."

"All right, I'll be right there," Mercedes said.

"Okay, see you in a Few," Julie replied.

"Bye."

Mercedes turned to her friends. "I'm going to go see my baby."

"All right," Pam said.

"Give her a big kiss for me," Becky said.

"I sure will," Mercedes said. She hugged each of her friends and then headed off to the bus.

As soon as Mercedes got on the bus, Evelyn was calling for her. But it was a good calling.

"Hey sweetie," Mercedes said, taking her daughter for her nanny. "Are you feeling better?"

Evelyn babbled.

"Do you want to go find, Daddy?"

"Dada! Dada!" Evelyn shouted.

"Okay, then. I'm going to take her with me. And if I need to, I'll bring her back if she feels bad a later," Mercedes said to Julie.

"Of course," Julie replied. "I'll pack the little diaper for you to take."

"Thanks."

Once the little diaper bag was packed, Mercedes took it with her and Evelyn. Mercedes was happy to take Evelyn out of the bus. Even if it were for a little bit. She knew Evelyn was still feeling bad. But she wanted to take Evelyn out, even if for maybe an hour.

"Do you want to find Daddy?" Mercedes asked.

"Dada! Dada!" Evelyn shouted. She then began to babble.

Mercedes smiled. Evelyn was slowly working her way to when she could talk with a few more words and not always babble or scream or shout. But she'd be doing that even if she were talking.

"Let's find Daddy. Let's find Daddy," Mercedes said as she began to bounce Evelyn up and down on her hip. It made her giggle.

"Let's find Daddy. Let's find Daddy," She continued to say as she walked and bounced Evelyn up and down. Evelyn giggled the whole time.

When Mercedes was back inside the arena and walking past people, Evelyn said hi to everyone. Everyone said hi back. But a few did stop what they were doing to talk with Mercedes and Evelyn for a bit. Mercedes eventually found Colby. He was on his phone, texting

"Hey hot stuff," Mercedes shouted.

Colby looked up. He smiled when he saw both his wife and daughter. "Hey."

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Evelyn shouted.

"Hello my princess," Colby said. He quickly took Evelyn from Mercedes once she was in reach. "Are we feeling better?" He asked, Evelyn.

Evelyn babbled.

"I'll take that as a yes," He said. Mercedes laughed as he kissed Evelyn's cheek. "Hello, my beautiful wife."

"Hi," Mercedes replied as Colby wrapped his free arm around her, hugging her and kissing her cheek as well.

"Did you talk to Paul and Stephanie?" Colby asked as Mercedes pulled back from their hug.

"I did. They understand. I also told Pam, Becks, and Ash. They understand."

"Well, that's good. Some of the important people to tell."

"Yes, but there is also the rest of the girls."

"Mercedes, everyone will understand. You want to be with our daughter."

"I do."

Colby nodded his head.

"Plus, maybe a little brother or sister for Evie."

Colby looked at his wife. She had a grin on her lips. Colby grinned. "Oh, is that the reason why, really?"

"A little bit."

"Well, we can arrange that," Colby said with a wink.

Mercedes laughed. She moved forward and kissed him passionately.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Everyone soon found out about Mercedes stepping away from the ring. Everyone did understand why and they respected her decision.

Paul and Stephanie planned it where Mercedes could explain to the WWE Universe about stepping away from the ring that very night on Raw. It was reported on WWE's website that Sasha Banks had something very important to say that night. Plus, WWE sent a tweet through their Twitter page. Mercedes also sent out a tweet.

SashaBanksWWE: I have something very important to say tonight on Raw WWE Universe. Some of you are not going to like it either.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were serious about last night, Mer," Pam said as the ladies were in the women's locker room.

"Its fine," Mercedes replied. "Nobody else realized it."

"Mercedes," Ashley said. Mercedes looked at her. "Everyone's priorities change every so often. Yours have. And if no one can respect that then fuck them."

Mercedes nodded her head. "Fuck it!" She said. "I'm just going to go out there tonight and say what I have to say. I won't be bad mouthing anybody. This has nothing to do with anyone else."

"Exactly," Becky commented. "It is all about Mercedes Lopez. Sasha Banks is just a ring name and a character. You have prided yourself in everything that has been your wrestling career. And you have done a hell of a lot! Think of the Divas' Revolution: you, me, and Ashley. We helped revolutionize the "Divas" division to the Women's division!"

Mercedes nodded her head again.

Mercedes got all dressed up for when she spoke to the WWE Universe. She wore a blue spaghetti strap dress with black high heels. The hairstylist straightened her hair and the makeup artist gave her a great makeup job as she had for the last few years Mercedes had been on the main roster.

"You look great, baby," Colby said seeing his wife after she was ready.

"Thank you," Mercedes replied.

"It'll be fine, baby. I know you'll be emotional about it, but just say what you need to say. Just do it as you had when you were talking about your assault. If you can talk about that then you can talk about stepping away from the ring. It'll be just as emotional as you talking about your assault."

Mercedes nodded her head. "My God," She said. "I can't handle this."

"Think about this," Colby said. "Think about this! We'll start trying for a baby soon."

Mercedes smiled. "Later tonight or tomorrow is good!"

"Definitely then," Colby replied with a smirk.

Mercedes grinned. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, hugging him. Colby wrapped his own arms around her, holding her tight.

Mercedes was talking at the beginning of Raw and she was happy for that.

 _You can do this, Mercedes! It'll be fine!_

 **RAW**

It started off with Michael Cole in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, earlier today, Sasha Banks sent out a tweet saying she had something important to say tonight to the WWE Universe. She also said some of you were not going to like. So right now, please welcome Sasha Banks."

Mercedes took a breath as her music began to play. She did have her Legit Boss necklace around her neck and her rings on her hands. She walked out behind the curtain. She smiled as she looked to the fans. She smiled, listening to all of them cheering for her. She nodded her head. She made her walk down to the ring.

Backstage everyone was watching. Colby was with Ashley, Rami, Becky, Fergal, Pam, Leah, Lexi, everyone…

Mercedes smiled as she was in the ring now. Michael Cole handed her a microphone. She thanked him.

"Sasha, I know you have something very important to say," Michael said. "I have known all day what it is. But it's your turn to tell the WWE Universe."

"Thank you, Michael," Sasha said. She looked around at the fans.

"A lot has happened over the last two years," She began. "Two years ago, I was dealing with my rape and finding out I was pregnant. I could face both of those things. I had been so scared with both of those, but my life changed for the better. I became the mother to a beautiful baby girl. I got engaged to the most wonderful man who has treated me better than other one I dated. And just a month ago I married that man.

"Then a year ago, I came back to this ring. I had a great year. I won the first ever Women's Royal Rumble. I won the Raw Women's Championship again. Then I was the champion until SummerSlam. I had everything I wanted when I came back next year. But now that I have had it all once more, I'm ready to step away from the ring."

The fans made noise.

"Like I said, some of you are not going to be happy about what I had to say tonight," Sasha said. "My priorities have changed.

"I am telling you this! I am stepping away from wrestling. I am calling it retirement!

"This is what I want! I have been thinking about it for a few weeks. I made a decision last night. I told Stephanie and Triple H earlier today. They understood and here I am telling you all now.

"Last night, I was representing the Raw roster for the Five-On-Five Elimination match versus SmackDown Live. Carmella and I were the ones who remained. I picked up the win for us. I was so happy to be in my hometown last night. I was so happy to have my mom and my three best friends there. I also had four special guests in the crowd. They live in Boston themselves. But last night, my head wasn't all the way in it. I could hear a child screaming. That child was mine. That was my daughter!"

The crowd reacted.

"My daughter was not feeling well last night. I knew she was getting sick over the last few days. And my mom knew it too. My mom actually had her during my match. But I wanted to cry as I listened to my own daughter screaming," She said with tears. "But I couldn't go to her, because I was in the middle of the match. I was working. But no. I need to be with my daughter.

"I am stepping away from the ring to be with my daughter. I want to spend as much time with her as I can. I give mothers all over the world all props for having great jobs and being moms as well. But I want to be with my daughter. I just want to be a mom. You know so many women who have come before me have step away from the ring to be moms.

"There was Rosa Mendes. But she didn't step away to go have a baby. She got pregnant unexpectedly and was away from the ring. That was the same for me. But she had a beautiful baby girl herself. And she was happy. She is happy.

"There was also Brie Bella. She stepped away from the ring because she wanted to have her own kids. It took her and Daniel a few months to conceive their first child, but it happened. And she had a baby girl as well.

"And now there's me, Sasha Banks. I got pregnant unexpectedly myself. And it was not how I wanted to. But I accepted a long time ago that it doesn't matter how my daughter was conceived. She is part of me. She is my daughter. And she has a loving father. A real man who would not hurt a woman the way I had been hurt.

"But I am stepping away WWE Universe. I'm going to do me outside of the ring and outside of WWE. I won't be too far. No, you will still see me around. I might not be really doing anything in-ring wise with WWE, but I will still be around. I will continue to travel around. I am going to be with my husband. My husband, Seth Rollins!"

Some major cheers came there.

"I can bet you one thing; my husband fully supports me. He has supported me on everything in the last two years. He took care of me when I needed someone most. He said he had wanted to take care of me and he did. He still does. And I'm also going to tell you this, Seth and I are going to try for another baby too!

"Yes, I want another child. I love being a mom and I want to expand that love onto another child. I want Evelyn to be a big sister. If it takes a while that is fine. I am just going to be happy away from the ring. And I want to thank all of you, the WWE Universe. I will always love every one of you. And like I said I won't be too far away. I will be around with my husband. I will be backstage like many other wives, girlfriends, and fiancées of WWE Superstars.

"I will be cheering and supporting not only my husband, but also all my ladies in this company. All those in the back on Raw and on SmackDown. And all those ladies down in NXT and all the ones that will follow those women currently in NXT. And you know what, I'm going to be at Black and Brave Wrestling Academy, helping my husband and the other trainers there train those wanting to be wrestlers.

"Of course, not when I'm pregnant. Because that is something I want right away. But thank you, WWE Universe. I love every one of you."

Sasha gave a signal to the back telling them to play her music. And they did. Fans were on their feet cheering.

Sasha smiled. She turned to Michael Cole who was still in the ring. She went over to him and hugged him.

"Proud of you, Mercedes," He said.

"Thank you," Mercedes replied, hugging him again.

Mercedes waved to all the fans.

"Thank you, Sasha! Thank you, Sasha!"

She grinned.

Becky Lynch's music hit. She looked up at the ramp. Becky came walking out. She clapped her hands. Charlotte's music hit and she walked out, clapping her hands. Next was Bayley's. She came out. All three women went down the ramp together.

Once all of them were in the ring, Mercedes embraced each one of them. The four all then group hugged.

Seth Rollins's music hit. Mercedes smiled. Colby came out. He made his way all the way to the ring. Once he was in the ring, Mercedes was quickly hugging and kissing him.

"Great job, baby," He said.

"Thank you," She replied.

Mercedes stood in the ring with four of some of the most important people in her life, especially her wrestling life. Three of the women who had made so much to her when they were coming up together in NXT. And then there was her husband. A man she had met through wrestling. He was her soulmate!

Mercedes looked at Pam, Ashley, and Becky. She held her hand up, showing the four horsewomen hand gesture. The three all smiled. They all turned to the crowd and held up their hands for the four horsewomen.

The fans cheered.

It was what Mercedes had wanted. Telling the fans had been easy and they were supportive.

When Mercedes came backstage with Colby, Becky, Ashley, and Pam, everyone was there clapping for her. Mercedes smiled. Everyone she wanted there to hug was. And Julie was there with Evelyn. Evelyn had gone back to Julie to sleep some more a few hours ago. But now she was wide awake and happy.

Mercedes smiled. She walked over to Julie.

"Mama!" Evelyn said, reaching for her.

"Hi," Mercedes said. She took Evelyn from Julie. "Oh, my sweet angel," She said, hugging her tightly. "It's going to be you and me together all the time backstage. Yes."

Colby smiled watching them.

Mercedes looked over at him. She smiled and walked toward him. Colby smiled. Mercedes kissed him.

"Thank you," She said.

"You're welcome, baby. Now go enjoy that time with Evie."

Mercedes smiled. She gave him one more kiss.

"Let's go to the Women's locker room to see all your aunties!"

Colby smiled as Mercedes walked away with Evelyn.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Later that night, not too long after Raw, Colby got onto his and Mercedes's bus. Mercedes was already on there with Evelyn, as well as Julie. Colby had asked Julie to insist to Mercedes on taking care of Evelyn that night. Colby had some plans for his wife. Some much-needed plans in his opinion. Or more so, much needed time together.

Colby found Mercedes in the room of their bus, sitting on the bed. "Hey, gorgeous," He said.

Mercedes grinned, turning to her husband. "Hey, handsome."

Colby smiled. He closed the door.

Mercedes continued to grin.

"Where's Evie?" Colby asked as he moved over toward the bed.

"She's with Julie tonight," Mercedes replied. "She insisted on it tonight. She said that I just needed one night without worries. Especially after today. Plus, I would have plenty of time with Evie from now on."

"I couldn't agree more," He said, settled sitting on the bed next his wife.

"I do too!" Mercedes exclaimed with a smile. Colby smiled. "I actually wanted the alone time with my husband."

"Yeah?" Colby asked.

"Yeah!"

Colby smirked. "Well, good then." He leaned over toward Mercedes and kissed her passionately. Mercedes happily returned the kiss.

Colby gently pushed Mercedes onto her back. She uncrossed her legs, stretching out on the bed and laid on her back. Colby moved on top of her. The two stayed that way just kissing. But soon their kissing deepened and their hands began to roam over each other.

Colby broke their kiss after a few minutes. He quickly took his T-shirt off, revealing his perfect muscular body to his wife. Mercedes smiled. She sat up as she took her own shirt off. Colby smiled as he kissed her again. This time roughly, making Mercedes moan. He pushed her back to lying down. His hands moved over her body again.

Colby broke their kiss and moved toward her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. Mercedes moaned again.

"It's just you and me tonight," He said against her ear.

"Yes," Mercedes replied as he nibbled on her earlobe again.

"Forget about everything and everyone. Evie will be well taken care of tonight so there are no worries there!"

"Yes," Mercedes replied as he continued to nibble on her earlobe.

"Tell me exactly what you want, baby! Tell me exactly what you need!"

"I want you, Colby! I need your body against mine. I need your hands touching me in every way you know I love. And I need you inside me, moving in every position I like!"

"And you'll get exactly what you want and need!"

Mercedes smiled to herself.

A few minutes later, Mercedes was where she wanted to be: on her back, naked and her husband on top of her. She moaned as he moved hard and fast inside and outside her body. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as she always did, wanting him as close to her body as possible.

"I love you, Mercedes," Colby whispered into her ear and slowed his pace.

"I love you too," Mercedes replied.

Colby sped up his pace again. Mercedes tightened her legs around him as he did.

A few hours later, Mercedes smiled as she laid in bed with Colby's arm around her. She laid against him with her head on his chest. She listened to the sound of him breathing and his heart beating as he was asleep. She looked at him as his head was turned away from her.

The few hours they had spent together making love was what Mercedes had truly needed. Her head was completely clear. She was very happy and content.

Wrestling had been her love and passionate for many years. But then things changed her life. She had gotten pregnant and started a relationship with the most wonderful man she had ever been with. It didn't matter how she got pregnant with Evelyn. Colby was her father and that's what mattered as well.

Mercedes had had a great run in NXT and WWE. But her career wasn't over. She was just stepping away for a bit. Sure, she wouldn't be on live television anymore. But she would still be part of the business. She would be traveling with Colby and enjoying not having too much to worry about with events and everything. She would have Evie. She would enjoy motherhood for a bit without work worries. But Mercedes would also continue to help Colby at Black and Brave. He and the trainers enjoyed having her. Not just because she was Colby's wife. But because she knew a lot as well.

Mercedes smiled again. She snuggled into her husband's chest, ready to go back to sleep.

Colby was woken up by his wife's movements. He turned his head to her. He opened his eyes a little. "You, all, right?" He asked.

"Yes," Mercedes replied. "Just getting more comfortable."

"Okay," Colby said. He tightened his arm around her and wrapped her other one with his so he had a nice hold on her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and drifted back to sleep.

Mercedes happily drifted off to sleep with her husband's arms tightly around her.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Three days later, Mercedes and Colby with Evelyn were back in Davenport, Iowa and at his parents' house for Thanksgiving. Everyone was happy to be together for the holiday.

Mercedes was very happy to be there with them. She had seen most of her family in Boston while there for Survivor Series and Raw. She did miss them, of course, but she was very happy to be with her husband and in-laws. It was their holiday to have her, Colby, and Evelyn after all.

"Now that it is a few days later," Holly said as her daughter-in-law looked at her. "How do you feel about stepping back from WWE?"

Mercedes smiled. She was helping make dinner. "I feel good! Great in all honesty! When unexpected things happen, they change your life one way or another. And I definitely have had a life changer. I'm happy with the way everything worked out…"

Mercedes turned away from her mother-in-law and looked toward the entrance of the kitchen. She saw Colby and Evelyn. Colby quickly said something and started tickling Evelyn, making her giggle.

Mercedes smiled and looked back at her mother-in-law. Holly smiled at her. "Yes, I'm very happy the way everything worked out. And I can't wait to see what the future has in store for all of us."

Mercedes wrapped her arms around her mother-in-law, giving her a hug. She then kissed her cheek.

"I'm very happy to call you my daughter," Holly said.

"And I'm very happy to call you mom," Mercedes replied.

Holly smiled. She kissed Mercedes on the cheek this time. The two then went back to what they were doing.

A few hours later, after everyone had eaten the wonderful Thanksgiving dinner, and everything was completely cleaned up—leftovers in the refrigerator and dishes cleaned up—the whole family sat in the living room together. A football game was on the TV.

Mercedes and Colby were cuddled on the loveseat. They were both enjoying the time together and with their family. They had enjoyed it all day.

"I am very happy that everyone was here today," Holly commented.

"Don't worry, Mom," Colby said. "We'll all be here for Christmas as well!"

"What?!" Bob, Colby's stepdad said. "I thought you'd be in Boston with Mercedes's family. They get you for Christmas while we had you for Thanksgiving today."

"Change of plans," Mercedes said with a smile.

"Really?" Brandon asked with excitement.

"Yeah, you get to spend Christmas with your niece," Colby commented with a bright smile.

"How does that work?"

"Well," Mercedes said. "I saw my family while in Boston, even if for an hour. But since I saw them, we decided to have Christmas here with everyone."

"Yep," Colby said.

"That's great!" Holly said.

"Yes, and my mom is coming out too," Mercedes added. "So, I will have Christmas with her still but with my in-laws as well."

"That's even better!"

"Evie's going to be spoiled on Christmas, isn't she?" Colby asked.

"Oh, yes!" Bob exclaimed as Holly nodded her head.

"Yep," Brandon added.

Mercedes and Colby smiled at each other.

"Well, maybe next Christmas there will be another child to spoil," Mercedes commented.

"Another child?!" Brandon questioned.

"Yep," Colby replied. "We're going to start trying for a baby!"

"Well, Mercedes did mention in her speech on Monday she wanted to have another baby."

"That I did!" Mercedes exclaimed. "It might take some time to conceive a baby, but I have all the time in the world!"

"As do I," Colby replied.

Mercedes smiled. She kissed her husband on the lips.

"And while you're making a baby," Brandon said. "How about you make a boy."

"My thoughts exactly," Colby said.

"Oh, boys," Holly said. "Let the baby be conceived first and then we can all think about the sex of that baby."

"Thank you, Mom," Mercedes replied.

"No problem," Colby said. "We'll get the deed done first."

"Colby!" Mercedes exclaimed, laughing and playfully hitting her husband. Everyone else laughed as well.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Mercedes grinned as it was Christmas Eve. The last seven weeks had been great. She enjoyed time hanging out backstage at the events for the Raw roster with Evelyn. She enjoyed watching the events backstage. Sometimes with Evelyn, sometimes without. The times Mercedes did watch without Evelyn, Evelyn was usually in bed. Other times Mercedes held Evelyn while she slept. Or she was held by one of WWE aunts or uncles.

But on that Christmas Eve, Mercedes had something to share with her husband.

"Well," Colby said as he walked into the bedroom. Mercedes looked at him as she sat on the bed. "Evie is down."

"Yes, and Mom went to bed herself," Mercedes commented.

"Yeah, I'm ready to head there myself," Colby replied.

"Sounds good. But I want to give you one of your Christmas presents early. And it is not sex!"

"I'd love to receive it," Colby chuckled.

Mercedes grinned. "Come get on the bed with me," She patted the bed.

"Okay," Colby said moving toward the bed.

Mercedes reached into the top drawer of her nightstand. She turned back to her husband as he sat on the bed next to her. "Here," She said.

Colby smiled as took an envelope from him. Mercedes grinned and bit her lip as he opened it. She was very excited for that! Colby pulled out what was inside. He took one look at it. He grinned suddenly when he realized what he was looking at. It was a sonogram.

"Is this for real?!" He quickly said, looking at his wife.

"Yes!" Mercedes replied. "I'm seven weeks today."

"Oh, my God, baby," Colby said, hugging her. "I don't believe," He said, pulling away and looking at the sonogram again.

"Neither did I! I am so happy! But we need to keep it quiet, at least for another few weeks."

"It'll be our secret until you are ready for us to tell everyone."

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you."

"This is great," Colby said, looking at the sonogram again. "Sonograms are awesome!"

"They truly are! I still remember Evie's first sonogram! She was one of the best decisions I made. As well as kissing you after that too."

Colby looked at his wife with a smile. "Well, I could have kissed you first."

"Yes, but you didn't."

"I was hesitant. I didn't want you to freak out or something."

"I know," Mercedes replied. "But it doesn't matter who kissed who first! We're married with a beautiful little girl. And another baby on the way!"

"And I wouldn't trade you and Evie for anything! I'd flat out quit WWE for the both of you if there was any reason too. But there never will be!"

"Nope. But the one thing I would never, ever let you do is walk away from Black and Brave."

"Nope to that as well. I love training those who want to be wrestlers or those who try the training. That's my baby! That's my baby with you and Evie."

"Of course. And you know what," Mercedes said.

"What?" Colby asked.

"Our kids are going to be well trained wrestlers before they finish high school!"

"Oh, yeah! I have plans on getting Evie in the ring. Even just to play around."

"She enjoys that already," Mercedes commented. "I think it'll stick."

"Just like her mama," Colby said.

"Yes, just like me. I hope this one is a boy."

"I do too. But he or she will be our little secret."

"Yes," Mercedes smiled.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Colby said.

"Merry Christmas."

Colby smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

The next morning at about 8:30, which was about normal for when Evelyn woke up, Mercedes, Colby and Judith all got up to open Christmas presents. They would all be going over to Colby's parents' later that afternoon to have Christmas dinner and open presents for that group of people.

Evelyn loved opening presents. She loved tearing up the wrapping paper. She received some fun toys from her parents and Grandma Judith. She would receive more later that afternoon from her grandparents and Uncle Brandon.

"Hey babe," Mercedes said walking into her and Colby's bedroom.

"Yeah?" Colby asked.

"I have had a change of heart."

"What kind?" Colby asked a little worried.

"I want to tell everyone about the baby."

"Whatever you want, baby. Whatever you want."

"Thank you," Mercedes replied with a bright smile.

"You're welcome," Colby laughed.

Mercedes laughed herself. She gave her a husband a quick kiss. "I'm going to put the envelope with the sonogram in my purse. We can then show it to everyone later."

"I have an idea to tell everyone. We'll do it at dinner. I will say: 'So this is one of the gifts Mercedes got for me.' I will then open the envelope and show the sonogram. I will say as well: 'She told me, she was pregnant last night.'"

"And everyone will get very excited. Perfect!"

"Yep."

Mercedes grinned, giving her husband a quick kiss. "I love you so much!"

"Love you too!"

A half hour, Mercedes and Colby with Evelyn and Judith were at his parents' house. Everyone greeted each other with hugs and some kisses. Within the hour, everyone sat down to eat.

"What's the envelope you have there, Colby?" Brandon asked his younger brother.

Colby looked at Mercedes with a smirk. She smiled back.

"It's one of the presents Mercedes got for me," He replied looking back to his brother. "I wanted to share it with everyone."

"Okay," Brandon said.

"Mom, why don't you open it," Colby suggested. "You'll love it."

Holly smiled as she was handed the envelope. She opened it up and pulled out the sonogram. She took a quick look at it. She gasped.

"Really?!" She asked looking directly at her son and daughter-in-law.

"Yes!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"What is it?" Judith asked.

"Take a look," Holly said, passing the sonogram to her son's mother-in-law.

Judith took it and gasped herself. "Mercedes!"

"What is it?" Bob asked.

"Mercedes is pregnant!" Holly squealed with delight.

"What? Really?" 

"Yes," Mercedes replied with a bright smile.

"Holy…" Brandon said, trailing off. He stopped himself from cursing with the fact that his niece was right there.

"It's a sonogram," Judith said, passing it to Brandon.

Brandon smiled as he looked at it. "That's great. Congratulations.

"Thank you," Colby said.

"How far along are you, sweetheart?" Holly asked.

"Seven weeks and one day," Mercedes replied with a huge grin.

"Yep, you are pregnant," Brandon said. "You have that beautiful glow to you as you did when you were pregnant with Evie."

"Thank you, Brandon."

"We were going to wait to tell everyone here," Colby explained. "But Mercedes changed her mind."

"I'm so glad you did," Holly commented.

"Me as well," Judith said.

"That's the best Christmas present I would say," Bob added. "To know there is a grandbaby on the way."

"It is," Colby said. "But we're not going to tell anyone else until the second trimester."

"Yep," Mercedes said. "I'm not wrestling with WWE anymore. So, no worries."

"It's very exciting," Judith said. "You said you were going to try to get pregnant and here you are."

"Well, we had a nice night following Raw when I announced my stepping away from the ring."

"Say no more, sweetheart," Bob said.

"Now let's enjoy this wonderful meal," Colby said. "And then let's open some presents." 

"Yes, Evie enjoyed opening her presents this morning," Mercedes commented.

"And she'll definitely enjoy them after dinner as well."

And Evelyn did enjoy unwrapping more presents after dinner.

Mercedes smiled watching her daughter with her family as Evelyn did unwrap more presents. She couldn't wait to go through this pregnancy as she had with Evelyn. And thinking about that baby she did hope for a boy. However, she could find out in a few months if that baby was a boy or a girl. She would worry about it then. The most important thing was her taking care of herself while pregnant with the baby. And she had a very loving family who would help take care of her as they did when she was pregnant with Evelyn.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

One week later, it was New Year's Eve. Mercedes and Colby decided to stay home and celebrate the incoming new year. However, Evelyn was in the care of Colby's parents for the night. One way or another someone of a relative or a friend was willing to watch Evelyn for Mercedes and/or Colby whenever needed. It was mostly Colby's parents who took her. But Uncle Brandon took her too.

Mercedes always appreciated it. Mercedes sometimes still had the idea in her head that people would think of Evelyn's as her rapist's daughter and not Colby's. Family and friends knew that and some said he was just the sperm donator. It was very true. It was a bad sperm donator, but Evelyn's father was a better and great man.

"No champagne to ring in the New Year," Colby commented as he walked into the living room.

"Would it be necessary?" Mercedes asked as her husband sat down next to her on the sofa. "I wouldn't need it anyway if I weren't pregnant. But don't think I won't want it next year."

"I'll ask you next year."

"Sounds good."

Colby chuckled. He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"So, do you have any New Year's Resolutions?" Mercedes asked after Colby pulled away from her lips.

"Yes," Colby replied as he wrapped his arm as his wife. Mercedes smiled. "I have a few."

"And what are they?"

"One, to continuing being a good father. Two, to be a good husband. And three, make sure my wife has a healthy pregnancy as she did with our little girl."

Mercedes smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Do you have any?" Colby asked.

"The same as yours pretty much," Mercedes replied. "But being a good mother and wife."

"I think ours are very important."

"They sure are. But my third one is to make sure my husband stays very satisfied sexually!"

Colby chuckled as he looked his wife who had a smirk on her lips. "Oh, baby, I've been very satisfied since our very first time."

"Well, how about we reminisce about that and many other nights," Mercedes suggested.

"Oh, really?!" Colby smirked.

"Yes!"

"Sounds good to me."

Mercedes giggled as her husband kissed her passionately. Colby was more than willing to do whatever his wife wanted. They had the whole night to themselves.

"Tell me," Mercedes said, pulling away from her husband's lips. "Tell me, tell me. What was happening that night."

Colby smiled. "Well, first off, you took the lead letting me know everything was okay at that moment."

"And how did I do that, huh?" She smirked.

"Oh, you started off by taking your shirt off and then mine," He replied, taking off her shirt and then his own.

Mercedes giggled.

"Then you pulled me toward the bed with you and everything else great happened."

"Be specific!"

Colby smirked. "As we were kissing, very heatedly we both began shedding all our clothes off. First it was my jeans." He stopped and took the jeans he currently worn off. Mercedes grinned. "Then it was your jeans," He said. He took the jeans she currently wore off as well.

"After that," Colby said, kissing her roughly making Mercedes moan. "I took off your bra and panties.

Mercedes grinned as she moved for him to take off her bra and panties. She continued grinned as she was before him completely naked.

"Then," Colby said. "I took off my boxer briefs as I will now." Mercedes smirked.

"And then finally," Colby said, moving on the sofa on top of his wife, kissing her passionately and roughly. The two then moved around a bit so he could slip inside her body. Colby pulled away from her lips and looked at her. She looked right back at him. "And then it went a little something like this."

Mercedes moaned as he slowly moved inside and outside her body. She closed her eyes, loving the feel of him inside her body. She remembered specifically herself.

 _Everything felt so good. Him inside her. His body moving with that of hers. She wasn't scared or anything. He was exactly what she needed and wanted. And she had him. Forever._

"God, Colby!" Mercedes cried out as she came. "Yes!"

Colby groaned as he came himself.

"Well, that was fun," Mercedes commented a minute later as she and Colby lay on the sofa.

Colby laughed as she giggled. He wrapped both his arms around her as he had only had one.

"I love you," He said, kissing the top of her head.

Mercedes moved to look at him. "I love you too," She replied.

"Well, now that you asked me to tell you about our first night together," Colby said. Mercedes grinned. "I want you to tell me about another night we had together."

"And which one is that?" Mercedes asked.

"I actually need to correct myself."

"Okay."

"Instead of another night we had together. I want you to tell me exactly what you again want tonight."

"Oh," Mercedes said with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Well, how about _you_ _have your way with me_ right here on the living room floor?" 

"My pleasure," Colby said.

Mercedes gasped when she was suddenly lifted off the sofa and into her husband's arms. She then found herself on her back on the floor with her husband on top of her. She smiled at him.

"Happy New Year's Eve, beautiful," Colby said.

"Happy New Year's Eve," Mercedes replied. "I expect you to say Happy New Year at midnight!"

"Oh, I will. But I am going to have my way with you until then, remember?"

"Yes," Mercedes giggled.

A few hours later, it was midnight marking the end of 2018 to 2019. Mercedes and Colby were still in the living room on the floor. There was still a fire burning in the fireplace which was not too far from them.

Colby smiled as he had his arms wrapped around Mercedes. She was sound asleep.

"Happy New Year, baby," He whispered. "This year is going to be just as great as the last two years and the years to come." He then kissed the top of her head.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

With the start of the New Year, Mercedes and Colby decided to tell a few others about Mercedes being pregnant again. Other than their family knowing, of course. Those to tell were Colby's friends/fellow trainers of Black and Brave. Then there was Angela, Vicky, and Emily. Plus, Becky, Pam, and Ashley. Mercedes's seven closest friends. But also, Paul and Stephanie.

"It's going to be great," Mercedes said.

Colby smiled. He and Mercedes were walking into the arena for the Raw houseshow that night. It was Friday, January 4. Mercedes was eight weeks and four days pregnant.

"Who first?" Colby asked.

"I'm going to take Evie," Mercedes said as she was currently carrying their daughter. "And we're going to go see Aunt Becky, who we're going to call Aunt Pam and Aunt Ashley with."

"All right. You do that."

"Then we'll tell Stephanie and Paul."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Mercedes said. She gave Colby a quick kiss.

"All right," Colby said. He gave Evelyn a quick kiss on the cheek. "Daddy will see you and Mommy later."

"Bye-bye," Evelyn said.

"Yes, bye-bye," Mercedes said. "But only for a little while."

"Bye-bye for now."

"Yes," Colby said. He gave Evelyn another kiss on the cheek. He also gave Mercedes a quick kiss on the lips. The two then split off.

"We're going to go see Aunt Becky," Mercedes said as headed toward the women's locker room. "And then we're going to call Aunt Pammy and Aunt Ashley."

A few minutes later, Mercedes walked into the women's locker room. Everyone shared hugs, talk of their New Years and anything else that had happened in the last week since they had seen each other.

"There's my favorite little girl," Becky said.

Evelyn smiled as she reached for Becky from her mother's arms. Mercedes happily gave her daughter over to her friend.

"Auntie Becks missed you," Becky said. She gave Evelyn a few quick kisses on the cheek.

Mercedes grinned watching Becky with Evelyn. She loved it.

"So, there is something I want to tell you, Becks," Mercedes said.

"What it is?" Becky asked, smiling at her friend.

"Well, I want to talk to you with Pam and Ashley as well."

"Facetiming then?"

"Yes," Mercedes said. "Let's go somewhere more private where we can talk with them."

"Evie and I are right behind you," Becky replied.

Mercedes smiled. She led the way out of the locker room, Becky behind her with Evelyn in her arms. Mercedes found a quiet spot. She then went on her phone and called Pam through Facetime.

"Hi Mercedes," Pam said as she answered her friend's Facetime.

"Hi beautiful!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"How are you?"

"I'm great. Is Ashley nearby?"

"She is," Pam said. "Mercedes's calling."

Ashley quickly came into view on the phone for Mercedes to see. "Hi, Mercedes," Ashley said.

"Hi. How are you?" Mercedes said.

"I'm great."

"Hello my bestie," Becky said.

Ashley gasped. Mercedes quickly moved her phone so Becky could be seen.

"Becky," Ashley said.

"Yes, but also Evie."

"Evie," Ashley said.

"Where's my Goddaughter," Pam said.

"Here," Mercedes said moving her phone to get herself, Becky, and Evelyn into view.

"See Aunt Pammy and Aunt Ashley?" Becky asked, pointing to the screen.

Evelyn smiled. She pointed at the screen.

"Yes, that's Auntie Pammy and Auntie Ashley," Mercedes said.

"Hi," Evelyn said.

"Hi sweetie," Pam said.

Mercedes smiled. "Okay, I have something to tell you all!"

"What's up, Mer?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Pam said.

"As of today, I am eight weeks and four days pregnant!" Mercedes exclaimed.

The three all squealed.

"Oh, my Gosh, Mer," Pam said.

"Congratulations!" Ashley said. "Oh!"

"Thank you," Mercedes said. She looked over at Becky.

"I knew it," Becky said. "You said you wanted to talk to all of us. And I knew it!"

"Yes," Mercedes giggled.

"Congratulations, Mer," Pam said. "I'm so happy!"

"As is Colby."

"Oh, yes!"

"How did you tell him? Was he there for anything?" Ashley asked.

"I gave him an envelope on Christmas Eve with the first sonogram of the baby in it," Mercedes said. "I said it was one of his Christmas presents from me. He was so excited. He is!"

"It's so amazing, Mercedes!" Pam exclaimed. "You're having another baby!"

"I know!" Mercedes grinned. "I'm going to be a mom of two in just seven months!" 

"Who else knows?" Becky asked.

"Oh," Mercedes said. "Um, everyone found out at Christmas at his parents' house. So, parents, siblings. He also told the guys at Black and Brave. Now it's you three. Then I will tell Angela, Vicky, and Em a little later. Paul and Stephanie are next."

"Cool."

"But some of the guys will find out too. Colby wants to tell a few."

"Can I tell Rami for you?" Ashley asked.

"Yes!"

"Yay! He and I can talk about it!"

Mercedes giggled.

Someone said something to both Pam and Ashley. Both women said something to whoever was talking to them.

"We gotta run, Mer," Pam said. "We'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye," Mercedes said.

"Bye," Ashley said. "Bye, Becky."

"Bye, my loves," Becky replied.

"Hugs and kisses," Pam said.

"Same to you," Mercedes replied.

Mercedes smiled as she looked over at Becky. Becky smiled at her. "So, I get to be the godmother of baby number two, right?" She joked.

Mercedes giggled. Becky laughed.

Mercedes and Becky with Evelyn went back into the women's locker room. Mercedes texted Colby. She asked if he wanted to meet up and tell Paul and Stephanie about baby number two. Colby replied with a yes.

Mercedes left Evelyn with Becky and everyone. Evelyn was happy to be with all of them. Mercedes and Colby met up and went to find Paul and Stephanie. When they found the couple, they all greeted each other with hugs.

"We have something very exciting to tell you!" Mercedes exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. Colby had a huge grin on his face as well.

"I think I can guess," Paul said. "Mercedes is pregnant."

Mercedes nodded her head. "Yes!"

"Congratulations," Stephanie said, hugging her.

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

"Congratulations, kid," Paul said, hugging Colby and patting him on the back.

"Thanks," Colby said.

Mercedes hugged Paul next.

"So happy for you, sweetheart," Paul said.

"Thank you so much," Mercedes said.

"How far along are you?" Stephanie asked.

"Eight weeks, four days."

Stephanie nodded her head.

"Does anyone else know?" Paul asked.

"His family," Mercedes said, looking at her husband.

"My guys at Black and Brave," Colby said.

"I just told Becky, Pam, and Ashley. I'm about to tell Angela, Vicky, and Emily."

"Well, your secret is safe with us," Stephanie said.

"Yes, we're going to wait a few more weeks to tell everyone," Colby said. "But I'm going to tell a few of the guys."

"Ashley is going to tell Rami," Mercedes said. "She might have already."

"Well, congratulations again," Stephanie said.

"Thank you," Mercedes said. She hugged both Stephanie and Paul again. Colby did as well.

Mercedes and Colby headed off.

Mercedes sent out a group text to Angela, Vicky, and Emily telling them she was pregnant. The three were super excited.

Angela: This is the best news ever!

Vicky: Yeah!

Emily: How's Colby feel? Excited?

Mercedes: Overjoyed, Em!

Vicky: It's amazing how fast you got pregnant.

Mercedes: Well, Colby and I did have a wonderful night after Raw after I stepped away from the ring!

Angela: Oh! *wink face*

Mercedes: Yeah. It was more than a wonderful night. It was freaking amazing and in every sexual aspect!

Vicky: Lol!

Emily: *laughing face*

Angela: *wink face, wink face*

Mercedes giggled. She was so happy to have talked her three best friends of the WWE: Pam, Becky, and Ashley. And then her three best friends outside of WWE: Angela, Vicky, and Emily. She couldn't wait to tell everyone else in a few weeks.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

One month later, on February 4th, Mercedes decided to tell the entire world about being pregnant. When she woke up that day, she went on Twitter and sent out a tweet:

 _Today is a great day, because I am exactly 13 weeks pregnant! WWERollins and I are having another baby!_

The WWE Universe and others went crazy on Twitter

When Mercedes and Colby arrived at the arena for Raw that night, everyone was very excited for them. They received many congratulations as well as hugs from certain people. As soon as Mercedes entered the women's locker room, everyone was so excited. She had a big group hug with all the women of the current Raw roster.

Two months later, on Wednesday, April 3, both Mercedes and Colby were in a patient room at her OB/GYN's office. The two were both in great spirits. Just three days before that, March 31, it had been WrestleMania 35. And it was just as great as it had in years past.

But on that day of April 3, Mercedes and Colby were finding out the sex of the baby and they were both excited.

"No disappointments!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"No! No!" Colby replied. "We have preferences. But we'll take whatever we get!"

"Exactly!"

A moment later there was a knock on the door and Mercedes's doctor, Dr. Owens walked in. She did a quick exam of Mercedes. She took her vitals and listened to the heartbeat of the baby without the Ultrasound machine.

"Everything sounds good," Dr. Owens said. "Let's see if we can get a look of whether this little one is a little boy or girl."

Mercedes laid flat on her back. Dr. Owens squirted the gel onto Mercedes's belly. She then got the ultrasound machine going. Mercedes looked at her husband with a smile as the heartbeat of the baby was heard. Colby smiled back at his wife. He grabbed hold of her right hand with both of his and kissed it. Mercedes continued to smile.

"All right, here we go," Dr. Owens said.

Dr. Owens moved the wand of the ultrasound machine over Mercedes's belly.

"Here we are," Dr. Owens said.

Mercedes smiled.

"Okay, this is what I see," Dr. Owens pointed to the screen. "This right here is the male genitalia."

"Oh, my God," Mercedes said. "Really?!"

"Yes," Dr. Owens replied. "It is most definitely a boy!" She pointed it out and explained it to them.

"Oh, yeah," Colby said. "You can tell what it is when you get a closer look and understand."

Mercedes giggled.

"Yes," Dr. Owens said. "Congratulations on it being a boy!"

Twenty minutes later…

"I can't believe it!" Mercedes exclaimed as she and Colby were outside her doctor's office.

Colby smiled.

"It's a boy!" Mercedes squealed. "It's a boy! We're having a baby boy!"

"We are," Colby replied with a grin.

Mercedes grinned herself. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him. He wrapped his own arms around her and returned the kiss.

Colby pulled away from her lips a moment later. "I love you," He said.

"I love you too!"

"Well, since baby number two is a boy. Baby number three has to be a girl."

"Number three?" Mercedes giggled.

"Yep. But there is plenty of time for baby number three. We only need to worry about Evie and this little boy," Colby said.

"Yes."

Colby kissed her again.

Later that evening, the two told Colby's family in person. And then they told everyone else with a video message.

"Guess what else Colby said today," Mercedes commented as she was on the phone with Becky.

"What?" Becky asked.

"He said since baby number two is a boy. Baby number three has to be a girl."

"Baby number three?!"

"Yes," Mercedes giggled.

"Oh, my God. I love it!"

"I do too, Becks! He said there is plenty of time for baby number three, but Evie and our little boy are all we need to worry about."

"That is true," Becky replied. "But I'm sure a third baby would great."

"I'm up for it when the time comes. But ever since Colby and I got together and he was there with me throughout my whole pregnancy with Evie, he changed."

"You changed him, Mercedes," Becky said. "He was going to eventually ask you out before everything happened."

"I know," Mercedes replied. "And I talked to Glenn that night at the bar, because he was someone interested in me and stayed there because of it. I wanted Colby to ask me out and everything. And he hadn't, so I talked to Glenn and I thought he was nice. Boy, were we all fooled—me, Angela, Vicky, and Emily."

Mercedes began to sob.

"Oh, Mercedes," Becky said. "It's all right, sweetheart! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"It's not your fault, Becky. You are right about me with Colby. I saw a change in him the moment he came back from his injury to all the way to that September. He waited for me, Becky. I was all he ever thought about when everything happened. And he was all I thought about too."

"I know. I know."

"And here him and I are," Mercedes said, stilling sobbing. "Married, a daughter who is nearly two and a son who will be here in almost four months."

"And leave it at that! You two are both happy and you're going to continue it!"

"I know! Just my emotions with the pregnancy."

"Yes, I do know. But I have something to tell you," Becky said.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm pregnant myself!"

"OH, MY GOD!" Mercedes squealed. Becky laughed. "Oh, my God, Rebecca Devitt!"

"Yes," Becky laughed.

"How far a long are you?"

"Ten weeks today. That's why I was pulled from everything for WrestleMania."

"I knew it was something more than that crap! I don't believe it!"

"Yes, it was the same with me and Fergal."

"Oh, yes!" Mercedes said. "The proud father!"

"He is."

"Who else knows?"

"Family, the bosses, Ashley, Rami, and now you. Everyone else is going to be informed soon," Becky said.

"What about Pam?"

"She's next!"

"Yeah! I am so excited!"

"Me too!" Becky exclaimed.

"Can I tell Colby?" 

"Yes, you can. I figured you would anyway."

"You know me so well."

"I do."

Both women laughed.

Mercedes and Becky said good-bye. Mercedes headed from the living room and into Evelyn's room where Colby was putting her to bed. Mercedes smiled seeing Colby place Evelyn down in her crib.

"Good night, sweetheart," Colby said. He looked toward the door then. He smiled.

"Hi," Mercedes whispered.

"Hi," Colby said. He walked over to his wife.

Mercedes smiled as she grabbed onto both of her husband's hands and pull him into the hallway.

"What's up?" Colby asked.

"Becky's ten weeks pregnant!"

"Are you shitting me?"

"Nope," Mercedes said.

"Oh, so we know the true reason she was pulled from WrestleMania!"

"Yep."

"That's great, though," Colby said. "I have to congratulate Fergal now."

"Yes. Other than family, it's you, me, Ashley, Rami, and the bosses who know. Becky said she was going to call Pam next. Everyone else is going to find out soon."

"That's awesome. It's been a fun day for a few of us then, huh?"

"It sure has," Mercedes smiled. "And thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Colby asked.

"Being everything, I wanted and needed in my life for a friend, and then a boyfriend, a fiancé, and a husband. As well as a father for Evie."

"I don't need any thank you's from you for that, baby! I love you and you are what I needed and wanted too!"

Mercedes smiled as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Evie was what I wanted and needed with you," Colby said smiling and wiping away her tears. "And I am so happy to be having another baby with you and that baby to be a boy. Plus, baby one or two more after him."

"I love that: one or two more after him."

Colby chuckled.

"I love you, Colby," Mercedes said, quickly hugging her husband. "And I will forever!"

"I love you too, Mercedes," Colby replied, quickly hugging her back and tightly. "And I will love your forever as well!"


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Mercedes was excited with everything going on. She had a great husband who was a great father to their daughter. She was excited to be having a baby boy. And she was up for a few more babies after him. But she was very excited for one of her best friends, Becky Devitt to be pregnant herself.

And just two days after Mercedes found out the sex of the baby and Becky told Mercedes she was pregnant, everyone else officially found out that Becky was pregnant. It was put on the WWE website with a small article from Becky and Fergal being excited for their bundle of joy. But Becky and Fergal took a picture together with Becky holding the sonograms of the baby. And the picture they put on Instagram.

" _Overjoyed to announce that yours truly, the Lass Kicker is expecting a little Lass Kicker or a demon prince with my hubby, finnbalor. 10 weeks, 2 days as of today,_ " Mercedes read Becky's caption.

" _I am going to be a father! My beautiful wife, beckylynchwwe is pregnant with our first child. 10 weeks, 2 days. I can't wait!_ " Colby read Fergal's caption.

"The responses are a little positive and negative," Becky commented.

"Only negative because you'll have to stop wrestling," Fergal added.

"I don't care! I can comeback like Mercedes if I want. But first, being pregnant and preparing to become a mum."

"You'll be a great mom, Becky," Mercedes said. "You're great with Evie."

"Thank you, Mer," Becky replied. "You're a great mum yourself. And Colby is a great dad. And my husband will be too."

"I plan on being the champion dad," Fergal said. "And I am going spoil my little one rotten as I do with my wife."

"Evie's spoiled rotten herself," Colby said. "And my son will be too."

"No doubt about that," Mercedes said. "But it is going to be exciting to enjoy the rest of my pregnancy with one of my friends who is pregnant herself. Plus, if you need anything, Becky, such as to talk or whatever with your pregnancy, I am here for you, babe."

"Thank you!" Becky said. "I appreciate that!"

"Well, even though, you weren't pregnant with me, you made sure I was well taken care of with Evie when my husband wasn't near us."

"Anything for you, Mercedes. Anything for you."

"Same here, love," Mercedes said. She got up from her seat and went over to Becky. Becky quickly stood up as well. Mercedes wrapped her arms around her friend, hugging her. Becky quickly returned the hug.

Mercedes had an individual special bond with Pam, Ashley, and Becky. As well as Angela, Vicky, and Emily. But Mercedes was very excited to enjoy this journey of Becky being pregnant. She couldn't wait to see a change in Becky as she had seen in herself when she was pregnant with Evelyn, but as well as her son right now.

Two months later, on Saturday, June 8, Mercedes sat in the living room of her mom's house in Boston. She sat with her friends and family as it was her baby shower. She was 30 weeks, five days pregnant with her and Colby's son. It was a co-ed baby shower as it had with Mercedes's baby shower for Evelyn.

Mercedes had wanted Colby to enjoy the excitement of the baby shower with Evelyn. He was happy for it and a lot of their male friends and family were happy to attend that baby shower. And they were all attending the baby shower for Mercedes and Colby's baby boy as well.

"Thank you so much, everyone," Mercedes said. "Thank you so much for the presents and being here."

"Yes, thank you, everyone," Colby said.

Everyone gave their "You're welcome" or saying else in the same manner. They were happy that their presents at the shower met a lot to Mercedes and Colby.

"Thank you to my mom and mom-in-law for hosting this baby shower too!" Mercedes said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Judith replied.

"Yes, you're very welcome," Holly said.

"Have you two decided on a name yet?" Angela asked.

"Yes, we have," Colby said.

"Will you tell us like you did with Evie?"

"Most definitely!" Mercedes exclaimed. "It is Aaron Patrick."

"We decided to come up with a name that has some meaning," Colby commented.

"Like how Colby came up with Evelyn Sadie, which is beautiful princess."

"Aaron means strong and Patrick means noble. So, you have strong and noble."

"I love it!" Angela said.

Everyone agreed.

Mercedes smiled.

An hour later, everyone minus a few were gone from the shower. Those who stayed behind were Becky, Ashley, and Pam.

"Okay, Becky," Mercedes said. "You said you would tell the three of us the sex of your baby today. Now everyone is gone and its just the four us! Spill!"

Ashley and Pam agreed.

Becky smiled. She was 19 weeks and 3 days pregnant. She and Fergal had found out the sex of their baby a few days ago.

"Well…" Becky said, continuing to smile.

"Rebecca Devitt!" Ashley exclaimed.

"It's a girl!" Becky exclaimed.

"A girl?!" Pam said.

"Yes!"

Mercedes, Ashley, and Pam squealed with delight. The three all hugged Becky.

"Congratulations!" Mercedes said.

"Thank you so much," Becky said.

"I guess Aaron has a future bride," Ashley commented.

"Oh, Ashley," Pam said. "I agree!"

"I know your baby girl will be just like her parents," Mercedes said. "So, my son will marry a wonderful woman."

"And your son will be a wonderful man and husband for my daughter."

The four all giggled.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

One month later, on July 7th, Mercedes and Colby celebrated Evelyn's second birthday. Both couldn't believe it had been two years since she had been born. A lot had happened in those two years as well.

Mercedes made her comeback to WWE after her rape and birth of her daughter with nothing standing in her way. She won the first ever Women's Royal Rumble. She became the Raw Women's Champion for a second time. She received news that her rapist was convicted of two rape charges on other women and sentenced to 20 years in jail. Then she got married to Colby a few months later. Then a few months after that she found out she was pregnant with their son.

Then one month after Evelyn's birthday, Mercedes went into labor with her baby boy, Aaron.

It was early morning of August 6th, when Mercedes and Colby arrived at the hospital. Mercedes was admitted and set up in a private room. Then she and Colby waited for her for the time when she was ready to give birth to their son.

"I am so excited," Mercedes said as she sat up in her hospital bed, her hands on her pregnant belly.

"Me too," Colby said. "And Evie is very excited to welcome her new brother soon."

"She is and I can't wait for her to meet him. I can't wait to meet him."

"Same here. I love having a daughter. But I can't wait to have a son too."

"Now don't go thinking you can't do certain things with Evie that are especially for a boy to do."

"Oh, no, babe!" Colby exclaimed. "I am just excited to enjoy life with a son as well. I have every intention of doing anything and everything with Evie. And if she doesn't like it then whatever. The same with Aaron."

"Good," Mercedes replied. "Because she could enjoy football of the Chicago Bears. Plus, the St. Louis Cardinals and the Boston Red Socks. And so much more."

"I love taking her to train. She loves watching us all CrossFit."

"Oh, my God, yes. She absolutely loves it."

"I love doing some of the machines with her."

Mercedes laughed. Yes, Colby would hold Evelyn as he did some of his workouts on the machines at the CrossFit where Black and Brave was based out of for their training.

Mercedes progressed just fine through her labor. She could handle the labor pains and contractions better than she did when she was having Evelyn. She made it all the way to ten centimeters.

"That's it, Mercedes," Dr. Owens said.

Mercedes groaned.

"Yes, yes. Keep pushing."

Mercedes groaned again as she pushed.

"That's it, baby," Colby encouraged.

Mercedes kept on pushing.

"He's coming," Dr. Owens said. "He's coming. Keep pushing, Mercedes."

As she was in a little agony pushing and trying to bring her son into the world, Mercedes could also see for herself that he was coming. It was a little weird to her, but it was also a wonderful thing.

"Yes, yes," Dr. Owens said again. "We have him!"

Mercedes looked as she saw her doctor holding her son. Dr. Owens quickly took an aspirator and squeezed it in his mouth and that got him breathing and crying.

"There we go," Dr. Owens said.

Mercedes smiled.

Dr. Owens cut the umbilical cord of the baby. He was then taken over to be checked out.

"Come over here and get some pictures, Dad," The nurse said.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Colby said.

Mercedes laughed.

Colby left Mercedes's side and walked over to where Aaron was being examined. Mercedes smiled as she saw Colby with his cell phone in his hands. The nurse told him to take a couple pictures, which he did.

A few minutes later, Mercedes held her son in her arms.

"You're perfect," Mercedes said with a smile and looking at Aaron. "Absolutely perfect! Isn't he perfect?"

Colby smiled as his wife looked at him with her bright smile. "He is," Colby replied.

"I love you," Mercedes said as she teared up a little.

"I love you too," Colby replied. He moved toward her and kissed her.

A few hours later, Mercedes was comfortable in bed in her hospital room. She was very happy. She had had visitors of her in-laws, her mom and Evelyn. Everyone had been very excited to see and meet Aaron at last, especially Evelyn. She had been very happy to see her little brother at last.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Mercedes was very excited when she and Aaron were released from the hospital a few days later. She was happy to take him home. Plus, she missed her little girl very much. And as soon as Mercedes and Colby arrived at home with Aaron, Mercedes picked up her daughter and gave her a big hug and a kiss.

Mercedes and Colby were happy to take on the new journey of being parents to two children instead of one. It was a little rough at first. That was expected with a new baby.

However, three months later, Mercedes was in Orlando, Florida. She was there because that was where Becky and Fergal still lived since their days at NXT. Their families of their parents, siblings, and such were back in Ireland. But when they were both out of NXT and on the main roster, they saw no need to leave Orlando. They loved the city and they loved being close to the WWE Performance Center. The two both still went back and trained with the current and rising stars of NXT.

Mercedes was in Orlando at that very moment, because Becky had wanted her to be there when she gave birth to her own child. Mercedes was happy to go. Even if it was at a moment's notice. Which it was. Mercedes had been at home in Davenport with Evelyn and Aaron. She had made arrangements with her in-laws to take care of Evelyn and Aaron for her when she was to go to Orlando. Mercedes would miss them. But she thought it was better to leave them behind so she could get to Becky quicker than have them with her.

Mercedes received the call from Becky on the morning of the 27th of October. She then booked a flight to Orlando and packed up a bag for herself. She didn't need to pack a bag at all for Evelyn and Aaron when they were to go their grandparents' house. No, her in-laws would grab what they needed for the kids later, because they had a key to Mercedes's and Colby's house.

Mercedes arrived in Orlando in the late afternoon. She took a cab from the airport to Becky and Fergal's house. Becky had decided she wanted to do a homebirth. Fergal had no objections to his wife.

"Mercedes is here, love," Fergal said as he walked into the living room with her.

"Yay," Becky replied.

Mercedes smiled. She quickly went over to her friend. Becky was lying on the sofa. Mercedes took a seat on the edge of the sofa next to her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for coming," Becky said.

"You asked me to be here and I am," Mercedes replied. She pulled back and looked at her friend. "Even if I am away from my babies."

"Well, your goddaughter will be here soon."

"I can't wait."

Becky smiled. She hugged her again. Mercedes hugged her tightly. She was very happy to be there with her friend. And she was very happy that Becky and Fergal had named her their daughter's godmother. However, Becky did not forget her other best friends. Her daughter would be named Ashley Pamula Devitt. Fergal had loved the idea too.

Becky progressed very well through her labor. But she eventually moved up-stairs to her and Fergal's bedroom, because she was really feeling the contractions and that was where she had decided to give birth to their daughter.

"How's she doing?" Colby asked as he was on the phone with Mercedes. He had just left the arena for the Raw event that had been that night. He was on his way to the next destination for what would be the city Monday Night Raw would take place.

"She's doing great," Mercedes replied. "The contractions are getting closer and closer together. I don't think it'll be too much longer."

"That's good. I talked to my mom an hour ago. She said the kids are doing fine. Well, Aaron is perfectly fine. He knows who Grandma and Grandpa are with both Mommy and Daddy being away. But Evie misses us."

"I know. I talked to her after she put them both to bed. She wanted to give me an update and see how Becky was. Everything is great."

"Great. I miss you most of all, though."

"I miss you too, baby," Mercedes replied. "But we'll be together soon. And then the kids and I will be traveling with you again."

Mercedes had continued to travel with Colby on the road. But when October hit, Mercedes pulled back and stayed at home with the kids. She wanted to be at home so it was easier to fly to Orlando for Becky when she went to labor. Becky entered her 36th week of her pregnancy on October 2. Mercedes knew that Baby Ashley could come early or later. Ashley was coming early, but only by a few days.

"I can't wait," Colby said. "I also can't wait to see pictures of that baby girl once she is born. She'll be beautiful, though."

"Yes, she will," Mercedes replied. "Our future daughter-in-law."

Colby chuckled.

The two continued to talk for a few more minutes before saying good-bye. Mercedes was both happy and sad after the call. She was happy because she had gotten to talk with her husband. But she was sad, because they were not together.

Mercedes went up-stairs to Becky and Fergal's bedroom. She had been in the living room talking with Colby on the phone.

When Mercedes entered the room a minute later, Becky laid on the bed on her side. She was feeling the contractions a lot more. Fergal was on his knees at the side of the bed. Becky held on tight to his right hand with both of hers. His left hand stroked her face. He talked to her, soothing her.

Mercedes smiled. That had been Colby with her both times she was in labor with Evelyn and Aaron.

"You're all right, sweetheart," Fergal said. "Just hold on tight."

"Let me check your dilation again, Becky," The midwife said.

Becky turned onto her back, letting go on her husband's hand. Fergal stood up and she the midwife checked Becky's dilation.

"We're fully at ten centimeters," The midwife said. "Let's things ready," She said to an assistant midwife.

Mercedes walked over to the side of the bed where Fergal stood.

"Mer," Becky said.

"I'll be right here with you, hun," Mercedes replied. "I talked to my husband so I am very happy. But now I am happy to be by your side to watch you bring your daughter, my goddaughter, into the world. Plus, my future daughter-in-law."

Becky laughed.

A minute later, Mercedes and Fergal were both on opposite sides of Becky. With her husband and one of her best friends by her side, Becky was ready to bring her own daughter into the world. And that was what she did.

"Hello, my beautiful little Lass Kicker," Becky said as she held her daughter for the first time.

"And our demon princess," Fergal commented.

Mercedes chuckled. She watched as her friends shared that special moment with each other of holding and seeing their child for the first time. She smiled knowing how wonderful she had felt when she held both Evelyn and Aaron for the first time. It brought tears to her eyes. Not because she was sad. But because it was so beautiful: a new mother and father with their child.

"Do you want to take a few pictures?" Fergal asked.

"Yes," Becky said.

"Will you for us, Mercedes?" Fergal asked.

"Of course," Mercedes said.

"Why are you crying?" Becky asked.

"I'm so happy for you, Becks. It makes me think to when I had Evie and Aaron."

"Awe."

"Okay, but a few pictures."

"Will you use my phone?" Fergal asked.

"Yes. But then I want to take one or two with mine."

"Fine by me," Becky said.

Mercedes chuckled. She took Fergal's cell phone from him. She went into the camera and held the phone up. "Okay."

Fergal adjusted himself on the bed with Becky. He was in the perfect position.

"Okay. Ready?" Mercedes said.

"Ready," Becky and Fergal said.

"Okay, smile."

The two new parents both smiled.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Two days later, Mercedes returned home from Orlando. She had enjoyed everything while there. Becky hated to see Mercedes go, but she knew Mercedes both needed and wanted to go home. Two of the reasons being Evelyn and Aaron. Becky understood that having just becoming a mother herself a few days prior.

Mercedes was very happy to see both her son and daughter on her return. Evelyn was very happy as well. Mercedes was very happy to hug and hold her daughter for a while. Colby arrived home just thirty minutes after his wife. Evelyn was just as happy to see him as she had her mother.

"I'm so happy to be home and have you in my arms," Colby said as he and Mercedes were in bed later that night.

"Me too," Mercedes replied. "I missed you a lot."

"Same here. Same here."

"I missed you a lot when I was in Orlando. I was very jealous of Becky. She had her husband and her baby. I wanted my husband and my babies."

"Very understandable," Colby replied.

"But I'm with you now and the babies are asleep," Mercedes replied with a wink.

"Oh," Colby chuckled.

"Mmm-hmm!"

Mercedes moved from her spot on the bed and climbed onto Colby. He sat up as he had been lying down.

"It has been too long since I had you too," Mercedes said.

"I agree," Colby said.

"But we're going to take care of that right now."

"We sure are."

Mercedes smiled. She leaned over and kissed her husband passionately.

The night was filled with a little love making. Which was what the two needed. They had not been intimate since Mercedes had Aaron. But the wait had been worth it. There was a lot of passion that night. And in just a few weeks the happily married couple would get an expected surprise…

"Colby," Mercedes said, opening the bathroom door to her and her husband's bedroom.

"Yeah, baby?" Colby asked.

"You need to see something."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Mercedes grinned. She held a home pregnancy test in her hands.

"What's up, baby?" Colby asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"This," Mercedes said, showing him the pregnancy test.

Colby looked at it for a second. "Are you shitting me?"

"No! I'm two months late and I have been having the symptoms. This is confirmation."

"Well, there's nothing better than having a baby with you," Colby said with a smile.

Mercedes smiled. She hugged and kissed her husband. He happily returned the kiss and hugged her back.

Mercedes made an appointment with her OB/GYN. And a day later, she found out she was a little over eight weeks pregnant.

"I can't believe you're pregnant again," Colby said.

"I know," Mercedes said. "I'm so excited!"

"As am I. Maybe this one will be a girl."

"We'll worry about that later," Mercedes giggled.

Colby chuckled. "Like I said, there's nothing better than having a baby with you."

"I love you."

"Love you too."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

A few weeks later it was Christmas Day. Mercedes sat on the sofa of the living room at her mom's house. She was very excited to be in Boston for Christmas with her family. She and Colby had spent Thanksgiving with them as well. It had only been fair, because they had spent both Thanksgiving and Christmas the year before with his family. All though, Judith had gone all the way to Davenport to spend Christmas with her daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter anyway.

Mercedes was happy at that very moment, though. Colby was on the living room floor with Evelyn as she played with her new toys. Judith sat in the lounge chair to her daughter's right as she had Aaron in her arms and feeding him a bottle. Everything was perfect. It was perfect for being in Boston.

"How's he eating over there, Mom?" Mercedes asked.

"Aaron is feeding just fine, sweetheart," Judith replied. "He's a great eater."

"Just like his daddy."

Colby smiled as he looked at his wife. "It comes on both sides."

Mercedes smiled. She moved from the sofa and down onto the floor with him. Colby smiled. The two gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. Mercedes and Colby situated themselves on the floor with her wrapped in his arms. Evelyn went over to her mom now seeing her on the floor.

"Hi princess," Mercedes said. She grabbed onto Evelyn and pulled her into her lap. She gave her a kiss. "Do you like all your new toys?"

"Yeah," Evelyn replied.

"Can you say thank you to Grandma?"

Evelyn thanked Judith.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart."

"Is Aaron done eating, Mom?" Colby asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll take him."

Colby got up off the floor and gently grabbed onto his son. He took Aaron and placed him on his shoulder and gently patted him on the back.

"Go give Grandma a hug," Mercedes said to Evelyn.

Evelyn did just that. Judith smiled as she sat on the edge of the chair. She hugged her granddaughter.

"So, Mom," Mercedes said, getting up from the floor and sitting back on the sofa.

"Yes?" Judith asked.

"I forgot to tell you that there is another Christmas present for you."

"There is?"

"Yes," Mercedes said, looking at Colby. Colby grinned at her. She looked back at her mom. "It is word of mouth more so than an actual present. At least for now."

"Did something not get delivered on time?" Judith asked.

"Oh, no. It's not a package of anything, Mom," Colby said.

"Okay."

Mercedes grinned as she looked at Colby again. He smiled back. He winked at her.

"Like I said, Mom," Mercedes said, looking back at her. Judith looked back at her daughter. "It is more so word of mouth right now."

"Would you just tell me what is it, Mercedes!" Judith said, getting impatient.

"I'm pregnant!" Mercedes quickly replied.

"What?! Is this a joke?!"

Judith looked at her son-in-law.

"Nope," Colby replied. "Its for real."

"Oh, my God," Judith said. She moved from her chair with Evelyn in her arms and onto the sofa with her daughter. "Congratulations."

Mercedes smiled as her mom hugged her with one arm as she held onto Evelyn in her lap with other.

"How are along are you?" Judith asked.

"Exactly ten weeks today," Mercedes replied.

"So quickly again?" 

"We were just as surprised as you," Colby commented.

"Yeah," Mercedes said.

"But it's so exciting," Judith said. "I'm going to have three grandchildren."

"You are. And Evie is going to have another little brother or even a little sister."

"Another baby brother?" Evelyn questioned.

"Or even a sister," Mercedes said.

"Baby," Evelyn replied.

"Yes, a baby."

"Being told you're having a grandbaby on Christmas is the best," Judith said. "Last year and this year."

"Yes," Mercedes said. "And you know before Colby's family."

"Well, you better tell them. And I say now."

"I haven't called them yet today for Christmas so now's a perfect time," Colby said.

"And I'll take Aaron again," Judith said.

"Perfect."

Judith placed Evelyn on her feet on the floor. Mercedes quickly grabbed onto her daughter and kiss her cheek. Colby handed his son off to his mother-in-law. He then grabbed his phone from the coffee table.

"Daddy's going to call Grandma Holly and Grandpa Bob," Mercedes said to Evelyn. "Do you want to talk to them with Daddy?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"All right, baby," Colby said, sitting on the sofa next to his wife. "We'll talk to them on speaker phone."

Mercedes smiled. She heard the sound of the phone dialing. The dial tone went through two times before Colby's mom answered.

"Hello," Holly answered.

"Hey, Mom," Colby said.

"Well, hello."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Hi, Mom," Mercedes said.

"Hi, Mercedes," Holly replied. "How are you?" 

"I'm great. Colby and I have some news for you, actually."

"And what is that?"

"Mercedes is pregnant!" Judith exclaimed.

"What?!" Holly replied. "Pregnant again?!"

"Yes!" Mercedes exclaimed herself. "I am exactly ten weeks today!"

"Oh, that's wonderful! But so quickly!"

"Yes, that has been the subtitle for this one," Colby commented. " _Mercedes pregnant with baby three. But so quickly._ "

Everyone laughed.

Holly ended up putting her end of the line on speaker phone. Everyone in Colby's family was delighted to hear Mercedes was pregnant again.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

New Year's Eve came six days later. Mercedes and Colby decided to stay home again and celebrate. However, Evelyn and Aaron would be at home with their parents.

"No champagne again to celebrate the New Year," Colby said as he sat down in the living room with his wife.

Mercedes laughed.

"However, I do have apple cider in the fridge."

"Oh, the non-alcoholic champagne. But hey, you could drink champagne and then I have the apple cider," Mercedes replied.

"Nah," Colby replied. "I'm content with the apple cider. I'm just happy to be celebrating the New Year with my wife and our children."

Mercedes smiled. Evelyn was on the living room floor playing. And Aaron was sleeping nearby in a pack and play.

"But also, baby number three," Colby said.

Mercedes smiled again as he moved down near her stomach and kissed her belly. Colby then moved back up to sitting next to his wife. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you," Mercedes said.

"Love you too, gorgeous," Colby replied.

"I want to tell Angela, Vicky, Emily, Pam, Ashley, and Becky I'm pregnant."

"Whatever you want."

"Let's do it tomorrow. 'Happy New Year, friends. But also, I'm exactly eleven weeks pregnant!' Or, 'My New Year's Resolution is to have another healthy pregnancy and safe delivery of that baby.' Or, 'I'm eleven weeks pregnant. And yes, Colby and I were as surprised as you are.'"

Colby chuckled. "While you tell them, I'm going to get on the horn with fellas of Black and Brave. But also, Joe, Jon, Kevin, Austin, and a few of others. I know Becks and Ash will tell Fergal and Rami."

"Yes. But we also have to tell Paul and Stephanie!"

"Of course," Colby replied. "Of course."

Mercedes and Colby gave Evelyn and Aaron each a bath and then put them to bed. That was at eight o'clock. So, the two got to enjoy some time alone. And they spent that time watching a couple movies. But when it was close to midnight they turned to the channel broadcasting the New Year's Eve in Times Square in New York ready for the ball to drop.

"Thirty seconds," Mercedes shouted from the living room.

"I'm hurrying. I'm hurrying," Colby said as he quickly ran from the kitchen and into the living room.

Mercedes chuckled as Colby quickly sat down on the sofa. He handed his wife two champagne glasses. Colby then got the bottle of apple cider ready to open for when the clock struck midnight.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Colby quickly popped the top of the bottle. Mercedes laughed as it popped. Colby then poured some into each glass. He then placed the bottle down on the coffee table. He looked to Mercedes who handed him one of the glasses.

"Happy New Year," Colby said.

"Happy New Year," Mercedes grinned.

The two tapped their glasses and drank. They then leaned forward and kissed.

The next afternoon, Mercedes sent out two group text messages with Becky, Ashley and Pam, and then a second one with Angela, Vicky, and Emily.

 **Group Text with Pam, Ashley, and Becky**

Mercedes: _Happy New Year!_

Ashley: Hi. Happy New Year!

Becky: Happy New Year, my loves!

Pam: Happy New Year!

Mercedes: Did everyone have a fun celebration?

Pam: Yes.

Becky: Very fun. I spent it with my handsome husband and my beautiful baby girl.

Ashley: How is my name sake?

Becky: Asleep. As is my husband.

Pam: LOL.

Mercedes: I have some news to tell!

Pam: Ooh!

Ashley: Tell us. Tell us.

Mercedes: I'm pregnant again!

Ashley: *surprised face*

Becky: OMG!

Pam: Holy crap, Mer! You and Colby didn't waste any time, did you?!

Mercedes: Big surprise to us as well. The first night we could have sex since Aaron was born and I guess mother nature decided to get me knocked up again. Lol.

Pam: *laughing face*

Becky: *smiling face with teeth*

Ashley: Lol, indeed, Mer. But congratulations. So happy for you.

Becky: Me too!

Pam: Me three. How about another girl?

Mercedes: *smiling face with teeth* Colby and I would both love that.

Ashley: Well, how far along are you?

Mercedes: Exactly 11 weeks today! And you three know before my Boston besties.

Becky: It's no competition between the six of us. We are all your friends and just want to know what is going on with you. Especially with being pregnant.

Mercedes: I love you, Becks.

Becky: I love you too, Mer.

Mercedes: And I love you, Pammy and Ash.

Ashley: We love you too.

Pam: Yep. And we can't wait to see you so we can hug you and your belly!

Mercedes: *bright smile with red cheeks*

Mercedes talked with all three of her fellow Horsewomen for a few more minutes before they all had other things to do. Mercedes then sent out the group text to Angela, Vicky, and Emily telling them she was pregnant. They were very excited for her.

Colby told his friends of Black and Brave. As well as Joe, Jon, Kevin, and Austin (Xavier Woods). Everyone was excited there as well.

Mercedes and Colby then gave Paul and Stephanie a call.

"Sorry to bug you two," Mercedes said.

"It's just fine, Mercedes," Paul said.

"Yes, we're always glad to hear from you and Colby," Stephanie added. They were all on speaker phone.

"Good," Colby replied. "We have some news, though."

"What is that?"

"I'm pregnant for a third time!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Oh, congratulations!" Stephanie said.

"That's awesome," Paul said. "Kids are awesome."

"That we know," Colby commented.

"And apparently three are the best," Mercedes added.

"For the McMahon family I would say yes," Stephanie said. "I have the three girls and Shane has the three boys."

"I do love how you had all girls, Stephanie, and Shane had all boys," Colby said.

"We all do," Paul said. "But at least Mom and Dad have granddaughters and grandsons."

"Yes, everyone is spoiled when my parents see fit," Stephanie said. "All though, we're slowly entering into those teen years"

"Yep, and I'm not letting my daughters date until their sixteen."

"Evie isn't until she is eighteen!" Colby exclaimed.

"Oh, and what age will Aaron be allowed to date?" Mercedes asked.

"Eighteen as well!"

"Works for me on both sides."

They all laughed.

"No, Mercedes and I will worry about boys and girls when it comes in the future. Evie and Aaron are just babies," Colby said. "All though, we do say Ashley Devitt is going to marry Aaron Lopez!"

"Nothing is set in stone," Mercedes added. "For all we know the two could dislike each other."

"True. But we won't let them be mean to each other. I don't need a demon king on my ass for my son being a dumbass to his demon princess. The Demon King defeated me in a title match with a dislocated shoulder."

"You finished a match with a torn ACL, MCL, medial meniscus," Paul commented.

"Fair point."

The four all heard a commotion in the background of Stephanie and Paul's line. It was their daughters.

"Okay, time to go," Stephanie said. "Time for motherly duties. Congratulations and we'll see you soon."

"Bye, Stephanie," Mercedes said.

"Girls!" Mercedes, Colby, and Paul heard.

"Lovely. Sibling rivalry," Mercedes commented.

"You'll never escape it, babe," Colby replied.

"Yeah," Paul said.

There was more commotion in the background.

"Oh, sweet, Jesus," Paul said. "I have to go now. Good-bye. Congratulations."

Mercedes and Colby said their good-byes.

"Are we sure we can handle three kids?!" Colby commented.

"Hey, it was you who said with Baby Number Two being a boy. Baby Number Three has to be a girl," Mercedes replied with a laugh. "You put the idea in Mother Nature's head."

"That I did. But you were the one who couldn't keep her hands to herself."

"Hands, mouth, legs."

"Oh, yeah," Colby said. "But neither did I!"

"You can never keep anything to yourself!" Mercedes giggled.

"No, I can't. And I have every intention of not keeping my hands or mouth to myself right now!"

Mercedes giggled as her husband moved toward her, kissing her.

"I think you picked up on my sex radar," Mercedes commented.

"I have my own sex radar, baby," Colby replied with a smirk.

Mercedes giggled.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"So how do you plan on telling the WWE Universe about our latest bundle of joy?" Colby asked as he and his wife laid in bed later that night.

"I wanted to have a family photo of all four of us on Instagram and then caption it: _Starting the New Year as a family of four. But welcoming a fifth member in July. 11 weeks pregnant with baby three_ ," Mercedes replied with a smile.

"Sounds good. And then I will repost it saying I am happy for it all. Which I am. But also, very excited!"

"Me too. March will be when we find out the sex of the baby."

"Sounds great. I can't wait to know as always."

"And yes, I want this one to be a girl," Mercedes replied.

Colby chuckled. "I'd like another girl too. But another boy would be just as great."

"Yes, it would. That's what baby four is for!"

"Oh, yeah," Colby laughed. "But if baby three is a boy then baby four can be a girl."

Mercedes giggled. "So, four kids now?" She moved so she could look at her husband.

"Why not even five or six?" Colby winked.

"I don't think I can handle five more of you," Mercedes joked.

"Oh, and what makes you think they would all be like me?" Colby smiled.

"Very fair point. But more babies after this one would be quite fun. But we'll worry about that later. I'd like to have a baby and not get pregnant right away after."

Colby chuckled. "I did hear from Fergal myself, though."

"What did he have to say?" Mercedes asked.

"Congratulations and that he was very happy for us. Plus, he loves being a father thus far. He loves taking naps with Ashley."

"Yes. Becky posted a picture of them on Instagram earlier. Fergal was sleeping flat on his back on their bed. Ashley laid on her front flat on his chest. So cute! I love seeing that with you and the kids."

"Evie loves to take naps with her daddy," Colby grinned. "Daddy's girl."

"Yep," Mercedes replied with a smile. "She's a fan girl, all right."

"Oh, I love it put that way."

"But she's both a Colby Lopez and Seth Rollins fan girl. Just like me. And Aaron will be a fan boy."

"Fine by me," Colby replied. "I love my little fans. Especially you."

"I love you too," Mercedes said.

Colby leaned over and kissed her.

The next day, instead of taking a picture with Colby and the kids to put on Instagram announcing her third pregnancy, Mercedes had Colby take a picture of her. In the picture, Mercedes stood in a sports bra and yoga pants, revealing her stomach. She stood to the side and held up the latest sonogram she had of the baby.

Mercedes sent out the photo via Instagram with the caption: _WWERollins and I are pleased to announce I am 11 weeks, 1 day pregnant with baby #3! *grinning face* *heart, heart, heart*_

Colby did a repost on Instagram with the picture and said: _More than excited for this one. I'm ecstatic! Love being a dad! Let's even have 6 kids SashaBanksWWE! *_

 _YES! Six, it shall be! *wink face, smiley face*_

Those who saw the post on Instagram went crazy with happy responses.

Alexa_bliss_wwe: _Yay! Congrats!_

Carmellawwe: _Bring on all those babies sashabankswwe! *wink face, smiley face*_

Sashabankswwe response to carmellawwe: _Six future WWE Superstars. Look out for Evelyn and Aaron Rollins first, though!_

Carmellawwe response to sashabankswwe _: *smiley face*_

FinnBalor: _Congratulations wwerollins and sashabankswwe. But hey, beckylynchwwe, when can we have our second baby? *wink face, smiley face with teeth*_

Beckylynchwwe in response to finnbalor: _You know where I am! *wink face, wink face, wink face*_

"I love Becky and Fergal," Mercedes said to Colby as she read the responses.

"I do too," Colby replied. "You think they'll be baby making?" 

"Nope. Becky hasn't gotten the 100% from her OB/GYN about sex just yet. Some say after eight weeks it's okay. But it was 12 weeks before we had sex again after I had Aaron."

"And then you got pregnant again!"

"I did," Mercedes laughed. "But I don't care anymore. We're having another baby and that is so wonderful. And we shall have six kids."

"I wasn't sure if I would have kids, you know," Colby said.

"Mmm-hmm."

"I thought I would when Leighla and I got engaged. But the thought escaped my head after our breakup."

"Yes," Mercedes replied, smiling and happy to listen still.

"Then when everything happened with you, I didn't know what would happen. I was even thinking about a life with you before we even happened."

"Awe!" Mercedes exclaimed. "That is so sweet!"

Colby chuckled.

"Tell me more!"

"Well, after we were together, not romantically yet, but when you wanted someone to be there with you through the pregnancy or at least with you while you were thinking about what to do. I imagined us together. I know I really wanted to kiss you that first time when we were at my place."

"Yes," Mercedes said with a bright smile.

Colby smiled back. "I really loved the thought of being with you and taking care of your baby with you! I wanted a life with you before it even happened!"

Mercedes continued to smile. She leaned over and kissed her husband. "I love you," She said when she pulled away.

"I love you too," Colby replied. "And I always will. Even when your pregnancy hormones are going crazy and you say you hate me. Or you are pissed at me. Annoyed me. Anything you can think of when you don't want to deal with me, because I am the reason you're pregnant!" 

"I still love you then. I am just angry with everything! I remember it when I was pregnant with Evie and of course, with Aaron since I had him more recently."

Colby chuckled. "Like I said I love you."

"And I love you," Mercedes replied, kissing him again.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Two months later, on March 11, 2020, Mercedes and Colby were at the office of her OB/GYN finding out the sex of the baby. Mercedes was currently 21 weeks pregnant.

"It's a girl," Dr. Owens said.

"Yeah?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes," Dr. Owens replied with a smile. "You can see right here." 

Mercedes was overjoyed as Dr. Owens pointed to the ultrasound.

"It's a girl," Mercedes said, looking over at her husband.

"I heard," Colby replied with a bright smile.

Mercedes smiled back. Her eyes got watery.

Colby moved toward her. He kissed the top of her head.

"Congratulations," Dr. Owens said.

"I'm so excited it's a girl," Mercedes squealed with delight as she and Colby were in the parking lot of the doctor's office.

"Me too," Colby replied.

Mercedes smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled, wrapping his around hers.

"And I've been thinking names too," Mercedes said.

"We'll talk about that later," Colby replied with a laugh. "Let's just go home."

"Okay," Mercedes giggled.

Colby laughed again. "I love you."

"I love you too," She replied as he kissed her cheek.

"Come on, let's go home and tell Evie she's getting a baby sister."

"Okay."

"I have also thought of some names too and we'll talk later tonight."

"I knew it," Mercedes said.

Colby laughed. He gave her a quick passionate kiss. The two then went to their car and headed home.

Evelyn was very excited when she was told she was going to have a little sister. And everyone else of Mercedes and Colby's family was excited too.

"Oh, another bestie for my Ashley," Becky said as she and Mercedes were on the phone.

"Yes," Mercedes replied. "And I can't wait for my second little girl to be born. I love little girls!"

"I do too! I love my baby girl! But I would love a baby boy in the future too!"

"I can image you and Fergal having a baby boy. I can see him with Fergal's smile."

"You mean his super cute goofy one I love so much?" Becky giggled.

"Yes," Mercedes replied.

"Do you remember me always gushing over his smile before he and I started dating?"

"You were gushing over it the day he was at the Performance Center and signed. He was talking with people and smiling. And I remember him seeing you and then coming to us. Your smile got as huge as it could. You two are one of my most favorite couples. After me and Colby, of course."

"Yes," Becky laughed. "But your baby girl is going to be just as beautiful as her older sister and Mama."

"Thank you, Becky," Mercedes replied. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mercedes."

There was the sound of a baby crying in the background.

"Ashley's awake," Becky said. "I have to go."

"Okay. Love you and bye," Mercedes replied.

"Love you too and bye."

Mercedes smiled. She got up from the bed in her and Colby's room. She headed out into the living room where Colby was with both Evelyn and Aaron. He was playing on the floor with both of them.

"Mama," Evelyn said.

"Hi, princess," Mercedes said. She got down on the floor with all three of them.

Evelyn got up from the floor and walked over to her mother. Mercedes smiled. She gently grabbed onto her daughter, pulling her over to her, kissing her cheek and tickling her. Evelyn giggled. Colby smiled. Aaron started laughing himself when he heard his older sister doing it.

"Aaron's laughing," Mercedes said as she stopped tickling Evelyn. "You're making him laugh."

"And we have to keep him laughing," Colby said.

Mercedes and Colby both began tickling Evelyn, making her giggle, which got Aaron laughing again.

Later that night, when the kids were asleep and Mercedes and Colby were in their room for the night, they started talking names. They always wanted to start the name game. All though, Mercedes told Colby she wanted him to name Evelyn all on his own. And he had come up with a beautiful name with a fun meaning: Evelyn Sadie, meaning beautiful princess. And she was, she was their beautiful princess. Plus, Aaron Patrick was their strong and noble one.


	67. Chapter 67

I will soon move forward with future chapters taking place many years later. With the acceptance of a few chapters, they will soon be following Evelyn when she is fourteen years old to when she enters high school and onward to growing up into an adult. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 67

Four months and eleven days later, on July 22, 2020, Mercedes gave birth to her third child with Colby.

"Katianna Alexandra Lopez. Born July 22, 2020 at 8 am," Colby said as he typed the message for the picture of his newborn daughter he was posting on Instagram. "Also, Happy 55th Birthday one of my all-time favorite wrestlers, shawnmichaelswwe. And post."

Mercedes chuckled. She looked down to her newborn daughter in her arms. "The whole world is going to know about you and who you are, my angel."

"You'll be famous no matter what, baby girl," Colby said. He leaned down and kissed her head.

Mercedes smiled.

The comments to the picture on Instagram quickly came a few seconds later. Colby looked at them. There were comments on Instagram as well as on Twitter, because the Instagram post automatically posted to Twitter as well.

Colby read them to Mercedes. They were all nice comments. And he got an instant reply from Shawn Michaels

 _Thanks for the birthday wishes WWERollins. Your baby girl is beautiful. How's the mama?_

WWERollins: _SashaBanksWWE is great! She is here in her hospital room holding our new bundle of joy._

ShawnMichaelsWWE: _Great! Give her my best._

WWERollins: _I will. Thanks._

Comments came friends too

Itsmebayley: _Oh, my newest niece. Just as beautiful as her mama and big sister. *heart, heart, heart*_

 _Charlottewwe: Congratulations! Absolutely beautiful! Give my best to Mama!_

 _Beckylynchwwe: My daughter's new BFF is finally born! Hey finnbalor, how about another baby and sibling for our sweet Ashley?_

 _Finnbalor: beckylynchwwe Yes! Congrats also wwerollins and sashabankswwe_

Mercedes giggled as Colby read Fergal's comment for the post.

"I love those two," Colby said.

"I do too," Mercedes replied. "And Fergal has wanted another baby since we announced I was pregnant with Kati."

"Oh, yeah. And maybe next year we'll see another baby for them."

"Yes. If they start trying soon Becky could pregnant by the end of the year or as soon as the new year starts. They have about five, six months for that."

"We'll see. Let's worry about our babies first."

"Yes," Mercedes said. "Yes, yes. When will Mom and Dad be by with them?"

"At 5 o'clock."

"Good. I want a nap."

"All right," Colby chuckled. "I'll take her. And then you relax and try to sleep."

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

"No problem."

Colby lightly took Katianna from Mercedes. She whined a little.

"Shh," Colby said. "You're all right, baby girl." He settled Katianna in his arms. He walked over to the little bed for her and placed her down. "Now baby can sleep while Mama does too."

"And what about Daddy?"

"I'm going to grab something to eat and drink. Do you want anything?"

"No."

"All right, I'll be back," Colby said. He moved over toward his wife and kissed her. "Try to sleep."

"I think I will."

"Good."

Colby gave her one more kiss. He then left the room to head to the hospital cafeteria. Mercedes turned the TV on. She searched for something to watch, which take long to find. She then settled into her hospital bed. As she watched TV, she fell asleep.

As Colby walked to the cafeteria, he gave Paul Levesque a call.

"Hey Colby," Paul said as he answered his cell phone.

"Hey," Colby replied.

"How are things?"

"Great. Katianna was born at 8am this morning."

"That's awesome. How are she and Mercedes?"

"Great. There were no complications or problems with the delivery. Kati is very healthy. I posted a picture on Instagram of her so you can take a look. But I can also text you a few pictures if you like."

"I would love that. I can show them to Steph and the girls. I'll be out of the office at 5 and be heading home."

"Yeah. I know they'd love to see them."

"Great. I have a question for you now."

"What?" Colby asked.

"How does it feel to be a father of three now?" Paul asked.

"I'm happy. I can't wait to bring Kati home to Evie and Aaron. My parents are bringing them by this evening, so they'll meet her, plus see me and Mercedes. Evie will be extremely excited to meet her baby sister."

"Oh, yeah, Aurora was the first she met both her little sisters for the first time. Murphy was the same with Vaughn. I'm sure Evie and Aaron will be fine with Kati when you bring her home and get settled into everyday life."

"I have no doubt about that. Evie was just great when we brought Aaron home."

"Yeah, the same with the girls when we brought Murphy and Vaughn each home."

"The life of a father, huh?" Colby asked.

"Oh, yeah," Paul replied. "I love it! I love my girls! I love my wife! I love my life!"

"Me too. And there will be three more kids after Kati."

"A whole large stable of little Bosses and Architects. NXT and WWE will be in trouble."

"And all six of those superstars will be better than their parents. They'll have all traits of Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins. And together that is a bad thing."

"But they'll make great superstars one day. If one or a few might choose not to be a wrestle."

"That is all up to them. Mercedes and I won't be any pressure on them. The kids do whatever they want when they are older. We just said we will make sure they get the education and/or training they need to be whatever they want to be."

"Steph and I plan on doing the same for our girls."

"I really want my kids to achieve their dreams of being whatever they want to be as I did with becoming a wrestler. And if my kids decide to be a wrestler, I can train them myself at Black and Brave. Then I can send them on their way to wherever to be a wrestler after that."

"They can come try-out at NXT."

"That would be great. But it would be good to have them on the indy promotions before getting to the bigtime."

"Very true. But I have to go now," Paul said.

"Sure," Colby replied.

"I'll talk to you soon. Give my best to Mercedes. And send me some of the pictures."

"You got it."

"Bye."

"Bye," Colby replied. He then ended the call on his phone. He headed into the cafeteria to grab something to drink and eat.

A few hours later, Mercedes woke up to her daughter crying. She sat up in bed and looked around.

"You're all right, sweetheart," Colby said as picked up Katianna. "Shh," He whispered, cradling her in his arms.

Mercedes smiled. Colby looked over to see she was awake. "Hey," He said.

"Hey," Mercedes replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. How long did I sleep, though?"

"It's almost five. Mom and Dad will be here with the kids in a few minutes. I just got a text message from them."

"Good," Mercedes replied.

Colby smiled. He walked over to Mercedes and gave Katianna to her.

"Hi Princess," Mercedes said, taking Katianna in her arms. "Your grandparents and your older brother and sister will be here soon. I know they can't wait to meet you."

 _Knock, knock!_

"Come on in," Colby said.

The door to the room opened. Colby smiled as Evelyn walked in, holding onto his mom's hand. His stepdad followed carrying Aaron.

"Hey," Colby said.

"Hi Daddy," Evelyn said.

"Come here, sweetheart."

Holly let go over her granddaughter's hand so she could go over to her father. Evelyn quickly went over to Colby. He quickly scooped her into his arms.

"Have you been a good girl for Grandma and Grandpa?" Colby asked.

"Yes," Evelyn replied.

"Good." He kissed her cheek. "Are you ready to meet your baby sister?"

"Yeah," Evelyn said with excitement.

"All right," Colby said. He looked over at his wife. Mercedes smiled brightly at him. "Look over to Mama.," He said, pointing toward Mercedes.

Evelyn looked over at Mercedes. "Hi honey," Mercedes said. "I have your sister right here." She lifted Katianna little up in her arms. Evelyn gave a bright smile.

Colby moved over toward Mercedes. He placed Evelyn down on the bed. She moved close to Mercedes.

"Hi Princess," Mercedes said.

"Hi Mama," Evelyn replied with a bright smile.

"This is Katianna," Mercedes said, show her newborn daughter to her older one.

Evelyn smiled. "She's cute!"

"She looks like you," Colby said.

"She does?" Evelyn asked looking at her father.

"Yes, she does," Mercedes said. Evelyn looked back to her mother. "She is just as beautiful as you were when you were born." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Mommy," Evelyn said. She moved carefully on the bed and over to her mother. Mercedes smiled. She wrapped her arm around Evelyn as Evelyn wrapped her owns around her neck. Mercedes held her tightly with one arm while having Katianna in the other.

Colby smiled.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Eleven years later, January 5, 2032…

"All right, girls," Colby shouted. "It's time to go."

"We're coming," Evelyn shouted back. "Come on, soul sisters."

"Right behind you, Evie," Katianna said.

Katianna walked into the hallway, exiting her bedroom with her younger sister, Mariah. She met up with her older sister.

"Just five more months until summer, Kati and Mari," Evelyn said. "And then it is more late-night sleepovers in the living room."

"Yay!" Mariah said.

Evelyn smiled as she as two of her three younger sisters followed her down-stairs to the living room.

Mercedes smiled as her three older daughters come into the living room.

"Bye, Mom," Evelyn said, hugging her mom.

"Bye, sweetheart," Mercedes replied. "Have a good first day back."

"Thanks."

"You two, Kati and Mari," Mercedes said, hugging both her second and third born daughters.

"Bye, Mom," They both replied.

Mercedes smiled.

"Bye-bye, Derek and Valerie," Evelyn said, hugging her youngest brother and sister.

"Bye-bye," One-year-old, Valerie said.

"Bye-bye, sissy," Two-year-old, Derek said.

Evelyn gave both of them a kiss on the cheek.

"All right," Colby said. "Aaron is already out in the car."

"Of course, he is," Katianna commented.

"He wants to get away from his three sisters and back with his friends," Mariah added.

"He'll get over it," Colby said. "All right, to the car."

The girls walked out of the house.

"Bye, baby," Colby said.

"Bye," Mercedes said, kissing her husband good-bye.

"I'll drop the kids, head to the store, and then I'll be home."

"You have the list?"

"On my phone, baby. See you soon."

"Be careful."

"I always am." Colby gave her one more kiss and then headed out the door.

Mercedes grinned as she looked at her youngest children playing on the living room floor. Her four older children were headed back to school after their winter break from school for Christmas.

The last eleven and half years had been great. Mercedes had had a great life with Colby. They had expanded their family with three more children the years following Katianna's birth. Mariah Natalie had joined their family on May 28, 2023. That had also been Colby's thirty-seventh birthday. Then on September 15, 2029 Derek Anthony was born. Followed by Valerie Marie eleven months later on October 17, 2030.

Mercedes and Colby had been happy with their lives too. They loved their kids and were happy for their big family. They eventually moved into a bigger house to house all of them. Colby continued to work as a WWE Superstar and keep up with Black and Brave. However, Colby decided to retire from WWE when he reached the age of forty. He had made a great career with his years there. But Evelyn had just turned nine, Katianna six, Aaron eight, and Mariah was three. That was in 2026. The kids were in elementary school, minus Mariah. Colby wanted to be home with his wife and kids. With that he ended up at Black and Brave full-time as well as at home. The kids were at that age as well where they were getting into activities. So, the couple and the kids were happy.

When Mercedes got pregnant with Derek, everyone in the family was excited for it. Aaron was overjoyed when he found out he was finally getting a baby brother. Then eleven months later, Valerie was born.

Six kids, exactly what Mercedes and Colby had wanted.

Mercedes smiled as she got down on the floor and played with her youngest son and daughter. She had loved having her older children home from school the last two weeks for their winter break. But she was kind of glad to get them out of the house again. She needed her quiet time, which she got when Derek and Valerie took their naps.

The phone began to ring,

"I'll be right back, babies," Mercedes said. "Someone is on the phone."

Mercedes got up from the floor and grabbed the phone. She looked at the caller ID. It was WWE Headquarters. She was very surprised.

"Hello," Mercedes answered.

"Mercedes, it's Paul."

"Oh, my God, hi!"

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm great," Mercedes replied. "How are you?"

"I am great," Paul replied. "How are Colby and kids?" 

"Everyone is great. Evie, Aaron, Kati, and Mari returned to school today. Colby dropped them off. So, I'm home alone with Derek and Valerie right now."

"That's nice."

"How are Stephanie and the girls?"

"They're all great too," Paul replied.

"Good. I am surprised you called, actually."

"Well, I am calling with good news."

"Sure. I always like good news when it comes to the WWE."

"You are going to be one of the inductees for the 2032 class for the Hall of Fame," Paul said.

"Oh, my God!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Oh, my God! Thank you!"

"Well, you deserve. But you won't be alone. All Four Horsewomen are getting inducted together. So, Sasha Banks, Bayley, Becky Lynch, and Charlotte Flair will be part of the Hall of Fame of WWE."

"Oh, that's great. I'm happy we're all together with it."

"Yes," Paul said. "We have been talking about who will be the inductees this year. We finalized the list last Monday. Then once we got back to work after the New Year, I would be making the calls to everyone. There is an hour time different between you, Ashley, Pam, and Becky. I have called them already and I told them not to talk to you until you hear from me."

"I guess I'll be texting them in a little bit then," Mercedes said. "I can't wait!"

"Yeah. I asked Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughn who they would like to see be inducted into the Hall of Fame this year. They said the Horsewomen. Everyone here agreed with the recommendation."

"Awe. Those girls still love us so much!"

"Always," Paul replied. "They love all the kids of the Horsewomen as well."

"What's not to love? All their moms are just as great as Trish Stratus and Lita were back in their days too."

"Right," Paul laughed. "I have to go, though. I'll be in touch again soon."

"Can't wait to hear from you. And thank you," Mercedes replied.

"You're welcome, Mercedes. Have a good day."

"You too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mercedes smiled as she pressed the end button on the phone. She couldn't believe it, she was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame with three of her best friends. As well as before her husband.

Mercedes chuckled. She grabbed her cell phone and sent a group text to Pam, Becky, and Ashley.

An hour later, Colby arrived home. After dropping the kids off at school, he had stopped at the grocery store.

"I have something to tell you," Mercedes said. "But after we put away groceries."

"All right," Colby replied.

"It's really awesome!"

"Sounds good."

Mercedes smiled.

After putting groceries away, the two sat down in the living room.

"Paul called while you were gone," Mercedes began.

"Levesque?" Colby asked.

"Yes."

"What did he want?"

"To tell me the Four Horsewomen are all getting inducted to the WWE Hall of Fame this year!"

"Really?!" Colby said with excitement.

"Yes!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"That's awesome, baby," Colby replied. He moved forward and kissed his wife. "Congratulations."

"Thank you!"

"You do remember WrestleMania is in Boston this year?"

"Oh, my God, I completely forgot about that! That is perfect as well!"

"What did Pam, Becky, and Ashley have to say about being inducted too?" 

"They are super excited! We are all so happy we will be inducted together."

"Well, congratulations, baby," Colby said, leaning forward and kissing his wife again.

"Thank you," Mercedes replied.

Later that evening, Mercedes and Colby sat down to dinner with all their six children. They were having pizza with salad and breadsticks.

"I have some great news, kids," Mercedes said as she was ready to tell her children the good news.

"What is it, Mom?" Mariah asked.

"I heard from Paul Levesque today."

"Cool."

"What did he have to say?" Aaron asked.

"Well, Aaron," Mercedes smiled. "He called to tell me that the Four Horsewomen would be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame this year!"

The four older Lopez children gasped with excitement.

"Really, Mom?!" Evelyn asked. "You, Aunt Becky, Aunt Ashley, and Aunt Pam are all going to be inducted this year?!"

"That's right, Evie!" Mercedes exclaimed. "And we're all going to be in Boston for WrestleMania and the ceremony!"

Evelyn, Katianna, and Mariah squealed with delight. They were so excited. They loved going to anything WWE.

"I can't wait," Aaron said.

"Yes, it is going to be fun," Colby commented.

"I'm going to talk to Paul again soon," Mercedes said. "And then we are going to make plans for our trip for WrestleMania."

"Yay," Katianna said.

Mercedes smiled.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

After dinner with her family, Evelyn texted her three best friends, Elizabeth "Liza" Griffiths, Christina "Christi" Sullivan, and Mona Stephens.

 _The 4 Horsewomen are getting inducted into the Hall of Fame this year!_

Mona: _Your mom, Bayley, Becky, and Charlotte?_

Evelyn: _Yes!_

Liza: _AWESOME!_

Christi: _Tell them congrats from me!_

Evelyn: _I will!_

Mona: _How's high school, C?_

Christi: _Fabulous! I can't wait for you all to be here next year!_

Liza: _Same!_

Evelyn: _Yes._

Liza and Mona were in the eighth grade with Evelyn. Christi was in ninth grade.

Christi: _It'll be great to have Liza and Evie with me in band! I hope you make the squad in May for next year, Mona!_

Mona: _Thank you! I'm going for Junior Varsity, bitches!_

Liza: _Woot! Woot!_

Evelyn: *smiley face* _I can't wait to see that drumline!_

Liza: _Me too!_

Mona: _OOH!_

Christi: _I'll tell Andy you said hi, Liza and Evie!_

Mona: *Laughing face*

Andrew "Andy" Turner was a guy in ninth grade with Christi. He was in drumline of the marching band and played in percussion in band class. Christi did the color guard in marching band, plus played the clarinet in band class. Christi had met Andy through marching band to band class. She then had a small party with a few friends from school and she had her three friends for her middle years there too. Evelyn and Liza instantly thought Andy was cute. Andy seemed to take a liking to Evelyn.

He was a wrestling fan, himself. The moment he saw Evelyn, he thought she looked very familiar. Then when he was told her name, he instantly knew she was Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks's daughter.

Colby and Mercedes had moved from Davenport to Moline, Illinois when they moved to a bigger house. Colby was not too far away from his family in Davenport, which was the point from him living to Davenport in the first place. It was about a thirty-minute drive from Moline.

But with Andy being a wrestling fan, he and Evelyn started talking about it immediately. He loved talking with her about it and her as well. They would have exchanged numbers to text, but Colby would not have liked that. He was not too keen on Evelyn and boys quite yet. Evelyn knew that too and she trusted his judgement. But that doesn't mean she couldn't have crushes. Plus, there was also social media.

Christi: _I will also tell Andy about the 4 Horsewomen!_

Evelyn: _Thanks! Mom is supposed to hear from Paul soon and then she is going to WWE Headquarters to meet with him and discuss stuff. My aunties will be out there too! I can't wait to see them, my uncles and my buddies!_

Mona: _I love all them!_

Liza: _Me too!_

Christi: _Me three!_

Evelyn: *heart, heart, heart*

A few days later, Mercedes heard from Paul. Then the following Sunday, she flew out to Hartford, Connecticut. She stayed at the same hotel with Pam, Becky, and Ashley. They all shared a room. It was a slumber party and they loved it.

First thing the next day, they met with Paul. They were all happy to see each other. They talked about their families and business. The subject of Ashley's dad was brought up. Ric had passed five years previous. It was a big a loss to the WWE Family as Dusty Rhodes's passing had been in 2015. The mention of him set Ashley to major tears. That made Mercedes, Becky, and Pam cry too. But light tears. Paul took her into his arms and comforted her. It had been the same way when Paul had seen Ashley for the first time after he knew of Ric's passing.

Ric's funeral had been really hard on her too. It usually is for some people who have lost a loved one or friend. One of the things that was a comfort to her was people saying he was back with her younger brother, Reid. Someone also mentioned her son, Reid Richard Sebei with Rami, who had been named after her brother and her father. Reid had only been about five when his grandfather died. But Ashley was quick to take her son into her arms and hold him as close to her as she could.

Shortly after the meeting with Paul, the four Horsewomen went back to their hotel to rest for a bit. Mercedes had taken the time to call her mom and talk with her a bit.

"The mention of Ric came up and Ashley started crying. It made me think of you and I just wanted to tell you I love you and thank you for being my mom," Mercedes said to her mom.

The next day, Mercedes flew back to Moline. She was very happy to see Colby as he was there to pick her up from the airport. He also had Derek and Valerie with him. She was very happy to see them too. However, Mercedes and Colby with Derek and Valerie picked Evelyn, Aaron, Katianna, and Mariah from school. They were all going out to eat. Mercedes wanted some time with her husband and kids. The kids asked all about her meeting with Paul as well. She told them all about it.

"WrestleMania is on April 4. The Hall of Fame is on April 2. We'll fly out to Boston on Tuesday, March 30. WrestleMania Axxess starts on Thursday. I'll have a few appearances with your aunts. Your dad is going to have one or two. Grandma Holly and Grandpa Bob are coming with us. Then you will see Grandma Judith as well. You'll be able to do anything you wish while we are in Boston. You can go to the WWE stuff. The Devitt, Sebei children, and Solow children will be in Boston as well, of course. But I'll have you kids out of school from Monday, March 29th to Thursday, April 8," Mercedes told her four eldest children.

"You kids can get any school work you need before the trip," Colby said. "Your mom, grandparents, and I will help you with any of it if need be. Then if there is any school work you'll need to make up after the trip, we'll make sure we get it done that weekend."

"Yes," Mercedes said. "We want to make sure you all keep up in your school work."

"Sounds good," Evelyn said.

"And lots of fun," Aaron said. "Looking forward to going to Axxess."

"I can't wait to see everyone," Mariah said.

"I'm looking to the Hall of Fame most!" Katianna exclaimed. "I can't to see you inducted, Mom!"

Her siblings all agreed.

"Thanks, kids," Mercedes said. "It is so great. But I'm sure it'll be an emotional night for me and Aunt Ashley the most. You know she'll be mentioning bother her dad and her brother. The mention of Ric came up with our meeting with Paul. Poor thing started balling her eyes out. Paul hugged her, comforting her. We all just sat there and waited for her to be okay. She had a good cry."

"I have a quick question," Aaron said.

"Sure," Colby said.

"How come Mom is getting inducted into the Hall of Fame before you, Dad?"

"I honestly don't know," Colby replied with a laugh. "I have no hard feelings toward your mom for getting inducted before me. It is well deserving for her and your aunts. I'm glad all four of them are getting inducted together."

"Me too," Mercedes said. "Our journey together in NXT will be shown in the video package. Then you'll see Ashley, Becky, and I making our debut to the main roster together. Then after that you'll see individual clips for each of us."

"Have you decided or at least talked about who will be presenting all four of you?" Katianna asked.

"We made the decision with Stephanie."

"Perfect," Evelyn replied. "I thought Paul would have been a good one."

"He was a choice. But we all decided on Stephanie, because she was the one who had presented Ashley, Becky, and I on the Raw when we made our debuts." 

"Oh, that's very fitting," Mariah commented.

Her siblings agreed.

"I hope you'll get inducted soon into the Hall of Fame, Dad," Aaron said.

"I know I will," Colby said. "I'm content with whenever it happens. I can be twenty years older when it happens and maybe have all of you plus some grandkids there. Or maybe in a few years it'll happen. I'd actually love to get inducted with Uncle Joe and Uncle Jon, The Shield."

"That would be great," Mercedes said. "We should run that idea by Paul."

"You can do that," Colby replied. He leaned forward and gave his wife a quick kiss.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

A few months later, on Thursday, April 1, Mercedes was at an autograph signing with Pam, Becky, and Ashley at WrestleMania Axxess. The fans they met were very excited. Quite a few said they had been a huge fan of Ric Flair to Ashley. Ashley thanked them with a bright smile. A few said they knew he would be proud of her too. Ashley nodded her head with a bright smile and replied, "I know he is!"

The Bostonians (residents of Boston) were all excited to see Mercedes. She was excited to see them too. She was asked about Colby and the kids. Mercedes happily answered them with saying they were good or what they were doing.

Colby had his own appearance that day too. The fans asked him about Mercedes and the kids as well.

"I think it's great that you were there for Sasha when she really needed it after her assault," A fan said to him.

"Thank you," Colby replied. "I'd do it all over again too! I love her and Evelyn so much! As well as the rest of our kids!"

"Your daughters are beautiful and your sons very handsome!"

"Thank you again."

"No, thank you," The fan said. "It was great meeting you."

"You too," Colby replied. He smiled as the next fan walked away.

Evelyn, Aaron, Katianna, and Mariah were excited to walk around WrestleMania Axxess while their parents did their autograph signings. They were with Mercedes's mom. Colby's parents were happy to take care of Derek and Valerie. In fact, they were always happy to take care of their grandkids and spend time with them. The same with Mercedes's mom.

The next night, Friday April 2, it was the WWE Hall of Fame…

Colby smiled as he walked into the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony with the kids. They were all excited for it. They couldn't wait to see their mom and their aunts get presented and inducted. Colby couldn't wait to see it himself. But before they were going to take their seats, they were going to do the Hall of Fame Red Carpet. Mercedes thought it was an awesome idea they had come with.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am standing here with non-other than WWE Legend, Seth Rollins," The hostess of the red carpet said. "It is so great to see you, Seth."

"Thank you. I'm very happy to be here. And I am not alone," Colby replied, looking around at his children.

"Yes, you have all your kids with you.

"Everyone is here tonight to see their number one favorite female superstar of all-time Sasha Banks get inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame."

The kids all cheered.

"Awe," The hostess said. "I love it. It's nice to see you kids as always."

"It's great to see you too," Evelyn said.

"Thank you, Evie," The hostess said. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

"As do your sisters. And Aaron, you look very handsome."

"Just taking after my old man," Aaron replied.

That made everyone laugh.

"Yes, your dad is very handsome," The hostess commented.

"Be careful," Colby said. "My wife might put you in the Banks Statement!"

"I mean no harm, Sasha."

"Don't you worry," Evelyn said. "My mom would agree with you on that one."

"Well, do tell your mom and wife I mean no harm. Just complementing."

"Thank you," Colby said.

"Well, Seth, I know you retired from wrestling six years ago," The hostess said. "It was because you wanted to be at home with your wife and kids."

"Yes, it was. At the time it was just Evie, Aaron, Katianna, and Mariah. Evie was about to enter third grade, Aaron first, Kati kindergarten and Mari was in preschool. They were getting older and able to do more than they were when they one and two years old. Sasha was starting to get them involved in activities and I wanted to be there all the time for them."

"That's great. What activities?"

"Dancing, gymnastics, karate, and music lessons."

"Who's the musical one?"

"All of us are," Katianna commented.

"I know how to play drums, guitar, and bass," Aaron added.

"Aaron would be perfect for a band member," Colby commented.

"I am in band at school. I love it! I would love to be in band in high school too."

"Well, I hope you do," The hostess said.

"Evie is actually our best singer of us all," Mariah said.

"She is!" Katianna exclaimed.

Evelyn smiled. "I am in chorus at school. I have been since sixth grade and I absolutely love it. But in elementary school you do everything in music class. There is actually a talent show close to the end of the school year. It is for the eighth graders only too! I can't wait for it."

"Are you going to sing?" The hostess asked.

"I am! I can't wait. I haven't decided on what song I am going to do. I want to sing something with a few of my friends as well. So, we'll figure it out together."

"Will you sing a quick something for us?" 

"Yes," Evelyn replied. "What would you like to hear?"

"Will you do something of Disney? You choose the song."

"Reflection from Mulan. _Look at me, I will never pass for the perfect bride, or a perfect daughter…_

Colby smiled as his eldest daughter sung. She was a beautiful singer and very talented. He had loved going to all her music performances at school since she was in sixth grade.

" _When will my reflection show who I am inside?_ " Evelyn finished singing.

"Beautiful," The hostess said. "Absolutely beautiful. I want to see her perform myself."

"I will be recording it and someone will get it sent to them and they will show it to you," Colby said.

"Thank you. Now you all enjoy the show," The hostess said.

"Thank you," Colby replied. He ushered his children over to their seats.

A little later that night…

Mercedes smiled as she was backstage with Pam, Ashley, and Becky. It was about time for them to be presented for the ceremony. The four were backstage as the video package for all of them played. Stephanie McMahon stood with them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Stephanie McMahon!"

Stephanie's music began to play as everyone was on their feet clapping. Cheers came from fans.

Stephanie was happy to present the Four Horsewomen. She talked about how the Divas Revolution begun. She talked about how Sasha Banks, Charlotte, and Becky Lynch's debuts led to the true revolution. She talked about Nikki Bella losing the Diva's Championship to Charlotte. Then at WrestleMania 32 in 2016 when the new Women's Championship was presented where Charlotte Flair defeated Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch in a Triple-Threat. And she continued.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure to introduce to you, the Four Horsewomen, Charlotte, Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks, and Bayley!"

Bayley's music quickly hit. The place erupted with applause, cheers, and screams. Pam smiled as she came out. It was so awesome standing on stage. She listened to the fans. She then walked over to Stephanie hugging her.

Becky's music hit next.

Colby grinned as he heard Fergal and his kids not too far behind him and his. The Devitt family was cheering and screaming.

"That's my mom!"

Becky hugged both Stephanie and Pam.

Mercedes smiled backstage as she heard Charlotte's music hit. The sound of the fans included some woos. She continued to smile.

A few moments later, her own music hit. Mercedes smiled. She placed her classic glasses over her eyes and slowly made her way onto the stage.

Colby smiled as he stood clapping. All the kids were cheering and screaming.

Mercedes continued to smile as appeared on stage. The fans got louder. She stopped on stage. She stood there for a few seconds. She took her glasses off her face and put them on top of her head. She then held her hands up, showing off her classic Legit Boss rings.

"Yeah!" Colby shouted. "Yeah! That's my girl!"

Mercedes smiled. She continued to hold her hands up and she walked over to the podium where her three friends and Stephanie stood. The four all clapped as she came over. Mercedes hugged each of them. Stephanie stepped back a moment later with a bright smile as she was ready to listen to the Four Horsewomen talk.

Mercedes with Pam, Becky, and Ashley all stood behind the podium. The fans cheered and screamed for them. All the WWE Superstars, Legends, Hall of Famers, and many others stood before them clapping. Each of their families cheered and screamed for them.

Mercedes looked at her three friends. "This is amazing!"

"I think I'm going to cry!" Ashley replied.

Pam and Becky agreed.

Colby smiled as he watched all four women talk. Pam approached the podium. The arena began to quiet. Everyone sat down.

Mercedes smiled as she stood in between Ashley and Becky. They were going to go alphabetically by their ring names to give each of their speeches.

Pam gave a wonderful speech of her journey to the WWE. It had been told many times over the years, but it was appropriate.

"Thank you, WWE Universe," Pam said as she finished up speaking. "Being inducted into the Hall of Fame is a definite career defining moment with that of winning your first championships!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Pam smiled as she stepped aside. Becky moved forward.

"Yeah, Becky!" Fergal exclaimed. "Mrs. Finn Balor!"

People laughed and cheered about that one.

"Yes, Mrs. Finn Balor," Becky replied with a bright smile. "And a mum to two Demon Princesses and one Demon Prince!"

"Yeah," Fergal clapped.

Laughter, cheers, and applause came with it.

"Well, if you didn't know I was married to Finn Balor, you know now. In fact, my wrestling career begins with him. He was my trainer! I was fifteen years old then. But we did not start dating until twelve years later when I was twenty-seven and Finn was first signed to WWE to head to NXT. And I developed a crush on him when I started training. However, by the time I was eighteen, nineteen years old we were both in different places. That is the basic summary of him and I. But let me talk about my journey to the WWE as everyone does."

Mercedes smiled as she stood listening to Becky tell her story. Becky mentioned the demons she had between the years she wasn't wrestling.

"One of the people who really got me back on track was Finn. I was depressed and I desperately needed someone to talk to. So, I called him. He listened to everything I had to say to him. But then he talked to me and coached me as he did when I was training with him!" Becky slowly started to cry.

On the big screen, cameras showed Fergal smiling as his wife spoke.

"He was the one of the few who saved me from my demons," Becky sobbed. "But it is funny now since he is the Demon King."

Everyone laughed and clapped.

"But I was able to get out of the funk. I was able to take it minute by minute. Hour by hour. Day by day. Everything began to look up and it was from the encouragement of Finn. Then I made it to WWE. I was training and everything. It was great. And then Finn gets signed to WWE!"

Everyone cheered and clapped.

Mercedes grinned at Ashley and Pam as they clapped with everyone else. She could see Fergal in his seat with the kids smiling.

"Let's just say that the day he signed and was at the Performance Center, I was giddy. It was great to see him and everything. We hugged and talked. But it was at that time he asked me out too. Then our romantic relationship started from there. And in August, it'll be eighteen years together. Two of those years were as boyfriend and girlfriend. Then it was being fiancés and finally married.

"Not only have I been blessed with one of the greatest men in the world, I am blessed to have had three children with him."

Everyone clapped.

"We have two daughters, Ashley, Alexis, who we call Lexi, and one son, James, who we call Jaime. Ashley will be thirteen in October. Lexi will be eleven in December. And Jaime will be ten next February. And yes, we have a preteen daughter who will be a teenager. Lord help us!"

Everyone laughed.

"I love you, my sweet, Ashley!"

"Love you too, Mom!"

"Let's get back to it, though," Becky said. She continued with her speech.

A few minutes later, Becky finished. Ashley was next. And as she stood up to the podium the fans gave their "woo" yells. Ashley smiled.

"Thank you," Ashley said. "Thank you! I never get tired of hearing those woos."

The fans continued with their cheers.

"I just wish…" Ashley said as she trailed off. "I wish my dad were still here to hear it." She began to cry. "I wish he was here to hear it as his daughter, a WWE Superstar herself and now a WWE Hall of Famer was getting inducted as he had twice twenty years ago."

"Nature boy! Nature boy!" The fans chanted.

Ashley nodded her head. She wiped away tears.

"Thank you, guys. But let me talk just for a little bit. I love you all!"

The crowd got quiet. Ashley began to talk about her journey from a kid to being a WWE Superstar and now a WWE Hall of Famer.

"I had wanted to be a WWE Superstar and I became that, or partly, when I signed my developmental contract with WWE. I had started out with my baby brother, Reid. Sadly, we lost…" Ashley said, but trailed off. She stood there for a moment. She was slowly crying.

"Sadly," She sobbed. "Sadly, we lost him in 2013. We lost him to a drug overdose."

Mercedes looked at Pam and Becky. The three walked up to the podium. Mercedes walked over to Ashley's right side while Becky and Pam walked to her left side.

Ashley looked at her friends. She grabbed onto Becky and Mercedes's hands. She looked at Becky and Pam with tears. They nodded their heads. She looked at Mercedes next.

"It's all right, sweetheart," Mercedes commented.

Ashley nodded her head. She turned back to the crowd.

"I lost my baby brother and we had started our careers out together. I needed to see it through. And I did. I became an NXT Women's Champion. I was part of the Divas Revolution later into Women's Revolution of wrestling. I was a Diva's Champion. The last one to hold that belt before it was retired. Then I was the first Women's Champion, which I won at WrestleMania 32 in a Triple Threat Match versus the Lass Kicker, Becky Lynch now Becky Balor, and the Legit Boss, Sasha Banks now Sasha Rollins!"

Fans cheered and screamed while WWE people clapped.

"Sasha! Sasha! Sasha!"

Mercedes smiled. She looked at Ashley who looked at her with a bright smile.

Mercedes leaned into the microphone. "I'm up next guys. Hold on a few more minutes. Let Charlotte finish, please!"

"Thank you, Sasha," Ashley said.

Everyone laughed.

"But yes, everything amazing happened. Great matches. Championships and titles. But also, great friends who are also your family. And these three women right here are that for me. Becky's eldest daughter, Ashley is named after me. But one of the greatest things to happen to me was coming to WWE and meeting my husband. That is my second husband. My second husband, Sami Zayn."

The camera showed Rami. He smiled as he sat with Ashley's siblings and their children.

"Yes, Sami Zayn," Ashley continued. "One of the most caring, understanding and loving person I have ever been with. And shortly after I retired from wrestling, I got pregnant…"

People clapped for it.

"…I got pregnant. I gave birth to a boy in November of 2021. He was named after my brother and my dad, Reid Richard. But seventeen months later in April of 2023, I had another baby, a beautiful baby girl. Her name is Davina Aria."

The cameras showed Rami sitting with Reid and Davina on either side of him. He was smiling brightly.

Ashley nodded her head. She touched her lips repeatedly a few times, signaling kisses to Rami and their kids. The kids did it back.

"Thank you, guys," Ashley finished.

People applauded and cheered.

Mercedes smiled as her friends smiled at her.

"You're up, Mercedes," Ashley said.

Mercedes grinned. She walked up to the podium as her three friends backed up a few feet behind her.

The fans began the scream, cheer, clap, and chant.

Mercedes continued to grin. She listened to the fans chant.

"Sasha Banks! Sasha Banks!"

"Hello Boston!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Everyone cheered.

"I am so excited that WrestleMania is in Boston this year. I am also excited that not only am I being inducted into the Hall of Fame with three of my best friends, but also in my hometown of Boston!"

Fans cheered and screamed.

"Yeah," Mercedes said. "My main residents might be Moline, Illinois. But Boston is still home!"

More cheers from the fans.

"Thank you," She replied. "Thank you."

Mercedes began her speech. She told her journey from her childhood and her dream to being a WWE Superstar. She also said her goal had been to make Women's Wrestling great again within the WWE. That goal had been met.

"Before I move on to this next thing, there is someone I need to really recognize. That person is my oldest daughter, Evelyn," Mercedes said.

Colby smiled as he looked at Evelyn who sat next to him. Evelyn smiled herself.

"Evie," Mercedes said, looking directly at her daughter. "I love you so much, sweetheart! You, your dad, and your siblings are my world. But with this next thing, I needed to say it."

Evelyn looked at Colby. Colby wrapped his arm around her and she leaned in.

"In September of 2016, I was raped," Mercedes began. "My whole life completely changed from that. I was so ashamed. I blamed myself. I couldn't be too close to certain men. And I was so scared. When I returned to work the few days after it happened, I was in the catering room with people. Suddenly someone came behind me and grabbed me, lifting me up. I screamed. I had a plate in my hand, dropping it. I looked to see who the person was. It was Big E Langston. He apologized to me for scaring me. I took off running and ran to the women's locker room."

Colby sighed as he listened to his wife talk about what happened. It still pissed him off with the shit she had gone through.

"I ended up having a freak-out later that day because everyone was wondering about why I screamed with Big E and took off running. The New Day were my main go-to guys back then. Sasha and New Day were always having a good time. People were whispering about me with my freak-out in catering. I just burst out that I had been raped and for people to talk about that."

Mercedes continued with her story. People were quiet. She was happy that they let her speak. That was coming from the WWE Universe in the crowd of fans at the Hall of Fame.

Mercedes got to the part where she found out she was pregnant. She told how she hoped to have a miscarriage. But how everything changed when she heard the heartbeat for the first time and saw the baby on the ultrasound machine. Then her journey of being pregnant with Evelyn, giving birth to her, and being a mother.

"Evie," Mercedes said. "Do not ever think I do not love you or I regret you! I regret nothing when it comes to you! I regret nothing when it comes to your dad and your siblings either! You and they are some of the best things to happen to me. And if I had to, I would give up being a WWE Superstar to spend all my time with you again."

Mercedes was nearly in tears as she spoke. Evelyn was crying.

"Excuse me," Mercedes said. She walked away from the podium. She went to the stairs to step off stage. She walked down them and went to where Colby and the kids sat.

Everyone knew exactly where she was walking now. Evelyn was quickly out of her seat as her mother got close to her family's seats. Evelyn moved toward her mother. Mercedes quickly took her daughter into her arms hugging her tightly.

Everyone burst into applause.

"I love you so much, Evie," Mercedes said to her.

"I love you too," Evelyn said to her mother.

The two pulled away from each other and looked at each other.

"Come back on stage with me," Mercedes said.

"Yes," Evelyn said.

Mercedes smiled, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. She took her hand and the two walked back to the stage. Everyone clapped again.

When the two were on stage and near the podium, Evelyn hugged her three aunts of the Horsewomen. After that Evelyn turned her attention to her mom. Mercedes motioned her over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of the WWE Universe," Mercedes said. "Allow me to introduce to you my beautiful daughter, Evelyn Sadie. My Evie."

Everyone clapped and there were some cheers.

"I had only been in two WrestleManias in my career with the WWE. WrestleMania 32 when I was in the Triple Threat Match versus Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch to become the new and first ever Women's Champion. Then at WrestleMania 34 when I won the Raw Women's Championship for a second time versus Dana Brooke. Shout out to you, Dana."

The camera showed Dana Brooke in the crowd.

"Hugs and kisses, hun," Mercedes said.

Dana blew Mercedes a kiss.

Mercedes laughed. "However, I actually had three WrestleMania moments. It was my second WrestleMania moment. And it was not televised. It was right before WrestleMania 33 in Orlando. My WrestleMania moment for 2017 was getting proposed to in the ring right before the event. Shout out to my husband, Seth Rollins!"

People clapped and cheered.

"But here's how it went. There were friends of WWE Superstars and others at ringside. I made an entrance to the ring with my music. As I came down the ramp the ones at ringside cheered. Some were yelling "Sesha" and "Sesha Ballins". But when I was in the ring, Seth handed me my glasses, necklace, and rings to show them off like I do. He then made me take them off. That was then when he proposed. And of course, I said yes. That was fourteen years ago and I was pregnant with my beautiful daughter over here."

Everyone clapped and cheered again.

"Seth and I will have been married for thirteen years in October."

People clapped.

"Sesha Ballins for life!" A fan exclaimed.

"Yes," Mercedes said with a smile. "And we have six wonderful children. Other than Evie we have Aaron, Katianna, who we call Kati, Mariah, who we call Mari for short. And then there is Derek and Valerie. Evie is fourteen and will be fifteen in July. Aaron is twelve and will be thirteen in August. Kati is eleven and will be twelve in July. Mari is eight and will be nine in May. Actually, her birthday is the same as her father's, May 28. Then Derek will be three in September and Valerie will be two in October. We wanted six kids and we got them. Our four oldest have been sitting out here in the crowd all night. But Derek and Valerie are backstage with my mom and my in-laws."

Colby and the kids were shown again.

"I do have one thing to say, though, before I finish up," Mercedes said. "My rapist is in jail!"

Cheers and applause came.

"It was not me who put him there," Mercedes continued. "It was two women. Both women met this man at the bar as I had met him. This was just a few months before Evelyn was born. I had no knowledge. It wasn't until a year later, one of my best friends read an article online about this man. He had been convicted of rape on both these women and he was sentenced to twenty years or more for his crimes. I ended up meeting one of these women a few months later as Seth and I were at the airport about to depart for our honeymoon. One of these women said I gave the courage and everything to do what she needed to do to put him away. She was a wrestling fan."

Colby smiled. He saw Mercedes about to cry.

"I have known this fan since 2018. We have become great friends. I was at her wedding. I was at her sister's wedding. We keep in touch. She has three beautiful children. And she is in the crowd upon all these WWE Superstars, Hall of Famers, Legend, etc. She will not be shown. I also met the other woman who put our rapist in jail for his crimes! I have been happy these years knowing my rapist is in jail and that he can in no way get to me, them, or our families. It has been nearly fourteen years since he went to jail. If he does get out in six more years, marking his twenty-year sentence, I will have no worry for him coming near my family. Because my daughter, Evelyn will be twenty-one years old. She will take care of herself. And I hope there will be some man in her life as I have her father now!"

Mercedes looked over at Evelyn. She was nearly in tears herself.

Mercedes turned back to the fans.

"I want to thank anyone and everyone who has been with me through my journey of a being a wrestler. My family, my mom, my trainers, my fellow wrestlers on the wrestling promotions I went through. But the biggest thank you's go to all of the women during the Divas' Revolution with me, Becky, and Charlotte. That is Paige, Nikki and Brie Bella, Alicia Fox, but of all my ladies of Team B.A.D. with me, Naomi and Tamina Snuka."

All of those women were in the crowd with WWE friends and family. They were all shown as well on the screen.

"There is my best friend, Bayley to thank because while Becky, Charlotte and I were on the main roster, she took the torch from us. And thank you to all the NXT women who have come and gone. Keep women's wrestling going.

"Thank you to Triple H and Stephanie McMahon for always being there for me with my wrestling life and my personal life.

"But the biggest thank you goes to my family. My husband and my kids! Aaron, Katianna, Mariah, and Evelyn," Mercedes said. She looked over at Evelyn. Evelyn smiled she turned back to the crowd.

"Thank you for bringing joy into my life. I love you all so much," Mercedes said with tears. "And I love Derek and Valerie as well.

"But to my husband, Seth Rollins," She said, looking directly at him.

Colby stood up.

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you for helping me become strong again after my rape and when I was pregnant with Evelyn. Thank you for her, and our five other children. Thank you for a great life we have. And I can't wait to have many more years with you. Watching our children grow up, get married, and when we become grandparents. And I can tell you one thing, WWE Universe you will see at one of my children here someday as a WWE Superstar."

Cheers and applause came.

"But thank you everyone who is in this building. I love all of you even if you don't think I do. Here's to the Four Horsewomen. And to the Four Horsemen before us. One of those being the great Nature Boy, Ric Flair. WOO!"

Woos came from all around. Mercedes looked at Ashley. She was in tears. She moved over toward Ashley and hugged her.

"Step over here with me, Ash," Mercedes said.

Ashley nodded her head.

The two approached the podium.

"But here's to Charlotte Flair, the daughter of the Two-time Hall of Famer, sixteen time World Heavyweight Champion, Ric Flair. Here's to Charlotte Flair making her baby brother proud as he was with her every step of the way of her career. Here's to Charlotte Flair, the last Diva's Champion, the first ever Women's Champion after winning a Triple Threat versus the Lass Kicker, Becky Lynch and the Legit Boss, Sasha Banks. Here's to Charlotte Flair, a WWE Hall of Famer. But here's to Ashley S. as a wonderful wife to Rami and mother to Reid and Davina!"

Cheers and applause came.

"Here's to Bayley," Mercedes said, bragging about her. "But here's to Pamela…wife of…and mother of…"

Cheers and applause.

"Here's to Becky Lynch, the Lass Kicker, the Straight Fire, the first ever SmackDown Women's Champion, a one-time Raw Women's Champion and the wife of the Demon King, Finn Balor," Mercedes said. "But here's to Rebecca Devitt, wife of Fergal Devitt, and mother of Ashley, Alexis, and James Devitt."

Cheers and applause.

"But also," Ashley said, stepping up to the podium, wiping away the tears she had. "Here's to Sasha Banks, the Legit Boss, a two-time Raw Women's Champion, wife of Seth Rollins."

"But here's to Mercedes Lopez," Becky said. "Wife of Colby Lopez, mother of Evelyn, Aaron, Katianna, Mariah, Derek, and Valerie, and a survivor of rape!"

Cheers and applause.

And that was the end of it. The Four Horsewomen hugged. They then turned to Stephanie.

She smiled as she stepped up to the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the Four Horsewomen."

Cheers, screams, and applause came from the crowd of fans and those of the WWE Superstars, Legends, and Hall of Famers watching the ceremony.

"Come on," Ashley said.

Mercedes smiled. She with Ashley, Becky and Pam moved toward the podium. The four held up their right hand showing four fingers. People were still cheering, screaming, and clapping.

"Two more things," Becky quickly said. She with her fellow horsewomen held their hands up in a hand gesture which was Finn Balor's and the Club, originated from the Kliq. That got loud cheers and screams.

The four then held out their wrists as the Shield had done.

"Believe in the Shield!"

Colby laughed and clapped. He was so proud of his wife.

Mercedes grinned. She turned to Evelyn. Evelyn moved toward her mother. Mercedes embraced her daughter.

"I love you, Mommy," Evelyn said.

Mercedes pulled back from her daughter. "I love you too, sweetheart. And I will until my dying day."

"I know," Evelyn smiled. "And I will forever know I was a great life changer for you. As well Daddy."

Mercedes smiled as her eyes started to tear up. She kissed her daughter on the cheek and embraced her again and very tightly.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Mercedes was very happy to back to hotel an hour later. She was tired as well as Colby and the kids. It had been a fun and wonderful night. As well as emotional. But great in the end. She had loved the fans that had attended the Hall of Fame ceremony. But she looked forward to WrestleMania the next day. Thousands of fans would be in attendance for one of the greatest events in WWE. And it was all in her hometown of Boston, Massachusetts.

"Well, Derek and Valerie are sound asleep," Colby said as he entered his and Mercedes's bedroom of the three-bedroom suite they were staying in at their hotel.

"Good," Mercedes said as she sat on the king-sized bed. She dressed in her pajamas.

"Aaron is on his way there," Colby continued. "And the girls will be up awhile longer."

"Yes, they will," Mercedes replied.

Colby chuckled as he climbed onto the bed with his wife.

Mercedes smiled as he moved toward her and kissed her.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Colby asked.

"I did," She replied. "I especially enjoyed (hostess) saying you were handsome."

Mercedes grinned as Colby chuckled.

"And she has nothing to worry about either."

"Yes, you're the only one for me."

"You might have to prove that to me."

"OH," Colby said. "Are we going to play that game?"

"Always," Mercedes replied with a grin. "And we do have to celebrate me having been inducted into the hall of fame. A celebration with just you and me."

"That does remind me of a couple things. WWE and Evie."

"What?"

"Nothing bad, baby," Colby said.

"Good. But what about Evie first?"

"She has decided on the song she is going to do for the talent show."

"What one?" 

"I Turn to You by Christina Aguilera."

"Oh, I love that song!"

"The song is a tribute to you!" Colby smiled.

"It is?" Mercedes asked, eyes tearing up.

"The meaning of the song is about being able to turn to a certain someone whenever need be. After tonight, she made her official decision to do that song. You mean as much to her as she does to you, baby!"

Tears streamed down Mercedes's cheeks.

Colby moved toward her. He wiped away her tears and kissed her.

"I can't wait to hear her perform it," Mercedes replied with more tears falling from her eyes.

"Hopefully, she can get through it without crying herself," Colby replied, wiping those tears.

Mercedes chuckled. She kissed him. "What is the other thing related to WWE?"

"Guess who is getting inducted into next year's Hall of Fame?!"

"Seth Rollins!"

"As well as Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Paul is doing the Shield together as they did the Four Horsewomen."

"Yay!"

"Oh, Finn Balor as well."

"Fergal will be inducted next year with you three?"

"Yep. Paul made the final decision for that. Four more great inductees."

"I love it!" Mercedes exclaimed. "And I love you!"

"I love you too! Now how about we get to that game we were going to play?"

"Let me quote one other Christina Aguilera song: come one over baby. Because all I want is you," Mercedes giggled as she motioned for her husband to come over to her with her finger.

Colby laughed as he moved toward her. He kissed her passionately.

Two days later, it was WrestleMania day. Mercedes, Ashley, Becky, and Pam didn't have to do an all-day thing at the venue for the event like they had back in their days as WWE Superstars. However, Mercedes was there at the time everyone else was getting there. So were Colby, the kids, her in-laws, and her mom. One time during the day, Mercedes took her four older children into some of the seats where thousands of fans would be sitting later that evening. They all surveyed the setup for the 48th WrestleMania. Mercedes talked to the kids about all her times at WrestleMania.

"My first WrestleMania moment was at WrestleMania 30," Mercedes began. "It was me, Ashley, and Lexi, and we were part of Paul's entrance. It was so much fun. I loved our costumes."

"I love watching that entrance with Paul," Mariah said. "when you show it to us."

"Me too," Aaron said.

"That was also the WrestleMania where the Shield delivered the double triple powerbowb!" Evelyn exclaimed.

Mercedes laughed. "Yes, it was. The Shield versus the New Age Outlaws and Kane."

"I know your most favorite WrestleMania was fifteen years ago," Katianna said.

"Yes," Mercedes replied with a bright smile. "I was pregnant with your big sister and your father proposed."

"I love the story of your proposal!"

Her siblings agreed.

"I'll never forget," Mercedes said.

 _But something else great happened that night_ , Mercedes thought.

She grinned as she remembered her first night with Colby. Her first time having sex since her rape. That one horrible thing that happened to her brought her to a great man. And that night with Colby was the greatest night she had ever had with a man. Colby was so gentle and caring with her. But slowly over time in the many times that followed with that first experience with him, he got a little rougher. Sometimes you just needed a little roughness. But not a brutal roughness. Just your partner being in full control.

Mercedes looked at her four older children. She grinned even more. They were the result of some of those times. Aaron had been conceived the night she had retired from wrestling. A night she had truly needed with her husband after a tiring few weeks getting ready for Survivor Series. Then Katianna had been conceived the first time she and Colby had been able to have sex again after Aaron's birth. Mariah's conception was just a random night of being with her husband. The same with Derek and Valerie.

Mercedes and Colby just let nature take its course and be the one to decide if they got their six children. They still did the birth control. But they had two slips with Derek and Valerie being conceived. And there was nothing wrong with that.

Mercedes looked at Evelyn, though. She still grinned. She had not conceived Evelyn with Colby. But that didn't matter. Colby had shared all the moments of her pregnancy with Evelyn. He had loved every minute of it. And she saw a change in him just moments after Evelyn had been. It was the way he had looked at Evelyn. Mercedes was being sewn back together from her C-section. But when he brought Evelyn over to her for her to see. The smile on Colby's face was one of the biggest one's she had seen.

"I love you so much, Evie!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Evelyn smiled. "I love you too, Mommy!" She moved so she could hug her. She knew it had been a very emotional weekend for her mom. It had been clear at the Hall of Fame ceremony.

At an early age, Evelyn had known Colby was not her "birth father". He was her daddy and everything. But her mother had been with another man to get pregnant with her. A man that had meant nothing to her the way her husband been. However, Evelyn learned when she was a little older and understood, her mother had been raped. Evelyn was shocked at first. But when she was told the story it didn't surprise her.

Evelyn was never ashamed of the way she came to be. They referred to her mom's rapist as the evil sperm donor. Evelyn referred to him as a bad man her mom had been with once. Some people assumed Mercedes had had a one-night stand. Evelyn didn't care what people thought and when they knew the truth. Colby was her dad! And Evelyn didn't blame her mom wanting her to have a miscarriage with her pregnancy. She didn't care about any of it as her parents. Her parents loved her and did not think of her as anything bad.

"I wanted to tell you," Evelyn said pulling away from her mom and looking at her. "I decided on a song I'm going to sing at the talent show."

"I Turn to You by Christina Aguilera," Mercedes said. "Your dad told me last night. And I can't wait to hear you sing it." Mercedes's eyes watered.

Evelyn's did too. She hugged her mom again and very tightly. She loved her mom as much as she loved her. Evelyn couldn't live without her mom. Or her dad, her siblings, anyone else of her family, and her adoptive aunts and uncles of wrestling.

Later that night, the kids with their grandparents sat in the crowd with the thousands of WrestleMania fans. Derek and Valerie were with their older siblings and grandparents as well. They were all also sitting near Becky and Fergal's kids, Fergal's parents, Becky's mom, Ashley and Rami's kids, Ashley's siblings and their kids, Pam's kids, and the rest of her family as well. All the families of the Horsewomen.

The Four Horsewomen were backstage with their husbands. The eight were all happy to be by themselves while their families were watching from the crowd.

"I'd say last night was emotional for Ashley and Mercedes," Aaron, Pam's husband commented. The eight were discussing the Hall of Fame the night before.

Everyone agreed.

"I have cried nonstop since January," Ashley said. "Just thinking about all of it makes me think of Dad and Reid." And the tears began again. "I just wish I could talk to Reid one more time. Just for five minutes. I know he and Dad are proud of me. I just want to hear him say it."

Rami moved over toward his wife. He wrapped his arms around her. Ashley smiled, wrapping her own arms around him. He and their kids had made her so happy. They had made her so happy as Mercedes, Becky, and Pam had. Plus, all the other people Ashley made friends with on her own in the company. Not just because of her dad.

All of the women were thankful for people they had met along their wrestling careers. But most of all, they were all thankful for their husbands. They had all met their husbands due to wrestling. Everyone thought Becky's was the cutest meeting because Fergal had been her trainer in the very beginning.

Later that night, all the inductees for the 2032 Hall of Fame were presented.

"The Four Horsewomen," The announcer announced. "Bayley." The fans gave their cheers, screams, and applause.

"Becky Lynch."

"Charlotte Flair."

Woos came from the crowd. Ashley smiled. She did her dad's strut. Everyone on the stage clapped and laughed at it.

"Sasha Banks!"

The crowd was the loudest for her.

Mercedes smiled. She was wearing her Legit Boss rings and her glasses on top of her head. She put her glasses on. She swayed to the side, holding her hands.

"I have always loved that of her entrance," Judith commented to her oldest grandkids. "I am so proud of your mom!"

"We are too!" Mariah exclaimed. "I have never tired of hearing her wrestling stories over and over again. The same with Dad's."

Her siblings agreed.

Colby smiled as he was backstage watching. As usual he was proud of his wife. However, he couldn't wait to be inducted into the Hall of Fame himself next year. And he was very excited it was with Joe and Jon. The Shield was like the Four Horsewomen.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

A few days later, Mercedes, Colby, and the kids flew home to Moline, Illinois. Everyone had had a great week. But they were all happy to get back home. Mercedes knew she was. It had been a very emotional time in Boston. But she was happy to have been there. The kids and Colby were too.

The kids couldn't wait to get back to school and tell of their adventures. Evelyn had talked a little bit with her three best friends. But she had enjoyed a lot of her time with her siblings, grandparents, Becky/Fergal/their kids, Ashley/Rami/their kids, Pam/Aaron/their kids, plus many others. All of the kids were actually given an assignment from their individual teachers to tell of their adventures at WrestleMania.

Mariah would do a show-and-tell for her classmates. Katianna, Aaron, and Evelyn had writing assignments. Plus, getting up in front of their classes to talk about their trip. Aaron and Evelyn would be giving their presentations of their trips in their English classes. Evelyn's history teacher wanted her to do a written assignment on the trip, but with the historical aspects of WWE and WrestleMania. So, Evelyn had to present to two classes, which she was very excited for. The kids had all loved doing those assignments.

The older kids ended up receiving A's on their assignments. All the kids in Mariah's class enjoyed her show-and-tell. The teacher did as well. She was not much of a wrestling fan. But she had enjoyed her student's stories and things she showed to the class. All the kids did as well.

Evelyn's history teacher loved hearing about the history of WrestleMania. Evelyn had done a presentation with most of the pictures of each thing she had taken at WrestleMania Axxess. She also showed off a few programs and such from the events.

The kids got up into the routine of school. They only had a month and half left of school before it was summertime. They were all looking forward to it.

However, Evelyn had a lot of exciting things approaching with the coming end of the school year.

She would be graduating middle school and headed to high school at the start of the new school year that August. There was the eighth-grade dance, which was a formal dance. Her first formal dance other than attending weddings. But a school dance was completely different from a wedding reception. But there were also the try-outs for the color guard and dance team in marching band for high school.

"I still can't believe Evie is going to be graduating middle school in exactly one month and headed to high school in August," Mercedes said to Colby as they were in bed just two nights before the end of April.

"I know," Colby replied. "Time flies!"

"It does. It has flown by too fast! I'm not ready for my oldest to go to high school!"

"God help the first boy to break her heart when she starts dating. I have a long list of people that will kick his ass."

"Aaron will be number one," Mercedes smiled. "He's very protective of his older sister as he is his younger ones."

"They're his girls. And us Lopez men protect our girls!" Colby replied.

"And you do a great job of it!"

Colby smiled. He leaned over to his wife and kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I am ready for Evelyn to blossom into the girl she wishes to be."

"I am too. We hate them growing older sometimes. But we can't wait to see who they'll be."

"Evie's talent show is two weeks from Friday," Mercedes said.

"Yeah," Colby replied. "She's been practicing with Mona and Liza."

"She sounds great when they are practicing here."

"She'll do great. Mom and Dad can't wait to see that one."

"Everyone's excited! I'm glad they'll each be recording it with that of you. Because I know I can't. I'll be too busy crying!" Mercedes laughed, wiping away tears.

Colby smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. He knew they were happy tears.

One week later, Evelyn was at the high school with her friends. She was out on the football field. It was try-outs for color guard. She was both nervous and excited. She was nervous, because it was try-outs. But she was also excited, because some of the marching band members were there to watch. Among them was Andy.

"Oh, my God, he is so damn cute!" Evelyn said to Christina.

"He thinks you are too," She replied.

"Oh, my God!"

"Chill out, girl," Liza said. "You need to focus."

"Right. Right."

The three friends laughed.

"All right, ladies," The color guard/dance team coach called. "Let's get started."

Evelyn gave it all she had with her dance skills and flag twirling abilities. She made a big impression on the coach. But the coach had been impressed from the very beginning. Evelyn was as talented as her parents were at what they had done and did.

"All right," The coach said at the end of the try-outs. "Everyone did great. And I'm very pleased to say that everyone here made it to my flag girls and dance team!"

Evelyn jumped up and down with Liza and Christina as they were all excited.

"Congratulations everyone," The coach said. "I look forward to working with all of my newbies, but also my veterans if you will."

Everyone clapped.

"Give it up for them, ladies and gentlemen in the stands," The coach said turning to all the people who had been watching the practice.

Everyone in the stands clapped and cheered.

"All right, everyone," The coach said, turning back to her new color guard and dance team members. "Have a great night and weekend. I'll be in touch soon."

Evelyn smiled as she turned to Liza and Christina. "I'm so excited we all made it!"

"Everyone looked great to me," Liza said.

"She cut people last year when I tried out. But a few of them returned. Two over there are returning," Christina said.

Evelyn nodded her head.

"Come on, let's get our stuff," Liza said. "I'll call my stepdad and let him know he can pick us up, Evie."

"Sounds good. I'm glad we're having a sleepover tonight," Evelyn replied.

"Yes, and Mona will be joining us," Christina said.

"It'll be nice to be away from home just for the night. I love my brothers and sisters, but they have been driving me crazy this week."

"That's because of try-outs," Liza said.

"Fair point. But still."

The three friends walked over to their stuff at the side of the field. Liza called her stepdad.

"Hey ladies," A familiar voice said.

Evelyn grinned as she looked at Christina. Christina winked.

"Hey Andy and Trevor," She said.

"Hey babe," Trevor said.

Christina smiled. She gave her boyfriend, Trevor Roberts a quick kiss. He was Andy's best friend.

"Hey Evie," Andy said.

"Hi," Evelyn replied with a huge grin on her lips.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. I am so excited!"

"Trev and I noticed as we watched."

"What did you think personally?" Evelyn asked.

"You did great!"

"Thank you. And drumline try-outs are tomorrow?"

"Yep. I can't wait to be playing that snare drum again."

"You'll do great too!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"Thanks," Andy smiled. "I hope you'll be coming out to watch Trev and me as we did you."

"Oh, we'll be here!" Christina exclaimed. "He's my boyfriend and you are his best friend. Plus, my friend. So yeah." 

The four laughed.

"Congratulations, Evie," Trevor said.

"Thank you. Rooting for you for those tenors," Evelyn replied.

"Tenors and snare drums are where it's at."

"And we're going to go out to the movies tomorrow night if you would like to join us," Andy suddenly said.

Evelyn grinned. She looked over at Christina.

"Yeah, we're going out and you're more than welcome to join us," Christina said. "Maybe your parents will let you sleep over at my house too. Even though, we are staying at Liza's tonight."

"All I have to do is ask!" Evelyn exclaimed. "I will do it later when I talk to my mom. I know she'll say yes."

"Sweet!"

"Come on, Evie and Christi," Liza said. "My stepdad is here already."

"Time to go," Christina said. "I'll see you later."

"Just text later," Trevor said.

"Can do."

Evelyn smiled at Andy as he smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow," She said.

"Looking forward to it," He replied. "And I hope your mom definitely says yes."

"Me too. Good-bye." Evelyn gave him a quick hug. "Bye," She said. She grabbed her small tote bag with all her stuff in it. She then walked away with Liza and Christina.

As the three teenage girls walked away, Andy turned to his best friend, Trevor with a bright smile.

"You need to ask her out," Trevor said.

"I will," Andy replied. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"That's my boy," Trevor said, patting his friend on the shoulder. Andy chuckled.

"Andy is so freaking cute!" Evelyn exclaimed as she walked with her two friends.

"He is!" Liza exclaimed herself.

"And he really likes you, Evie," Christina commented.

"I can tell!" Evie replied with a bright smile. "I wonder if this is how my mom felt about my dad like I do with Andy. You know that feeling of "he's so cute" and stuff."

"I'm sure it was," Liza said.

Evelyn giggled which made her friends laugh.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Evelyn texted her mom as Liza's stepdad drove himself, Liza, Evelyn, and Christina to Liza's.

Evelyn: _Hi_

Mercedes: _Hey, honey! How was school and try-outs? Did you make it?_

Evelyn: _Great. Great. And YES!_

Mercedes: _Yay. Congratulations. Did Liza make it too?_

Evelyn: _Everyone made it, actually. The coach was impressed with all of us, I guess._

Mercedes: _That's great. I guess you are on your way to Liza's now?_

Evelyn: _Yes._

Mercedes: _And tomorrow you're going to go to drumline try-outs?_

Evelyn: _Yes._

Mercedes: _Sounds good. You'll be home after then?_

Evelyn: _I can be yes. But I was hoping to go out later that night too. Plus stay the night at Christi's._

Mercedes: _What's going on?_

Evelyn: _Christi, Trevor, and Andy are going to the movies tomorrow night. They asked me to go with them and Christi said I could spend the night at her house too._

Mercedes: _I don't see why not. You have been working really hard the last few weeks. Plus, I know you'd really like to hang out with Andy. I am saying yes._

Evelyn: _Thank you, Mommy!_

Mercedes: _You're welcome, sweetie. Call me later, okay?_

Evelyn: _I love you._

Mercedes: _Love you too, baby._

Mercedes smiled. She was very happy for Evelyn making the color guard/dance team for the marching band. She was excited for her daughter's first crush. However, she knew her husband thought otherwise.

"Evie made it," Mercedes announced as she was into the living room where her husband and other children were.

"Yay," Mariah said, clapping.

"Yeah, that's great," Katianna said.

"She's on her way to Liza's then?" Colby asked.

"Yes," Mercedes said. "She is still going to the drumline try-outs tomorrow with Christina. Then she is going out to the movies tomorrow night and staying at Christina's as well."

"Oh, gees," He said.

Mercedes grinned.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Mariah asked.

"Nothing, sweetheart," Colby smiled, looking at his wife. "Nothing."

Mercedes smiled back at him. She leaned over toward him and kissed his cheek. "It'll be all right, baby," She said.

"I know," He replied. "I don't know if I'm ready for Evie and her first real crush, though."

"Well, she's just going to drumline try-outs to support her bandmates. Then she is going to go out with friends later in the evening and stay the night at another friend's house that night. Evie just wants to spend some time with her best friend, Christina. Christina has been in high school the whole school year. So, she just wants to spend time with her by staying the night at her house."

Colby smiled. He knew his wife was bullshitting it to make him feel better.

The next morning, Evelyn was back at the high school with Liza and Christina to watch the drumline try-outs. The try-outs were on the football field as they had for the dance team/color guard try-outs. They sat up in the bleachers with others who were there to watch the try-outs.

There were fifteen spots for the drumline: five snare drum spots, five tenor drum spots, and five bass drum spots. There was also those trying out for the cymbals. Anyone had their choice for trying out with whatever instrument they wanted. Some tried out for a few spots of the different drums.

"Trevor and Andy were two of the best of the freshmen who tried out last year," Christina commented to Evelyn and Liza. "It should be interesting to see who we have today."

"I have no doubt Andy and Trevor will make their spots," Evelyn commented.

"Of course, you do for Andy," Liza teased.

"Shut up!" She laughing, gently pushing Liza as her friends laughed with her.

A few hours later, the band director and drumline coach announced who had made the fifteen spots on the drums. Andy made his spot on a snare drum, as well as Trevor for his spot as a tenor drum player. The band director then announced the drumline officer which was one of the seniors.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Congratulations, baby," Christina said, hugging Trevor after he came out of the band room with Andy and a few others.

"Thanks," Trevor replied, hugging her back.

"Congratulations to you too, Andy," Evelyn said as she stood there.

"Thank you," He said. "Are you on for the movie with us tonight?"

"Yes, I am! Plus, I'm staying the night at Christi's too. My mom is awesome!"

"She is," Christina said.

"I'd love to meet your parents some time, Evie," Trevor commented.

"Everyone always wants to meet my parents because they are Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins," Evelyn said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry."

"It's cool, Trev. My parents are used to it. As long as people do not use their kids to meet them, they're fine with it."

"I would love to get into the ring," Andy commented.

"Yeah, you've mentioned about wanting to be a wrestler yourself. I can teach you a few holds myself. I have been learning stuff since I was very little."

"That would be cool!"

"Me too! Me too!" Trevor exclaimed.

Evelyn and Christina laughed.

"Maybe you guys could just come with me to Black and Brave one day," Evelyn said. "I would just have to ask my dad. He wouldn't mind it. If you both wanted to learn some wrestling moves, my dad would need written consent from your parents for it and not to sue Black and Brave if you were hurt in some manner."

"It would be awesome," Andy said. "Get a taste of what it would be like with training if I wanted to pursue a career as a wrestler, you know."

"Yeah," Trevor said.

Evelyn looked at Christina. Christina winked at her.

"I have a quick question for you, Evie," Andy said, looking at Trevor. Trevor grinned. He looked back at Evelyn.

"Sure," Evelyn said.

"I know you are going to the movie with us already. But would you like to be my date for it?"

Evelyn grinned instantly. Christina gasped with excitement. Trevor smiled with his girlfriend's gasp. Andy chuckled.

"I would love to," Evelyn replied.

Andy grinned. "Great."

An hour later…

"There's my girl," Colby said.

"Hi Daddy," Evelyn said.

Colby smiled as he gave her a big hug.

"How were the drumline tryouts?" He asked.

"Great," Evelyn replied. "Both Andy and Trevor made the drums they wanted to."

"That's great. Tell them I said congratulations the next time you see them."

"That will be later this evening."

"Yep. The movie with Christi, right?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

"But one thing," Evelyn said.

"What?" Colby asked with a smile.

"Andy and Trevor would love it if they could come to Black and Brave and check things out. Maybe learn a few moves themselves."

Colby nodded his head with a smile.

"I did say you needed written consent from their parents for it too!"

Colby nodded his head again. "Yeah, we'll definitely figure it out."

"Cool. Where is everyone else?"

"Your mom went to the store with your sisters. And Aaron is upstairs with Derek."

"What store?" Evelyn asked.

"Just the grocery store," Colby replied. "They didn't go shopping without you. Your mom always makes sure she takes all her daughters shopping."

"Okay," She replied with a smile.

Colby chuckled. He gave his oldest daughter a hug and a kiss.

"Can I tell you something, Daddy?" Evelyn asked.

"Anything, sweetheart," Colby said.

Evelyn pulled out of her father's embrace and looked at him. He smiled at her.

"Andy asked me to be his date for the movie tonight with him, Trevor, and Christi. I said."

Colby couldn't help but smile. "So, you'll be having your first date tonight then, huh?"

Evelyn nodded her head with a huge grin on her lips.

Colby smiled still. "That's great, baby doll." He kissed Evelyn on the cheek. "And your mom will go crazy."

"She will," Evelyn laughed.

Colby chuckled. He gave his daughter yet another hug.

Colby and Evelyn were both right about Mercedes going crazy when she heard about her daughter having her first date later that night. Katianna and Mariah were very excited too.

"Let us help pick out your outfit!" Katianna exclaimed.

"Yes! Yes!" Mariah said, jumping up and down.

Evelyn smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She hugged both her sisters.

"So, tell me how you really feel about Evie and her first date," Mercedes said to Colby when they were alone a little later that day.

Colby laughed. "It is what it is, babe," He replied. "It was going to happen sooner or later. I just hoped it would have been a few more years."

"I know. But it'll be all right."

Colby nodded his head. "I trust Evie's judgment. As well as Christi's."

"Me too. But remember we still have our little ones of Derek and Valerie."

Colby smiled. "We sure do."

Mercedes smiled. She kissed her husband.

Later that evening, Christina's mom picked Evelyn up.

"Call us after you get out of the movie and then when you get to Christi's house, okay?" Mercedes said.

"You got it," Evelyn said.

"All right, have fun. And I love you."

"Love you too, Mom," She replied, hugging her.

Mercedes hugged her tight. She couldn't believe her Evie was going on her very first date.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Evelyn had a lot of fun on her date with Andy. It was a lot of fun, even with Christina and Trevor there. Evelyn and Andy were able to talk and have their own fun while Christina and Trevor had their own too. The date ended with Evelyn giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Six days later, Evelyn stood backstage of the auditorium at her school with Liza and Mona. It was the night of the Eighth Grade Talent Show. She was both nervous and excited. She was nervous for performing. But excited for doing it. It was for her mom. Her mom did everything for her. Now Evelyn was doing this one thing for her mom. But of course, Evelyn planned on doing a lot more as well.

"We're just about up," Mona commented.

"Thanks for doing this with me," Evelyn said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Liza said. "I have been looking forward to this."

"Me too," Mona said.

"I can't wait to finally sing for my mom," Evelyn said.

"Us too."

"We'll do great."

Mercedes and Colby sat in the audience of the auditorium with the kids and their parents. Judith had gotten into Moline the day before to not only visit her daughter and grandchildren. But also see her oldest granddaughter perform. The whole family had been excited about it since WrestleMania.

Colby, Judith, and Bob were getting ready to record and take pictures of Evelyn when she performed.

"Next up is Evelyn Lopez with the accompaniment of Liza Griffiths and Mona Stephens,"

The audience clapped.

The lights dimmed and the instrumental introduction played for the song. Evelyn slowly made her way onto the stage. She stopped and waited.

A spotlight came on as Evelyn began to sing.

 _When I'm lost, in the rain, in your eyes  
I know I'll find the light to light my way._

 _When I'm scared, losing ground, when my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around yes_

 _And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top.  
You're always there givin' me all you've got._

 _For a shield from the storm, for a friend for a love to keep me safe and warm, I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on,  
For everything you do for everything that's true I turn to you, yes._

 _When I lose the will to win I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything, 'cause your love is so amazing,  
Cause your love inspires me. _

_And when I need a friend you're always on my side,  
Givin' me faith to get me through the night._

Mona and Liza joined in here:

 _For a shield (for a shield)  
From the storm (from the storm)  
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm.  
I turn to you. (I turn to you)  
For the strength (for the strength)  
To be strong for the will to carry on. (for the will to carry on)  
For everything you do I turn to you.  
(oh yeah oh)_

 _For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain.  
For truth that will never change.  
For someone to lean on._

 _For a heart I can rely on through anything.  
For the one who I can run to  
Oh yeah  
(so do you oh yeah)_

 _For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm  
(to keep me safe and warm, yeah)  
I turn to you (I turn to you)  
For the strength (for the strength yea)  
To be strong, for the will to carry on.  
For everything you do (everything you do)  
For everything that's true  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you._

Everyone applauded.

"Thank you," Evelyn said. "That song was dedicated to my mom. Everything you do and for everything that's true, I turn to you. I love you, Mom!"

Everyone applauded.

Mercedes was in tears as Evelyn waved to the crowd and walked off stage with Mona and Liza. Colby wrapped an arm around Mercedes and kissed her cheek. Mercedes looked at her husband with a smile. He smiled back. He wiped her tears away.

"Oh, my God," Evelyn said as she wiped away tears from her eyes.

"You did great out there, Evie," Liza said.

"You sure did," Mona said.

Evelyn smiled. She wrapped both her arms around her friends. The three group hugged.

After the show, Evelyn saw Christina, Trevor, and of course, Andy. The three said they would all come and she was very happy they did.

"Thank you for coming," Evelyn said, hugging each of them.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Christina said. "Besides two of my other friends were singing with you."

As Christina said hello to Liza and Mona, Evelyn said hi to Andy.

"Hi," She said with a bright grin.

"Hi," Andy said. "You did great. And it was really sweet you chose to sing that song for your mom. Plus, for Mona and Liza to sing with you."

"Thank you. They think so too."

Andy laughed.

"Evelyn. Sweetheart," A voice said.

Evelyn turned her attention. She smiled. "Mom."

Mercedes smiled. She quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter, embracing her. "That was so beautiful. I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too, Mommy," She replied.

Mercedes kept hold of her daughter. Her love for her daughter would never change.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

"Wakey, wakey," Mercedes said, nibbling on her husband's earlobe.

Colby groaned.

Mercedes smiled to herself. "Come on, wake up," She said, continuing to nibble on his earlobe.

Colby groaned again.

Mercedes continue to nibble on his earlobe. But she slid her hand underneath his T-shirt, slowly tracing his abs. He made a small moan this time.

"Wake up, Birthday Boy," She whispered into his ear.

"I'm getting there," He replied.

Mercedes laughed as he did. She looked at her husband with a smile. He returned his own.

"Good morning," She said.

"Good morning," He replied.

"And Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," He said, kissing her.

Mercedes pulled away from his lips. "Happy 46th Birthday to be exact!" 

"Talking about my age doesn't phase me, baby. I still look damn good!"

"Yeah, you do."

Colby chuckled as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"In fact, you look hot and sexy, not good!"

"That's very true. And my wife is just as hot and sexy."

"Damn right I am."

Colby laughed with his wife.

"But Happy Birthday, Sexy," Mercedes said, kissing him passionately.

Colby happily returned the kiss. He loved his wife being the one to wake him up on his birthday. In years past, he was woken up by both Mercedes and their four older children. However, the kids were older. But that wasn't going to stop him from waking up Mariah, who shared the same birthday as him.

That had been the greatest birthday present he had ever received. His fourth child and third daughter being born on his birthday. And they would share that same birthday every year as long as they both lived.

After having a little fun with his wife, Colby went into the Mariah and Katianna's room to wake up Mariah. It was a school day. The last school day, in fact. So, Mariah needed to be woken up anyway.

Colby woke Katianna up first so he didn't scare her.

"Time to get up, Kati," Colby said, waking her up.

"Okay," Katianna said with a yawn.

"Shh," He said.

"Oh, right," She whispered with a chuckle.

Colby smiled. He went over to Mariah.

"Wake up, Princess! It's our birthday!" He exclaimed, shaking Mariah awake.

Mariah was scared by it.

"Daddy," Mariah cried out.

"Sorry, baby," He chuckled. He quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Its okay. Happy Birthday!"

"Same to you, Princess.

Mariah hugged him.

A half hour later, Mercedes and Colby with all six of their kids were having breakfast. Derek and Valerie ate happily as their parents and older siblings talked. The excitement for the day was the last school with that of Colby and Mariah's birthday. But also, it was Evelyn's graduation from middle school and Katianna's graduation from elementary school.

"As soon as we pick you two up from school," Colby said, referring to Aaron and Mariah. "All of us will go to celebrate Mariah's and my birthday. As well as celebrating graduations."

"Tons of fun," Katianna commented.

"Well, Happy Birthday and Graduation Day to four of my favorite people," Aaron commented. "My dad and three of my wonderful sisters." 

"Thank you, Aaron," Evelyn said.

Mercedes smiled. She couldn't wait for the kids to be home for the summer. She couldn't wait for Evelyn to start high school in the fall and Katianna middle school. Her children were definitely growing up. All six of her kids were the greatest things to happen to her.

Both Valerie and Derek began shouting.

"Hey," Colby said. "Why are we yelling?" 

Mercedes's smile widened. There were seven of the greatest things to happen to her. The seventh one being her husband.

Later that evening, Mercedes posted three things on social media. One, wishing her husband and daughter a happy birthday. And two and three both Evelyn and Katianna graduating elementary and middle school. She also posted pictures with each one.

 _A very happy birthday to my beautiful little girl, Mariah who is 9 years old. And my wonderful, handsome husband WWERollins. I love you both so much!_

 _Congratulations to my little girl, Katianna who graduated elementary school today. I can't wait to see what lies ahead of you in middle school._

 _Congratulations to my eldest child and daughter, Evelyn who graduated middle school, herself. I am so proud of you! And I know your freshmen year is going to be great!_

The picture Mercedes posted for Colby and Mariah's birthday was of father and daughter from earlier that day. Then the pictures with the posts for Katianna's and Evelyn's graduations were ones taken that day after their graduations.

Each post received lots of comments and likes from people. Mercedes always loved the ones fans left.

 _Wow! Evelyn just graduated middle school. I remember when you told the world she was born._

 _Congrats, Evelyn! Can't wait to see her in the WWE!_

 _Yes, happy birthday, WWERollins and Mariah._

 _Awe!_

Colby posted something himself. He posted something talking about everything that happened that day.

 _What a day? My beautiful girls, Evelyn and Katianna are off to high school and middle school in the fall as they both graduated today from middle school and elementary school. I am a proud father. And it is my little girl, Mariah's and my birthday today. Happy birthday, Mariah. You are the greatest birthday present I ever received. Shout out to my beautiful wife SashaBanksWWE. Also, lots of love to my oldest son, Aaron and my baby boy and baby girl, Derek and Valerie._

With his post Colby posted a few pictures. Two were of him with Evelyn and Katianna each after their graduations. A third with him and Mariah at their birthday celebration. A fourth of Aaron, Derek, and Valerie. Then the last one being of him with Mercedes.

"You are too cute," Mercedes commented to her husband after seeing his post.

"I've been told that, yes," Colby joked.

Mercedes chuckled.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Mercedes and Colby both enjoyed having the kids home for summer as much as the kids enjoyed being home. Valerie and Derek were most excited to have their older siblings home almost every day.

Evelyn went out with her friends most of the time in the first month of summer. However, that didn't bother her parents. She was almost fifteen and was getting to that age where she would want to go out all the time with her friends. Andy was also starting to be referred to as her boyfriend.

On July 7, though, it was time to celebrate Evelyn's fifteenth birthday. In celebration of her birthday, Evelyn wanted to do something with her friends. Mercedes had no problems with that, so she suggested a little party. Evelyn was all for it. She didn't invite many people, though. It was just Liza, Christina, and Mona. She just needed her three best friends at the moment. But she knew sooner or later she'd want a bigger party with more people. Her sweet sixteen.

However, Evelyn also want Andy and Trevor to celebrate her birthday with friends.

So, Liza, Christina, Mona with Andy and Trevor came to the house for a small celebration in Evelyn's birthday. Andy and Trevor were really excited for coming to Evelyn's house for the first time. Trevor especially was since he was a wrestling fan. That didn't bother Evelyn, though. Trevor was one of her best male friends now. He was the boyfriend of one of her best female friends and best friend of her boyfriend.

Mona and Liza arrived at the house together. But Christina came with Trevor and Andy. Evelyn was very excited once everyone was there and they were all happy as well.

Everyone shared some small talk before Derek and Valerie came looking for their big sister.

"Your baby brother and sister, I guess," Trevor said.

"Yep. This is Derek and this is Valerie," Evelyn repeated. "Can you both say hi?"

"Hi," Derek said.

"Hi," Valerie said.

"Hi," Evelyn's friends said.

"Come on into the living room," Evelyn said. "It'll be all ours in just a few minutes."

Colby and Mercedes were in the living room. Katianna, Mariah, and Aaron were all up-stairs. Evelyn and her friends would have their privacy, which was what she wanted. Derek and Valerie would be taken up-stairs with their parents as well.

"Hey kids," Mercedes said, seeing everyone.

"Hi Mercedes," Christina said.

Mercedes hugged Christina. Liza and Mona had arrived about a half hour before her, Andy, and Trevor. And Mercedes preferred to be called by her first name by her kids' friends. Colby did as well.

"Hello Christina," Colby said, hugging her.

"Hi," Christina replied. "Let me introduce you and Mercedes to my boyfriend. This is Trevor Roberts. Trevor these are Evelyn's parents."

"Mercedes and Colby," Trevor said. "May I call you that myself?" 

"Of course," Mercedes said. "Its nice to finally meet you."

"You too."

"I agree," Colby said. He held out his hand. Trevor happily shook it.

"And great to see you as always, Andy," Mercedes said, seeing him.

"You as well. And Colby," Andy replied.

Colby smiled, shaking his hand as well.

"Let me ask you something, Trevor," Colby said.

"Sure," Trevor replied, a little scared.

"What are your favorite matches of The Shield?"

Everyone laughed.

"Definitely The Shield versus Evolution."

"One of my favorites too," Colby said. "Now I understand you and Andy want to do a little training as wrestlers yourselves?"

"Yes, sir," Trevor replied.

"Just call me, Colby."

Trevor nodded his head. He looked at Andy. Andy smiled and shrugged. He had gotten the same treatment when he first met Colby and Mercedes. But it was all good fun.

"Well, I have actually talked to my friends and fellow trainers of Black and Brave. They don't mind at all if you two come train. They enjoy having some fun with their own kids, please mine. We would love to have you come out. But we will need your parents to sign a few things for permission and such."

"Oh, we figured and Evelyn told us we would," Andy said.

"Yep," Trevor said.

"Good. We can arrange it real soon if you like. Then we'll give a little bit of beginner's training. Which is just some drills pretty much."

"Well, we're used to drills for percussion of marching band. We know its difference however," Trevor commented.

"Drills are drills. You just have different drills for different sports and stuff."

"Well, I'm all up for it."

"Me too," Andy added.

Colby smiled. "Awesome. Well, we'll take Derek and Valerie up-stairs and you kids enjoy yourselves."

"Yes," Mercedes said. "Say bye to everyone." She turned her attention to her youngest two children.

"Bye," Valerie and Derek said.

"Bye," Evelyn's friends said.

"Have fun," Mercedes said, scooping both Valerie and Derek up.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," Evelyn said.

"No problem, sweetheart."

Evelyn and her friends took over the living room then. They talked, ate, and had fun. Evelyn was very happy to have the time with her friends. And they were happy to have the time with her.

"I can't wait for band camp in a couple weeks," Liza said. "It's going to be so much fun!"

"It is fun," Andy said. "But also, a lot rough in the heat."

"But we only have to spend a few hours in the afternoon in the heat. Only from one o'clock until four o'clock," Christina commented.

"It's still boiling hot!" Trevor said. "But it'll be nice behind those tenor drums!"

"And snare drum," Andy said.

"Hell yeah!"

The girls laughed as the guys gave each other a high five.

"I look forward to seeing your half-time show," Mona said. "I will make sure to watch every week. But hopefully next year, I will be cheering at the football games while you all play in the stands."

"I know you will, Mona," Evelyn said. "You made Junior Varsity for freshman year. And sophomore year, you'll make Varsity!"

"Here's to our freshmen and sophomore years. But great sophomore and junior years next year," Liza said, holding up her drink.

"Banks on it," Mona said, holding up her drink.

"Believe that," Christina said.

Everyone laughed as they hit their drinks together. Evelyn grinned. She loved it whenever her friends referred wrestling, especially with her parents.

"I have a question?" Evelyn asked.

"What?" Andy asked.

"What would your wrestling names be?"

"Turner Andre. Switch my names. But not Andrews or Andrew for my last name. You have Andre. Take away the W in it."

"Hard one for me," Trevor said.

"Sully Hayden," Christina said. "My last name first as well and my middle name as my last."

"I like them so far," Evelyn said. "Mona and Liza?"

"Liza something," Liza said. "Not many wrestlers with the name Liza, right?" 

"Nope. But we will figure out a last name for you. Mona?"

"Hmm," Mona said. "Not sure."

"Trevor, do you have one yet?" Evelyn asked.

"No, still thinking," Trevor replied.

"Okay. Mine is Edie Rollins. I was thinking Sadie Rollins originally. My middle name and then my dad's ring name last name. But I suddenly got the idea for Edie. It is a combination of the first letter of my name with that of the few end letters of my middle."

"I love it," Christina said.

Everyone agreed.

"When I had the idea for Sadie Rollins. I had the idea with an S name like my mom and dad had for their ring names," Evelyn said.

"I like Edie Rollins better," Andy said.

Everyone agreed.

"All right, Trevor, do you have one yet?" 

"Still coming up blank," Trevor said. "But I will come up with one eventually. I have never thought of it. I just have thought of the idea of training to be a wrestler. I hadn't gotten that far."

"I'm sure my dad and Uncles of Black and Brave would love to help you come up with one," Evelyn said.

"Looking forward to that."

"You know, I know how to wrestle a bit and everything, but I haven't decided if I want to officially be a wrestler. Nothing is set in stone with me. Its not my major career path as it was with my parents," Evelyn commented. "It is for Aaron, though. He is determined to be as great a wrestler as our parents."

"I want to be a nurse," Mona said. "Or even a doctor." 

"Just like your mom, huh?" Liza asked.

"Yep."

"We all have great moms," Christina said. "And being like them is not a bad thing."

"Oh, no," Liza said. "I wasn't…"

"…I know you weren't meaning anything. I was just saying there are worse women to idolize or see as our role models.

"Very true," Mona said.

"I agree," Evelyn said. "But there is six women I like to idolize and see as role models. My mom, my grandmothers, and the other Three Horsewomen."

"Nobody better for you to idolize and see as role models on your end, Evie," Andy said.

"Especially your mom," Trevor commented.

"I find nobody better than my mom," Evelyn replied. "The same with my dad. Nobody is better to me than my parents."


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

With the passing of Evelyn's birthday, it was Katianna a few weeks later. She turned 12. And a few weeks after that it was Aaron's birthday and he turned 13.

Mercedes and Colby would soon have two middle schoolers on their hands once school started back up. Then one in high school and one still in elementary school. Their children were growing up. It was hard for them to believe that it was fifteen years as being parents. But it wasn't the end of being parents.

The next few months passed by quickly once the kids were back in school a few weeks following Aaron's birthday. Everyone got into the swing of things with school. The kids all did their thing: get up for school, go to school, come home, do homework, go to bed, and repeat. But also, there were extracurricular activities that fell in between that.

Evelyn had marching band practice after school a few days a week. But she also had football games and band competition on weekends. That took up Evelyn's time.

Aaron had his fun with music too. He wasn't big on sports. He enjoyed watching them and playing them with friends and in P.E. But he hated to have been on a sports' team. The only sport he was interested in was wrestling. He enjoyed spending a lot of his time with his dad at Black and Brave.

Aaron was in band class. He had been in it in sixth grade and continued on in seventh. He wanted to join marching band in high school as his big sister had. However, Aaron was gunning for playing an instrument and not joining the dance team. All though, there were a few males on the dance team and color guard with Evelyn and the rest of the girls.

But Aaron loved drums. He wanted to try out for the snare drum on drumline when he was headed into ninth grade. He was really excited with his older sister's boyfriend and his best friend (Andy and Trevor) being on the drumline.

There had been an information meeting on the Thursday evening of the last week of band camp. The parents and guardians of the kids got information on what would be going on with marching band season. It was a basic information meeting. But also, the kids performed what would be their half-time show for football games and band competitions. Mercedes and Colby both went for the meeting and took all the kids. Aaron had loved seeing the drumline. And after the performance, the band director didn't hurry all the kids back to the band room. So, Aaron was able to chat with Andy and Trevor and a few others of the drumline for a little bit. Aaron got to play with them too. He loved it.

"We'll see you in two years, kid," The band director commented to Aaron with a wink.

Aaron was excited from that.

Katianna had taken an interest in volleyball in fourth grade when they were really playing it in P.E. She enjoyed it so much that she wanted to join the volleyball team when she got into middle school in sixth grade. She ended up trying out for the volleyball team and made it.

Aunt Ashley aka The Queen, Charlotte Flair took it upon herself to play coach to Katianna for the next couple years. Ashley had played volleyball herself in school. Katianna gave her aunt a big thanks when she told her she made the team. Mercedes and Colby did as well. Ashley said she was very happy to have help.

Mariah was interested in dance and gymnastics. She wanted to be a cheerleader in the near future.

Mercedes and Colby had no problems with any of the activities their kids wanted to do or try. Sometimes the kids wanted to try something and after trying it, didn't do it again. They had no problems with that.

Evelyn and Andy ended up starting a band with two friends as well. It was fun for them just to get together and play music.

Everything passed from August to January. And in January Colby got the call from Paul that Mercedes had received a year before. It was the call about the inductees for the WWE Hall of Fame that year. Colby already knew that Seth Rollins with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns as The Shield were getting inducted together. But Paul said it was official.

"I'll see you out here next week," Paul said.

"Looking forward to it," Colby replied. "Lots to talk about with the kids." 

"Can't wait. You have a great day. Tell Mercedes and the kids I said hi."

"Sure will. Do the same for me with Stephanie."

"You got it. Bye." 

"Bye," Colby said.

Colby gave the news to the kids later night at dinner.

"I will be headed to Hartford next week as your mom did last year," He said. "But you all get to see another one of your parents inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame. But three more uncles."

"I love that The Shield is going together as the Four Horsewomen were," Evelyn commented.

"I do too, sweetheart. Uncle Joe and Uncle Jon are as excited as I am."

"But Finn Balor is great as well," Katianna said.

"Of course," Colby said. "He will actually be the very first one announced the night after Royal Rumble this year. The Shield will follow a few weeks later."

"Fans are going to go crazy over both those announcements," Mercedes commented.

"Yeah, I know my Instagram and Twitter will be blowing up from those. I won't mind, though."

"It'll happen just seconds after it is announced. My Instagram and Twitter went crazy just seconds after the Four Horsewomen were announced."

"I like that WrestleMania is in Chicago this year," Colby said. "Just a few hours from home."

"I do too."

"Road trip!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Yeah!" His sisters chorused.

Mercedes and Colby smiled.

"Maybe I'll see to you kids bringing friends with you for WrestleMania as well," Colby said.

"I know who to bring for me!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"I already say Andy, Trevor, and Christina can come, sweetheart."

"Me too," Mercedes said.

"I am so glad I am in sync with you two."

Mercedes and Colby laughed, looking at each other.

About a week later, Colby flew from Moline to Hartford. He was very excited when he saw Joe and Jon. It had been awhile since they all saw each other. The three were also happy to have their meeting with Paul. Not only did they talk a little bit about business. They talked about family.

"Is it all right if my kids bring one or a few friends?" Colby asked. "Evie's wishes for three or even five."

"Five?" Paul asked.

"Her three friends, her boyfriend, and her boyfriend's best friend, who is also dating one of Evie's friends. But maybe just her boyfriend, a friend and that friend's boyfriend. The other kids don't want to bring friends. They prefer Evie's friends to their own for WrestleMania. Especially Aaron with Andy and Trevor."

"Yeah, bring them all," Paul replied with a smile. "I know they'll be good and won't cause mischief anywhere."

"Oh, no. Trevor and Andy will be really excited, but they won't overdue it like some people do. And Evie's girlfriends will enjoy the experience of it all, plus get to hang out together."

After their meeting with Paul, The Shield went out to lunch to catch up just the three of them.

"How are you doing with Evie dating?" Jon asked. He and Renee had two sons.

"Yeah, how is that for you?" Joe asked. "I know I was a bit nervous when JoJo started dating. And its hard to believe that was a long time ago." 

Colby smiled. Joe's daughter, Joelle or JoJo was twenty-five years old now. He remembered when she was just a little girl. Just like he did with his own daughter.

"I'm doing great with it. Andy is a great kid. He hasn't pressured my daughter into anything, so I'm good."

"Oh, yes, your teenage daughter remaining a virgin as a young teenager," Joe said.

"I can't vouch for my daughter. But I hope she waits a few more years before anything happens in that category."

"But we all know that didn't happen with you, young Colby," Jon commented.

"Yes, I had sex the first time I was sixteen," Colby replied. "But I wore a condom that time and many times following."

"Clearly you didn't remember at least five times to wear one," Jon teased.

"Those five mistaken times resulted in five of my beautiful children, thank you."

"Two for me."

"Two for me too," Joe added.

"Let's drink to our wife and kids, gentlemen," Colby said, grabbing his drink.

"To our wives for putting up with us and our kids loving us," Jon said.

"Here, here," Joe said.

The three tapped their drinks.

A few nights later…

"So, Fergal already has the person picked out for who wants to present him," Mercedes commented as she and Colby were lying in bed.

"I'm guessing Becky," Colby replied.

"Yes. But he also wants Ashley and Lexi to escort him out from backstage. Then he had the idea for Jaime to dress as the Demon. He wants Jaime to come out before him and do the Demon entrance. Then Fergal and the girls will follow."

"I love that. Very creative." 

"I do too. Fergal loves Becky and their kids as much as you do me and ours."

"You have that right," Colby said, kissing his wife.

"And I love you all too. I love my life!"

"I will be mentioning in my speech that I am so proud some of my former trainees at Black and Brave made it all the way to the WWE."

"I'm proud of Andy and Trevor. Those two love training. I think they truly want to be wrestlers."

"Yes, and as a tag team," Colby said. "Those two work as hard as their older counterparts of trainees."

"Guess what Evie told me yesterday," Mercedes said.

"What?"

"That Andy told her he loves her."

"Oh, damn!"

"Yes."

"What did she say?" Colby asked.

"She said it back," Mercedes replied. "Our daughter is in love."

"I'm glad. They are a great young match."

"They are. And oh, my God, I have seen the way Andy looks at our daughter and I know for sure it is love. I see the look, because I see it with Fergal, Rami, and Aaron with Becky, Ashley, and Pam. Plus, it is the same way I look at you."

"Me too, Mer. I've been in love with you for sixteen years. Almost seventeen. Damn, if you think about it seventeen years ago I was out with my knee injury."

"Oh, my God, yes," Mercedes replied. "That's crazy."

"But I came back stronger than ever." 

"You redesigned, rebuilt, and reclaimed your spot as the Man."

"I did."

"I love you," Mercedes said.

"I love you too," Colby said. "You and the kids changed my life for the better."

"Same here. And it all started with Evie."

Mercedes thought for a quick second. Her eyes began to water.

"Don't think about it, baby!" Colby said. "Don't."

She was thinking about her attack.

"I can't help it at times," She said, wiping away tears.

"I know. Don't think of Evie in a bad way."

"I don't. I haven't since the days I found out I was pregnant!"

"I know too. I'm sorry for…"

"…I know what you meant. Just hold me and make me feel better."

"Always," Colby said. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

All of Evelyn's friends got permission from their parents to go for WrestleMania. Evelyn was excited for it. She would get spend time with her friends while also enjoying WrestleMania. It was not just her friends of Becky, Ashley, and Pam's kids, but her own friends from school.

But with that Colby and Mercedes began getting ready for WrestleMania themselves. Colby had started working on his speech for the Hall of Fame. He, Joe, and Jon had decided on Paul to present them at the Hall of Fame. Mercedes got plans together for everything. She got dates together for when the kids would be out of school and then plans for taking them out of school for it. The teachers and the schools were forewarned about the kids going to miss school. That was not problem. Evelyn's friends' parents didn't have any problems either with it being known their kids would be missing school.

"You all are going to have so much," Evelyn commented just a day before she and her friends were leaving with her parents and her siblings for Chicago for WrestleMania week.

"You too, Evie," Liza said.

"I always do. But this year will be more fun, because I have all of you!"

"I'm looking forward to Hall of Fame," Christina said. "That will be so much fun."

"Walking the red carpet of it," Mona added, clapping her hands with excitement.

"Andy and I are going to enjoy all of it," Trevor said.

"Yep, two wrestling fans getting to experience everything," Andy said.

"It'll be better when you get to meet all the superstars," Evelyn said. "You guys will die. And the best part is, you can see them again. I got my parents, plus wrestling aunts and uncles." She winked.

"I love you," Andy said.

"So you've said."

The group laughed.

"I love you, too, Andy," Evelyn replied with a grin.

In the early morning of Tuesday, March 29th, Mercedes and Colby with the kids drove from Moline to Chicago. They could have flown, but it was much cheaper to drive and only a few extra hours. Plus, everyone loved road trips. Despite the long drives and only a few hours of sleep sometimes, Mercedes and Colby missed those times on the road with WWE.

Aaron, Katianna, Mariah, Derek, and Valerie all rode with their parents. But Evelyn with Andy, Christina, Trevor, Liza, and Mona rode with Evelyn's grandparents—Colby's mom, Holly and his stepdad, Bob. Evelyn loved it, because it was just her with her friends.

"I hope you'll be having a WrestleMania moment in the middle of the ring ten years from now, Evie," Holly commented. "Maybe eight years."

"You know I will if I became a wrestler, Grandma," Evelyn replied. "But I know Andy and Trevor will."

"Believe that," Andy said, making everyone laugh.

"How are you and Trevor doing with training?" Bob asked.

"We're doing great," Andy said, looking at his friend.

"Yeah," Trevor replied. "Colby says we're doing great. He started off real slow teaching us stuff. But we're getting full training mode now."

"Dad says he sees definite potential and passion for wanting to train," Evelyn said.

"Well, keep up with it," Holly said. "I know we'll see you both in the WWE someday too."

"That's the plan," Andy said.

The following days were fun and busy. Both Mercedes and Colby had some appearances and stuff, but Colby had a lot more than his wife. He was part of the Hall of Fame Class that year. Mercedes had had the same stuff he did the year before. However, everyone had fun.

Evelyn loved hanging out with her boyfriend and her friends. They were all excited when they were walking around WrestleMania Axxess. Evelyn's friends were excited. She had fun, of course. But it was a first for her friends. She had been to a few WrestleManias already. Plus, she had had the same fun the year before.

However, the real fun and main purpose was Friday night for the WWE Hall of Fame.

"Look who I have here with me," The hostess, Anna of the WWE Red Carpet said as she stood with Mercedes, Mercedes's mom, Colby's parents, and all the kids. "I have WWE Hall of Famer, Sasha Banks here with her very large family. Hello Sasha."

Mercedes said, smiling brightly.

"How have you been? The last time I really saw you was for last year's WrestleMania."

"That is true," Mercedes replied. "And I'm great!"

"And I see the whole family is here."

"Yep, I have all six of the kids, my mom, Seth's parents, and five extra kids."

"Five extra kids?"

"Five of Evelyn's friends," Mercedes said, turning back to her daughter and her friends.

"Well, let's talk with her," Anna said.

Evelyn smiled as she and her friends moved over to the hostess.

"Hello Evelyn," Anna said. "Its great to see you."

"Thanks and you too," Evelyn replied with a bright smile. The same bright smile she had inherited from her mom.

"You look great. And you like you have grown up a little more too. Aren't you fifteen now?"

"Yep."

"So Sweet Sixteen soon, huh?"

"In July," Mercedes said.

"Well, that's great," Anna said. "But of your friends do we have here?"

"Well, first off, let me introduce three of my best friends," Evelyn said. She turned to her friends. "This is Christina Sullivan, Mona Stephens, and Liza Griffiths."

"Hello ladies, welcome to the WWE Red Carpet."

"Thanks," Mona said.

"It's great to be here," Christina said.

"Yes," Liza added.

Anna smiled.

"These are the Bayley, Becky Lynch, and Charlotte Flair to my Sasha Banks for the Four Horsewomen," Evelyn said.

"Awe. How wonderful. How long have you all been friends?"

"Since middle school."

"Wonderful. And who are these young men over here?"

Evelyn smiled. "Those young men are my boyfriend and his best friend/Christina's boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Anna asked

"I do Come on over, guys." Andy and Trevor stepped up. "This is my boyfriend, Andy Turner and his best friend/Christina's boyfriend, Trevor Roberts."

"Hello Andy and Trevor. I guess this is your first WrestleMania."

"Yep," Trevor said.

"But it won't be our last," Andy said. "We're training to be wrestlers too."

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Yes, they are training with Seth at his school since August," Mercedes commented.

"That's awesome. Future WWE Superstars then."

"That's the plan," Trevor said.

"Well, great. Good luck to you two. Let me get over here with Sasha again."

Mercedes and the family talked with Anna a little more before they were ushered over to their seats.

Colby smiled as he was backstage. He felt good as he waited for the ceremony to start and for The Shield to be presented. He had his Hall of Fame ring on his hand already and on his right. He looked at it proudly. But then he looked at his left hand seeing his wedding band. He wore the ring proudly too. They showed his love and devotion to his beautiful wife. He believed everything happened for a reason and even with what happened to Mercedes. He knew they were meant for each other.

The ceremony soon got underway. And too many a surprise Finn Balor was the first inductee to be presented. Most of Fergal's family came all the way from Ireland. He parents were definitely there. They wouldn't miss their wrestler son achieve something else in his wrestling career.

Mercedes was very excited as the video package for Finn Balor was shown. She knew Becky was backstage standing with him and their kids.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Finn Balor into the Hall of Fame, please welcome his wife, Becky Lynch!"

 _Whoa! Whoa!_ Sounded on the speakers and everyone jumped into their feet in applause and/or cheers and screams. Mercedes did both.

Becky simply walked out on stage. She wore the beautiful smile on her face she always wore. Becky walked over to the podium. She stood there for a little bit just listening to the fans.

"Thank you, everyone," Becky commented. "Last year I was luckily enough to be standing up here and be inducted myself into the Hall of Fame. And I wasn't alone. I stood here with my three fellow Horsewomen making up the Four Horsewomen."

Cheers, applauses and whistles came from the crowd.

"Shout out to my girls, Bayley, Sasha Banks and my main bestie, Charlotte Flair. Woo!"

The camera showed Ashley in the crowd. Her two children and Rami sitting with her.

"But today I stand here to present one of my favorite people in the world, my husband, Finn Balor," Becky said.

The crowd went wild.

"Now everyone knows my history with Finn. He trained me. He was a great friend and helped me through some dark times. Then we were dating. Now we are married and three beautiful children. And a shout out to my in-laws sitting front row here," Becky said.

The camera showed Fergal's parents and some other family members.

"Thank you, my beautiful mother-in-law and handsome father-in-law for raising such a wonderful man."

"Thank you for three grandchildren you two gave us," Fergal's mom shouted.

"Anytime, Mom."

Fergal's mom smiled. The camera moved back to Becky.

Becky talked a little bit longer and announced Fergal.

The arena went dark and sound of a heart beating began to play. The crowd went wild. I smiled. The music that was played was Fergal's original theme song. But then there was a remix of the song. The original theme song was the one he came out to as the Demon King.

As the music played, fog smoke was released giving that fog that went with the Demon King entrance. Everyone was on their feet waiting. Someone slowly came out. It was Jaime. The lights went on showing Jaime dressed up at the Demon King. Then the remix of Fergal's theme song began to play. The fans went wild. They knew this was the actual Finn Balor coming out.

The theme processed and went to the breathing/blowing of the wind. Then actual music began to play. A few seconds later, Fergal walked out. He smiled brightly as he had both his daughters on his arms. Ashley and Lexi smiled too as they proudly walked out with their father.

Ashley and Lexi let go of their father's arms. The two plus their dad and brother got ready for the part of the song where Fergal raised his arms in the air. When that part came about, the lights flashed with it. A lot of people were doing that pose. Finn Balor fans for life!

Everything settled down a minute later. Fergal walked over to Becky. He said something to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Fans cheered and gave a whistle. Fergal and Becky laughed. Fergal stepped up to the podium. The fans cheered for him. He smiled brightly as he listened.

Fergal soon began to speak. He talked about his journey in wrestling. From training to all the way to Japan. Then all the way to WWE and to NXT and then to the main roster. Talked about his shoulder injury that set him back some months in 2016. He then mentioned Becky and the kids.

"The greatest thing about wrestling is that I met one of the most beautiful women in the world. That being my wife, Becky Lynch," Fergal said as he looked over at Becky. Becky smiled as she stood there with their daughters and son.

"And that beautiful woman came me three of the greatest things in the world, our three kids, Ashley, Lexi, and Jaime. My princesses and my definite Demon Prince. Doesn't my son look great?"

The crowd clapped and cheered. Mercedes smiled as her kids screamed.

"Thank you, Rebecca for those three children."

Becky nodded her head.

Colby smiled as Fergal wrapped up his speech. Once he had, Fergal turned to Becky and the kids.

 _I can't wait to get out there and look at my family from the stage._ Colby thought.

The Shield ended up being the very last ones to be presented. Paul came out first to present. After talking for a couple minutes he announced them.

Mercedes was quickly on her feet as The Shield music began to play. She was clapping and cheering.

Colby smiled. Jon walked out first. Joe followed him. And he followed Joe. Stepping out onto that stage was quite an experience for him.

 _Look at that crowd and that audience. Damn!_

"Whoa!" Mercedes shouted.

Colby smiled as he looked at Joe and Jon. They smiled back at him.

"Look at this," Joe said. "This is amazing."

"And its all for us," Jon said.

"Sure is. Let's do this," Colby said.

The three all walked over to the podium. They stood there for a few seconds and then held their fists out, touching.

"Yeah!" Screamed some fans.

Mercedes smiled seeing her husband on the stage. It was so great. She knew how he had felt the year before.

Colby smiled as he scanned the crowd for Mercedes, his parents, mother-in-law, and all the kids. He found them. He waved.

"Daddy sees us," Derek said, quickly waving back.

Everything settled down a little bit after that. Colby with Joe and Jon stood at the podium. The three of them spoke together a little bit before Joe and Colby backed away for Jon to talk. He gave his speech.

"And thank you to my wife, Renee Young for putting up with me for so long," He said, which made everyone laugh.

The camera showed Renee laughing and smiling as she sat with her and Jon's two sons, Luke and Joey.

"Also thank you for our boys, Luke and Joey. And a special thank you to my two brothers of The Shield. Thank you, WWE Universe as well."

Everyone cheered for him.

Joe walked up to the podium and gave his speech.

"Now please welcome the Architect, The Man, Seth Rollins!"

Mercedes and the kids cheered for him.

"All right," Colby said, stepping up to the podium. He began his speech.

He talked a little bit about his upbringing with his decision to be a wrestler. He then moved on to talking about his training, the few territories he worked for, going to Ring of Honor, following with signing with WWE to go to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) which went to be WWE NXT. He then talked about going to the main roster. He eventually went to when he turned on Joe and Jon. Going on to win Money in the Bank and everything going to WrestleMania 31 where he cashed in his contract winning his first WWE World Title. He got to his knee injury and all that with that. But then he moved onto Mercedes and the kids.

"So everyone knows I am married to Sasha Banks," Colby commented.

Cheers from the fans.

"Sesha! Sesha! Sesha!"

Mercedes grinned. She couldn't believe they were still calling them that.

"Damn, they're still calling us that, babe," Colby said looking to Mercedes

A camera showed her and everyone. "Sesha for life, baby!" She said.

"Damn right!"

Mercedes grinned again.

"But yes, I'm married to Sasha Banks. And everyone knows the story with her rape and all that. But let me talk to you about from my perspective," Colby said.

Mercedes knew he was going to talk about from his point of view.

"When came back from my knee injury in May of 2016, Sasha and I were talking and slowly getting close. Slowly as friends, but hopefully more. However, but the days where she was raped and all that, she didn't answer any of my text message. I was worried and I asked her why she didn't once we were at work again. She said she was going through something. I said she talk to me about and I touched her arm. She pulled back. Later that day I came to conclusion that she might have been raped and my suspicions were confirmed when she yelled it out to everyone.

"But we didn't talk outside of work following that. I told her I was there for her if she needed me. She said okay and all that. But I was hurt. That wasn't Sasha's fault. Something bad had happened to her and there was nothing I could do to really make her feel better.

"I truly hated that time we weren't talking other than casual conversation at work. I was a bit miserable. I was a bit miserable like I had when I had been out on my knee injury. I wanted to talk to her and have fun conversations with her like we had. We did start talking outside of work again after three weeks. Then we were doing it for three weeks until she didn't answer my texts yet again. That was when Sasha found out she was pregnant.

"Sasha had Stephanie announce to the whole Raw locker room that she was pregnant. I was standing across the room from her. I was standing with a few Superstars. I saw her after Stephanie made the announcement. She did not look happy. I quickly went over to her, not caring if she wanted the distance. But then she suddenly hugged me when I was in reach. I was shocked, but hugged her back."

Mercedes looked toward Evelyn. She saw Evelyn and Andy holding hands. She smiled. But she wondered if Evelyn was getting a little upset about what her father was talking about.

Mercedes looked back to the stage.

"Then from there I was there for her. I kept her company and helped her through a few weeks. I went with her to her first appointment to check on her and the baby. Sasha was overwhelmed when she heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time. I was too. It was a wonderful sound. Once we were outside her doctor's office she said she was keeping the baby. I was happy for her. That was when she kissed me, having our first few kisses, actually. That was then where things took off for Sesha officially being together.

"Now here we are sixteen years later. We have six wonderful children. I thank her every day for them. I know I changed her life, but she changed my life as well. And with the mention of my wife and kids, that brings me to the rest of the family."

Mercedes smiled.

"Thank you to my mom and my step dad (camera over to them) for everything in my life as I grew up. Thank you for understanding my dream to become a wrestler. Thank you for not doubting me once I showed that I was passionate about becoming a wrestler.

"Thank you to my big brother, Brandon (camera still on Colby's family). If it wasn't for you getting me into loving wrestling, I wouldn't be here. You got me watching wrestling and then everything took from there. And if it wasn't for becoming a wrestling and getting all the way to the WWE I would have met my wife and had our six children. Thanks, brother."

"You're welcome," Brandon shouted.

Everyone laughed. The camera went back to the stage, showing Colby.

"Thank you to my mother-in-law for supporting me and for her wonderful daughter."

Mercedes looked over at her mom. Judith smiled.

"Thank you to my kids. I love each and every one of you. Derek and Valerie, Daddy loves you with all his heart."

The camera showed Derek sitting on Aaron's lap and Valerie sitting on Katianna. The two little ones waved to Colby.

"Hi," Colby said, waving back as the camera went to him.

The camera showed the kids again. This time with Katianna and Aaron saying something to their little brother and sister.

"To my girls, Kati and Mari," Colby said. "I love you. You two with always be my little girls no matter what. But I love watching you grow up too.

"To my boy, Aaron, my second child and firstborn son, you mean the world to me. And I hope many years from now you will be standing up here being inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame."

"Future WWE Superstar no matter what," Aaron shouted.

"Yeah!" Mercedes said as she clapped.

"Well said son," Colby continued. "To my oldest daughter, Evie."

The camera showed Evelyn. She smiled.

"You changed my life the day you were born. You are _my little girl_! _No one else's_! I am so proud of you and I love the young woman you are and going to be," Colby said. "And a special shout out to Liza, Mona, Christina, Trevor and Andy sitting over there with you."

The camera showed Evelyn and all her friends.

"Thanks for coming, kids. But here's the most important thank you. It goes out to my beautiful wife, Sasha Banks!"

The fans went wild as the camera showed Mercedes. She smiled her brightest smile. The fans began to cheer "Sesha."

Colby and Mercedes looked at each other from where they both were. They smiled. They never got tried of the fans and "Sesha."

"To my beautiful wife, Sasha," Colby continued. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be the man I am today. You changed my life just as much as our kids have. I have never loved a woman as much as I love you! And if it wasn't for the WWE and becoming a wrestler, I wouldn't have met you…"

Mercedes continued to smile as she listened to her husband.

"…You are one of the main reasons I live and breathe. And you will be until the day I take my last breath. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up every morning and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep at night. It will be that way until the day I die too. I love you so much, baby!"

People clapped and cheered. Mercedes continued smiling as she looked at her husband on the stage. Colby smiled back at her as he stood on the stage at the podium. Life was good.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

"I made the team!" Katianna shouted as soon as she walked into the house. "I made the volleyball team!"

"You did?" Four-year-old, Valerie asked. "You made your team?"

"Yes. I'm on my volleyball team."

"Yay," Valerie said, walking over to her second oldest sister.

Katianna smiled. She quickly scooped her baby sister into her arms, hugging her and kissing her cheek. She loved her younger siblings with all her heart.

"Did I hear correctly?" Mercedes asked, coming into the living room. "Did you make the team, Kati?"

"I did," Katianna replied.

"Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom."

Mercedes gave her daughter a side hug.

It was two years later. And what a hell of a two years it had been.

The kids were doing great. Evelyn and Aaron were both in high school now. Evelyn was a few weeks away from finishing her junior year of high school, while Aaron was finishing his freshman year of high school. Katianna was finishing up her school year in eighth grade. She would join her older sister and brother in high school as a freshman when August came. Mariah was finishing up sixth grade. Derek would start kindergarten in August and Valerie would continue on in preschool.

Aaron was fifteen, almost sixteen. He had loved ninth grade and high school so far. And that was due to band. He had tried out for the drumline and He got a spot as a snare drummer just like he had wanted for a couple years. Evelyn was so proud of her brother. He was also doing great academically. He was a good student in school. He wasn't in honors classes, but he made good grades.

Katianna was fourteen, almost fifteen. She had had a great time in middle school. She had been on the volleyball team all her years in middle school. She was a great player. She put in a lot of hard work and devotion to it like her parents had done with wrestling. But she still had her own personal volleyball coach when needed. Still Ashley. She tried out for the volleyball team for when she was going into the ninth grade, which was that coming August. She had made the team and she was so proud. She was an honors student. Out beating her brother by a little bit.

Mariah was twelve, almost thirteen. She had been so proud when she had started sixth grade and middle school that year. However, she was one of the girls who got picked on by some other girls. Mariah defended herself. Her mother's fiery side came out of her. It was a verbal and appropriate defense to herself. She just set the record straight. Plus, Katianna came to her sister's defense. Those girls quickly kept their mouths shut from Mariah defending herself and Katianna also defending her younger sister.

Mariah was somewhat a good student. She had her strengths and her weaknesses in classes. Her strengths were reading and writing. Math was a neutral. But science was definitely one of her weaknesses. However, she had had the help of her older siblings to make sure she was able to get through homework and know what was really going on.

Then there was Evelyn. The seventeen-year-old, almost eighteen-year-old. Her first three years in high school had been wonderful. She did great in school, succeeding in every class with a B or an A just like Aaron. But more so it would be for Aaron being like his big sister. She had a great time with being in color guard/dance team. She was also in chorus. Her love for music and singing never died.

But her personal life was great. She and Andy had been together for three years. They had their ups and downs, of course, but the downs never kept them away from each other too long. Andy and Trevor were still training with Colby to be wrestlers. The two had wrestled at some wrestling shows in the last year. Those had been their first real shows. The two would officially go out into the independent circuit once they graduated high school, which was in a couple weeks.

Evelyn was very happy for Andy. But her eyes weren't just set on becoming a wrestler. Her eyes were set on something with helping people. She thought about social work. She thought about becoming a counselor. She was inspired by her mom with her rape. She wanted to help others who were survivors of rape and their families. Or just be a counselor for anyone who needed help.

Aaron had gone out with one girl for a little bit his freshman year. But he wasn't as interested in her as he thought he was. His focus ended up being band, school, and family. He was only fifteen. There was plenty of time for girls.

There were no boys in Katianna's life. Yes, she thought one or two were cute. But she wasn't so big on going out with them. Her focus was volleyball, school, and family. Plus, for only being fourteen she didn't care. However, she kind of hoped when homecoming came up in October, she'd have a date. Even if it was just for one night.

Mariah had no interest in "going out" or dating anyone in middle school. She was only twelve. But knowing she'd be thirteen in a few weeks still didn't bother her. Ask her again in a couple years.

"I'm so proud of you, Kati," Mercedes said.

"Thanks, Mom," Katianna replied. "I need to go call Aunt Ashley and tell her the news."

"Yes, I'll take your sister."

Valerie happily went over to her mom so her older sister could leave the room. Katianna quickly headed from the living room and to her room to call her aunt. Evelyn walked into the house with Aaron.

"Hey you two," Mercedes said.

"Hi, Mom," Aaron said.

"Hi," Evelyn said. She walked over to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for taking your sister and waiting around while she tried out," Mercedes said.

"No problem, Mom. I live to help you out since you and Dad got me my car for my Sweet Sixteen. I know I got a car, because you wanted me to help you out when need be. And today was one of those days."

"Thank you."

"And thanks for keeping me company, Aaron," Evelyn said.

"It was fun," Aaron replied. "Plus, I wanted to be there with you when Kati told us she made it."

"I'm so proud of her."

"We all are," Mercedes said.

"Will you play with me, Evie?" Valerie asked, still in her mother's arms.

"Of course, I will," Evelyn said. "Come here." She held her arms open. Mercedes handed her youngest daughter over to her oldest daughter. "Come on, let's go play."

"Can we play dress up?"

"Yes. And I will put a little makeup on you like I normally do."

Yay!"

Evelyn headed out of the living room with Valerie. Mercedes smiled as she watched them leave the room. Valerie adored all siblings. And they all adored her and Derek. Life was good.

"Hey Mari," Katianna said as she entered their shared bedroom.

"Hi!" Mariah replied. "How were tryouts? Did you make it?"

"I did!"

"Yay!"

Mariah quickly jumped up from her bed. She hurried over to her sister. "Congratulations!" She said as she hugged her.

"Thank you," Katianna replied hugging her little sister back.

The two pulled away and looked at each other with bright smiles.

"I have to call Aunt Ashley and tell her the news!"

"Yes! You must!"

"I'm doing that right now," Katianna said. She quickly grabbed her cell phone from her bag. She then sat down on her bed and called Ashley.

"Hi Kati," Ashley answered.

"Hi Aunt Ashley," She replied.

"How were tryouts?"

"I made the team!"

Ashley squealed with delight. "Congratulations, hun!"

"Thank you and thank you for all the help you have always given me."

"Always my pleasure, sweetheart. I'm a proud aunt right now."

Katianna chuckled.

Later that evening, Mercedes and Colby took the kids out to dinner to celebrate Katianna making the volleyball team.

"Just a few more weeks and then the school year is over," Colby commented.

"Yes, and I get to have everyone home," Mercedes said. "I'm excited."

"Yeah, I'm glad summer is almost here," Mariah said. "More time for reading!"

"I think we might have another honor student on our hands," Colby said.

"I think so too," Mercedes said.

"Maybe," Mariah said. "At least for English. And maybe history."

"Well, it's a few more years before you are in high school. But who knows," Katianna said. "And if its only for one or two classes, it's no big deal."

"The important thing is for you just to do well in school," Colby said. "And you are. All you kids are. But a year from now we'll have a future college student."

Evelyn smiled.

"I can't believe you are going to be eighteen in a couple months and a senior in high school next year," Mercedes said.

"I agree," Colby said.

"Me too," Evelyn said. "It seems like I was just finishing up eighth grade ready to start high school."

"Time sure does go by," Aaron said.

"It's all good, though," Mercedes said. "Time flies by and you kids are all growing. But that's okay. You are all growing into fine young women and a fine young man."

"Its because we have great parents as role models," Mariah said.

Her older siblings all agreed.

Mercedes and Colby looked at each other with a smile.

One week later, Evelyn was at color guard tryouts with Liza. Christina was there too. But she was only there to watch. She was a few weeks from graduating high school with Andy and Trevor.

"Gather round, everyone," The coach said. "Gather round."

Everyone turned their attention to the coach.

"Who's ready to begin?"

Everyone cheered.

"Great. But before we get started I want you all to know we'll be naming the team captain at the end here."

Evelyn grinned at she looked at Liza.

"There two candidates," The coach continued. "Evelyn Lopez and Emma Hess!"

Evelyn gasped and looked at Liza again.

"Yes!" Liza whispered.

"To get the spot as captain, Evelyn and Emma," The coach said. "I want you to work with the girls who were the 9th graders this year and then those 8th graders who are tryout. You two will be showing me and the band director your leadership skills. Then you will each perform a solo routine for us showing your dance and moving skills."

"Doable," Evelyn said. "Doable."

"You got this," Liza said.

Aaron sat in the stands with Andy and Trevor. The three were there in support of Evelyn and Liza.

"Evie's got this," Aaron said.

"She does," Andy agreed.

"The routine will be of my choice," The coach said. "Emma and Evelyn, you two have created you own routines over the last few years. And I will ask you to perform one of those. Emma, you'll do your routine for Britney Spears's Womanizer."

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed. That was her go-to routine.

"And Evie, do your Demi Lovato's Confidant routine."

Evelyn gave an evil grin. That was a routine she had been doing since she was a kid. She had changed it up a bit with the flags and sabers (sword) from color guard.

"You got this Evie," Liza whispered.

"Oh, she's definitely got this!" Andy said in the stands.

"Oh, yeah!" Aaron agreed. There was no doubt his sister was going to kick ass.

The coach got started. She put the 8th graders (the incoming freshmen for the following school year) and the 9th graders (those going to be sophomores the following school year). The juniors (the 11th graders who would be seniors the following school years) were divided into the two groups. Evelyn got the incoming freshmen. She was excited. She loved working with everyone.

The coach and band director observed Evelyn and Emma as they worked with their groups. Emma ended up being a bit hard on some of the girls. It was really too hard. Evelyn was hard on the girls, but not as bad. It was a friendly hard, wanting the girls to work their best.

After working with the girls for a bit, the two groups performed the tryout routine.

"My God, come on!" Emma shouted as two girls stumbled of her group.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. She had seen who the two girls were. Emma had picked on them nonstop the whole year with band. The girls didn't work well under pressure. There was pressure when performing, but they did better if they weren't being bugged by Emma. And Emma had been warned with the treatment of the girls. But apparently that didn't go to her head.

"Thank you, everyone," The coach said after both groups performed. "I'm going to talk with Mr. Harr for a little bit. Everyone take fifteen. And Evelyn and Emma, get ready for your routines."

Evelyn smiled. She took the time to get ready. She stretched her body out and practiced a bit. Emma did the same. But she was one of those cocky and self-absorbed girls and knew she was going to get it.

Evelyn had been around people like that her whole life. She had been around wrestlers her whole life. Some were very cocky and knew they were awesome. Or they thought they deserved certain things over certain people. Certain matches and storylines.

"All right, everyone," The coach said after the fifteen-minute break. "We're ready. But are you, Evelyn and Emma? Are you ready?"

"Sure am," Evelyn said.

"Yep," Emma said.

"Great. Emma, you're up first," The coach said.

Emma smiled. Everyone left the football field to give her, her space. They all took a seat on the grass or stood to watch.

Emma was ready to start.

"Here we go," The coach said. She hit the play button. The song began to play and Emma did her routine.

Everyone watched her. When she was done everyone clapped for her.

"Good job, Emma," Mr. Harr commented.

"Yes, good job," The coach said. "You're up, Evie."

Evelyn smiled. Liza patted her on the shoulder. "You got this, girlie," She said. "You got this."

Evelyn grinned. _Time to get into my inner-Sasha Banks!_

"Ready, Evie?"

"Yes," Evelyn replied.

"All right, here we go." The coach hit the play button.

The beginning notes of Confident by Demi Lovato played. Evelyn waited about ten seconds and began to dance. The routine she was doing was something she and Mercedes had come up together when she was four years old. It was something fun they were doing together. Over the years, it got rebooted. When she was a freshman, Evelyn worked it out to where she could perform it with the flags and sabers of color guard and the dance team. Ever since then a lot of people loved it.

Evelyn had fun doing her routine. Which was very important.

When she was finished everyone clapped for her.

"Everyone take a look at your new team captain!" The coach said.

Evelyn squealed with delight as well as Liza. Everyone clapped and cheered. Minus Emma and her friends.

"Oh, my God," Evelyn said seeing Aaron, Andy, Christina and Trevor after tryouts.

"Congratulations," Christina said, hugging her.

"Thanks."

"Yes, congrats big sis," Aaron said, hugging her well.

"Thank you," Evelyn said.

Trevor gave her a hug too. But her attention went to Andy. Andy smiled as he took her into his arms, hugging and then kissing her.

"Congratulations, baby," He said.

"Thanks," Evelyn replied. "But what made it better was everyone was here."

"And everyone at home is going to be happy for you too, Evie," Aaron said.

"They sure will."

It was true. Mercedes, Colby, and the rest of the kids were very happy Evelyn was team captain.

The next day, it was drumline tryouts. Evelyn was there to support her brother as he had her. But there were no worries. He made it as one of the snare drums as he had the year before when he tried out.

Later that evening, Mercedes and Colby took the kids to dinner to celebrate. They always took the kids out to eat whenever something special happened to them. Evelyn getting team captain and Aaron


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

A few days later…

"Evie?" Colby called.

"Yeah?" Evelyn replied.

Colby looked into his eldest daughter's room. He saw her sitting on her bed while Andy sat on the floor.

"Hey kids," He said.

"Hi Dad," Evelyn said.

"Hey Colby," Andy said.

"Can I come in, sweetie?" Colby asked.

"Yes, of course," Evelyn said.

Colby entered the room.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Just fine," Colby replied. He sat down on the bed with his daughter. "I have something to tell both of you."

"What's up then?"

"Well, I just got off the phone with Paul, actually."

"How is Uncle Paul?" 

"He's great. He says hi and can't wait to see those pictures of you this weekend from prom."

Evelyn smiled. That coming Saturday was Andy's senior prom. He had officially asked her, but she knew he would take her with him regardless.

"But this has to do with Trevor and Andy actually," Colby said.

"What about us?" Andy asked.

"I sent him some videos on some trainees asking his opinion. I hadn't mention you two. But he said you and Trevor have come a long way. He wants to give you two a try-out next month."

"What?!" Evelyn squealed.

"Are you serious?!" Andy said.

"I am!" Colby replied.

"That's fucking awesome!"

"Congratulations, kid."

Colby got up from the bed. Andy got up from the floor. The two shook hands.

"Do you mind if I call Trevor and tell him myself?" Colby asked.

"No, he'd want to hear it from you, honestly," Andy commented.

"All right, I'll go do that now."

As Colby left the room, Evelyn quickly got up from the bed. She went over to her boyfriend, kissing him and then hugging him.

"Congratulations!"

"I wasn't expecting that. At least for a few more years."

"Well, you kick ass in your try-out and get into NXT. Then you're there for a number of years before coming to the main roster."

"I just thought I would need a few more years under my belt before even getting a try-out for WWE and NXT."

"You've been training at Black and Brave for two years. Uncle Paul knows talent when he sees it."

"I know, babe. But if you think about it…" Andy said. "…if I do make it to NXT, I'll have to move to Orlando. That means moving away from you!"

Evelyn nodded her head. "I know. But when you did, I'll be here finishing high school. Then I can join you after."

"Very true. And it is just a try-out anyway. Maybe they'll want us to come back in a year or so with more experience."

"Maybe. But it is something very exciting. It is one step closer to your dream."

"One of them," Andy replied.

Evelyn grinned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"That's so great that Paul wants to give Andy and Trevor a tryout," Mercedes said to Colby after her told her the good news.

"Its great news," Colby said. "I have no doubt in my mind those two will kick ass."

"Well, they had three of the best trainers for nearly three years."

Colby chuckled. "Thanks, babe." He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm just a little worried."

"Worried about what?" Mercedes asked.

"The whole thing. Andy and Trevor are just kids. I know they're both eighteen. But they're still kids."

"Saraya (Paige) was only nineteen when coming to the WWE."

"Yes, but what if they can get signed and move out to Orlando."

"Babe, there are plenty of friends in Orlando who will look out for them for us. One of them being the parents of my goddaughter," Mercedes commented.

"True," Colby replied with nod. "But I'm just worried about Andy and Evie."

"Oh…"

"…Yes."

"I do see that. Well, we just have to wait and see."

Another few days later Mercedes was helping Evelyn get ready for prom. The two both enjoyed it. It was just the two of them. The two also reminisced.

"Can I ask you something, Mom?" Evelyn asked.

"Of course," Mercedes replied.

"If you had decided to give me up for adoption, do you think you would have been able to?"

"Not at all! I wouldn't have been able to give you to anyone! And if I had, I wouldn't be getting you ready for prom."

"Very true."

"I wouldn't trade you for anything, Evie," Mercedes said, hugging and kissing her daughter.

Later that evening, Andy arrived to pick Evelyn up for prom. Mercedes took lots of pictures of the handsome couple.

"Have fun and be safe," Mercedes said, giving Evelyn a kiss on the cheek.

"I will," Evelyn replied.

"I will take great care of her, Mercedes," Andy said.

"I believe you always do, kid," Colby said. "But if anything does happen to her, you'll have a whole bunch of people on your ass!"

"That I know, Colby."

Colby laughed. He shook Andy's hand. He knew his daughter was in great hands. Andy loved Evelyn as much as Colby loved Mercedes. And Andy protected Evelyn the way Colby did Mercedes too.

After Andy and Evelyn left, Mercedes and Colby looked at the pictures Mercedes had taken of the young couple.

"Can you see these two like this on their wedding day someday?" Mercedes asked.

"I sure can," Colby smiled. "I see this smile right here on Evelyn's face right over here…" He pointed from the picture of Evelyn and Andy to his and Mercedes's wedding photo on the mantle of the fireplace. "…On her mom's face."

Mercedes smiled brightly at her husband.

"One of the most beautiful smiles in the world."

"I know, right?" Mercedes joked.

Colby laughed. He wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her passionately.

Evelyn had a lot of fun with Andy. She loved school dances. She had loved her first high school dance: homecoming her freshman year. Andy had been her date and it had been great. They had gone to all the school dances together since her freshman year.

"I had so much fun tonight," Evelyn said as Andy walked her to the door.

"I did too," Andy said. "Thanks for being my date."

"Thanks for asking me. Next year you'll come with me, right?"

"I'd love to."

Evelyn smiled. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I have something for you," Andy commented.

"A present?" Evelyn asked with a grin.

"Something like it."

"What is it? What is it?"

Andy laughed. He pulled something from his pocket. He opened up a small box. It was a ring.

"It's beautiful," Evelyn said.

"It's a promise ring," Andy said.

Evelyn nodded her head with a smile. "Yes, I promise to be yours and only yours until you ask me to marry you someday."

Andy smiled. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He was so glad she knew what he meant.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Evelyn smiled as she walked into the house a few minutes later. It was about two o'clock in the morning. Mercedes and Colby were in the living waiting up for her. Evelyn was pretty sure her sisters would be up waiting for her too. But she knew Valerie and Derek were asleep. Aaron was spending the night at a friend's house.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad," Evelyn said. She locked the door behind her.

"Hi sweetie," Mercedes said.

"Did you have fun?" Colby asked.

"I had a lot of fun," Evelyn commented. She walked over to the sofa. She waved her hands telling her parents to move over for her to sit between them. The two smiled and moved over. Evelyn took her seat.

"So, Andy gave me a promise ring just now," Evelyn said, showing her parents her left hand.

"Awe," Mercedes said.

"He actually asked my permission to give it to you," Colby commented.

"He did?!" Evelyn said.

"He did."

"Awe, he asked your dad to give you the promise ring like someone would ask the dad's permission to marry the daughter!" Mercedes said.

Evelyn and Colby laughed.

"Yes, I love the cheesiness and corniness of this!"

"It's fine, babe," Colby said.

"Yeah. I love it too, Mom," Evelyn said. "But that's because it's all happening to me!"

"And we're very happy for you, baby girl." Colby wrapped his arms around her daughter, hugging and kissing the top of her head.

Evelyn quickly wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug.

Mercedes smiled. She remembered back to eighteen years ago when Evelyn was inside her. She and Colby had been lying in bed together right when Evelyn started moving around. Colby immediately moved to Mercedes's belly. He placed his hand there, feeling her on the outside. He kissed her belly every so often.

 _Mommy!_

Mercedes was pulled from her thoughts.

"Uh-oh," Evelyn said.

 _Mommy!_

"I think that's Valerie," Colby said.

"She must have had a bad dream or something," Mercedes said.

"I'll go check on her," Evelyn said.

"No, we'll get her, sweetie," Colby said.

"No, let me. Let me take care of my baby sister."

"All right, then. Go head," Mercedes said.

Evelyn quickly got up from the sofa. She headed up-stairs to her youngest siblings' bedroom.

"Mommy!" Valerie cried.

"Hey, you're okay," Evelyn said, walking into the room.

"Evie," Valerie said.

"It's okay," Evelyn said, sitting on the bed with Valerie. She wrapped her arms around her little sister. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Awe. I'm sorry."

"Are you okay, Val-Val?" Derek asked.

Evelyn smiled. She looked over at her little brother.

"No," Valerie said, clinging onto her big sister.

"What was your dream about?" Evelyn asked.

"A scary monster hurt Daddy and Mommy and tried to take me away."

"Awe. It's okay."

"Is everything okay?" Mercedes asked as both she and Colby came into the room.

"Just a bad dream of a monster hurting both of you and trying to steal our Valerie," Evelyn replied.

"Well, we're both all right, princess," Colby said. He went over to the bed and kneeled down on the floor.

"Yes, we're both just fine," Mercedes said.

"I don't want to go back to sleep!" Valerie said.

"Awe," Evelyn said.

"Do you want to sleep with me and Mommy?" Colby asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Valerie said.

"Okay. Come here."

Colby stood up. Valerie reached for her dad. Colby quickly scooped her into his arms.

"I don't want to sleep by myself," Derek said.

"You can come too, Derek," Mercedes said. She walked over to his bed and picked him up.

"Slumber party," Colby said, bouncing Valerie up and down. It made her laugh.

Evelyn smiled at the sound of her baby sister laughing.

"Okay, come on," Colby said.

Evelyn said good night to her parents and younger siblings. She then headed to her room to get ready for bed.

Mercedes and Colby took their younger children to their room where they all were to sleep. Valerie and Derek both quickly went back to sleep. Mercedes went to sleep quickly as well. Colby stayed awake a few extra minutes. He never tried of the kids sleeping him and Mercedes. He loved to cuddle with them and his wife. They were his world.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

One month later, Colby and Mercedes with Evelyn, Andy, Trevor, and Aaron flew out to Orlando for Andy and Trevor's tryout to join the WWE family. Colby, Andy, and Trevor would have gone out with Evelyn and Aaron. But Evelyn really wanted to go in support of her boyfriend and friend, even if she couldn't be at the actual tryout. But with a trip to Orlando that meant a chance to also see Becky, Fergal, and their kids.

Mariah and Katianna would have happily joined their parents and older siblings for the trip. But they insisted on staying home with Derek and Valerie. They were not staying home by themselves, of course. Colby's parents would be taking care of them. The youngest Lopez children had really wanted to go with their parents and everyone else, but Colby and Mercedes told them the trip was really a business trip for Colby with Andy and Trevor. But the two promised they'd take Derek and Valerie back to Orlando to go to the Disney attractions.

Aaron had a main purpose for going with everyone. He really wanted to see Ashley. Ashley had a special place in his heart. And even at the age of fifteen he was determined to make her his in the near future. And Ashley didn't mind it.

But that was a story for another day.

Colby and Mercedes with their group took a morning flight from Moline to Orlando. They spent the afternoon at their hotel relaxing. Then later that evening they went over to Becky and Fergal's for dinner. Everyone was very excited to each other. Ashley and Lexi were especially excited to see Evelyn as Jaime was to see Aaron. Ashley and Lexi wished Katianna and Mariah had come with them too. But they were going to enjoy the time alone with Evelyn. She was their big sister too.

"Well, I'm all yours while Andy and Trevor are at the tryouts the next few days," Evelyn said.

"How come Christi didn't come?" Lexi asked.

"I asked if she wanted to, but she said no," Trevor explained. "She said the time apart was good, because she would get time with her little sisters. We've been spending a lot of time together. She is leaving for college in August. Plus, we're hoping I'll moving out here soon."

"We hope so too."

"Yes, we really want you and Andy to get to NXT," Ashley said.

"Us too," Andy replied. "Even if we have to wait a million years to get up to the main roster."

"You two will do just fine at tryouts," Fergal commented. "You've been training for two years already. But NXT is definitely the big leagues for you."

"They'll do great," Colby said.

Early the very next morning, Colby, Andy, and Trevor went to the Performance Center for the tryouts. Andy and Trevor were not the only ones for their tryout. There were a few others. It was a small group. The tryouts were for all day for a few days doing different things. Colby got it so Andy and Trevor would each have two matches. One tagging together and a second one in a singles match. The two actually wanted to be a tag team. They worked great as a tag team. But also, as singles wrestlers.

Colby was proud of them. And he really hoped the two would be granted contracts. He knew they would need to be at the Performance Center for a little while before making his main roster debut. They weren't as experienced as some people were. But he knew they'd be in great hands at the Performance Center.

Fergal went to the Performance Center himself. He was giving support to Colby, Andy, and Trevor. Plus, he was always at the Performance Center training the next generation.

Mercedes, Evelyn, and Aaron spent the time at Becky and Fergal's with Becky, the girls, and Jaime.

"As much as I love my babies," Mercedes said to Becky as they sat in the living room. "Its kind of nice not having Derek and Valerie here."

"I get it. I am a mother. But you're lucky for all your children," Becky replied.

Mercedes nodded her head.

Becky started to cry.

"Oh, Becks!"

"I'm sorry, Mer," Becky sobbed. "I think about it sometimes. What could have been."

"I know, sweetie," Mercedes replied. She wrapped her arms around her friend, hugging her tightly.

Becky had been pregnant a fourth time. She had made it to full term. But there ended up being some complications during the birth. Becky not only lost the baby, but also couldn't have any more children. It was very difficult for her and Fergal when they lost the baby.

"I know that was very hard and is very hard. But you have three other wonderful children," Mercedes said.

"I do," Becky replied.

"But let's you and I do something fun right now."

"Let's go bug our daughters."

"Perfect."

Andy and Trevor did great the few days for the tryouts. Colby saw determination and passionate in them. That was the determination and passion he had seen for the last few years. He saw it in a lot of trainees over the years. And that was what you needed in the wrestling business.

Colby hated it when people only got into the business for fame. He had had determination and passion for it. He had not wanted fame. Fame came with it, yes. But despite that wrestling had led him to meeting his wife and having children with her. Mercedes and their kids changed his life.

On the final day of tryouts, Andy and Trevor each had their singles match. The day before they had had their tag match. They had done great. And they did the same in their singles matches.

"Tell me, tell me, how did it go?!" Evelyn said as soon as she saw Andy and Trevor after the very last day.

"You're looking at two future WWE Superstars, babe!" Andy exclaimed.

Evelyn squealed with delight. She quickly hugged and kissed him. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Congratulations, Trev," Evelyn said, hugging him too.

"Thanks, Evie," Trevor replied.

"Have you talked to your parents, guys? And Christi?"

"Yes. They're all thrilled."

"Mine as well," Andy said.

"Yay!"

Everyone was happy for Andy and Trevor. Colby was more than a proud trainer/teacher. He was a proud father figure. He had known those two were going to nail it. The two had contracts with the WWE working at the Performance Center and in NXT to learn, train, and everything else. Colby knew they were going to be great there.

"So how do Andy's and Trevor's parents really feel about them moving all the way to Orlando now?" Mercedes asked her husband.

It was a few days later now. Colby and Mercedes were back home in Moline.

"Well, everyone is really happy for them," Colby said. "They are just a little worried for them moving all the way to Orlando. They'll be all the way away from home for the first time. But I said they'd be looked after by friends out there."

"Definitely."

"And I have made an executive decision."

"An executive decision?" Mercedes questioned. "Do I even ask?" 

"I'm going to buy a place in Orlando," Colby said.

"We can't move out there ourselves!"

"No, no! I'm going to buy a place for Andy and Trevor to stay."

"You are?"

"Yes," Colby said. "I want to make sure they're officially out there okay, Mer. Suddenly I am afraid."

"Understandable."

"But I am going to tell them there is no partying. They need to stay on track if they want to make it to the big time. If they slip, they're out!"

"Spoken like a true father!"

"That's another reason why I'm doing it. They are like my sons. But mostly because they are my daughter's boyfriend and one of her best friends."

"You are great, Colby," Mercedes commented. She leaned over and kissed him. "You are going to make Evie very happy when she hears that."

"Fergal says he'll keep an eye on them for me," Colby said.

"Becky will too. As well as everyone else at the Performance Center. Andy and Trevor will give it their all to be WWE Superstars. We'll see them on the main roster in a few years."

"Banks on it!"

Mercedes giggled as Colby laughed.

"I love you," She said, lightly kissing him.

"Love you too," Colby said.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Andy and Trevor needed to be all moved to Orlando by August 27th. The two got ready to make the big move. As did all their family and friends.

Colby with the help of Becky and Fergal looked for a place for Colby to buy for Andy and Trevor to live in. He ended up finding a nice, small three-bedroom house, which he bought. He told Andy and Trevor:

"Two of the bedrooms are for each of you. Make it your own. But the third bedroom, the master bedroom, is for me. I'll be making trips out here to check up on you. Either I'll come with someone or I'll come by myself. But you two are to be on your best behavior. Don't screw anything up. I know you'll be away from home for the first time. A long way, but there are many people out here to go to for anything. Definitely Becky and Fergal. But I am just a phone call away. And I can be out here as quick as possible if you need me to."

Andy and Trevor fully understood. They were very grateful and thankful for Colby. He was doing everything for them. They weren't going to let him down.

Colby also told them: "If you guys get to the point where you don't think you'll make it out here, or you truly think you're not ready to be at the Performance Center, don't feel bad. You are both young and away from home. Everyone gets home sick. And I will understand. Everyone will understand. If some don't understand, fuck them. You two came out here and did it."

Andy and Trevor understood that too. They were glad for the advice. Plus, happy to know someone back home truly believed in them and wanted to help them. The two had in the back of their minds, truly wondered if their parents were happy for them and wanted them to go all the way to Orlando. Trevor's parents did. But it didn't seem Andy's parents did.

When Andy had first wanted to train to be a wrestler at fifteen, his parents were a little hesitate. But Colby talked to them, saying it would only be a few moves. They allowed it and they just let Andy keep going at it. He was a great student and kept his grades up. He got A's and B's. That had them allowing him to keep going. They supported him wanting to be a wrestler. But they had hoped he'd go to college first. Clearly that wasn't happening. His parents just let him do what he wanted.

In all honesty, though, Andy's parents didn't want him going to Orlando. And tensions were slowly raising at home. They especially were raising, because Evelyn was spending a lot of time at Andy's. The couple wanted to soak up as much time together as possible before Andy and Trevor left.

The two knew they could do the long-distance relationship. They could video chat and everything, which was what they planned to do. They knew Andy might get very busy and be very tired a lot of days, but it would be worth it and then talking to each other at the end of the day. Evelyn would have school, marching band, her family and her friends to keep her occupied. But at the end of the day, she'd want to talk to her boyfriend.

"When I apply for colleges, I want you to know I'm applying for UCF," Evelyn commented as she and Andy sat in his living room.

"University of Central Florida in Orlando?" Andy asked.

"Yep. And if I get in, I'll move out there. I know I could live with Aunt Becky and Uncle Fergal actually."

"That would be great, baby!" Andy leaned over and kissed her.

"But we'll see how things go. Who knows, maybe I might want in that ring myself."

"Are you thinking of going the same route as me and Trevor, baby?!"

"Yes and no. I still in the back of my mind want in. But I know Aaron is going to be heading the same route you and Trev are taking."

"Yep. But wrestling will always be there if you really want to get into it. I think you should still become a counselor or something to help sexual assault or rape victims."

"I have a few other things I might want to be: a nurse, a paralegal, or a police officer. Other ways to help sexual assault or rape victims. Sky's the limit, baby!"

"Oh yeah. And you'll be great at whatever you do."

Evelyn smiled. She leaned over and kissed her boyfriend.

"None of that," A voice said.

Evelyn and Andy pulled away from each other's lips. They looked to see who was talking. Andy rolled his eyes when he saw his step mom, Becca.

"What's wrong with kissing my girlfriend?" Andy asked.

"Your brother is home," Becca replied.

"Dylan is upstairs in his room. He doesn't care when I am kissing my girlfriend."

"Yes, well, if you want to make out with your girlfriend take it upstairs to your own room! Dylan's doesn't need to see that!"

"I will," Andy snapped. He quickly got up from the sofa. Evelyn did as well. Andy quickly took her hand. "I can't wait to leave for Orlando anyway," He added. "At least I'll get the hell away from you!"

Andy did not get along with his step mom. His mom had died when he was six. His dad remarried when he was nine. Within a year, his half-brother, Dylan had been born. Andy was an only child until his little brother had been born. Andy had gotten along fine with his step mom until he was about twelve or thirteen.

"Do not start with me, Andrew!" Becca snapped back to her stepson. "Especially with your little brother here! You are breaking his heart by leaving!"

"I am following my dreams," He commented. "It has been my dream to be a wrestler since I was a kid like so many wrestlers before me. And its happening. Do not care if I have to spend four, five years at NXT before I make it to the main roster! My mom would be proud of me. And Dylan is most definitely proud of me! His big brother is going to be a WWE Superstar!"

Andy tugged on Evelyn's hand as they quickly walked from the living room and upstairs to his bedroom.

"God, I hate being here," Andy groaned once he and his girlfriend were in his room with the door closed. "I just want to leave right now! I want to leave this house right now!"

"What if you did?" Evelyn asked.

"What do you mean, 'What if I did?'" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"What if you left here right now? What if you packed up everything or some of it and just went somewhere else until it was time to move to Orlando?"

"I'd love to!"

"Then do it!"

Andy smiled. "Yeah. Yeah!"

"Mom and Dad know things are getting very tense here," Evelyn commented. "They said you are always welcome at our home. You could stay with us in Aaron's room until the time came to go to Orlando!"

"Aaron always says I can stay in his room with him whenever I need to. And I love that!"

Evelyn smiled.

Andy continued to smile. "But…"

"…But what?"

"Dylan!"

Evelyn nodded her head.

"Talking about Aaron, your brother, makes me think of my little brother," Andy said.

"Very true," Evelyn replied.

"I can't leave yet. It is better for me just to deal with my stepmom until I leave for Orlando."

"I understand that. I am sorry for mentioning it."

"No, don't be sorry, Evie. You just want me out of here too. It seems easy to walk away, but you realize you can't always easily walk away."

"Or you don't want to walk away."

"I'd take Dylan with me in a heartbeat too. And you know what?"

"What?" Evelyn asked.

"He'd rather come with me than stay here with Dad and Becca."

"I think that's a bad thing."

"Yeah, well, Dylan has always loved spending time with me and doing everything with his big brother than spending time with his mom. I think that is why we haven't gotten a long in recent years. But Becca was always there for Dylan the first few years of his life and then she went to doing her own thing. I was always babysitting him and taking care of him when I was twelve. I didn't mind it. I had always wanted a little brother or sister," Andy told his girlfriend.

"You're a great big brother, Andy," Evelyn commented. "Dylan adores you. And he is proud of you for going to be a WWE Superstar. And what's not to adore about you?"

Andy chuckled.

"You'll be a great dad someday."

"And you'll be a great mom to those kids I'll be a great dad to."

Evelyn grinned. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Can I tell you something?" Andy asked.

"Of course," Evelyn replied.

"When my mom was in her car accident and they did an autopsy on her, they discovered she was eight weeks pregnant."

"She was?"

"Yeah. Dad knew about it. They were going to tell me the next day."

Andy's mom had died in a head on collision of a car accident. It had been about three o'clock in the morning when she was driving home from work. She had been a nurse helping covering a shift for a coworker at the hospital. It was a drunk driver that killed her. The drunk driver died as well.

"That's why Dylan means the world to me. He was the sibling I always wanted and got. I dedicated most of my available time to him: taking care of him and playing with him. I didn't hesitate to babysit him when I was asked when I was thirteen and then fourteen."

"I know, baby," Evelyn said.

"That's why I love your brothers and sisters as much as I love Dylan. They are my brothers and sisters too."

"Damn right they are. Everyone loves and adores you just like I do. You are their adoptive big brother."

"And someday I'll be their brother-in-law."

Evelyn grinned.

To be young and in love.

A few days later it was Evelyn's eighteenth birthday. Evelyn was excited because it was her birthday and she was legally an adult now. However, she didn't plan on going crazy as being an adult now. She was just happy to have reached that hump in her life. She was going to start her senior year of high school in August. It was a life changer for her.

Colby and Mercedes rented out a place to have a birthday party for their daughter. Becky and Fergal with their kids, Ashley and Rami with their kids, and Pam and Aaron with their kids came out for the party. Evelyn was happy to have them all there. It was a basic dance party.

Evelyn had tons of fun at her party with all her friends and her family. She enjoyed it a lot when her family were intentionally making fools of themselves out on the dance floor. She was not embarrassed at all by it. She blushed a little. But it was great.

However, Evelyn decided she wanted to do to special dances. One was to be with Andy and the other with Colby. He was surprised by the special dance in fact.

"Okay, so since its my birthday," Evelyn announced over a microphone provided to her by the DJ. "I get to decide what happens at my party. And no, it isn't wrestling related!"

People laughed.

"No, there are two special dances I have in mind. One I have been working on with Andy for a few weeks, which is dedicated to my parents. But we'll get to that in a few minutes. However, right now I want to have a father-daughter dance with just me and my dad. So Daddy, get over here."

Colby chuckled as he made his way over to the dance floor. Evelyn handed the microphone back to the DJ and then she joined her father. The beginnings of Because You Love Me by Celine Dion began to play.

Colby wrapped his arms around his daughter, hugging her. Evelyn did the same thing. The two then slowly moved on the dance floor.

 _For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
_

 _You're the one who saw me through it all_

 _You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Colby tightened his hold on his daughter. Evelyn's eyes began to water.

 _You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

Mercedes was crying as she watched her husband and daughter dance.

 _You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

 _You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

 _You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

 _You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

 _I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Once the song ended, everyone clapped. Mercedes did too, wiping away her tears. Colby pulled back to look at Evelyn. She was in tears. Colby smiled as he wiped them away as he did so many times over the years when she had gotten hurt or was upset. It was the same he did with his wife so many times of the years as well.

"My world is a better place because of you too, baby," Colby told her.

Evelyn quickly hugged her dad. He held her tightly.

Mercedes felt arms wrapped around her. She smiled. It was Pam, Becky, and Ashley—her fellow horsewomen. They knew she needed the group hug, because they knew what she was thinking. She was thinking about how her world was a better place for having both her husband and daughter in her life.

"All right," The DJ said. "We'll give Evelyn a few minutes to calm down and get ready for her dance with Andy. But she won't be crying after this one. No, this is a fun dance she and Andy did."

People cheered.

"What are you up two with your dance dedicated to me and your mother?" Colby asked as he walked off the dance floor with Evelyn.

"You'll see," She replied with a bright smile.

Colby chuckled. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Mercedes smiled as her husband and eldest daughter approached her. She had stopped crying by now. Evelyn smiled at her mother. She quickly hugged her. The two both needed it.

"That was great, sweetheart," Mercedes said.

"Thanks," Evelyn said. "I can tell it made you cry too."

The two laughed.

"I can't wait to see you dance with Andy in a couple minutes."

"It is really great," Evelyn smiled. "It is something I cooked up a few weeks ago, because I was listening to a certain song. It is one both you and dad really like. It's a great dance song too."

"Like I said: I can't wait to see it."

Evelyn smiled again. She gave her mom a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then headed off to the DJ again. Andy was there waiting for her.

Mercedes and Colby smiled at each other as their daughter walked away. They stepped over to each other. Colby wrapped his armed around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Image how you're going to be when there is the father-daughter dance at her wedding," Colby commented.

"The exact same," She replied.

Colby chuckled.

"You okay, babe?" Andy asked as his girlfriend approached him.

"Yes," Evelyn replied. "Just a few more minutes of breathing, though."

"Take your time, hun," The DJ said.

"No, let's do it!"

"Sounds good."

"You ready, Andy?"

"I've been ready to do it all night!" Andy said with a wink.

Evelyn laughed. "Not that!"

"Nope. Let's do this dance!"

Evelyn grinned. "What he said," She said to the DJ.

"Perfect.," The DJ replied. "All right, everyone."

Everyone looked over to the DJ.

"Evelyn is ready for this dance with Andy that she has dedicated to her parents."

Evelyn and Andy walked out onto the dance floor.

"This song was the final dance at Colby and Mercedes's wedding back in October of 2018. Colby and Mercedes, here's Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias just for you!"

Everyone clapped as Mercedes and Colby smiled at each other.

The song began to play. Evelyn and Andy stood in one spot for a few seconds and moved toward each other. They began to dance and had some fun with it as Colby and Mercedes had their own wedding reception nearly seventeen years ago.

Colby had his arms wrapped around his wife as they watched their daughter and her boyfriend. They smiled the whole time seeing Evelyn was having so much fun with Andy.

Evelyn was not the only one enjoying her party. Her siblings were enjoying it too. But Aaron was enjoying it most of all. It gave him time to spend with Ashley Devitt. And the two had spent most of the evening together too. Childhood crushes.

"Can you believe I will be sixteen next month?" Aaron commented.

"Me too," Ashley replied. "But in October."

"Sweet sixteen to be exact."

"Yep," Ashley giggled.

Aaron chuckled.

"Are you going to be getting a car for your birthday?"

"I don't know," Aaron replied. "Evie and I can share her car. I actually think that's what we'll do. If not Mom and Dad will let me borrow one of theirs."

"My parents take me everywhere and I don't mind. But they let me drive if I want to since I have my permit, you know?"

"Oh yeah. Same with me. I am nervous driving with Valerie and Derek in the car. So, I prefer to drive with a parent that doesn't have them with them. I love driving with my grandparents, though."

"They don't have Valerie or Derek in the car with them, so you're able to relax without being nervous," Ashley smiled.

"Exactly. I know both my parents were very nervous when they were driving with Evie in the car for the first time when they were bringing her home from the hospital," Aaron commented.

Ashley chuckled.

"So," Ashley said, turning the conversation. "Are you looking forward to band camp in a couple weeks?"

"Definitely!" Aaron exclaimed. "Looking forward to seeing friends and having fun with the newcomers."

"Interested in seeing what fresh meat there is of the incoming girls?" Ashley joked.

"Not really."

"Oh really?" 

"Nope," Aaron said, shaking his head. "I'll leave that to my buddies. I'm more focused on band and school Oh, and training with Dad a little."

"I'm the luckier one. I get to go to the Performance Center and train a little." Ashley stuck out her tongue.

Aaron laughed as she giggled.

"But no. I don't care about girls right now. Except for one."

"One?" Ashley asked. "Who's that?" 

"I'm talking to her!"

Ashley blushed and smiled while Aaron smirked a little. He had that same smirk his father had. That smirk that drove Mercedes crazy. And now Aaron was using it on Ashley.

"I know we're only fifteen and such. Plus, we live in different places. I just wanted to say I really like you, Ash."

"I really like you too, Aaron," Ashley replied. "I mean we basically grew up together in some way. Our parents have been friends for years. Your mom's my godmother. So, it's a basic childhood crush."

"Yes, it is. But whatever."

"Yeah, whatever," She laughed.

Aaron chuckled. "That won't stop me from doing this." He leaned in and kissed Ashley lightly on the lips. It was her very first kiss.

"Mercedes Lopez?" Fergal asked.

"Yes, Fergal Devitt?" Mercedes replied, looking at her friend's husband.

"I want you and Colby to look at something."

Mercedes and Colby both looked over to where Fergal was pointing. Becky stood with them as well. They saw Aaron and Ashley kissing.

"Your son is kissing my daughter," Fergal commented.

"Clearly," Colby said.

"I told you they were going to get married someday," Becky said. "That first kiss will lead to something more. It might take a few years, but I know it'll happen. I bet you."

"I believe it," Mercedes said.

"Oh, it'll happen," Colby said. "I bet you too."

"My little brother is kissing a girl," Evelyn commented as she stood with Andy and some of their friends.

"Who is it?" Andy asked.

Evelyn, Andy, and their friends looked to see who it was.

"Isn't that Ashley?" Trevor asked.

"Becky and Fergal's daughter?" Christina asked.

Evelyn got a better look. It was Ashley.

"Holy crap it is Ashley!" Evelyn exclaimed.

Andy and Trevor laughed.

"That's our boy, And," Trevor said.

"Oh, yeah," Andy replied.

"And that's my girl," Evelyn commented.

Everyone laughed.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Aaron and Ashley only kissed for a few minutes. Then they went back to having fun at the party. However, Evelyn approached her younger brother and her friend. She didn't give them a hard time. She just wondered. There was nothing Aaron and Ashley could really do with a relationship. All though, they planned on keeping in touch more.

Which they did.

However, six weeks later in August, Evelyn and Andy said their good-byes as he and Trevor were all moved out to Orlando for them to start their dreams of becoming WWE Superstars. The two were prepared to spend as many years as necessary in NXT before going up to the main roster. But they made a promise to each other that they would do it together and keep each other in check. Best friends turned brothers.

Andy was happy to be out in Orlando with Trevor. But he had hated saying good-bye to his little brother and Evelyn the most.

"God damn it," Andy said as he sat in the living room of the house Colby had bought especially for him and Trevor to stay in.

"It'll be all right," Colby said, comforting Andy. He had gone to Orlando with Andy and Trevor to get them all settled in.

"How did you do it, Colby?" Andy asked.

"You just do," Colby replied. "You just do what you came out here to do. It was that way when I was FCW. But once I was on the main roster and traveling around I missed my ex-fiancée like you miss Evie now. It is going to be that way. But you won't go without talking to her. I know she'll be texting you nonstop and everything. But give it a shot with being out here. Try to focus. I know you can do it. And I'll get Evie out here as much as I can to see you."

"Thanks, Colby."

"No problem."

Colby gave Andy a hug as he would his own son.

Back in Moline, though, Evelyn was upset. Mercedes offered as comfort to her daughter as she could. Evelyn was truly upset and it was the strongest she had ever been in her eighteen years.

"It'll be all right, sweetheart," Mercedes said. "You'll be okay and he'll be okay. Your dad is going to make sure of that. As well as Uncle Fergal and Aunt Becky. And we'll get you out to Orlando as much as we can."

"I know," Evelyn replied. "But just knowing I won't see him for a while sucks."

"I know that myself. Baby, I was the way Andy is right now. I was upset to leave people behind in Boston to go to Tampa and then to Orlando once the Performance Center was open. Every single person that has come through the Performance Center has left people behind one way or another.

"Andy loves you very much. You are his biggest supporter and have helped him in some way get to where he is to becoming a WWE Superstar. Or at least an NXT Superstar. But Andy loves you for you and not because Seth Rollins is your father. Yes, he was first interested in you for being our daughter. But he saw there was more to you than just being Seth Rollins's daughter. You are Evelyn Lopez. A girl who loved to sing and wanted to be in color guard when she got into high school.

"You two have an interest in music. That's one thing you have in common other than wrestling. You just got to find things to focus on day by day. You have to take one day at time. And before you know it you'll be seeing him."

"It might not be until Thanksgiving when I can see him," Evelyn said. "I'll have school and march band stuff."

"Well, it won't be too hard to write a note to get you excused one Friday to get away for the weekend and miss that following Monday of school as well. You'll have a four-day weekend in Orlando with Andy. We'll figure out a weekend to do it later. We might go with October.

"You just work hard in school by keeping those grades up and giving a great performance for marching band. You are the captain after all. But impress your coach and band director, so you can sneak away just for a weekend."

"It's not hard with the coach and band director, Mom. And I am excited for my senior year. I can't wait to experience everything with Mona, Liza, and the rest of my friends. Plus, I want to get into colleges. I really want to get into University of Central Florida to be out in Orlando."

"I know, baby. Your dad and I will do what we can on our end if there is anything we can do."

"Thanks, Mom," Evelyn said, hugging her.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Mercedes replied.

"Evie?" A voice asked.

Mercedes and Evelyn looked over into the doorway of Evelyn's bedroom. Valerie stood in the doorway.

"Are you still sad about Andy leaving?" Valerie asked.

"Not so much anymore," Evelyn said. She got up from her bed and scooped her baby sister into her arms. "Mom and I had a nice talk and she helped me not to be so upset. But you want to know something else?"

"What?"

"You make everyone so much better too!"

"I do?!"

"Yes, you do," Mercedes said, getting up from the bed. "You brighten up everyone's day, baby girl. And you'll brighten up Daddy's day the moment he gets home for Orlando."

"When will that be?" 

"Just a few days," Evelyn commented.

"When can we go to Disney again, Mommy?"

"Soon, baby," Mercedes laughed.

"How about we play dress up?" Evelyn suggested.

"Yeah!" Valerie squealed.

"Okay, you go grab stuff from your room and come back in here. And we'll dress up and I'll put a little makeup on you. The usual."

"Yay!"

"Go," Evelyn said, placing her baby sister down on her feet.

Valerie quickly ran from the room.

"See it'll be all right, Evie," Mercedes said.

Evelyn nodded her head at her mom. "Yes, I'll focus on stuff here. Then we talk to Andy I can tell him everything going on here and he can tell me everything going on there. I know I'll be hearing a lot of great stories." 

"Oh, you will. Training and everything can be grueling. But it is worth it in the end. I always talked to my mom at the end of the day and that helped me. I'm sure Andy will be talking to you a lot at the end of the day. Now have fun with your little sister."

"I will."

Mercedes smiled. She gave Evelyn a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room. Valerie quickly came running back into the room.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Evelyn made her focus be on her family, friends, school, and marching band. Plus, applying to colleges. UCF in Orlando, Florida was her number one pick. But she still planned to apply to other colleges. The rest of the kids dedicated their time to family, friends, school, and their own extra-curricular activities as well.

Mercedes and Colby were proud of all their kids. They all worked hard at what they did. Derek just started kindergarten and Valerie was still in preschool.

It was crazy to have their teenage children while also having their two younger children.

But life was crazy all together.

In October, the whole family made a trip out to Orlando. There were a few reasons they made the trip. One was for Evelyn to see Andy. Another reason for a family weekend. But the important reason was Ashley Devitt's Sweet Sixteen. Ashley wasn't having a big party like Evelyn had for her Eighteenth. But she just wanted part of her second family out there for it. In all actuality she wanted Aaron there.

Evelyn was very excited to be seeing Andy. As well as Trevor. They had been doing great so far. They had their good and bad days, of course. But they were doing it.

Colby had made two trips out there since Andy and Trevor had been out there. He wanted to make sure Andy and Trevor were doing okay for himself. But he got reports from Fergal and those at the Performance Center how the two young men were doing.

The family flew out of Moline in the evening of Thursday, October 25th. Ashley's Sweet Sixteen party was that Saturday. But her actual birthday was that Sunday. The family would fly back to Moline on Monday morning.

Mercedes and Colby with Derek, Valerie, Evelyn were staying at the house where Andy and Trevor were while Aaron, Katianna, and Mariah were staying with Becky and Fergal. The first stop was Becky and Fergal's to drop Aaron, Katianna, and Mariah off. Then the rest of the Lopez family would head their own way. Mercedes and Colby didn't stay at Becky and Fergal's very long. Derek and Valerie were tired. And they knew Evelyn was anxious to see Andy and Trevor. Mostly, Andy.

Andy laid on the living room sofa, watching TV waiting for Evelyn and them. Evelyn had texted him as soon as they left Becky and Fergal's.

"Don't fall asleep," Trevor said, coming into the living room.

"I'm not going to," Andy said.

"Dude, I know you. Move over."

Andy sat up on the sofa. His best friend and roommate sat down next to him.

It was about 10:30 pm. They had to be at the Performance Center at 7:30 am the next morning. Trevor planned on going to bed after seeing Evelyn and all them. He was tired and he knew Andy was too. Andy had been anxious all day long as well while they were at the Performance Center.

Andy's phone went off. He looked at it. It was a text from Evelyn.

"They're here," Andy said.

"Well, get your ass up and go see your girl," Trevor said.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Andy replied, quickly getting up from the sofa.

Evelyn was very excited as she quickly got out of the car. She had just sent Andy a text letting him know she, her parents, Derek, and Valerie had arrived. She knew he would be outside very shortly.

"There she goes," Mercedes commented to her husband as Evelyn was out of the car.

Colby chuckled. He looked toward the front door. He saw Andy coming out. "Here he comes," He replied looking at his wife.

Mercedes grinned.

Evelyn grinned as she ran over to her boyfriend. Andy smiled brightly as his girlfriend came running at him.

Evelyn quickly jumped into his arms, hugging and kissing him. He held onto her tightly, returning the hug and kiss.

"Do you think Evie and Andy are happy to see each other?" Mercedes asked Derek as she picked him up and pointed to them.

"Gross!" Derek exclaimed, seeing his older sister smooching her boyfriend.

Mercedes laughed.

"All right, you two," Trevor said.

Evelyn and Andy pulled away slightly and looked at each other. They smiled. They pulled away all the way and looked to their friend.

"Hi Trevor," Evelyn smiled.

"Hey, Evie, Eve," Trevor said.

Evelyn moved toward him and gave him a big hug.

"It's great to see you, hun."

"You too."

"How about some help with the bags?" Colby shouted to them.

"Coming, Colby," Trevor shouted. He walked over to the car. He said hello to Mercedes as she walked with Valerie and Derek.

Evelyn and Andy gave each other one more hug and kiss. Andy greeted Derek and Valerie with big hugs. Evelyn went to help her dad and Trevor with the bags. Derek and Valerie were as happy to see Andy as Evelyn was. He greeted Mercedes next.

A minute later, everyone was in the house. Colby took his, Mercedes's, Derek's, and Valerie's bags to the master bedroom. Evelyn took hers to Andy's room. Trevor bid everyone good night after that. Mercedes told Derek and Valerie it was time for them to go to bed too.

"No!" The two chorused.

"Yes," Colby said. "You two should have been in bed two and half hours ago."

"But we want to talk to Andy," Valerie said.

"Yeah!" Derek added.

"We have the whole weekend to have talk," Andy commented. "I know you two want to go to bed, actually, because you look tired."

"Appearances can be dis…What's that big word?"

"Deceiving," Evelyn said.

"Yes, what she said!"

The adults laughed.

"Come on, say good night," Mercedes said.

"Okay, fine," Derek said. "Good night, Andy."

"Good night, little man," Andy said. "Give me a hug."

Derek happily gave him a big hug. Valerie did the same. Mercedes then took them into the master bedroom to get them ready for bed.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed too. But first I'm going to help your mom with those two," Colby commented.

"Okay," Evelyn said.

"Good night, sweetheart."

"Night, Daddy," She replied, hugging him.

"Good night, Andy. I'll see you in the morning to go to the Performance Center. Don't stay up too late with this one."

"We won't," Andy said.

"Good."

Colby headed into the master bedroom to help Mercedes with their youngest son and daughter.

"Come on, you," Andy said, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and taking her to his bedroom. Evelyn happily moved with him.

"Good night, you two," Mercedes said coming out of the master bedroom as they passed.

"Night, Mommy," Evelyn said.

"Yes, good night," Andy said.

Mercedes smiled. She headed out into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"I'm so happy to have you here," Andy said hugging and kissing his Evelyn.

"I'm so happy to finally be here," Evelyn said.

"I missed you so much!"

"Me too!"

"Get ready for bed," Andy said. "I want to cuddle."

"I love it," Evelyn replied. "Cuddling sounds great."

Andy laughed.

Evelyn quickly changed into her night clothes. She and Andy then got into bed together, ready to go to sleep.

"I missed this very much," Andy said, kissing the top of his girlfriend's head.

"Me too," Evelyn replied. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I haven't missed anyone so much as I did my dad when he was on the road when I was a kid."

"Same old, same old with the wrestling business, huh?" 

"Yep."

"At least I have the weekend off"

"Again, yep. But sooner or later, you'll be traveling on the NXT houseshows around Florida doing the grunt work."

"I have a few months before that, actually. And I look forward to it. Especially with you being back home in Moline."

"Very true," Evelyn commented. "But at least we are together now."

"Yep," Andy replied. He kissed the top of her head again.

After grabbing a bottle of water and heading back into the bedroom, Mercedes saw Colby getting into bed with Valerie and Derek. She smiled.

"Time for bed, Mommy," Valerie said.

"Yep," Derek said.

Mercedes laughed. "I'm on my way, babies."

Colby chuckled.

The next morning, Colby went with Andy and Trevor to the Performance Center. Mercedes spent time with Becky. Becky let her kids stay home from school that day so they could enjoy time with Evelyn, Aaron, and the rest of the Lopez children. It was Lopez-Devitt wife and children fun. Of course, Ashley was more interesting in spending time with Aaron than she was Evelyn, Katianna, and Mariah. Jaime was happy to keep Derek and Valerie occupied while his sisters hung out the older Lopez children. He normally hung out with Aaron. But he would play his big brother role for a bit. He didn't mind it at all either.

"What are my son and your daughter doing?" Mercedes asked.

Becky laughed.

Aaron and Ashley were simply in the living room watching a movie.

"What is going on with those two?" Mercedes asked. "All I know is they talk a lot."

"They do," Becky said. "I think it is an unofficial long-distance relationship."

"I believe so as well. They have shared a couple kisses."

"Yes, they have. Aaron snuck one last night and one this morning."

"What did Fergal say to the night kiss?"

"He didn't say anything. He just chuckled and smiled. And it was his good smile."

Mercedes grinned. "There is no one better for your daughter then my son."

"Very true," Becky replied.

Mercedes laughed.

At the Performance Center, Colby talked with the trainers and everyone seeing how Andy and Trevor were doing.

"They're great," One trainer said. "They are completely focused. They have been at it a couple months and they're very dedicated."

"They're young ones," Another commented. "But more determined than some of our older superstars."

"I think they'll make it," Colby said. "I know Andy misses Evelyn and his family, but every superstar and trainee does."

"Evie and his little brother are the main people far away that are a motivation for him," Fergal said.

Colby nodded his head with a smile. He knew this weekend was going to be great and perfect for both Evelyn and Andy. They would get to spend time together when they hadn't been able to in two months. Then next month Andy would be home in Moline for Thanksgiving. The following month would be for Christmas. It was just a matter of getting through about a month each.

Colby really wanted Evelyn to get into UCF. However, she had an idea to apply for a community college in Orlando if she didn't get into UCF. Then after getting her basic Associate's Degree transfer to UCF. Fergal and Becky said Evelyn could stay with them while she went to school. Colby didn't care wherever his daughter went to college. He just wanted her to be happy. He'd pay whatever for college tuition as well.

Later that afternoon, Evelyn and Mercedes were both back at the house. They had left Valerie and Derek at Becky and Fergal's. A few hours later, in the very early evening, Colby with Andy and Trevor were back from the Performance Center.

Evelyn and Andy were both very happy, because they would have the rest of the weekend to spend very waking moment together. It was what they needed to.

"We're taking everyone out to dinner," Mercedes telling the plans for the evening.

"Sounds good," Colby said. "All the kids, you and me with Becky and Fergal?"

"Yep."

"Sounds good."

"Trevor, that always includes you," Mercedes said. "You are one of the kids."

"Thanks," Trevor replied.

"He's been for the last few years," Colby commented. "And he always will be. The same with Andy."

"Thanks," Trevor said again.

"Yes, thanks," Andy said.

"However," Mercedes said. "I think Evie and Andy are going to stay here. But we are to bring them back food for themselves."

"Is that the plan?" Andy asked, looking at Evelyn.

"Yes!" Evelyn exclaimed. "I want you all to myself tonight! Then tomorrow I will share you with everyone else!"

"Perfect!"

"All right, I'll change clothes," Trevor said.

"Me too," Colby said.

After both Colby and Trevor changed clothes, the two left Mercedes. They headed back to Fergal and Becky's. They would all decide on where to go for dinner and then head to the restaurant.

"Now that they're gone," Evelyn said. She quickly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, kissing him passionately.

Andy smiled to himself, happily returning the kiss, and wrapping his own arms tightly around her. Evelyn pulled away from him a few moments later. She grabbed his hand and slowly pulled him out of the living room.

Andy chuckled. He knew exactly what she had on her mind.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Christi," Mercedes commented to Trevor as he sat in the backseat of the car.

"It's no big deal," Trevor said. "Honestly, Christi and I just want to do our own things for a little bit. At least she understands I want to."

"You want your main focus to be NXT right now. I get it."

"Yeah, and I honestly think there might be another guy. She has been weird with me as of late."

Mercedes bit her lip. She looked over at her husband. Colby gave her a look. Mercedes knew for a fact there was another guy. Christina had told Evelyn about him. Evelyn had then told her mom about it. Christina was one of Evelyn's best friends. Trevor was also a best friend to Evelyn. He was a brother to her actually. Evelyn would eventually be in the middle of something.

"I honestly think there's another guy," Trevor commented.

"Don't worry about it right now, Trevor," Colby said. "Try not to let it get to you."

"Like I said, I want to do my own thing."

"Damn, baby," Andy said as Evelyn rolled off of him. "I love it when you take control."

Evelyn giggled. "I do too."

Andy chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her.

"This was one of the reasons I just wanted it to be you and me tonight," Evelyn commented.

"On, a little overdue sex, right?"

"Yep!"

Andy laughed. "I missed you so much." He kissed her again.

"Who says we're done?" Evelyn asked. "We have a few hours."

"That we do. That we do!"

The happy young couple enjoyed their few hours alone together. They would enjoy the whole weekend together. And when it came time to say good-bye they would be happy. Yes, Evelyn would be going home with her family. But she would have been happy to have spend a weekend with her boyfriend. She would see him again in another for Thanksgiving. It was another month, yes. But it was still seeing him soon. And not in two months, not knowing would she would see him like it had been when he left for Orlando in August.


	86. Chapter 86

Evelyn would not be seeing Andy come November, though. Her life was about to change. And not for the better.

It was a few days later on November 1st at about two o'clock in the morning, Colby and Mercedes received a late-night phone call.

"Hello?" Mercedes answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID before picking up the phone.

"Mercedes, it's Fergal," Fergal said.

"Fergal?" Mercedes asked. "What's wrong?" She yawned.

"I'm at the hospital."

"Oh, my God! Are Becky and/or the kids all right?"

"They're all just fine."

"What happened?"

"Trevor and Andy were in a car accident."

"Colby," Mercedes said, turning to her husband.

"What's wrong, baby?" Colby asked. "Is everyone all right?"

"No, Andy and Trevor were in a car accident."

Colby quickly sat up in bed. He took the phone from his wife. "Fergal?" He asked.

"I'm here," Fergal replied.

"What happened?"

Mercedes turned the bedroom light on as Colby talked to Fergal. She was scared.

Colby shook his head as he listened to Fergal.

"They were on their way home from our place," Fergal explained. "We were having a small Halloween party for the kids and their friends. Andy and Trevor joined us. But while they were on the way home, a drunk driver hit them. Trevor is here in the hospital. However, Andy…"

"…He didn't make it, did he?" Colby asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"He died at the scene!"

Colby clenched his hand into a fist. "Have you talked to their parents?"

"Yes. Trevor's parents are going to be out here as soon as possible. I'm sure about Andy's, though."

"Thank you, Fergal," Colby said.

"Yeah. I'll be in touch with more on Trevor soon."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. And my deepest regards." 

"Thanks."

"Bye," Fergal said.

"Bye."

Fifteen minutes later, Mercedes woke Evelyn up to tell her what happened. Colby meanwhile was on the phone with Andy's parents. Evelyn immediately broke down in tears.

Mercedes took her daughter into her arms and held her tightly. It was all she could do.

"It was a head on collusion…" Casey Turner, Andy's dad, explained to Colby over the phone. "…But only in half of the front of the car. It was on the driver's side of the car. A witness said Andy moved the car to the side before they were hit. He was trying to get out of the way, but didn't move quick enough for himself."

Colby nodded his head. "Have you told Dylan yet?"

"No," Casey replied. "Becca and I are waiting on that."

"How's she doing?"

"Despite not getting along with Andy at many times, she did love him."

"Andy loved her too," Colby said. "He did miss you, Dylan, and her when he was there."

"That'll be a great comfort to her," Casey replied. "Thank you. How's Evelyn doing?"

"Mercedes's in with her right now. I don't think she'll be doing too good."

"Why don't you go take care of her and we'll talk later?" Casey suggested.

"Sounds good," Colby said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Colby hung up the phone. He left his and Mercedes's bedroom. He walked through the hall of the house and to Evelyn's bedroom.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Katianna asked, stepping outside her bedroom. Mariah stood behind her.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Aaron asked as he stepped outside his.

Colby sighed. He directed his daughters and son into Katianna and Mariah's room. The girls sat down on Mariah's bed. Aaron remained standing, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Andy and Trevor were both in a car accident a few hours ago," Colby told them.

The girls gasped.

"Are they all right?" Aaron asked.

Colby shook his head. "Trevor is in the hospital. But Andy didn't make it."

Katianna and Mariah both covered their mouths with their hands.

"That's why Evie's crying then?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. I just got off the phone with Andy's parents," Colby replied. "Fergal was the one who called. He talked to both Andy and Trevor's parents before me. I'm going to go check on your sister."

"Okay."

Colby left the room. He could hear Evelyn crying as he walked to her bedroom again. He opened the door. He saw both his wife and daughter on Evelyn's bed.

"Hey," Colby said.

Both Evelyn and Mercedes looked over at him. Evelyn gave him a desperate look as tears streamed down her cheeks. Colby closed the door to the room and went over to the bed. He sat down on the bed, taking Evelyn into his arms and holding her. He held her tightly. He held her the way he had held Mercedes main times in the months following Mercedes's rape those nineteen years prior.

Evelyn ended up crying herself to sleep in her father's arms. Colby didn't mind it. He stayed with her the rest of the night. Mercedes ushered her other children back to bed. Aaron and his sisters were upset. But not quite as their older sister was.

Nine days later, Evelyn said her good-byes to Andy at his funeral. Her whole family—her parents, siblings and her grandparents—were there as well. Becky and Fergal with their kids had gone out to Moline to say their good-byes as well. Everyone paid their respects with kind words. Evelyn was asked by Andy's parents to say something.

"I don't want to say a whole lot," Evelyn confessed. "I loved Andy with all my heart. He was my first boyfriend and first real relationship. He'll always have a special place in my heart. And his family will always have a special place in my life no matter what. But I know for sure Andy loved to hear me sing and I'm going to now."

The beginning of Faith Hill's There You'll Be began to play.

 _When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

 _In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

 _Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

 _In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

 _'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always_

 _In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be_

Tears were streaming down Evelyn's cheeks as she finished singing. Everyone clapped for her.

"Thank you, everyone," Evelyn choked. "Thank you."

Casey came up to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Evie," He said.

A half hour later, everyone was at the reception for the funeral. It was actually at Black and Brave. Colby and the other trainers insisted on it. Even if people couldn't use the CrossFit gym for the day.

"You doing okay, sweetheart?" Judith asked her oldest granddaughter.

"Just fine, Grandma," Evelyn replied. "Just fine."

"Good." She gave her a hug and kiss.

Evelyn hugged her tightly. However, there was a sudden commotion and it got everyone's attention.

"Fuck you, Christina!" Trevor screamed.

"You deserved to know the truth, Trevor!" Christina exclaimed.

Evelyn quickly moved over toward them.

"Yeah, well, you should have told me, what a few weeks ago!" Trevor shouted. "Not at the reception after my best friend's funeral!"

"Calm down, Trevor," Evelyn said, holding her hands up. Trevor nodded his head. "What's wrong?"

"I told him about George," Christina said.

"You knew?" Trevor asked, looking at Evelyn.

"Of course, she did! She's my best friend!" Christina exclaimed.

Trevor didn't say anything. He just walked away.

Evelyn watched as he did. She felt guilty.

"Don't feel guilty, Evie," Christina said. Evelyn looked at one of her best friends. "I know you are! But it doesn't matter!"

"No! It does matter!" Evelyn said, quietly. "You should have told him a few weeks ago. Now he's pissed. He just got into a car accident. And his best friend died next to him in that accident."

"You're taking his side?!" Christina nearly screamed.

"Yes! Yes, I am! I have the whole time, Christina! That's not fair to him. Yes, he has been in Orlando for two months and you two broke up, wanting to do your own things. But he deserved to know the truth!"

Evelyn walked away. She scanned the room looking for Trevor. She saw him standing by himself. She went over to him.

"Hey," She said, touching his good arm. He separated his shoulder in the accident as well as getting cuts and bruises with that of a concussion.

Trevor turned to her. He was crying a little.

"Come here," She said, holding her arms open.

Trevor hugged her with his good arm, wrapping it around her. Evelyn was careful as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Trevor," Evelyn said. "For not telling you."

"Don't be sorry," He replied, pulling out of their hug. Evelyn looked at him. "Christina is your best friend."

"One of them!" Evelyn quickly replied. "Just _one_! You are another and have been! You deserve better than. And I thought she was better than that. Clearly, I was wrong."

Trevor chuckled. Evelyn smiled.

"Whatever, Evie! Whatever! Now I can focus on wrestling more!" Trevor commented.

"Yeah, once that shoulder is better."

"True."

Evelyn nodded her head with a smile. She gave him another hug.

"Everything okay over here?" Colby asked, coming over.

"Yeah," Trevor replied. "Just fine, Colby."

"Good," Colby said. He patted Trevor lightly on his good shoulder and kissed Evelyn on the cheek. "It'll be okay. The three of us will get through this whole thing together, okay?"

"Yeah," Trevor said. "I'll be home for little while. Then after Thanksgiving I'm going back to Orlando. I'll need to adjust to being by myself in the house when I go back."

"You'll be okay with that?" Evelyn asked.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out when the time comes."

"Yes," Colby said. "Focus on being home and getting a little better before heading back. If need be I'll go with you for a little bit. Then you can figure it out more while we're in Orlando again."

Trevor nodded his head.

Colby patted Trevor on the shoulder one more time and walked away.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

Trevor spent the next two weeks at home and he spent a lot of time with Evelyn, which she really enjoyed. The Monday following Thanksgiving he returned to Orlando for the first time in two weeks. Colby went with him like he said he would. Trevor needed to get used to being the house by himself. The house Colby had gotten especially for him and Andy to live in while being at the Performance Center.

It was hard the first few days for Trevor being back in the house and he talked to Evelyn every day about it. She was happy to listen and talk to him about it. She talked about how she was feeling a little better too. She said it was hard not talking to Andy like she did almost every day over the phone, but talking to Trevor helped her with it.

Mercedes and Colby were glad both Evelyn and Trevor were happy and dealing with Andy's death together. And after two weeks in Orlando Colby returned home to Moline leaving Trevor behind to be on his own for another two weeks before he came home for Christmas and New Year's.

Trevor told Evelyn is was weird and lonely being the house by himself since Colby had left. However, he said it was something he needed to do. And it truly was.

Evelyn and Trevor kept talking to each other every day for a few more weeks and before they both knew it, he was coming home for Christmas and New Year's.

Evelyn was at school the day he was coming home. He was coming home on Friday, December 21, the Friday before Christmas, which was on a Tuesday the following week. Evelyn had her last finals that day which marked the end of the first semester of her senior year and the second grading period of that year as well. Evelyn didn't expect Trevor to be in town until the evening. However, when she got home from school with Aaron and Katianna, Trevor was at the house waiting for her.

"I know that car," Evelyn shouted going into the house.

Her younger brother and sister chuckled as they followed her inside. They knew Trevor was there already. Everyone—minus Evelyn—knew he was getting home in the afternoon and not the evening.

Evelyn quickly walked into the house. She looked into the living room. She saw Trevor sitting in the room with Mercedes and Colby talking.

"Hey," Trevor said, getting up from his seat.

Evelyn squealed with a delight and went over to him. Trevor laughed.

"I thought you weren't going to be here until tonight," Evelyn said, hugging him.

"I wanted to surprise you," Trevor replied, pulling from their hug a moment later.

"We all knew about it," Mercedes said.

Evelyn grinned. She looked at her parents. Colby nodded his head, saying, "Yep, we did know."

"Well, it's a great surprise," Evelyn said. She gave Trevor another hug.

"That's why I did it!" Trevor replied.

Evelyn chuckled.

A few minutes later, the two were alone with Evelyn's room talking.

"It's so nice to see you in person," Evelyn commented.

"It is," Trevor said. "How were your finals?"

"Great. I know I aced them. But how was your flight here?"

"Not too bad. I was very anxious to get to Moline."

"How are your parents?"

"Happy that I'm home now. They don't mind if I spend a lot of time with you, though."

"Well, that's good to know," Evelyn said.

Trevor nodded his head. "I plan to spend some time with Dylan while I'm here."

"Yeah, we can do that together."

"I talked to Becca already today. She knows Dylan will be happy to see me."

"He will be. He has told me himself."

Andy's younger brother, Dylan was doing okay with the loss of his older brother. He was very depressed in the first few weeks. But he has gotten a little better. It would take a while for him to really live with the loss of his older brother. Especially when he, Dylan, was only eight years old. Evelyn made it her duty to see him as much as possible in the last month and a half. And now that Trevor was home for a few weeks, he would make sure to Dylan a lot as well.

"How about tomorrow you and I go see him?" Trevor suggested.

"Sounds good. But tonight, it's just you and I!" Evelyn replied.

"And what would you like to do?"

"Just hang out! Watch movies, pig out, and talk!"

"So, girls' night?!" Trevor teased.

Evelyn giggled. "No."

"I know what you mean, Evie, Eve. That would be nice!"

And that was what they did. The two spent the evening watch movies, pigging out and talking it. It was something they had always done with Andy and Christina. However, Andy was gone and Christina was yesterday's news to Trevor.

"Have you talked to Christina?" Trevor asked.

"Only a little bit," Evelyn said.

"Is she still with what's his name?"

"Yep. Liza said Christina is coming to her New Year's Eve Party."

"Whatever," Trevor replied. "I'm not going to Liza's party to see her. I'm going to see everyone and hang out with you."

"Yeah," Evelyn said. "Fuck Christina!"

"Already have."

Evelyn burst out laughing as Trevor chuckled.

"Oh, my God," Evelyn said.

"It was too good to pass up!"

Evelyn chuckled.

The next day, as planned, Evelyn with Trevor went to Andy's to see not only his little brother, but also his parents. Trevor enjoyed catching up with Casey and Becca. He also enjoyed spending some time with Dylan. They two hung out like brothers. It was truly something the two had both needed.

Christmas came and went. Evelyn enjoyed the holiday with her family as always. But she enjoyed it most with Trevor, even without Andy as well. And he did too.

The two were also enjoying spending all their time together. However, Evelyn wanted to have a conversation with her mom about something.

"Mom?" Evelyn asked, knocking on her parents' bedroom door.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Mercedes replied. She sat on her and Colby's bed.

It was the night of the 30th. The next evening was New Year's Eve and Liza's New Year's Eve party, which was where Evelyn and Trevor would be.

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure. Come on in."

"Can I close the door?"

"Of course," Mercedes replied.

Evelyn closed the bedroom. She walked over to the bed and sat down with her mom.

"What's up?" Mercedes asked.

"Can you have feelings for someone so quickly after losing someone else?"

"This is about Trevor, isn't it?"

"Yes," Evelyn replied.

Mercedes nodded her head. "I noticed there was something brewing!"

Evelyn chuckled.

"I don't know, Evie," Mercedes commented. "I think it depends on the person. It's been almost two months since you lost Andy. And you and Trevor have talked and spent a lot of time together since it happened. The loss of him brought you two closer."

"It did. But I don't know," Evelyn replied.

"You want to say something to Trevor, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to talk to him about it. Just go with whatever your heart says, sweetheart. I did with your dad."

Evelyn smiled.

Meanwhile, Colby was on the phone with Trevor talking about him and Evelyn.

"I feel more comfortable talking to you about this, Colby, than I do my own dad," Trevor said. "You have been a dad to me for a long time and grown to know me deeply. Plus, we are talking about your daughter."

"Yes," Colby said. "I'm going to tell you what I always tell Evie. Follow your heart. I followed my heart to Mercedes and never gave up when it came to her. I wouldn't even give up when she pushed away when she was raped. I kept my distance for a few weeks. But eventually, it worked out in the end."

"I don't know, though. I don't want to tell her how I feel and suddenly push me away, because of it and Andy as well."

"Let me tell you something. I am not big on believing in fate and all that crap. But I believe everything happens for a reason. I know it is crappy the way things ended with Christina. Believe me I know how that goes. Except I was the Christina in my situation."

"Sure, sure," Trevor said, knowing Colby's relationship history as every other person did.

"However, you and Christina are done. You are single. But we lost Andy. And the way we lost him is awful! Now Evelyn is available. Let me tell you this too, Trevor. I have seen the way my daughter looks at you since Andy has passed. She looks at you completely different compared to beforehand. I have noticed it. I know my daughter!"

"She has feelings for me. I know. I have them for her."

"Talk to her, Trevor. You just need to talk to her."

The next evening, Evelyn and Trevor were at Liza's house for her New Year's Eve party. It was mostly friends from marching band. Aaron had been invited too and he was there. Evelyn and Aaron always did their own thing when they were with their marching band friends. But everyone was excited to see Trevor. They were glad he was doing good since the accident.

Evelyn and Trevor wanted to spend their time together at the party, but Trevor was pulled away by different people to talk. Evelyn talked with Liza and Mona about eventually talking to Trevor. They were both a little leery about the whole thing, because of Christina. _Evelyn didn't care_. She hadn't talked to Christina very much since Andy's funeral anyway.

Finally, after about an hour and a half, people unlatched themselves from Trevor and let him to do his own thing. He rejoined Evelyn. He knew it was also the perfect time to talk to her about how he was feeling. Evelyn thought the same thing but for herself and her feelings.

"I'm glad I can finally be alone with you," Evelyn said.

"Me too," Trevor said. "I actually wanted to talk to you tonight about something."

"Me too."

"Well, you go first."

"Okay," Evelyn said. "I'm just going to say it. I have feelings for you, Trevor. Like the feelings I had for Andy. Not love feelings. But I really like you. More than a friend!"

Trevor smiled. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about myself, Evie."

"Really?" She asked with a smile. "You have feelings for me too?"

"I do," Trevor confessed himself. "I really like you too. And I wasn't sure how this would play out because of Andy, you know."

"Yeah, me too. But we can give it a try, you and me. And if it doesn't work out we can still be friends."

"I'd like that."

Evelyn smiled.

"I have one thing to ask, though," Trevor said.

"What?" Evelyn replied.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," Evelyn giggled.

Trevor chuckled. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I should have seen that one coming!" Someone exclaimed.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

Evelyn and Trevor pulled away and looked to see who was talking. It was Christina.

She laughed. "Yes, I should have seen that one coming. I should have seen where you two would get together. Or more so where Trevor would make the move on you, Evelyn," She said.

"Christina," Trevor said. "I was really hoping you weren't coming."

"Why? So, I didn't see my ex-boyfriend making his move on one of my best friends who lost her boyfriend in a car accident just two months ago?"

"No, because you hadn't made an appearance yet. Normally, you are here at the beginning of the party."

"Well, I'm here now. And I guess this is why you and I haven't talked a whole lot in the last few weeks, Evie," Christina said.

"Yes," Evelyn replied. "Yes, because Trevor and I both needed each other because his best friend and my boyfriend died in a car accident. And you are the one who basically cheated on him or at least dumped him."

"Actually, it was mutually between us."

"Only because I wanted to focus on wrestling. You saw it as an opportunity to weasel your way out of letting me know anything."

"Whatever," Christina said. "You two can have each other. I don't care. No loss for our friendship actually, Evie. But I do have one thing to say."

"What?" Evelyn asked.

"I never pegged you for a slut."

"Excuse me?"

"I never pegged you for a slut," Christina said again. "But I guess I was wrong considering your dad is a man slut for cheating on his fiancée many years ago." 

"I'm not a slut, Christi!" Evelyn exclaimed. "A slut sleeps around. That would be you!"

"Bitch!"

Christina went to hit Evelyn, but Evelyn was quick to move out of the way. Christina ended up following face first to the ground, but she caught herself.

"Don't ever try hitting me, Christina!" Evelyn exclaimed. "I know how to wrestle myself. And I know how to quickly dodge people coming at me."

Trevor chuckled.

When Evelyn got home at 2 am, she found both her parents awake, waiting for her.

"Hi," Evelyn said, walking into the living room.

"Hi, sweetheart," Mercedes said.

"How was the party?" Colby asked.

"Great and interesting."

"Interesting?" 

"Yes," Evelyn said, sitting on the sofa with them.

"What was interesting about it?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, I told Trevor that I have feelings for him and he told me he has feelings for me too. Plus, Christina showed up and nearly hit me."

"Oh, good with Trevor," Colby said. "And I knew you had feelings for him."

"Yes, Dad. Trevor told me he talked to you. And thank you."

Evelyn moved from sitting on the sofa next to her and over to the other side of her dad, hugging him.

"You're welcome, baby doll," Colby replied, holding her tightly.

"Why did Christina nearly hit you, though, Evie?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh," Evelyn said, pulling out of her dad's embrace. "Because I called her slut. But she called me one first and I said something back in my defense."

"Yes, I've been called a slut many times!"

Evelyn didn't say anything. She knew her mom had been called a slut countless times by people because of her rape.

Six days later, it was January 7, and Trevor had had his first official day back to training in the ring since the car accident. And it was like he had never missed a step. He kicked ass.

"It was great, babe!" Trevor exclaimed as he talked to her on the phone. He had returned to Orlando two days prior.

"Yeah," Evelyn said. "Dad showed me the video Uncle Fergal sent of you. You looked great."

"Thanks. I'm going to make Andy proud. This was his and my dream together and I am going to make it come true for the both of us. There is no stopping Trevor Roberts!"

"Woo!"

Trevor laughed.

Evelyn did a long-distance relationship with Trevor as she had Andy. The two were able to talk on the phone every day. Even if just for a couple minutes. But she kept doing her school work to finish off her senior year of high school. And Trevor kept doing his thing with training and everything.

Evelyn did her college applications and everything she needed to do for applying to colleges. She was very nervous. She still really wanted to get into UCF in Orlando.

In mid-April, Evelyn decided to check the online status of her college applications. She knew they should say by now whether was accepted into the colleges or not.

"MOM!" Evelyn screamed.

"What?!" Mercedes said, coming from her bedroom and into her daughter's room.

"I GOT IN!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"In where?" 

"I got into UCF!"

Mercedes went over to the computer. Evelyn pointed at the screen. Right next to the "Status of Application" on the screen said: Accepted.

"Yay," Mercedes said. "Congratulations!"

Evelyn grinned. She gave her mom a big hug.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

One month later it was Evelyn's senior prom. She was excited. It was just as excited for her own as she had been to go with Andy to his senior prom the year before. However, Evelyn was a little sad thinking about how he had promised to take her to her own prom. As well as remembering how he had given her, her promise ring the night of his prom.

"I know you miss him, baby doll," Colby said, hugging Evelyn tightly. He had heard her crying in her room and went to see why.

"I miss him so much, Daddy," Evelyn sobbed. "It has been great with Trevor. But I miss Andy a lot today."

"I know you do. But Andy would want you to be happy today. He would want you to wipe away those tears and smile, thinking about going to prom. He would want you to get ready for the prom. Then he would want you to go out and have fun tonight. And he would want you to have fun with Trevor tonight."

"Very true," Evelyn replied.

Colby smiled. "Look me now."

Evelyn pulled out of her father's embrace and looked at him. Colby smiled. He wiped away the few tears that fell. Evelyn smiled. "Now go get in the shower and get ready for your prom, baby doll."

"Okay," Evelyn smiled.

"Okay," Colby said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

An hour later, Mercedes was helping Evelyn get ready for prom yet again.

"You look as beautiful as you did last year, sweetheart," Mercedes said.

"Thank you, Mom," Evelyn said.

"I can't believe you graduate high school in just six days as well."

"Me too. Its amazing how fast this year went."

"Its amazing how fast the last nineteen years have gone by. You were just a little one a few months from being a year old this time nineteen years ago. My baby."

"I'll always be your baby, Mom. Even if I am the oldest of this half a dozen kids."

"I love you so much, baby girl," Mercedes said, hugging her.

"I love you too, Mom," Evelyn replied, returning the hug and tightly.

Trevor had been kicking ass at the Performance Center since he returned to training in the ring in January. It had been four months since he had. The only thing or person that would stop him from achieving his dream would be himself. And that wasn't happening at any time in the near future.

However, Trevor took some time away from training and everything to be in Moline for a couple weeks for Evelyn's prom and her graduation. He wouldn't spend all his time with Evelyn. He would spend time with his family and some other friends. But once his few weeks were up, he'd be back in Orlando and focusing on everything again.

Trevor was glad Evelyn was going to UCF. She would be moving out to Orlando. That meant they would be able to see each other easily.

"Are you ready to see your daughter, Colby?" Mercedes asked as she came down and into the living room. Colby sat on the sofa with Derek and Valerie.

Colby smiled. He got up from his seat. "Yes, let's see the beautiful princess."

"Evie's a queen, not a princess," Valerie said.

"Oh," Mercedes said. "Little Miss Sass."

"Just like you," Colby said.

Mercedes chuckled. "Come on in, sweetheart."

Evelyn stepped into the living room. Colby smiled. Evelyn was extremely beautiful. She looked just like her mom and tonight her beauty definitely stood out. She wore a red column V-neck, cross back, spaghetti strap dress. She wore her hair straight and half way up. She wore diamonds earrings, a simple diamond pendant necklace and a diamond tennis bracelet.

"Beautiful," Colby said. "Just beautiful."

"Thank you, Dad," Evelyn grinned.

"Just like a queen," Derek said. "Right, Valerie?" 

"Right," Valerie replied.

"Thank you, you two," Evelyn said. She kneeled down to hug her youngest brother and sister.

"All right, picture time," Mercedes said.

"Yes, yes!" Valerie said.

Evelyn laughed. "I need one with my beautiful princess first, Mom."

"Sounds good," Mercedes said.

Evelyn took pictures with her youngest brother and sister as well as her parents. Aaron, Katianna, and Mariah were also home so Evelyn took pictures with then. It was last year all over again, but in a different dress, different hairstyle and with a different date.

Evelyn had a lot of fun at her prom with Trevor. He had a lot of fun as well.

Shortly after Evelyn and Trevor left for prom, though, Mercedes received a call from Kim Stevens. It was the sister of the rape survivor, Abby Counts—now Abby Lyons—who had been the WWE fan who Mercedes and Colby met at the airport on the way to their honeymoon. Mercedes didn't like what she was told.

"Colby!" Mercedes shouted. "Colby!"

Colby was still in the living room with Derek and Valerie when he heard Mercedes shouting.

"I'll be right back," Colby said.

"Colby!" Mercedes shouted.

"I'm coming, babe," Colby shouted as he came up the stairs.

"Why is Mom yelling?" Mariah asked, stepping out of her room.

"I don't know. Go hang out with your little brother and sister."

"Yeah, sure," Mariah replied.

"Colby!" Mercedes shouted once more.

"Hey, I'm right here, baby," Colby said.

Mercedes had a terrified look on her face.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Glenn is getting early release! He's getting early release from jail."

"Glenn Parsons?" Colby questioned.

"Yes," Mercedes replied as tears came to her eyes.

"It's all right," Colby said. He moved toward his wife, wrapping his arms around her. "It's all right, sweetheart."

"I'm scared!" She admitted.

"Don't be scared, baby. I won't let him get to you or our kids," He soothed her.

Mercedes cried. She truly was scared. It wasn't herself she was worried for. She would take care of herself if that asshole ever came near her again. It was her kids she was worried for. She was especially worried for Evelyn.

Evelyn giggled as Trevor walked her to the front door. It was about 2:30 in the morning. They had just arrived at her house. Prom had ended at midnight. The two went an afterparty following.

"I have so much fun tonight, Trev," Evelyn said.

"Me too," Trevor said. "I enjoyed tonight more than I did my own prom last year."

"I can't say which one was better for me. This year or last year."

"You don't have to say it. I know you had fun with Andy last year and then with me tonight. I know you missed Andy today too."

"Yes, I have. But being with you makes it a lot better. I honestly think he would have been happy for us being together."

"I think so too," Trevor replied.

"I want to tell you something, Trevor," Evelyn said.

"What?"

"That I love you."

"I love you too, Evie, Eve. More than I ever loved Christina."

Evelyn smiled kissing her boyfriend.

The next day, though, Colby and Mercedes sat their four oldest children down and told them what was going on.

"Why is he getting early release?" Aaron asked.

"Good behavior, apparently," Colby said.

"What's so good about a convicted rapist?!" Katianna said.

"Nothing!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Nothing is good about him!"

"When's his official release date?" Mariah asked.

"June 30."

"So, he still has a month in jail?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes."

Evelyn looked at her mom. It looked like Mercedes was about to cry. Evelyn got up and went over to her mom.

"It'll be okay, Mom," She commented. " _I'll_ be okay!"

Mercedes nodded her head. She hugged and kissed her daughter.

Aaron and his two younger sisters looked at each other and then their father. Colby nodded his head. They knew what was up. They knew their mom was worried for Evelyn. There was no reason to be worried. It was another month before Glenn got his early release. Everyone knew it was coming and they knew what to expect, if anything happened.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

Evelyn graduated high school five days later. Colby and Mercedes were both so very proud of their daughter. Despite having lost her first true love a few months into the school year, she found a way to go on. Her family and Trevor had been that for her. But in the fall, Evelyn would be starting college. They only had until August until their daughter would move away from home for the first time. Just like Evelyn had only until August the previous year before her boyfriend and friend moved away to pursue their childhood dreams as her parents had many years before.

Another five days later it was Colby and Mariah's birthdays yet again. And that birthday was a very big birthday for Colby. It was his fiftieth birthday. Mercedes and the kids had a big celebration for him. But not forgetting Mariah's birthday either. Colby made sure nobody forgot Mariah. Which they didn't. Mariah enjoyed her birthday as much as her dad did per usual.

On June 30th, Mercedes received a call from Abby herself. Abby had been informed about everything that was going with Glenn, his release, and his probation. Mercedes was glad to be informed. Abby was happy to give her the information.

A week later, July 7, Evelyn turned nineteen.

"Nineteen years old, a high school graduation and starting college in a month and half," Mercedes said. "Crazy, huh?" 

"It's not crazy," Evelyn laughed. "It's life. It's just amazing how time does fly."

"Before we know it, you'll be a college graduate, working at your dream job. Getting married and having babies."

"Yes, getting married to a WWE Superstar that is." 

"Like Mother, like Daughter," Mercedes winked.

Evelyn giggled.

"You know you haven't told your dad or I what you plan to study once at UCF. What will it be?" 

"Majoring in legal studies," Evelyn replied.

"What is the career plan for that?"

"A paralegal. There are many routes I am thinking about as to what courses to take. I have to take general education courses first. Some math, science, history, and some of other ones. But I had an idea for getting a minor in Criminal Justice. However, they have specializations for the degrees as well. I was thinking Sports and Entertainment law."

"Is that your way into the WWE?" Mercedes grinned.

"Or a better understanding of it. But there are many routes to go, Mom. I will figure it out soon." 

"That's all you need to do. Just plan and figure out."

A month later in August, it was time for Evelyn to make her official move out to Orlando. Aaron, Katianna, and Mariah were excited for their older sister, but also a little sad. Derek and Valerie were really sad, though. They didn't want their older sister to go. Mercedes and Colby were going with Evelyn to Orlando to get her settled in. The kids would all stay behind. So, they had to say good-bye with their parents leaving as well. Aaron with Katianna and Mariah understood and they would miss their parents, but they knew it was only for not too long, compared to their older sister. But Derek and Valerie hated when their parents went away.

Mercedes and Colby along with Evelyn felt really bad with leaving, because of the two youngest of the kids. They felt bad, because Evelyn would not be coming home with Mercedes and Colby.

However, Aaron, Katianna, and Mariah made their youngest brother and sister feel a little better when their parents left with Evelyn.

"More trips to Orlando maybe. Which means going to Disney World!" Mariah said.

"That would be fun!" Valerie exclaimed.

"It sucks Evie is going, but Aaron, Mariah, and I promise to play with you whenever you want. Unless we are doing homework, okay?" Katianna said.

"Okay," Derek said.

"How about we all play now?" Aaron suggested.

"What do we play?"

"Do you want to play wrestle?"

"Yes!" Valerie exclaimed.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Derek said with joy.

"Tag teams and a referee," Mariah suggested.

"Me and Aaron," Valerie said.

"Yeah, mixed tag teams," Derek said. "Me and Mariah!"

"Then me as the referee?" Katianna asked.

"Yep."

"Sounds good."

The kids had some fun play wrestling. It was just playing around and being careful with each other. The little ones had lots of fun, which was the important part for the older kids.

Evelyn was moving into the house in Orlando with Trevor. She was taking the room that was Andy's. Andy's family with Evelyn and Trevor decided what should go and what should stay after he died. What should go were things going home to Moline with Andy's family and what would be staying were things in the house.

Evelyn planned to make the room her own like it was back home. But a little would stay as Andy had it. Evelyn had actually helped Andy with placement of the furniture in the room.

" _Are you going to be okay staying in the room?" Mercedes asked with concern when Evelyn first considered the idea._

" _Why let it go to waste?" Evelyn replied. "But it'll be comfort to me with it having been Andy's room first. Plus, why let it go to waste. As well as for me to be close to Trevor."_

" _You be careful while living there with him, Evie," Colby said as protective father._

" _Don't worry, Dad. We'll be okay. I'll be busy with school and he'll be busy with training. It'll be nice to see each other at the end of the night, though. And we're staying in separate rooms."_

 _Colby nodded his head. He was glad for that. But he knew his daughter had had sex already. He was still concerned, though. As a father he would._

" _Plus, if need be I can always move in with Aunt Becky and Uncle Fergal. Then we could house another NXT star in the house," Evelyn suggested._

" _That's an idea," Mercedes said. "But you moving in the house is fine."_

" _Yes," Colby said._

After a few days, Mercedes and Colby said their good-byes to their daughter to return home and for her to be away from home for the very first time. That was very hard for all three of them. Mercedes and Colby knew Evelyn would be okay, though. She had Trevor as well as Becky and Fergal. Just like they were there for Trevor and had been for Andy.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

"I can't believe you are going to be the NXT Champion tomorrow night!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"Same here, Evie, Eve!" Trevor replied. "Same here!"

Evelyn grinned.

It was about two years later, on Friday, August 20, 2038. Trevor had made his official debut to NXT TV the year before after working two years to earn his debut. He did the houseshows before then. But it took a little bit to get to the point where he was officially ready for his TV debut. Once he made that debut, he never looked back and kept going forward.

Evelyn was extremely proud of him. But while he did his thing in NXT, she did her thing in school. She was working hard and succeeding. Colby and Mercedes were very proud of her. She was a junior in college now.

While Evelyn had been thriving nearly for two years, so had her brothers and sisters. Derek and Valerie were now 8 and 7 years old. Aaron had graduated high school that past May. And he had started his training at NXT in June. His try-out had been in January. He was nineteen now. Katianna was entering her senior year of high school soon and was eighteen years old. Mariah was entering her sophomore year of high school and was now fifteen years old.

Mercedes and Colby were very happy for their children growing up and moving along to the future lives.

"Come on, we have to meet your parents and everyone," Trevor said.

"Yes," Evelyn said. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and her purse. "Let's roll."

"It's more like 'Let's rollins.'"

Evelyn giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Trevor replied, kissing her.

The two headed out of the hotel room. They met with Mercedes, Colby, and the rest of the Lopez children to go out and have some fun.

SummerSlam that year was in Boston. Mercedes was really excited for it. She and Colby had done a few autograph signings that week for SummerSlam Axxess. They had enjoyed it a lot as well as their fans.

The family went out to lunch. Fans of Mercedes and Colby as well as Trevor saw them and asked for autographs and pictures. This was when they weren't eating. It was when they were walking around. The three were very glad to not be bothered while they ate. The downside with being bothered by fans.

However, as they were walking along together, Mercedes saw someone she never, ever wanted to see again. She saw Glenn. More so he came up to her, Colby, and the kids.

"Hey babe!" Glenn exclaimed.

Mercedes stopped dead her tracks. She turned around. Colby and the kids as well. Colby, Trevor, and Aaron wondered who the yell someone was calling babe among their daughters and sisters. Colby saw Glenn.

"You," Colby said.

"Yes, me, Colby," Glenn smiled. "Hello. Hello to you as well, Mercedes. And the whole Lopez children bunch. And TR Andrews!"

Trevor's wrestling name was TR Andrews. TR stood for his first and last name: Trevor Roberts. Then the Andrews was in honor of Andy's first name.

"Glenn," Mercedes said.

"As in Glenn Parsons?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, young man," Glenn said.

Aaron looked at Katianna and Mariah. They looked over at their parents. Mercedes looked nervous. Colby glared at him. He was carrying Valerie. Derek had been walking with Evelyn and Trevor. Evelyn held her head high as she had an arm around her younger brother. Trevor glared at him.

"What beautiful daughters and handsome sons you have, Mercedes," Glenn said.

"On behalf of our family, I say we do not say thank you!" Katianna exclaimed.

"Feisty just like your mom."

"Watch yourself!" Aaron exclaimed. This man was not going to mess with his sister.

"My apologizes, _Aaron_!" Glenn smiled.

Colby shook his head. It was no secret to the names of his and Mercedes's kids to the whole world.

"Yes, such a beautiful family, Mercedes and Colby. We have Aaron, of course," Glenn said. He then gently pointed and said the names of each of the kids, "Katianna, Mariah. You're holding your youngest, Valerie, Colby. And Young Derek over here with TR Andrews. More so Trevor. And then there is _the gorgeous, Evelyn_. _Gorgeous just like her mom_."

Evelyn continued to hold her head high. "Say something directly to me! Just say it!" She thought.

"We sure had a gorgeous result of our encounter, Mercedes! You raised _our daughter_ well," He smirked.

"I'm not your daughter, buddy!" Evelyn slapped. "You are just the evil sperm donor to me. The only man to claim me as his daughter is Colby Lopez. Not Glenn Parsons who raped my mom and two other women. Two other women who put your ass in jail!"

"You're feisty too! That fire your mom had when I first met her in that bar!"

"Son of a bitch!" Mercedes snapped. She pushed through her kids and threw a hard punch in his face.

Everyone gasped.

Glenn grabbed onto his face.

"I still have that fire, you asshole!" Mercedes exclaimed. "I should have let my friends let Colby punch you himself twenty-one years ago. Get out of here and stay away from my family. Especially _my daughter_."

Glenn held onto his face still. He quickly walked away.

Mercedes turned to her family.

"Mom," Mariah said with a grin.

"That was awesome!" Katianna said.

"Very!" Aaron said.

"Thanks," Mercedes smiled. She looked at her husband. "That felt really good!"

"Good!" Colby said. "But I really wish you and everyone would have let me do it twenty-one years ago."

"No. It was better I did it, actually!"

Everyone laughed.

"That was awesome with your mom," Trevor said later that night to Evelyn when they were back in their hotel room.

"Yeah, it was!" Evelyn replied. "I know she had been wanting to do it for years. I know I wanted to do it."

"I know your dad would have loved to it himself."

"It's all good. But you have bigger things to worry about. You have your big match tomorrow now. My future NXT Champion."

"I sure will be. However, I have something for you."

"A present?" Evelyn asked.

"Yep," Trevor said. He grabbed something from his bag.

Evelyn smiled as she sat down on the bed. Trevor smiled. He went and sat down on the bed with her.

"I thought this would look good on you," He said. He opened a small box to reveal a diamond engagement ring. "Will you marry me, Evie, Eve?"

"Yes. My answer is yes!" Evelyn exclaimed.

Trevor smiled. He leaned forward and kissed. He then took Evelyn's hand and placed the ring on her left hand.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

The next day, Evelyn and Trevor told their families they were engaged. Trevor's family was there to see him win his first championship just like Evelyn and her family was. Everyone was excited for them. Colby revealed that he had known about the proposal. Trevor had asked Colby's permission to ask Evelyn to marry him. It was a classical thing for a man to do.

Later that night, the real excitement began. Evelyn was so happy as she sat front row with her parents and siblings for NXT TakeOver. She had longed to sit front row and watch Andy win his first championship: The NXT Championship when he had started his training back three years ago. However, Trevor was the next best thing.

Trevor was not second best to Andy for Evelyn. She had loved Andy and still did. He would always have a special place in her heart. Especially when he was her first boyfriend and love. But her few years with Trevor had been just as great as they had been with Andy. She loved Trevor and that would never change. And she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

It was a great lineup for NXT TakeOver. All the championships were on the line: the women's, Tag Team, NXT North American Championship, and of course, the NXT Championship.

The show got under way. The commentators did their typical introduction into the show: talking about all the matches and feuds. The camera then went through the crowd and showed Evelyn and family.

"And there's Boston's own WWE Hall of Famer, Sasha Banks!"

Fans cheered. Mercedes grinned as she waved at the camera.

"Plus, there's WWE Hall of Famer and her husband, Seth Rollins."

Colby smiled.

"And they're here with their whole family."

"Of course, they are. Tonight TR Andrews, who was trained by Seth Rollins at his Black and Brave Wrestling Academy in Moline, Illinois since he was fifteen years old, has his chance at the NXT Championship tonight."

"But that's not the only thing. This morning the whole world found out that TR had asked his girlfriend to marry him last night. His new fiancée being his high school friend and girlfriend of nearly three years, Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks's daughter, Evelyn."

Evelyn smiled brightly as the camera was on her. She held up her left hand, showing of the ring.

The commentators turned their attention to what was to be the first match. Evelyn with her family settled in their seats to enjoy the show.

As they watched the show, Aaron paid close attention to every match. He was studying and learning as he enjoyed the show.

When he had moved out to Orlando in June to start his training at NXT, he truly knew what to expect. Trevor taught Aaron everything he knew from training at NXT over the last few years. That was an advantage Aaron had at his try-out match with a few other contenders back in January.

Aaron was not the only one who had made it to NXT. Ashley Devitt had made it herself. Her try-out had been in January as well. And as soon as Aaron was moved out to Orlando and was starting his training, he and Ashley were dating.

Since Evelyn's eighteenth birthday three years ago when they told each other they liked each other and shared their first kiss together, they had been doing an unofficial long-distance relationship. It was mostly talking and everything. But whenever the two saw each other and were able to hang out they had fun. They didn't date anyone else very much in their final three years of high school. The two honestly didn't care about anyone else but each other. Their different group of friends always said it was an infatuation or a childhood crush. Neither Aaron nor Ashley cared. The other had their heart set on the other even having four to five states between them and being in high school. Time and patience pays off.

Time and patience had paid off for both Aaron and Ashley with joining NXT as well.

The main event match came. Evelyn with her family were on their feet the whole time cheering for Trevor and booing his opponent. Derek and Valerie were cheering and screaming non-stop, especially at Trevor's opponent. However, TR Andrews's opponent, Ronny Leach decided to start some trouble.

TR was knocked to the outside of the ring by Ronny. Everyone was on their feet to see what would happen.

Ronny jumped from the ring and to grab his opponent.

"Come on, TR!" Valerie shouted.

"TR! TR! TR!" Derek shouted.

"Shut up!" Ronny said.

"TR! TR! TR! TR!" Derek and Valerie shouted.

"I said shut up!" Ronny said, moving over toward the Lopez family.

The whole family—parents and older siblings—were on their feet, ready to deal with Ronny themselves if he messed with the youngest Lopez children.

"Why are you cheering for him, kids?" Ronny asked. "He's getting his butt kicked."

"He's our future brother-in-law!" Derek said. "That's why!" 

"Yeah, he's our brother!" Valerie said.

Ronny smiled. "You know I could be your brother-in-law. Your brother." He turned his attention to Evelyn. "What do you say, Evelyn? How about you and I get busy after I kick your fiancé's ass?!"

Evelyn slapped him hard across the face. That got Ronny turning into the direction of TR. Ronny was nailed with a sudden superkick.

"Yay!" Valerie and Derek cheered.

TR smiled at them and grabbed onto Ronny, throwing him back into the ring.

Evelyn smiled as she watched her fiancé perform his finisher and then make the pin on Ronny. The referee counted and called for the bell.

"Here is your winner and the new, NXT Champion, TR Andrews!"

The arena erupted into applause and cheers. Evelyn was on her feet, clapping. She smiled listening to the crowd. It was insane.

Colby and Mercedes smiled at each other as they were on their feet clapping too. Trevor had had a great match. They were both proud of him.

Backstage after the show, Trevor had an interview. And he did the interview with Evelyn by his side.

"TR, congratulations on your win," The interviewer said.

"Thank you," Trevor replied. He had the title on his left shoulder and his right arm around Evelyn.

"How…"

"…I'm going to stop you right there," Trevor said. "I just want to talk."

The interviewer nodded her head.

"This win, this title was a childhood dream of mine. And there are three people who made this possible for me. That is this woman right here, my fiancé. The second is my fiancée's dad. And the third is my best friend.

"My best friend being Andrew "Andy" Turner. He and I were in a car accident on Halloween night three years ago. We were best friends since high school and we both had the dream to come here to NXT together. It happened. But he was killed in the accident. This win is for you, Andy. We started this together and I'm going to finish it. This title is the first major stop on the road. Rest in peace.

"The next person is Seth Rollins. Seth let Andy and I learn a few basic wrestling moves at Black and Brave back in Moline, Illinois at the age of fifteen with a consent from our parents. But the two of us kept coming and wanting to learn more. So, Seth taught us. Little by little. Then after Andy and I graduated high school we had try-out matches for NXT. We nailed those try-outs and we got here to NXT. Now here I am as the NXT Champion!

"And the third and final person is Evelyn. My Evie Eve!"

Evelyn giggled.

Trevor chuckled.

"Evelyn and I started off as friends in high school. Andy was her boyfriend for four years until he died in our car accident. Evelyn and I grieved together and got close. We then became boyfriend and girlfriend. And have been together ever since.

"But without knowing Andy, I never would have met Evelyn. And without knowing Evelyn I never would have been able to meet her father, Seth Rollins. And without Seth Rollins I wouldn't be here.

"My hard work and dedication got me here. But it was Seth who was my father and teacher the whole way. And here's around here somewhere. Now my fiancée and I are going to go celebrate my win!"

"Thank you, TR and congratulations again," The interviewer said.

Trevor nodded his head. He and Evelyn walked off then.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

"Tonight was a great night," Mercedes said as she and Colby were in their hotel room after NXT TakeOver.

"Great, indeed," Colby replied. "Trevor did great in his match. I am proud of him."

He climbed into bed with his wife. He moved over toward her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"I am too," Mercedes commented. "Evie is especially."

"What's not to be proud of, in all honesty? He has worked long and hard since he was fifteen. And his journey is just beginning with being a champion."

"I am really excited that he and Evie are engaged."

"I wanted to tell you when Trevor asked for my permission."

"I knew something was going to happen eventually. And I like the fact he did it as a simple proposal. But it will be a big wedding."

"I have no doubt."

"They are discussing dates already too," Mercedes commented. "They're talking October actually."

"An autumn wedding then?"

"Yes."

"Sounds familiar."

"Yes again," Mercedes laughed.

Colby chuckled. "I look forward to walking her down the aisle."

"I look forward to helping her plan the wedding."

"It will be beautiful."

"I'm so proud of Evie. I'm proud of all our children. I'm especially proud of Aaron right now. He will do great in NXT. Aaron is doing great."

"He sure is," Colby replied. "He knew what to expect with everything when it came to his tryout in January. We can thank Trevor for that."

"I believe if Andy were still alive the two would have done it together with helping Aaron," Mercedes said.

"I do too. But there is talk Aaron could make an official NXT debut beginning in January."

"Are you serious?!" Mercedes questioned.

"Nope. Arick (Eric) Rollins might be making appearances at houseshows the beginning of January. And if he does good, he might be making his debut to TV before WrestleMania."

"Oh, my God! Does Aaron know?"

"Nope. That is between you and me. And Trevor."

"The secret is safe with me. It is so exciting. Our son will be living his dream sooner than he thinks."

"The same goes for Ashley Devitt."

"Will Keagan Balor and Arick Rollins be making their TV debuts together?"

"Maybe. But separate."

"Awesome."

Arick Rollins was the ring name Aaron intended to use. It was an acronym of his first and middle name: Aaron Patrick, which formed Arick. It would pronounce like the name Eric. There you had Arick Rollins, the son of Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks. Arick Rollins was the legit architect.

Ashley's ring name would be Keagan Balor. Keagan meant descendant of the fiery one. Ashley Devitt was the descendant of a fiery Irish Lass Kicker. There you had Keagan Balor, daughter of Finn Balor and the Irish Lass Kicker, Becky Lynch. Keagan Balor was the demon princess.

"I know a secret," Trevor whispered to his fiancée as they were in their own hotel and in bed.

"Hmm?" Evelyn asked.

"Your little brother might be performing at houseshows soon. If he keeps up his good work, it'll happen."

"Oh, my God, really?" She turned in bed to face her fiancé.

"Really. And you have me to thank for that. I love helping my little brother too."

"Why the hell not? You are the NXT Champion."

"Exactly. I have higher power."

Evelyn giggled. "Does Aaron know?"

"No, just me and your dad. Oh, and Fergal."

"And probably my mom now too."

"But that's not all!"

"What?" 

"Ashley might be getting the same thing."

"Ooh, my girl might be doing the same thing as my brother?"

"Yes."

"Oh, my God! I love it!"

"If everything works out, I want Arick Rollins to join up with TR Andrews for a little bit." 

"I want Keagan Balor and Arick Rollins together!"

"They're already together, babe," Trevor teased.

"That's Aaron Lopez and Ashley Devitt."

"They're all the same people, baby."

"I know," Evelyn giggled.

Trevor laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too. And thanks for helping Aaron with everything."

"He's my brother. Brothers help each other."

"They do. As do sisters."

"Yes, he has a great big sister."

"And younger ones," Evelyn commented.

"All the Lopez children are great."

"I want kids."

"You can have whatever you want, baby doll," Trevor said. "Anything you want."

"Well, right now I want to go to sleep in your arms," Evelyn replied. "But like I said I want kids."

"Two at least."

"Or maybe six," Evelyn teased.

"I'm game if you are."

"Yes."

Trevor chuckled, kissing her.

"Aaron Patrick Lopez!" Ashley exclaimed. "If you don't stop…" She started laughing uncontrollable.

Aaron chuckled as he tickled his girlfriend. "What are you going to do, Ashley Pamela Devitt?" 

"I will kick your ass!" Ashley exclaimed as Aaron let up on tickling her.

"Oh, you want to wrestle then?!" Aaron teased.

"Not you! Not tonight!"

"So tomorrow then?" He smirked.

Ashley couldn't help but grin. Aaron had inherited his father's smirk, Colby's smirk. Colby's smirk that Mercedes could never resist. Now Ashley couldn't resist it.

"You and that damn smirk, Aaron Lopez!"

Aaron chuckled. "Does that mean you'll wrestle me then?"

"Always," Ashley replied.

Aaron chuckled. He kissed his girlfriend.

"But I don't want to wrestle right now," Ashley commented.

"That's just fine. I'll get you tomorrow," Aaron winked.

Ashley giggled


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

Three months later, Evelyn with Aaron and Trevor went home to Moline for Thanksgiving. Ashley joined them. As well her parents and siblings. Mercedes invited the whole Devitt Family for the holiday. It helped Ashley not have to chose between her family and her boyfriend's family. She could have the best of both worlds. Plus, there was good news for both her and Aaron.

Aaron and Ashley had both keep kicking ass in their training still. They took criticism very well and learned from their mistakes. They had great matches in their training as well. Ashley showed the spirit of all Four Horsewomen: her mom, her godmother and her namesakes. And Aaron was his father's son.

Their trainers and everyone else had seen major progress in three months since SummerSlam. They were very ready to perform at houseshows or at least start.

All the Devitts stayed at the Lopez residence. It was fun for everyone. Even Evelyn and Trevor stayed. The two could have stayed with his family. But Evelyn wanted to be at her home and Trevor was fine with it. He'd see his family for Thanksgiving even if he wasn't staying with them.

Everyone arrived in Moline from Orlando on Wednesday afternoon. On Wednesday evening, the Lopez house was filled with everyone. Evelyn and Aaron spent time with their siblings with that of Ashley, Lexi, and Jaime. And with them all occupied, Colby, Fergal, and Trevor were able to discuss Aaron and Ashley under the same roof and not just over video chat, the phone and text messaging.

"It's happening," Trevor said to Mercedes and Becky. "It's happening. They are starting to perform at houseshows in January."

"Fantastic," Becky said.

"So proud of my son and goddaughter," Mercedes commented.

Colby, Fergal, and Trevor were telling Mercedes and Becky about everything with Aaron and Ashley.

"We wanted to tell you both together," Colby said.

"Yes," Fergal added. "The mothers should hear about it together. But the Lass Kicking Demon Princess, Keagan Balor will be terrorizing the NXT Women's Division soon enough."

"As well as the Legit Architect in the NXT Men's Division," Trevor said. "The NXT Champion is a proud brother-in-law."

"When do you tell Aaron and Ashley?" Mercedes asked.

"Right now," Colby said. "Hey, Aaron and Ashley, get in here!"

Aaron and Ashley both came into the kitchen from the living room.

"What's up?" Aaron asked.

"Great news for you and Ashley," Colby commented.

"What?"

"In January you'll be making your NXT debuts."

"On TV?" Ashley squealed with excitement.

"Houseshows," Fergal said.

"That's even better, Daddy!"

"Both of us?" Aaron questioned.

"Yep," Colby said.

"It's been considered since August. But after the last three months, you two got it," Trevor said.

"Since August? Why weren't we told about it?" Aaron asked.

"Because they wanted it to be a surprise for you," Colby said. "You and Ashley have been doing great in training since June. You both are giving excellent promos in promo class. Still a little work. But you two are proving to be your parents' children."

"Believe that," Fergal joked, making everyone laugh.

"And if all goes well, you could be having some fun with me, little brother," Trevor commented.

"Arick Rollins gets to hang with the NXT Champ, TR Andrews? His future brother-in-law?"

"Kick ass at those houseshows and your debut can be NXT TakeOver, the day before WrestleMania 55."

"Um, major motivation!"

"Don't let it go to your head, though," Mercedes said. "It is a goal, yes. But you want to get there without screwing up somewhere along the way and it not happening."

"I'm bound to screw up something in some respect, Mom. But I know what you mean. Don't get cocky."

"Exactly."

"What about me?" Ashley asked. "When could my debut be?"

"Same time, sweetheart," Fergal said.

"Yay!"

"They should have Keagan Balor and Arick Rollins have a little something, something together," Becky suggested.

"I agree," Mercedes commented.

"Yes," Ashley said.

The men laughed.

Later that night, the house slowly got quiet as the kids all retreated to different rooms. Lexi stayed with Katianna and Mariah in their room. Jaime used to stay with Aaron in his room. But he stayed with Derek and Valerie in their room. Ashley was staying in Aaron's room with him. And Evelyn and Trevor were in her room. At the age of fifteen, Jaime didn't mind it. He loved being able to play the role of a big brother to them, even when they had one.

"Other than me helping you cook tomorrow, who else is?" Colby asked his wife.

"Remember Mom will be here tomorrow too," Mercedes said.

Mercedes's mom was in town for Thanksgiving as well. But she was staying at a hotel. Normally, she stayed in the guest room. But Becky and Fergal were staying in it while in Moline themselves.

"Nope. Judith is going to enjoy the day. We have plenty of kids to help too."

"Exactly. So, they can help. You don't have to. Plus, Becks can help because she loves to herself."

"Nope! I am helping!"

"All right, I'm not going to argue over that. If you want to help, help."

"And I plan on it," Colby replied.

"Sounds good," Mercedes said. She leaned over and kissed her husband.

 **Derek and Valerie's room**

"Good night you two," Jaime commented.

"Good night, Jaime," Valerie replied.

"Yes, good night," Derek said.

"If you need me, I'm right down here on the floor," Jaime said.

"You can sleep with me, adoptive big brother."

"I'll let you know, adoptive little brother."

 **Katianna and Mariah's room**

The three teenage girls talked, laughed, and giggled until they were all ready to go to sleep. They always enjoyed getting together and talking as their mothers did.

 **Evelyn's room**

"I am so happy about Aaron and Ashley," Evelyn said.

Trevor had just told her about what Aaron and Ashley once again.

"I am too," Trevor replied. "Life is great."

"It is.

 **Aaron's room**

"What are you thankful for this Thanksgiving, Ash?" Aaron asked.

"Everything," Ashley said. "But especially our families and everyone who is helping us achieve our dreams."

"Me too. Me too."

The next morning, Mercedes with the help of Evelyn made breakfast for everyone. The two were talking about Evelyn's future plans. It was mostly wedding plans. Mercedes was curious for a date.

"October 6, 2040," Evelyn said.

Mercedes looked at her daughter with a smile. She and Colby had married October 6, 2018.

"Or Trevor and I can choose another date if you want."

"I like the idea having the same wedding anniversary as my daughter," Mercedes replied. "Its cute in my opinion."

"Then that's when Trevor and I are going to get married!"

"When are we getting married now?" Trevor asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"The date we planned," Evelyn said with a smile. "I just told Mom."

"Oh, well, good."

"Good morning by the way."

"Good morning," Trevor replied, giving her a quick kiss.

Mercedes smiled. She loved seeing her daughter and her fiancé so happy.

"Morning, Mom," Trevor said.

"Morning, Trevor," Mercedes smiled.

"What are we making?"

"A little bit of everything. We have a house full of people."

"Yes, and some of them have risen other than us." Trevor said.

"My husband should be one of them," Mercedes commented. "At least, he was planning on getting up when I left him."

"I'm awake," Colby said, coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Daddy," Evelyn said, moving toward him to hug him.

"Morning, sweetheart," He replied, hugging and kissing her cheek. "Good morning, Trevor."

"Morning," Trevor said.

"And good morning again to my beautiful wife." Colby moved toward her and kissed her.

"Good morning," Mercedes replied. "So, Evie was just telling me the wedding date she and Trevor have set."

"Oh, really?" Colby asked, looking at his eldest daughter. "And what day do I get to walk my beautiful daughter down the aisle for her wedding day?"

"October 6, 2040," Evelyn said.

"October 6th, huh?" 

"Yep."

"That sounds very familiar. Where do I know that wedding date from, Mer?"

Mercedes giggled with a huge smile on her lips.

Colby chuckled. "It's perfect, sweetheart."

"It better be!" Evelyn teased.

Colby chuckled again.

A few minutes later, everyone else slowly joined Mercedes, Colby, Evelyn, and Trevor to have breakfast. After that, everyone went in different directions again. Colby and Mercedes both got cooking Thanksgiving dinner started as well.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

"I want to become a wrestler too," Katianna confessed to her parents one night. She wasn't sure what she had wanted to do after she graduated high school. But she had her heart set on wrestling at her older brother had.

"I figured," Colby said.

"Me too," Mercedes said.

"What gave it away?" Katianna asked.

"You suddenly wanted to be training at Black and Brave a lot in the last few months," Colby said. "Plus, you were having a lot of fun with Ashley during Thanksgiving when she was teaching you a little."

"Yes, to all!"

"We fully support you, sweetheart," Mercedes said.

"Yeah," Colby added. "We have said to you and siblings we support you in no matter whatever you wanted to do. We have said we will make sure you get the right training and education you need to be whatever you want. You want to give wrestling a try, go for it, baby doll."

"We have also seen the way you watch the videos of your brother and Ashley. You are learning and want to learn. It's the passion."

"It's genetic," Katianna said.

"I'd say so," Mercedes answered.

"There isn't anything wrong with that," Colby said. "I'll work with you, honey. And we'll get you a tryout "

"Thanks, Daddy," Katianna said. She gave him a hug and kiss.

"Anything for my girls."

"I have also talked to Ashley non-stop."

"Well, you're going to be a WWE Superstar, sweetheart," Mercedes said.

"Banks on it!" Colby exclaimed.

"Believe that!"

Katianna giggled.

Katianna had her plan for after high school. She wanted to be a wrestler like her parents had before her and as her older brother was pursuing himself. However, she still had a whole semester left of high school before she graduated and would be pursuing that path. Nothing was going to stop her, though.

And nothing did, because she went to Black and Brave every day after school to work with her dad and her uncles of Black and Brave. She worked in the ring with all the current trainees of the current class. She also studied videos of her family in the ring. She especially watched videos of Charlotte Flair, Aunt Ashley. Her favorite aunt of the Four Horsewomen. Neither Becky nor Pam took offense to it.

It was Aunt Ashley who had taught her everything she knew and did for volleyball. Katianna had played volleyball all four years of high school. She had even been offered a scholarship to a few colleges. However, her dream was wrestling. But being an athlete already was going to help her a bit.

 **April 2, 2039 – NXT TakeOver**

Mercedes smiled as she and Colby sat in the crowd yet again with Evelyn, Katianna, Mariah, Valerie, and Derek. Aaron was backstage. He had been performing at houseshows since January. The same with Ashley. But tonight, Arick Rollins would be making his debut at TakeOver.

It was the main event. TR Andrews was defending his NXT Championship. There was a mixed reaction from the fans as the match was taking place.

"Come on, TR!" Valerie shouted from her spot.

"TR! TR! TR!" Derek cheered.

Trevor was in a hold, trying to escape, but it wasn't working.

Valerie and Derek both started clapping. They clapped trying to get the crowd going with them to give Trevor motivation to fight harder to break free from the hold he was currently in.

Evelyn smiled. She began clapping too. Her parents and sisters clapped along with her. That got the crowd going.

Trevor slowly hit his opponent, getting him to the break hold, which he did after a few blows. Trevor was free and began battling his opponent again.

"That a boy," Colby said as he watched his future son-in-law. "That's great!"

Mercedes smiled. "Come on, TR!"

The match continued and things started to get a little more physical. It was going to get brutal.

TR Andrews and his opponent, Maverick Jax had been having a non-stop awful feud since January. The match was a No Disqualification. Jax was a very brutal opponent. He had that brutal attitude like Kevin Owens. He would do whatever it took to get what he wanted. And Jax wanted that championship.

Jax had control of the match and was getting more physical with TR. Valerie and Derek both knew what would be happening. They said they could handle it. However, Mariah and Katianna told them if need be they would take their younger brother and sister away so they didn't see how brutal it would get.

Jax had grabbed a chair and was beating the hell out of TR with it. This was where the physicality was slowly coming from. However, Jax had an idea.

Jax smiled. He decided to take the steel chair and place it around TR's neck.

"What's Jax doing?" A commentator said.

"I don't want to know!" Another replied.

Jax continued to smile. He pulled TR to the corner of the ring.

Jax wanted to take a page out of Kane's book back in 2004. Kane had placed a steel chair around Shawn Michaels's neck. He then jumped from the ropes onto the chair where it folded up and the chair squeezed into Shawn's throat and he began to spit up blood.

Someone suddenly came running to the ring. That was Aaron's entrance.

"Who is this?"

"Its Arick Rollins!"

Jax saw Arick Rollins coming right to the ring. He had a steel chair in his hands. Arick quickly nailed him with it. He nailed chair shot after chair shot to Jax. That got Jax down. While this happened, TR was able to pull the chair from around his neck. He then laid in the ring.

Jax was on his knees and Arick nailed him with a right knee. A right knee that Seth Rollins liked to use himself back in the day. Jax needed one more hit with something. Arick nailed him with a Curb Stomp.

"Yeah!" Colby exclaimed. "Yeah!"

Jax was down. He laid in the ring. TR was slowly regaining himself.

"Come on," Arick said to TR. TR crawled over to Jax and pinned him.

"1…2…3," The referee counted.

"Here is your winner and still NXT Champion, TR Andrews!"

Fans cheered.

Arick helped TR to his feet. The referee came over to them with the championship belt. Arick took it and handed it to his future brother-in-law. TR took it, smiling. Arick grabbed onto his arm and lifted it up.

Evelyn, her parents, and her siblings were on their feet cheering and clapping. Colby and Mercedes smiled at each other. Aaron had done a great job.

When Aaron and Trevor came backstage, Ashley was right there waiting for her boyfriend. Aaron smiled as soon as he saw her. She was quickly in his arms, hugging and kissing him. It was like Mercedes and Colby or like Becky and Fergal back in the day after matches or special moments in their wrestling careers once they were together.

"You're next, baby," Aaron said.

"I am," Ashley replied. "I'm excited."

"It was very fun."

"You did it, though. You made it."

"And you're next."

"Yes, yes, I am," Ashley said.

Aaron smiled. He kissed her passionately.

"Little brother," Evelyn said.

Aaron ignored his older sister.

Evelyn chuckled. She walked over to her fiancé. "Great job, baby," She said.

"Thanks," Trevor said, hugging her.

Mercedes and Colby were not too far behind their older daughter with that of their other four children. Aaron and Ashley were still kissing.

"Just like me coming to see you after your matches," Mercedes commented.

"Yep," Colby replied. "And there is many more to come for Aaron and Ashley."

"Indeed."

Aaron and Ashley pulled away from each other's lips a moment later. Colby and Mercedes congratulated their son and told him how he did on their end.

"How'd I do, Valerie and Derek?" Aaron asked his baby brother and baby sister.

"Fantastic!" Valerie said.

"I loved it!" Derek commented. "I can't wait to see you do more, Arick Rollins!"

Aaron chuckled. "Thanks, little man."

"I'm your number one favorite fangirl, okay?" Valerie said.

"How about my number one favorite little fangirl?"

"Works for me!"

Aaron chuckled. He hugged his baby sister and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Val-Val."

"I love you too, Airhead."

Everyone laughed. They all loved one of Valerie's nicknames for Aaron. He was her Airhead and nobody else's. And only she was allowed to call him that.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

One year later, on Friday, April 6…

"Ladies and gentlemen, standing with me now is nonother than WWE Superstar, TR Andrews, his beautiful fiancée, Evelyn, and WWE Hall of Famers, Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins," The interviewer, Anna said. "Good evening, everyone."

"Good evening," Evelyn replied.

"Hello," Trevor said.

Mercedes and Colby gave their greetings.

"Its great to see you all," Anna said. "How has everyone been?"

"Great," Mercedes said. "Been enjoying WrestleMania week."

"Yep," Colby replied. "Had a few autograph signings this week. One with my beautiful wife and then another one with my Shield brothers."

"Awesome," Anna commented. "And how you doing tonight, TR?"

"I'm great as well," Trevor smiled. "I got my beautiful fiancée with me and I'm with one of my many mentors and his beautiful wife, my future in-laws."

"Now this isn't your first red carpet, TR."

"You're right. My first red carpet was back during the Hall of Fame for the class of 2033. I came with Evelyn and some of our friends to watch Seth get inducted with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns."

"Yes, and I had the pleasure of interviewing you, Evelyn and all your other friends back then. Do you still talk to any of those friends?"

"We talk with Mona and Liza," Evelyn said.

"Yep," Trevor added.

"That's great," Anna said. "I still talk with some of my high school friends as well. Are you excited for Sunday night, TR?"

"Nervous, excited."

"You'll do great," Evelyn replied. "He had one of the best people train him before he got into NXT!"

Colby smiled.

"Yes, please, Seth and Sasha," Anna said. "Its great to see you both as always."

"It's great seeing you as well, Anna," Mercedes replied.

"How are the kids?"

"They're all doing great," Colby said.

"Well, our four youngest," Mercedes said. "We know how our oldest son is."

"Yes, we do," Anna smiled. "Arick Rollins has his chance at the NXT Championship tomorrow night. It was actually last year that he made his official NXT debut at last year's TakeOver. How are you feeling about it?"

"I'm excited for him!" Colby exclaimed. "Arick has come a long way in the last year. I'm very proud of him."

"I am too," Mercedes commented. "I'm also very proud of our daughter, Katianna. She started training at the Performance Center back in August."

"That's fantastic! Another NXT Superstar!" Anna exclaimed. "I can't wait to see her."

"Us too."

"We're proud of all our kids," Colby said.

"I have one more question," Anna said.

"Shoot."

"When is the big day, TR and Evelyn? When will you be getting married?"

Trevor and Evelyn smiled at each other.

"October 6th of this year," Trevor replied.

"Its my mom and dad's wedding anniversary as well," Evelyn added.

"Really?" Anna smiled.

"Yes," Mercedes replied. "October 6, 2018 was when Seth and I got married."

"That's wonderful. Will there be any kids for you two as well, TR and Evelyn?"

"Definitely," TR replied. "Maybe six."

"You love the big family?"

"I have one sister. So yeah, I love the big family. I have that with Evelyn's family."

"Are you okay with six kids, Evelyn?"

"I would love six kids myself," Evelyn replied. "But at least two is fine with me."

"Well, you all have a great night and enjoy the show."

"Thank you," TR said.

"Yes, thank you," Seth said.

The two couples walked away.

It was year later and it was WrestleMania season again. A lot had happened in the last year with the kids. Katianna had graduated high school last May. She got her tryout with WWE, nailed it and moved to Orlando in August. Aaron continued to do great in NXT. He had continued to build himself and he worked with Trevor for a couple months. Trevor ended up losing the NXT Championship at the traditional NXT TakeOver the night before SummerSlam of 2039. He had held the title for over a year.

Trevor had also made his main roster debut that past November. The Raw after Survivor Series.

However, Aaron was getting his shot at the NXT Championship at TakeOver. Ashley was up for the NXT Women's Championship as well. Both she and Aaron were going to win their matches. And as the Hall of Fame was going on, both Aaron and Ashley were doing their own signing at WrestleMania Axxess.

"Its so great to meet both of you," A female fan said.

"Thank you," Ashley replied.

"Yes, thank you," Aaron replied.

The two were currently at their autograph signing.

"I also think you two are a cute couple," The fan commented.

Aaron chuckled. The WWE Universe knew he and Ashley were dating offscreen.

"Thank you again," Ashley said.

"I think so too," Aaron added.

Ashley and the fan laughed.

Aaron and Ashley took a picture with the fan. She moved along letting the next fan come up.

"I love our fans," Ashley said as she and Aaron were leaving their signing about an hour later.

"Me too," Aaron said. "Now I know how Mom and Dad feel. All those crazy Sesha fans."

"Now they're Karick crazy."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Nope. But the fans are going to love it tomorrow night when we celebrate our wins together."

"Especially with our parents ringside too," Aaron added. "It's the Sesha and the Fecky (Finn + Becky) or Binn (Becky + Finn) that made the Karick."

"More so Sesha made the Arick and Fecky made the Keagan," Ashley commented.

"I love the Keagan!"

"And I love the Arick!"

Aaron chuckled. He leaned over and kissed his girlfriend passionately.

The next night, it was NXT TakeOver. Mercedes and Colby with all the kids and Trevor sat in the crowd. They sat with Becky, Fergal, Lexi, and Jaime. As well as Pam and Ashley. The Four Horsewomen planned on getting into the ring with Keagan to celebrate her win. They had been her role models her whole life.

The NXT Women's Championship match was first. Keagan Balor was a big favorite in the match. Most of the WWE Universe was behind her. The current NXT Women's Champion made her grand entrance first.

Ashley hadn't told anyone in the family what she was doing for her entrance. People in NXT and WWE knew some of it. But no one in hers or Aaron's family knew what she was doing. Aaron knew all of it. As well as Evelyn and Trevor. Ashley had a big surprise for Fergal.

Keagan's opponent stood in the ring and waited. The lights went out and the sudden sound of a heartbeat began to play. It was the beginning of Finn Balor's theme.

Fans cheered.

Mercedes knew what was going with the entrance. Everyone did. Mercedes looked over at Fergal and Becky. The two were whispering. Mercedes grinned and looked back over to the ramp.

The crowd continued to cheer.

The heartbeat continued with red lights shooting across the entrance ramp and fog smoke formed. The heartbeat began to beat faster and faster. The smoke formed into a big cloud. The sound of someone breathing heavy with that of a glowing wind sound began. The full sound of Finn's music played. The lights came on with red lights as the music played.

After a few seconds, the smoke cleared and it showed Keagan Balor standing on the ramp.

"Holy shit!" Fergal exclaimed.

Mercedes continued to grin.

Keagan Balor was in Demon Princess mode. Her face was painted in black, red, and white as Finn Balor did whenever he was painted as the Demon King. On her arms and her legs, the words "Balor" and "Demon Princess" were in black. Her ring gear was black and red as well.

Evelyn grinned herself. She looked over at Becky and Fergal. The two were both smiling and talking. Fergal was overwhelmed. He had had no idea his daughter was going to do that.

A few minutes later, Keagan stood in the ring, face-to-face with her opponent. Her opponent was not impressed nor afraid. She laughed at Keagan. But Keagan stood proud. Her entrance and everything had been dedicated to her dad, his Demon Princess. But for the match she was going to be the Lass Kicking Demon Princess. She was her mom's Lass Kicking Demon Princess. Let the Straight Fire rage.

That match got underway and the two women took it to each other. Keagan's opponent, Alyssa got control of the match a few times. And she would taunt Keagan. However, Keagan would counter. Alyssa would make fun of the Four Horsewomen as well. But Keagan fought it off and used it as momentum. She fought back with a few moves from each of the Horsewomen. For example, Alyssa received some chops like Charlotte would deliver.

It got close to the end of the match, though.

"You're nothing!" Alyssa shouted. "You're nothing! You're nothing just like your mom!"

That set Keagan off. She was quick to fight Alyssa back. Everyone saw the momentum build up.

Keagan had Alyssa. She quickly grabbed onto Alyssa's arm. She got her into Becky's finisher. She had her in the Dis-Arm-Her. Every one of the Devitt and Lopez family got on their feet. Alyssa held on a few seconds. She then tapped out. The referee called for the bell.

"Here is your winner and the new NXT Women's Champion, Keagan Balor!"

Everyone screamed and cheered.

Keagan was on her feet, standing in the ring. She raised her arms in the air. The referee came over to her and handed her the title belt.

"Yes!" Becky screamed.

Mercedes smiled as she clapped and cheered.

Keagan smiled. An interviewer came into the ring and joined her.

"Keagan, congratulations on your win," The interviewer, Jessica said.

"Thank you," Keagan said as she was trying not to cry.

"How does it feel to the NXT Women's Champion?"

"It feels great. My inspiration through my whole life with wrestling has been the Four Horsewomen. It is my mom and her three best friends. One is my godmother. My mom is the only one of the Horsewomen who wasn't an NXT Women's Champion. Sasha Banks, Charlotte Flair, and Bayley were all champions. But my mom never was. But you know what? I am the NXT Women's Champion now. And I will be the NXT Women's Champion for my mom and myself! I love you, Mom!"

Keagan held the championship belt up high. Her own theme music began to play. The crowd went wild.

"Your new NXT Women's Champion, Keagan Balor!"

Aaron smiled as he waited for Ashley. She had done great in her match. And as Ashley came backstage, she was overwhelmed with emotions like so many superstars walking back before her over the years had.

Ashley hugged a few people. However, she went straight to Aaron after.

Aaron smiled. He quickly hugged and kissed her.

"Beautiful, baby," Aaron said. "Just beautiful."

"Thank you," Ashley said as tears came to her eyes. "It was all so amazing, babe. I loved it all. The crowd. The match. And Alyssa. It was awesome with the taunting with the Horsewomen. But I enjoyed doing Dad's entrance." She wiped the tears away.

"I loved it all too. Evie texted me saying your parents were in awe of the entrance."

Ashley grinned. "And speaking of."

Aaron turned around. He smiled. He saw Becky, Fergal with Lexi and Jaime as well as his mom, Ashley, and Pam coming.

Ashley grinned. She quickly ran over to her mom and hugged her. That was when the crying really began.

Mercedes smiled as Becky shared a special moment with her daughter. She couldn't wait for Aaron to have his special moment with Colby after he won the NXT Championship. It was going to be great, because the first ever champion would celebrate with his own son.

Ashley and Becky turned their attention to Fergal and her siblings. Ashley gave her dad a bear hug. He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, my Demon Princess," Fergal said.

"You're welcome," Ashley replied.

"You look good with the mess up body paint too."

Ashley giggled.

After getting congratulations from her brother and sister, Ashley had a moment with her namesakes: Aunt Ashley and Aunt Pam. They gave her a big hug and a kiss. However, Mercedes received the biggest hug from her goddaughter.

"Thanks for everything, Mer," Ashley said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Mercedes replied. "You'll be a great champion! Better than me combined with Ashley and Pam."

"No, I'll be just as great as all three of you."

Later that night, Arick Rollins won the NXT Championship.

"Congratulations, Arick Rollins," Jessica said, joining Arick in the ring once he had the championship belt in his hands.

Arick smiled.

"As the new champion, how…?"

Before Arick could answer. Keagan's music hit. Arick smiled.

From the crowd, the Lopez and Devitt families were cheering.

Keagan came strolling down the ramp. She had showered and changed clothes. She was dressed in jeans, an Arick Rollins T-shirt, and knee-high boots. She had her championship on her shoulder.

Arick continued to smile as Keagan made her way to the ring. She walked up the steps and climbed into the ring.

Keagan grinned, walking up to her boyfriend. Arick quickly took her hand and pulled her to him. He kissed her. The crowd cheered.

Arick turned his attention to Jessica. "What were you saying, Jessica?"

"I was going to ask: how are you going to celebrate your win?" Jessica said.

"I'm going to celebrate my win with my beautiful girlfriend, the new NXT Women's Champion, Keagan Balor!"

The crowd cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your NXT Women's Champion, Keagan Balor and NXT Champion, Arick Rollins!" Jessica announced.

The crowd cheered again.

Arick and Keagan held their titles up in the air.

Ten minutes later, Aaron was sharing his special moments with his family. He got big hugs from Evelyn, Katianna, and Mariah. But he got bear hugs from Valerie and Derek.

"My win was just for the two of you!" Aaron said. "No matter what happens in life or how far away we might live from each other, my wins as a WWE Superstar will be dedicated to you. I love you two very much. And you two are my number one fans of your age group."

"We love you too, Air head," Valerie said.

"Yes, we love you," Derek said.

Aaron smiled. He hugged both of them.

Mercedes and Colby smiled. Life was good.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

"I've fine, baby! Really!" Trevor reassured his fiancée the next night.

Evelyn and Trevor were in their hotel room. It was after WrestleMania 56. Trevor had had his very first WrestleMania moment that night. He had been in a brutal match with Maverick Jax. Maverick was still bitter from the year before when TR Andrews had retained the NXT Championship thanks to Arick Rollins. However, TR had gotten busted open during the match and bled all over the place. It was accidental. But Evelyn had freaked out a little.

"I know. I just didn't expect it to happen," Evelyn confessed.

"Neither did I, obviously."

"That I know as well. But that is the protective fiancée in me. I just don't like it when you get hurt if at all."

"I'm a wrestler, Evie. You should be used to it."

"Again, I know. But…"

"Shh," Trevor said, placing his finger on her lips.

"Don't…"

"…I'm not telling you to be quiet or anything, baby."

Evelyn nodded her head.

"I just want to do this," Trevor said. He leaned in and kissed his fiancée passionately on the lips.

Evelyn happily returned to the kiss. She parted her lips, letting his tongue slip inside her mouth. She knew exactly what he had in mind. He was going to make her see that he was just fine. His head might have busted open, but he was okay. Perfectly okay.

After a couple minutes, Trevor moved his mouth to her neck. His hand slowly began to caress her body. Evelyn moaned as his hand slipped underneath her thin cotton tank top and caressed her breast. Her hands slipped under his T-shirt and explored his body. One hand moved over his muscular back and the other over his abs.

Trevor pulled away from his fiancée's lips. He grabbed onto his T-shirt and pulled it off. Evelyn sat up on the bed as that was where they had been. She lifted her arms as Trevor grabbed onto her shirt and gently pulled it off her. He kissed her again. And slowly by slowly they shed the rest of their clothes and soon lost in a world of ecstasy.

Seven weeks later…

"Oh, my God!" Evelyn squealed with delight. "Oh, my God!"

She was in the bathroom of her and Trevor's apartment. She held a home pregnancy test in her hand that said pregnant.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I can't believe this!"

It was Monday, May 14. Evelyn had graduated college nine days prior. It had been a wonderful time. But Evelyn had been experiencing pregnancy symptoms. Plus, she was late for her period. Three weeks late. She finally decided to take a test.

"I can't believe this!" Evelyn squealed again with delight. She grabbed her cell phone. She took a picture of the test with that of two others. She had wanted to be sure. All three said she was pregnant.

After that she sent a text message to Trevor with the picture attached: _3 tests and they all say: pregnant._

Evelyn had told Trevor she might be pregnant and was going to take a few tests. Now he would see the results.

Trevor replied with a smiley face.

Evelyn: I don't believe it!

Trevor: Its great, beautiful!

Trevor was currently on the road with the WWE. He would be home tomorrow, though. He had been sent to the Raw roster when he got called up.

Evelyn: I'll make an appointment tomorrow to see the doctor.

Trevor: Good. It needs to be when I can go.

Evelyn: Definitely.

A few days later, Evelyn with Trevor was at her OB/GYN. She had a typical first appointment as her mom had many years before when she was pregnant with her. However, Evelyn was not scared as her mom had been.

"Trevor and I just got home from the doctor's," Evelyn said to her mom as she was video chatting her.

"Are you feeling okay, sweetheart?" Mercedes wondered.

"Yes and no."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is great, because you are going to be a grandma!"

"What?!" Mercedes squealed with delight. "You're pregnant?"

"Seven weeks, 3 days."

"Oh, congratulations!"

"Congratulations to you, Mom," Evelyn said. "You're going to be a grandma."

"But you are going to be a mom!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"I am!"

"What the hell is going on?" Colby asked walking into his and his wife's bedroom.

"Come here, baby," Mercedes said. "I'm video chatting, Evie."

"Great!"

Evelyn smiled. Her dad came into view on the camera. "Hello, sweetheart," He said.

"Hi, Dad," Evelyn replied.

"How are you?"

"I'm great. I have some news!"

"What's up?"

"You're going to be a grandpa!"

"Are you shitting me?!" Colby asked looking at his wife. She nodded her head with a huge grin. Colby looked back to his daughter on the computer screen. "You're pregnant?!"

"Seven weeks, 3 days!"

"Awe, that's great, sweetheart. Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"And how is my future son-in-law feeling about this?" 

"I'm loving every thought of it, Dad!" Trevor said as he showed up on the screen for Mercedes and Colby to see.

Evelyn grinned at her fiancé. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her.

"It's a wonderful feeling, huh?" Colby asked.

"It sure is."

"When's your due date, baby?"

"December 30th," Evelyn replied.

"Oh, what fun," Mercedes said.

"I'll be 27 weeks pregnant when we get married."

"We can always move up the wedding or push it back," Trevor suggested.

"Nah. I want to get married on October 6. I want to have the same anniversary as Mom and Dad," Evelyn replied.

"Okay then."

"I love the idea myself," Mercedes said.

"Me too," Colby said. "Easy to remember for Evelyn."

"You never forget our anniversary, baby!"

"It is a hard date to forget. It was one of the greatest days of my life. More important than any day in my whole wrestling career."

"Same here," Mercedes replied.

Colby gave his wife a quick kiss.

"Sesha Ballins forever!" Evelyn said.

Colby and Mercedes laughed.

Colby and Mercedes passed on the news to Mariah, Valerie, and Derek about Evelyn being pregnant. They were very excited for their sister and future brother-in-law. Aaron, Ashley, and Katianna were told in person by Evelyn and Trevor themselves. They were excited as well. The same with Becky and Fergal.

"I can't believe Evelyn is pregnant," Mercedes said as she crawled into bed with her husband later that night.

"I know," Colby said. "It's great."

"I know she'll be a great mom."

"She learned from the best."

"And Trevor will be a great dad."

"He sure will."

Mercedes smiled. "I can't wait to know whether the baby will be a boy or a girl."

"Same here," Colby replied. "It's all great, baby. All great."

"I still remember being so scared when I found out I was pregnant with her."

Colby wrapped his arms around his wife. He kissed her cheek. "I know, baby."

Mercedes sighed. She still felt so safe in his arms.

"It all worked out, though," Colby said.

"It did," Mercedes replied. "I married the man I was meant to marry. I have five beautiful children because of him. But six children together no matter what."

"I have six beautiful children because of you. I wouldn't trade you or them for anything. I have said that for so many years and it is true." 

"Me too."

"I love you, Mercedes."

"I love you too, Colby."

Back in Orlando…

"Trevor?" Evelyn asked as she and her fiancée were in bed themselves.

"Yeah, baby?" Trevor replied.

"If the baby is a boy I want to name him after Andy." She moved to look at her fiancée. He smiled. "Is that okay?"

Trevor nodded his head. "I love the idea of naming him after Andy."

"Just his first name, though."

"So, it should be Andrew for a first name for a boy?"

"Yes."

"Fine by me. But I have a middle name suggestion."

"What?" Evelyn asked.

"Colby," Trevor replied.

Evelyn giggled. "Perfectly fine by me."

Trevor chuckled. "So, Andrew Colby Roberts if it is a boy?"

"Yes."

"What if it's a girl?"

"We'll figure that one out later," Evelyn replied. "I just really want to name the baby after Andy in memory of him. He meant the world to both of us. And I know Andy would like us to name our baby after him if the baby is a boy."

"I know too," Trevor said. "And I love the idea of it too. I'm glad you're suggesting it." He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"All though, if the baby is a girl, we could name her Mercedes or Sasha," Evelyn suggested.

Trevor laughed.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

Four and a half months later…

"I can't believe Evelyn is married," Mercedes commented as she and Colby got ready for bed.

Evelyn and Trevor had gotten married earlier that day. They had had a beautiful wedding. But so much more had happened before.

Evelyn and Trevor had moved back to Moline to be near their parents and family. That had been the plan before Evelyn got pregnant. But they moved back to Moline from Orlando within a few months after Evelyn found out she was pregnant. Mercedes and Colby with that of Trevor's parents helped the two in any way they needed. But the two got moved back with no problems.

The couple bought their first home together. It was a perfect starter home too that they had found. Once they were in and everything, they settled in and slowly began to plan the nursery for the baby.

Evelyn and Trevor had found out early on in the pregnancy that Evelyn was pregnant with twins. They found out she was pregnant with fraternal twins. They had waited a little bit before they told anyone about being pregnant with the twins. Mercedes was ecstatic for that. She was getting two grandchildren for the price of one. That also led Evelyn and Trevor to found out the sexes of the babies. The sexes of the twins turned out to be a boy and a girl.

After that, Evelyn and Trevor began to plan the nursery all the way out and get it ready. They also finished making their wedding plans.

Aaron and Ashley were each doing great as well. Their relationship was great. And they were both doing great with their careers. The two had lost their championships back in August at TakeOver. But it was no big deal. They ended up making their main roster debuts on the SmackDown roster a few nights later. Their parents were proud of them for making it all the way to main roster.

Katianna was doing great too. She made her debut at NXT houseshows in September. She had a boyfriend as well. His name was Darren Masters. He was in his senior year at University of Central Florida (UCF). He wanted to be a physical therapist. The two had met casually out and about in Orlando.

And Mariah was in her senior year of high school. She was ready to finish high school and start the next chapter of her life as her older siblings had. She wanted to be a nurse.

Derek was in fifth grade. And Valerie was in fourth grade.

"I can't believe it either," Colby said. He sat on the bed, waiting for Mercedes as she was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. He had something to show her, though.

Mercedes smiled. She came out of the bathroom. She turned the light off. She saw her husband sitting on the bed. Her hand something in his hands.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, walking over to the bed.

"I have something to show you," Colby said.

"What is it?" She got on the bed.

"This journal," He said, showing her a simple composition notebook.

"What about it?" 

"It was something I started right when I came back from my knee injury."

"Your very own journal?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes," Colby replied. "I had kept a journal during my injury and it really helped me. I had wanted to start another one with coming back."

"Do you want me to read it or something?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"But before you do," Colby said. "What it ended up turning into what an actual journal for me. I wrote in it a lot. I wrote in it a lot about us: you and me."

"Mmm-hmm," Mercedes replied with a smile.

"It later talked about my feelings with everything that happened between us when you were raped."

"Your honest, true feelings."

"Yes." 

Mercedes nodded her head.

"I marked a few entries for you to read," Colby said.

Mercedes nodded her head. Colby handed the journal over to her. Mercedes took it.

"I'm going to go check on the kids," He said. "Read as much as you want."

"Sure," Mercedes replied.

Colby leaned over and kissed her. He then got up and headed out of the room. Mercedes settled on the bed and opened the notebook.

She took a look at the pages, seeing Colby's familiar writing. She read the first few pages. These pages told of Colby when he was about to make his big return. It was when he had been sitting on the bus watching the Pay-Per-View and hiding. It then talked about when he had finally made that return. He talked the crowd. He talked about how excited everyone was to see him, especially Mercedes herself.

" _Welcome back, handsome," Mercedes said. She gave me a big hug. It made my night._

 _I had always liked Mercedes very much. And now that I'm single, maybe something could happen between us._

Mercedes grinned. She continued to read.

 _Something horrible happened! It happened to Mercedes! Mercedes was raped!_

Mercedes bit her lip as she read what Colby had to say about it.

 _It breaks my heart and I am super pissed about it! Whatever kind of an asshole hurts someone like her?! I hate those assholes that pull that shit. I don't know how it happened. But Mercedes is distraught. She is so upset. She is such a strong confident woman. She really is a Legit Boss. I said I'd be there for her. But for now I'm just going to leave her be and heal._

Mercedes nodded her head. He had left her alone and let her heal. He didn't ignore her. He just let her contact him if need be. After three weeks, they were talking again outside of work.

She came to an entry about that very time too.

 _I'm texting with Mercedes again. I'm a very happy man. Let my cocky Seth Rollins proceed please._

Mercedes giggled at that.

 _No! She told about what happened to. I want to go to Boston and track down the fucking son of a bitch and beat the shit out of him for hurting her! I want to beat him within an inch of his life._

 _You know a century ago, if a woman cried rape a man would gather a posse and hurt the man down who raped that woman. I know a lot of the guys and I would like to do that. However, that is prohibited. Paul is one of those guys too! But I know that asshole will get what's coming to him. Karma can be a nasty bitch. But if I ever know who he is. He'll regret having laid his hands on her!_

Mercedes smiled.

The next entry was about how she found out she was pregnant from the rape and everything that went with that with Colby. It talked about how they had hugged and talked. And how she was going to be Colby's number one concern which she was. She read about how he had wanted to kiss her when they had been at his house too.

 _Damn, how I wanted to kiss her! I had wanted to kiss her so badly! In all honesty, I don't think she would have minded. Her body language let me know. I know she wanted be too. I should have! Damn it, Colby Lopez!_

Mercedes giggled.

 _It happened! It freaking happened! I kissed Mercedes! Well…she kissed me! But it was fantastic!_

 _We went to the doctor to check her and the baby out. She was never nervous for it. But me being there really helped her out. I'm glad it did. But we heard the baby's heartbeat on the ultrasound. It was awesome. It was so strong. And it was cool seeing an ultrasound, a sonogram. Mercedes was crying from it. She also decided to keep the baby! I'm very happy for her! I am going to take great care of her and that baby from here on out! I told her that and Mercedes said she wanted me by her side no matter what!_

Mercedes smiled. She didn't want to read anymore. At least not right then. She wanted to find her husband. She got up from the bed and headed out of the room.

Colby sat on the living room sofa. He had checked on the kids and gone to the living room to give Mercedes the privacy to read his journal. He had kept it hidden for a long time. He had gone back to it many times to read.

"Hey," Mercedes said.

"Hey," Colby said.

Mercedes smiled as she walked over to the sofa and sat down next to husband.

"I'm glad you shared your journal with me, baby," Mercedes commented. "I appreciate it."

"Baby, you are my world and it broke up heart when I found out you had been attacked," Colby replied.

Mercedes nodded her head.

"I wanted to be there for you from the moment I heard about it. I wanted to…"

"…I know, Colby," Mercedes interrupted. "I know it. I wanted you there too. But I was scared. I was scared and so afraid." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Colby quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so ashamed of what happened. I thought you…"

"…I thought nothing less of you! I know you would never accuse anyone of anything unless it were true," Colby said. "I wanted to be with you, Mercedes. And I would have waited forever!"

Mercedes smiled. "I wanted to be with you too. And I thank you for giving me the distance I needed. But I really didn't want it. But I needed it. I'm sorry for it, though."

"I'm not! You needed to do what you needed to do. Like I said, I would have waited forever!"

Mercedes continued to smile. Colby smiled as well. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too," She replied.

"And Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary. And I want you to know, I want to read more of your journal, which I will!"

Colby chuckled. "That's why I shared it. So, you can read it."

"I want to read it with when I was pregnant with Evie."

"I have a second journal for that one."

"I want to read it."

Colby chuckled. "Sure."

"Let's go to bed, though," Mercedes suggested. "It has been a long and wonderful day."

"It has."

Mercedes smiled. She took her husband's hand, pulling him up from the sofa. Colby stood up as she did. However, he quickly scooped her into his arms, bridal style. Mercedes giggled.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

The next day, Mercedes read more of Colby's journal. And Colby presented her with another journal as well. The one he had kept when she was pregnant with Evelyn.

"You've been holding out on me, babe. You've kept a couple secrets from me the last twenty plus years. Secret Journals," Mercedes teased.

Colby chuckled. "Well, I'm presenting them to you now."

"Thank you," She replied. "It's something I appreciate."

"You're welcome, baby. The one I gave to you last night I have wanted to give you a long time. Last night I just finally did. I think having been married for twenty-two years and been together for twenty-four years. Our relationship started in 2016. Even if it was just flirtatious when I came back from my injury. But it was time. I also think Evie's wedding had something to do with it."

"I'd say so."

"But can you believe our little girl is married?"

"I know," Mercedes replied. "It seems just like yesterday you and I were leaving her behind to go on our honeymoon. But today she left us to go on her honeymoon."

"Let's also add she's now officially twenty-eight weeks pregnant with twins," Colby commented.

"I know again. But its all great. Evie is so excited to be pregnant and having twins."

"You're so excited too, baby. You scared the crap out of all of us with your squeal of delight when she and Trevor told us she was pregnant with twins."

"You should be used to my squeals of delight. You've been hearing them for so long. All my squeals for that matter."

"You mean like this one?"

Mercedes squealed when Colby suddenly started tickling her. He laughed as he did.

"Asshole," She giggled as he stopped.

Colby chuckled.

Two months later, Evelyn gave birth to her twin son and daughter. She delivered them C-section. And once they were born, the whole world knew about it as many people did once their babies were born. However, the whole world literally found out, because it was the WWE Universe.

 _My grandchildren were born today!_ Mercedes posted on Instagram with a picture of the twins. But only a picture of their hands. No one got to see their little faces just yet.

 _Yes, I am officially a grandmother!_ Mercedes continued in her caption. _Andrew Colby Michael and Hannah Lynn Roberts!_

Yes, Evelyn and Trevor named their son Andrew for after Andy. As well as for after Colby and Trevor's dad, Michael "Mike." Hannah Lynn was just a name the two had liked.

"Hannah looks just like you, Evie," Katianna commented as she was video chatted her sister from Orlando.

"Thanks, Kati," Evelyn replied.

"But Andy looks like his dad."

"He does."

"How are you doing by the way?"

"I'm doing just fine," Evelyn replied. "I feel great."

"When do you get to go home?" Katianna asked.

"In a few days."

"Well, I'm missing you."

"I miss you too, hun. I wish you would have come home for Thanksgiving. But I'll see you in a few weeks for Christmas."

"I'm looking forward to it. And I'm bringing Darren with me."

"I know your first Christmas together. And he gets to meet the rest of the family up here."

"Yes, I think Uncle Brandon is going to feel him out. Give him the old, 'What are your intentions for my niece?' speech," Katianna commented.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Evelyn replied. "Did Uncle Fergal do the same thing?"

"Yep."

"Bless our uncles."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm going to go," Evelyn said.

"Okay. Get some rest. I'll talk to you soon," Katianna replied.

"Sounds good. Love you."

"Love you too, Evie. Hugs and kisses."

"Same to you."

Katianna made a smooching sound. Evelyn laughed.

"Bye," Katianna laughed.

"Bye," Evelyn replied.

Katianna ended the video chat on her laptop and closed the lid.

As Evelyn ended the video chat on her cell phone, Trevor came into the room.

"Hey baby," He said, walking over to the hospital bed.

"Hey," Evelyn said.

"You doing okay?" He kissed her.

"Yes. I just got done video chatting Kati."

"How's she doing?" 

"Good. I'm just missing her and Aaron a lot right now."

"Well, they'll be home for Christmas. And I miss them too."

Evelyn smiled. "How are you?"

"I am happy to have gone home and taken a shower. But now I am happy to stay the night here with you and the twins," Trevor replied.

"Me too. I can't wait to go home with the twins, though."

"Soon enough, sweetheart."

"Yep."

Trevor smiled. He leaned over and kissed his wife passionately.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

A few weeks later, it was Christmas. Everyone gathered at Mercedes and Colby's for the morning but went to his parents' house later in the day. But the morning was fun. Mercedes and Colby had all their kids—as well as their son-in-law, Ashley, and Katianna's boyfriend. But they also had their grandchildren who were nineteen days old.

Mercedes made fun taking pictures of everyone. She loved taking a picture of all the kids together as well Trevor, Ashley, and Darren. As well as Andy and Hannah. Everyone wanted an individual picture with Andy and Hannah.

Later that day when they went to Colby's parents for Christmas, they took even more pictures.

That whole day was everyone being together and making memories with all the pictures. Plus, it was Andy and Hannah's first Christmas. They didn't know what was going on. But that Christmas was special, because they were the newest members of the family.

When the New Year started, Trevor got himself ready to head back to work. He had gotten the time off to be there for Evelyn when the twins were born. As well as what came after. He thought he'd return shortly after the New Year. However, WWE had other plans for him.

"I have some huge news, baby," Trevor said walking into the bedroom after getting off the phone with WWE Monday, January 7, 2041.

"Yeah?" Evelyn asked. She was lying in bed, relaxing. She was taking the time to enjoy a little relaxing while the twins were both asleep.

"I'm not returning until the Rumble," He said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You aren't?" She asked, sitting up in bed.

"Nope."

"When will you be on the road, though?"

"Not until the weekend of the Rumble. So, the 24th, 25th."

"Yay, a few more weeks will you home."

Trevor smiled. He moved over and kissed her. Evelyn whined when he pulled away.

"I have more to tell," He said.

"What?" She asked.

"I get to be Number 30 in the Rumble and win it! I'm going to WrestleMania to win the Universal Championship!"

Evelyn squealed. "Really?!"

"Really, really, Evie Eve. Yours truly is going to be Universal Champion!"

"Yay!" She clapped.

Trevor chuckled. He moved over and kissed her again. This time, he didn't pull away.

"I'm so proud of you," Colby said, hugging his son-in-law. Trevor had just told him the news about the Royal Rumble, WrestleMania, and Universal Championship.

"Thanks, Dad," Trevor said.

"Truly living the dream, huh?" 

"I can't believe it."

"Wait until you win that Rumble and headline WrestleMania."

"I can't wait. The next few months are going to be great for the job. However, I'm going to be really busy."

"Don't worry too much about Evie and the twins. Mer and I will take great care of them while you work, okay? Evie will understand too. Just talk to her as much as you can while on the road."

"I will. But at least I have a few more weeks before I head back."

"Yes."

"However, I will come do some training at Black and Brave like I always do," Trevor commented.

"That's where it all began for you," Colby replied. "Training at Black and Brave."

"It did. But it all truly started with Evie."

"Very true."

"Friends first and now husband and wife with newborn twins."

"Yeah, its been quite an adventure."

"I wouldn't change anything!" Trevor exclaimed. "Except Andy. If I could, I'd change that. But then again I don't think Evie and I would be together."

"Everything happens for reason," Colby said. "I learned that from Mercedes. As much as it pains me to say, it was her rape that brought us really close together. And Evie brought us even closer."

"Like you said, 'Everything happens for a reason.' I believe it. I miss Andy every day. I know Evie does. However, we have each other. That was what brought us together too: Andy's death. A part of me had always liked Evelyn, even when she was with Andy. I was glad to have her after Andy and then after Christina's shit! And I have her still! She gave me two of the greatest gifts in the world: our son and daughter!"

Colby nodded his head with a bright smile. "Mercedes gave me six of the greatest gifts: Evie, Aaron, Kati, Mari, Derek, and Valerie. I say that to her all the time. And I thank you for helping Evie give us those twins."

"These women, huh?" Trevor asked. "Mercedes and Evelyn giving us great gifts."

Colby agreed.

Trevor spent a few more weeks at home with Evelyn and the twins. He also went to Black and Brave and trained like he had since he was fifteen years old. He was going to be ready for the Royal Rumble and look great. He was going to make his wife and children proud. Even though, Evelyn was very proud of him already.

And when the day came for him to head back on the road, Evelyn did not want him to go. Trevor was torn himself. But he needed to go.

The two shared a nice long kiss before he needed to go.

"I'm going to miss these lips," Evelyn said.

"Me too," Trevor said.

Evelyn grinned. She gave him a peck on the lips.

"All right, I'm out of here."

"Okay, be safe."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too," Evelyn replied.

The two shared one more kiss before Trevor headed out the door. Evelyn was sad, but she had two babies to keep her busy. Trevor was sad too, but once he was reunited with his fellow WWE Superstars, he was extremely happy. Everyone wanted to see pictures of the twins. Trevor happily showed off his newborn son and daughter.

Sunday, January 27, the day of the Royal Rumble, came. Trevor was very excited for it. He was also very excited to see Aaron and Ashley. They were both on the main roster now on SmackDown. He had not seen them since Christmas.

"My little brother," Trevor said, giving Aaron a big hug.

"Hey, my big brother," Aaron replied.

The two chuckled.

"How are you?" Aaron asked as they pull out of their hug.

"Great," Trevor replied. "Missing Evie and the kids like crazy, though."

"We miss them too," Ashley said.

"Yes," Aaron agreed.

"Hello to you by the way, Ash," Trevor said, hugging her as well.

"Hi," She replied, hugging him tightly.

Trevor smiled, pulling out of their hug.

"How are Evie and the kids?" Aaron asked. "I haven't talked to her this weekend yet."

"They're good," Trevor replied. "Evie doing good with taking care of the twins by herself so far. But your parents and my parents are there to help her if need be."

"Well, she'll have the help tonight," Ashley commented. "Everyone is gathering at your house, right?"

"Yes, a Royal Rumble party. But we'll have everyone for WrestleMania."

"I'm so happy for you tonight, Trev," Aaron said.

"Thanks. It'll be great to be in the Rumble with you tonight, though," Trevor replied.

"Definitely." The two then hugged and patted each other on the back.

Later that evening, Mercedes and Colby with Mariah, Derek and Valerie as well as Trevor's parents gathered at Evelyn and Trevor's house to watch the Royal Rumble. It was great for Evelyn because she had her family there to keep her company. Plus, they could all enjoy Trevor making his return and winning the Rumble. They also got to watch Aaron and Ashley. Ashley would be in the Women's Royal Rumble. She would actually be winning it and challenging the SmackDown Women's Champion at WrestleMania.

Aaron was not disappointed in not winning the Rumble. He was excited for both his brother-in-law and girlfriend. He knew his time to be WWE Champion would come.

"I can't wait to go to Mania this year," Derek commented.

"Yeah, we'll get to witness our brother-in-law become a champion once again," Valerie added.

"Don't forget about Ashley winning the Women's Rumble tonight too," Mariah mentioned.

"Yep."

"Do you know if Aaron will be challenging the World Champion at Mania?" Derek asked, looking toward his older sister and dad.

"Unfortunately, not," Colby told his youngest son.

"Well, that sucks."

"He'll be Intercontinental Champion, though!"

"Really?!" Valerie chorused with Derek.

"Yep," Mercedes said. "We'll have three champions in the family."

"I can't wait! I love my Airhead."

"He loves you too, Val-Val," Mercedes replied.

"Its going to be another great Mania this year," Evelyn commented.

Royal Rumble started with the Pre-show like it had for many years. It talked about everything like always. There were a few matches for the Pre-show. But when Royal Rumble officially got underway things started out with the Women's Royal Rumble.

It was the Twenty-third Women's Rumble. It made Mercedes proud, because she had won that very first one. Now her goddaughter was going to win that one.

When the family heard Keagan Balor's music play for her to make her entrance, they all cheered. She came in at #15.

Trevor and Aaron watched the Women's match backstage together. Aaron kept his eyes on his girlfriend the whole time. He was proud of her. He knew his mom as well as Becky and Fergal were extremely proud of her. Becky and Fergal were in Orlando. They would have been at the Rumble to watch their daughter win. But they would be at WrestleMania to watch her win.

Keagan Balor threw her final opponent over the top rope. Both her opponent's feet hit the floor. The referee saw it and called for the bell.

"Here is your winner, Keagan Balor!"

The crowd erupted into cheers.

Evelyn with her family clapped and cheered. Aaron and Trevor clapped and cheered too. At their home, Becky and Fergal were clapping and cheering. Lexi and Jaime were cheering the loudest for their older sister.

Everyone knew she was going to win, but it was still exciting.

The ring announcer, Jessica came into the ring to congratulate to Keagan and interview her. Keagan was so happy.

"Congratulations, Keagan," Jessica said.

Keagan nodded her head.

"Tell us how you feel for this win."

"I feel great," Keagan said. "Last year I won the NXT Women's Championship at TakeOver the night before WrestleMania. And this year, I'm going to WrestleMania to challenge a champion."

"Have you decided which champion you will challenge?"

"Yes! Yes, I have! I challenge Damona for the SmackDown Live Women's Championship at WrestleMania! Damona, the Straight Fire of the Demon Princess is coming for your championship!"

Her theme music began to play. Keagan got up on the top ropes. She pointed to the WrestleMania sign as many people before her had.

A few hours later it was time for the Men's Royal Rumble. They were the main event. Evelyn with her family were all ready to sit through the match awaiting TR Andrews to make his return. Before the match, Trevor sent a text to Evelyn:

 _I love you and the kids with all my heart, baby! This win will be for you, them, and especially Andy!_

Evelyn teared up a little reading it. It made her think of Andy. She knew he was proud of Trevor and happy Trevor was living their dream.

Arick Rollins entered the Royal Rumble at #10.

"Yay!" Valerie and Derek cheered as their brother came running down the ramp and to the ring.

Everyone else clapped for him. The twins were sound asleep in the nursery. They hadn't woken them up yet with their clapping and cheering.

The countdown to #30 began.

"Here we go!" One commentator said. "Here comes Number Thirty!"

The fans counted from 10 seconds.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!"

The buzzer buzzed. TR Andrews theme music began to play. The crowd erupted into cheers.

Evelyn with her family cheered as Trevor appeared on the ramp.

"Number Thirty is TR Andrews!"

TR Andrews took off running toward the ring. He quickly slid between the ropes and got into the match.

"We haven't seen TR in a while!"

"That's right. TR has been away at home with his wife, Evelyn and their newborn twins."

"Yes, TR just became a father last month!"

Everyone proudly watched Trevor.

 _Ding-ding!_ Went the bell.

"Here is your winner, TR Andrews!" Jessica exclaimed once the match was over.

The crowd cheered and screamed. Trevor was very happy as the referee got into the ring and raised his arm in the air.

Evelyn with her family clapped and cheered. Luckily, they didn't wake the twins.

Jessica got in the ring with Trevor. Trevor smiled as she walked over to him.

"First off, welcome back, TR," She said.

"Thank you," TR said.

"Second off, congratulations on being the 2041 Royal Rumble winner!"

The crowd cheered. TR nodded his head. "Thank you again. But I dedicate this win to my wife, Evelyn, and our newborn twins!"

"That's right," Jessica said. "You just became a dad."

"Yes, I did! And like I said, this win is for my son, daughter and their mother! And I challenge Bryce Ross for the Universal Championship!"

The crowd cheered. Trevor walked away from Jessica and climbed on the ropes. He pointed to the WrestleMania sign like everyone else did when the win the Rumble.

Thirty minutes later…

"Hi," Evelyn answered her cell phone.

"Hey," Trevor replied.

"Great job, baby. I'm extremely proud of you. Everyone else is too."

"Is everyone still there?"

"No, everyone left fifteen minutes ago. Its just me and the babies."

"Did everyone have fun?"

"We did."

"And thanks for saying you and everyone are proud of me, Evie."

"Its true, babe," Evelyn replied. "And we love you. Me the most, though."

"I love you too, baby," Trevor replied. "I can't wait for Mania. But I can't wait to get home to you and the kids."

"Same here. I look forward to Mania too. And we're bringing the babies with us!"

"Oh, no doubt about it. We're going all the way, baby! Everything is for you, the babies, and Andy! I will be Universal Champion! I will have achieved the dream for both Andy and me!"

"Awe, you're going to make me cry!"

"Sorry," Trevor apologized.

"Its okay," Evelyn replied. "But you have achieved for the dream already."

"Its not complete until I win that title, baby."

"And you're going to get it."

"Yes, I am. And I'm going to get you when I get home." He made a sexy noise then.

Evelyn laughed.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

A few months later on Friday, April 5, 2041…

"Ladies and gentlemen, I stand here with the 2041 Royal Rumble winner and Number One Contender for the Universal Champion, TR Andrews," Anna, an interviewer said. "And of course, his beautiful wife, Evelyn. Good evening to you both."

"Hello" Trevor said.

"Hi," Evelyn said.

"So much has happened since the last time we were all on the Red carpet together for the Hall of Fame," Anna commented.

"It sure has," Evelyn smiled brightly.

"You two got married in October and then you had twins in December. Congratulations to it all!"

"Thank you!"

"Thank you very much," Trevor smiled himself.

"How does it feel to be parents now?" Anna asked.

"Its wonderful!"

"Yes, its wonderful," Evelyn said.

"But let's talk about Sunday," Anna said. "You are facing Bryce Ross for the Universal Champion, TR. Are you ready?"

"I sure am!" Trevor replied. "I've been ready since I won the Rumble in January. Bryce is losing that championship and I'm bringing it to show my son and daughter. I am winning that title for them!"

"Evelyn," Anna said.

"Yes?" Evelyn asked.

"Your little brother, Arick Rollins is up for the Intercontinental Championship this Sunday as well. How do you feel for that?"

"I am so proud of Arick! He had had his heart on being a WWE Superstar since we were kids. He's a second-generation superstar. And he has done phenomenal in his career so far. He is going to win. The same goes with Keagan Balor on Sunday. She is going to become SmackDown Women's Champion!"

"Well, said, babe," Trevor said.

Aaron and Ashley were interviewed next. It was their first Red Carpet as WWE Superstars. Their interviewer talked with them about Sunday and a few personal things.

"One person who is doing pretty well for themselves in the NXT circuit is your sister, Arick. Katianna Rollins is kicking it," The interviewer, Alexandra said.

"She is," Aaron replied. "I'm extremely proud of her. Our family is extremely proud of her. I know she'll be NXT Women's Champion one day. Then Raw Women's Champion and SmackDown Women's Champion as well. A Grand Slam Champion. Keagan will be one herself one way."

Ashley smiled.

Mercedes and Colby were next to be interviewed by Anna. They had Derek, Valerie, and Mariah with them.

"Hello Seth and Sasha," Anna said.

"Hi," Mercedes replied.

"Its great to see you, Anna," Colby commented.

"Well, its great to see you too, Seth. I never get tired of seeing you and Sasha. Especially with the family."

"Thank you."

"You saw some of our family just a few moments ago," Mercedes commented.

"I did. We did, WWE Universe," Anna said. "I just talked to your son-in-law and daughter, while Alexandra just talked to your son and nonother than Keagan Balor."

"Yep, our pride and joys," Colby said.

"Now you have much to be proud of, Seth. TR, your son-in-law, started training with you at the young age of fifteen. Now he's taking on Bryce Ross this Sunday for the Universal Champion. Then there's your son, Arick Rollins challenging the Intercontinental Champion, Walker Jensen for that title. And lastly, your daughter, Katianna Rollins is in NXT. How proud are you?"

"Extremely. I have always been extremely proud of my kids. I'm extremely proud of Mariah, Valerie and Derek over here," Colby said, motioning to his youngest children. "But yes, I have my son and daughter as superstars. Arick has been NXT Champion and now he's headed toward the Intercontinental Champion. I can't wait to see him win that title on Sunday. And if he doesn't win. I'll still be proud of him. Now with Katianna, she is going to be better than her mother was."

"What's your take on that, Sasha?" Anna asked.

"I completely agree," Mercedes replied with a bright smile. "Katianna is going to be even better than I was. I don't take that as an insult. I am proud of everything I've done. And after I stepped away from the ring back in 2018, a lot more has happened with Women's Wrestling. I was part of the Divas Revolution and the Evolution of the Women's Division. Keagan Balor is my goddaughter and I am extremely proud of her with everything she has done thus far in her career. But I am even prouder for my daughter and I know Katianna will have a long and healthy career."

"Very good. But you and Seth have recently acquired two new family members."

"That's right!"

"Yep," Colby said. "We are proud grandparents now."

"Yes, we are!"

"A definite proud Grandma with that smile, Sasha," Anna commented.

"I am!" Mercedes exclaimed. "I was very excited when Evelyn told us the news about being pregnant. But I was even more excited when she told us she was pregnant with twins. What made it even better was we got a boy and a girl of the twins."

"That's a great combo for sure. I do remember Evelyn and TR saying they'd have six kids themselves. So, four more to go, right?" 

"Yes, lots of grandbabies."

"Yes, lots of grandbabies but we're content with the twins right now," Colby said.

"Definitely," Mercedes said.

"How about some words for the youngest of the Banks-Rollins family?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Mercedes said, looking to her three younger children.

"Hello, Mariah, Derek and Valerie."

"Hi," The three said.

"You have been coming to WrestleMania every year for the last few years, are you tired of it yet?" 

"Heck no!" Mariah exclaimed.

"No!" Derek said.

"I love it!" Valerie exclaimed. "We have gotten to see our brother-in-law and our brother kick butt! That's the best part."

"Yes, it's a lot of fun to have seen our parents in the ring and everything," Mariah commented. "But to see TR, Arick, and Katianna is the best. I am a proud little sister."

"Me too!"

"My heroes are TR and Arick," Derek said. "And I can't wait to see Katianna dominate the Women's Division. NXT is her domain since Keagan is on SmackDown Live now."

"Well, thanks for talking with me, everyone," Anna said.

Mercedes and Colby enjoyed the Hall of Fame like always. As did the kids. Valerie and Derek never got bored with it. It was fun to learn of the Hall of Famers for each class, each year. Evelyn enjoyed being there with Trevor. He had been busy all week with WrestleMania Axxess and other appearances. But now they were able to enjoy the time together and without the twins. However, they did have their alone time with the twins at night. At that moment, though, they were happy just to be the two of them. The twins had been left in the care of his parents as well.

"I'm so glad you were able to come with me for WrestleMania," Katianna said as she and Darren left WrestleMania Axxess.

"I need to be here in support of my girlfriend," Darren replied. "Plus, as a wrestling fan it is awesome. But remember, I love you despite being a wrestler. I love you for you. You have an awesome and I love having met some of my favorite WWE Superstars over the years. But I have enjoyed being here with you and your family."

"You're so sweet, baby. And I love you too."

Darren smiled and kissed her.

The next night, it was NXT TakeOver. Katianna had a minor match and she picked up the win. Her parents, siblings—minus Evelyn and Trevor—and Darren were all in the crowd in support of her. Evelyn and Trevor watched TakeOver from their hotel room. It was nice to be alone.

"By this time tomorrow our son will be Intercontinental Champion, our son-in-law Universal Champion, our daughter having took place in the Women's Battle Royal, and my goddaughter will be SmackDown Women's Champion," Mercedes said as she and Coby laid in bed that night.

"I can't wait for it," Colby replied. "It was just twenty-three years you and I were both about to win the Universal Championship and Raw Women's Championship."

"That was one of the best nights."

"All my nights with you are the best, Mercedes." Colby leaned over and kissed her.

"Same here, Colby."

The very next day, it was WrestleMania. It was an important day of focus for Trevor, Aaron, and Ashley. Katianna needed to focus as well, but not as much as her brother, brother-in-law, and adoptive sister. Everyone in the family knew it was important. However, the four WWE Superstars had breakfast with their family before needing to report to the arena for WrestleMania.

"Daddy will see you soon enough, kiddos," Trevor said, kissing his son and daughter good-bye as he had a few minutes to spare before heading to the arena.

Evelyn smiled.

"And I'll see you soon too, baby."

"Yep," Evelyn replied.

Trevor smiled, kissing his wife passionately on the lips.

"I love you, baby."

"Love you too."

Trevor gave Evelyn one more kiss. He grabbed his bags and headed out the door of the hotel room. Evelyn smiled.

Some hours later, Mercedes and Colby sat in the crowd with Mariah, Derek, Valerie, and Darren for WrestleMania. They sat with Becky, Fergal, Lexi, and Jaime as well. The four parents were excited for their kids to become champions as they had at last year's NXT TakeOver for the NXT Championship and NXT Women's Championship.

Evelyn was in the crowd with her parents as well. Trevor's parents, Mike and Renee and his sister, Chelsea too.

WrestleMania was in Chicago that year. Chelsea was in college still and had not been able to take time away from her classes for WrestleMania week. But she had made it out to Chicago on Friday. Now she was happy to be at WrestleMania with her parents, her sister-in-law, and her newborn niece and nephew to watch her older brother become champion.

The Women's Battle Royal was on the Pre-show. Katianna was excited to be in that match. She was excited to be in the ring with a bunch of women who inspired her, she looked up to, and who were her friends. But she was even happier because her family and boyfriend were there to watch her. Plus, her older brother and brother-in-law would both be champions at the end of the night.

When WrestleMania officially started, the first match of the night was Arick Rollins's match for the Intercontinental Champion. The champion just so happened to be Maverick Jax. Arick had cost Maverick the NXT Championship two years ago helping TR Andrews retain. Maverick had been TR Andrews's opponent last year at Mania. In which TR had gotten busted open during the match.

Maverick was brutal with Arick during the match. He was a brutal opponent. But Arick was able to always fight back and eventually pick up the win.

"Here is your winner and new Intercontinental Champion, Arick Rollins!"

Mercedes and Colby erupted into applause with their family and friends.

Aaron got on the turnbuckle and held up the championship belt. He looked into the crowd where his family was. He held his fist out, letting them know he saw them.

Derek and Valerie both held up a sign they had made. It said Arick Rollins is our hero.

Aaron smiled. He pointed to the championship and said "For you."

Derek and Valerie jumped up and down knowing their older brother was talking to them.

"Aaron did great," Darren said.

"He sure did," Mercedes replied.

Colby agreed. His son had performed great in that ring. He hadn't seen any problems with holds or maneuvers. His son had definitely been ready for that night. He was such a proud father.

After the match following Aaron's, he was interviewed for his win.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your new Intercontinental Champion, Arick Rollins," Anna, the interviewer said.

Arick stepped into view. He had a huge smile on his face and the belt on his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Arick."

"Thanks, Anna," Arick replied.

"How does it feel to have won tonight?" 

"It feels great, Anna! I am the new Intercontinental Champion! This win wasn't for me! No, this win was for my little brother, Derek and my little sister, Valerie. Those two are a few of my biggest fans. I have not wrestled for myself but for them. All my siblings and I have been wrestling fans since birth. Our parents are Seth Freaking Rollins and the Boss, Sasha Banks!"

The fans went wild at that.

"Yes, Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks, WWE Hall of Famers!" Arick continued. "I was born and raised in this business. I am a second-generation superstar. As is my sister, Katianna. And she will be NXT Women's Champion someday. I know it, because I knew I was going to win tonight, which I did. I also know my girlfriend, Keagan Balor…"

Cheers from the fans.

"…Is going to win the SmackDown Women's Championship later tonight. As well as my brother-in-law, TR Andrews going to win the Universal Championship. I am bringing home this gold." He held the title up. "But my brother-in-law is bringing home the Universal Champion. And you can bank on that."

Arick walked away then.

Mercedes and Colby smiled at each other.

A little later in the night, Keagan Balor won her match for the SmackDown Women's Championship. And after the match both Becky Lynch and Finn Balor went out to the ring to congratulate their daughter. But backstage, Lexi and Jaime waited to congratulate their big sister.

The Universal Title match was the main event for WrestleMania. The whole family was ready for it. The twins had been with Evelyn and the rest of the family the whole time. They had been carried in slings all night. They also hadn't cried much that night. The only matches Evelyn had cared about that night were Aaron's, Ashley's and of course, Trevor's. She had sat down for the show most of the night. As did her in-laws.

The current Universal Champion, Bryce Ross made his entrance first. TR Andrews followed him.

Trevor was in complete focus for his match. Plus, knowing his wife, parents, sister, and in-laws were in the crowd watching gave him pride and confidence. His win was going to be for all them, plus his three-month-old, twin son and daughter. But most of all, the win would be for his deceased friend, Andy.

Jessica announced the two wrestlers.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall…"

"…One fall!" The crowd cheered.

"…and is for the Universal Champion. Introducing first, weighing in at 265 pounds, from Tampa, Florida, he is the current Universal Champion, Bryce Ross!"

Evelyn with her family booed.

"And the challenger, weighing in at 210 pounds, he is from Moline, Illinois, TR Andrews!"

Evelyn and the family cheered and screamed for him.

Derek and Valerie had made a sign for Trevor as well. This one said: _TR Andrews is our brother-in-law_

The referee held the Universal Title up with both hands. He then handed it off to a ring hand. He turned his attention to the two superstars he was in the ring with. He asked if they were ready. Both superstars were. He called for the bell. TR and Bryce then went at it.

"Here we go," Aaron said as he and Ashley watched the match from backstage.

Evelyn and everyone else was excited as they watched the match. As they watched the match, both Mercedes and Colby watched Trevor and Bryce closing with their hold and maneuvers. Both superstars had asked Colby's advice since January for everything. Seth Rollins was an inspiration to Bryce as he was to Trevor. Of course, Seth Rollins had trained TR Andrews since he was fifteen years old.

"That's good, that's really good," Colby whispered as he watched closely. "Real good, boys."

Mercedes smiled as her husband whispered.

"Come on, Andrews," Bryce taunted as he had TR in the corner. "Come on!" He slapped TR in the face a couple times. "You're going to embarrass yourself in front of your whole family! But most all, Evelyn, and especially Little Andy and Little Hannah!"

That set TR off. He quickly hit Bryce in the face. He did it a couple times.

"Yes, yes!" Evelyn exclaimed. "Come on, baby!"

Minutes later, TR delivered his finisher and quickly pinned Bryce.

"1…2…3!"

 _Ding-ding!_

"Here is your winner and the new Universal Champion, TR Andrews!" Jessica announced.

The crowd erupted into cheers, screams, and applause.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Evelyn cheered.

TR smiled as the referee held his arm in the air. The referee went to grab the belt from the ring hand. Trevor motioned for Evelyn and everyone to come.

Evelyn and her family quickly moved. Evelyn ran to the barricade. A security guard helped her over.

TR held the championship up in the air with both hands. Evelyn quickly came into the ring. He smiled as she grabbed onto his face, kissing him passionately. She then hugged him.

"You did it, Trev," Evelyn said. "You did it for, Andy!"

"I did!" Trevor replied

The two pulled out of their hug. Trevor smiled as his parents and little sister were there to congratulate him. He hugged each of them. Mariah, Derek, and Valerie were there next to congratulate their brother-in-law. He hugged each of them. Becky and Fergal were holding onto the twins for the time being while the family enjoyed the moment together with no problems. By this time too, Aaron had come down to the ring. He also had the IC Title with him.

As everyone came into the ring to congratulate Trevor, the commentators commented on who everyone was.

"And finally, there's TR's mother and father-in-law, Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins!"

Mercedes quickly embraced her son-in-law. She was almost in tears for him.

Colby stepped up to his son-in-law. Trevor smiled as he had the title on his shoulder. Colby smiled. He tapped the title.

"Well done, kid! Well done!"

He then hugged him, patting him on the back.

WrestleMania went off the air with TR Andrews standing in the ring with his family.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Trevor came stage with his family. His arm was wrapped around Evelyn. Trevor smiled. He hugged everyone. But most of all, he hugged Bryce. Bryce was actually Trevor's best friend within the WWE. The two friends shared a few words.

Trevor turned his attention back to his family. He hugged and kissed Evelyn again. By this time too, Becky and Fergal had come backstage with the twins. They came right over to him and Evelyn.

"Here give me the belt," Colby said.

Trevor happily handed the title belt to his father-in-law. He took Hannah from Fergal. He held her and kissed her. He gave her to Evelyn. Evelyn happily took their daughter into her own arms. Trevor reached for Andy next from Becky.

Trevor held his son close. "Daddy loves you, Andy," He said. "You are named after a dear friend of mine. It was both our dreams to be a WWE Superstars and we started the journey together. Sadly, he died a few years ago. And I dedicated myself to continue our dream. I was in NXT, I won the NXT Championship, I made it to the main roster, and I won the Royal Rumble. Now I am the Universal Champion. I did it all for him. But most of all, I did it for you, your mom, and Hannah. You three changed my life and for the better!"

Evelyn smiled as she heard what her husband said to their son. She thought of Andy herself and it made her cry a little. She held Hannah tightly to her. She kissed her daughter's head.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

"I can't believe I am the SmackDown Women's Champion," Ashley squealed with delight as she fell back into the pillows of the bed.

Aaron laughed.

The two were in their hotel room and had gotten ready for bed. It had been a long and exciting day. Now it was time for sleep. However, Aaron had something special for his girlfriend.

"Congratulations, baby," Aaron replied. He went into his bag and pulled something out. He hid it behind his back.

Ashley grinned seeing what he had done. "What do you have there my new Intercontinental Champion?"

Aaron smiled. He walked over to the bed. "I have this," He commented. He pulled a small box from behind his back.

Ashley gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

Aaron continued to smile. He opened the box and sat on the bed. Inside the box was a diamond engagement ring. Ashley uncovered her mouth with her hands and smiled.

"Ashley Pamela Devitt aka Keagan Balor…" Aaron said. Ashley laughed. "…will you marry me?" 

Ashley nodded her head. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you, Aaron Patrick Lopez aka Arick Rollins!"

Aaron chuckled. He leaned over and kissed his new fiancée passionately on the lips. He then pulled away from her lips.

Ashley grinned at him. She held her left hand out for him. Aaron smiled. He gently grabbed the ring from the box, placing it on the bed. He gently took Ashley's left hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"Oh, my God!" Ashley said, looking at the ring. "It's beautiful!" She looked at Aaron.

"Your dad helped me pick it out," Aaron confessed.

Ashley smiled. She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I have since I was a kid."

"Me too."

Aaron chuckled. He kissed her this time.

 **Evelyn and Trevor's hotel room**

Evelyn sighed as she came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a silky pajama set of a spaghetti strap camisole and shorts. She was ready to crawl into bed with her husband and cuddle. She wasn't sure if they talk or just go to sleep. But it didn't matter. It had been a great day.

Trevor had other plans.

"Hey, baby," He said as his wife came out of the bathroom.

Evelyn smiled as she looked over toward her husband. Her smile turned into an evil grin, though. Trevor was completely naked, except for the Universal Title belt around his waist.

Trevor smirked at his wife.

"Well, hello," Evelyn said, walking over to him.

"It's celebration time, baby!" Trevor exclaimed

"Is it now?"

"Yep!"

"Is that why you asked my parents to take Andy and Hannah tonight?"

"They insisted on it, actually," Trevor said. "They wanted us to have a night alone, because I have been so busy with Mania and everything. They know how it goes."

"Well, if you want to celebrate, fine by me," Evelyn said.

"Oh, yes. Its TR Andrews versus Edie Rollins!"

"We're going to play that game, huh?"

"Yep."

"My personal favorite!"

Trevor chuckled.

 **Mercedes and Colby's hotel room**

Mercedes smiled as she laid Hannah down next to her twin brother in the Pack and Play. The twins were both sound asleep now. The two had done a great job getting through WrestleMania earlier that day and night. Of course, there was a lot of people there to help take care of them if necessary.

"Night, night, Hannah and Andy. Grandma loves you," Mercedes said.

"And Grandpa loves you too," Colby said, coming up next to his wife.

Mercedes smiled as she looked at her husband. He smiled back. He gently grabbed onto her hands and pulled her away from the twins as to not wake them.

"Just like old times, huh?" Colby asked.

Mercedes nodded, remembering all the times they had put their kids down to sleep on trips. "Yes. But what a year it has been since last year's Mania, huh?" She replied.

"It sure has. Evelyn graduated college. She told us we were going to be grandparents. She got married. She had twins. Our son-in-law won the Royal Rumble. He won the Universal Title tonight. Our son became Intercontinental Champion. And also, our son asked his girlfriend to marry him tonight."

"He did it just now?" Mercedes whispered.

"Yeah, I just got a text saying he did it."

Mercedes grinned. "She said yes, right?"

"Of course, she did! Those two have been in love since they were kids. They are going to fulfill the prophecy of their mothers," Colby said.

Mercedes giggled.

 **Monday Night Raw**

Evelyn smiled as she sat front row in the crowd with her parents, Mariah, Valerie, Derek, Trevor's parents, and Chelsea for it. The twins were with them again as well. Evelyn wouldn't have it any other way either.

"We are live in Chicago for Monday Night Raw!" One of the three commentators for Raw commented.

The crowd cheered. Evelyn cheered with them.

"Last night at WrestleMania we crowned a new Universal Champion, TR Andrews!" Another commentator commented.

That got the crowd going even more.

"Yes, last night, TR defeated Bryce Ross. Not only here in Chicago, but in front of his family. Take a look at this!"

Footage was shown of Evelyn and her family coming into the ring to celebrate with Trevor for his win.

"And look who here's now!"

The camera showed Evelyn with her family.

"There's TR's family. There's his parents and sister," The commentator said as his parents and sister waved at the camera.

"Then there's his wife and his in-laws," The second commentator said.

"Aah, yeah," A third said. "There's his mother and father-in-law, WWE Hall of Famers, Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins. And they have their grandchildren."

The couple smiled. Mercedes held Andy while Colby held Hannah.

"And they're here with their three youngest children, Mariah, Derek, and Valerie."

The three youngest Lopez children cheered. Derek and Valerie had the sign they had had the night before that said: TR Andrews is our brother-in-law.

"Finally, there's TR's beautiful wife, Evelyn!"

Evelyn smiled and waved at the camera.

Trevor's theme music suddenly hit. The crowd erupted into applause, cheers and screams.

"Speak of the devil!"

TR walked out from behind the curtain, carrying his title belt. He smiled as he listened to the crowd cheering for him. He loved it. He held the title up and made his way to the ring. But before getting into the ring, he walked over to where his wife and family were.

"And there he goes to his family!"

Evelyn smiled. TR walked right up to her. She leaned over toward him and gave him a quick kiss. They smiled when they pulled away. TR looked at the camera. "The most beautiful woman in the whole world!" He exclaimed.

Evelyn grinned.

"And the most beautiful babies in the whole world too," TR said, pointing to his twins.

"Yeah," Evelyn said.

TR smiled. He gave his wife one more kiss and got into the ring. He walked into the middle of the ring and held the title up with both hands. The crowd continued to cheer for him. He then walked over and asked for a microphone. Once he had a microphone in hand, his theme music faded out.

With the title belt on his left shoulder and the microphone in his right hand, TR Andrews listened to the crowd cheering for him. He loved it. He nodded his head.

"Chicago, Illinois!" He exclaimed.

The crowd cheered.

"That's what I'm talking about! Chicago, Illinois! TR Andrews is your new Universal Champion!" He held the title high.

Evelyn smiled from her seat.

"Yes, I am the new Universal Champion! And I did it in my home state of Illinois!"

The crowd continued to cheer.

"But I didn't come here to celebrate," TR continued. "I came out here to thank some people. First off, I want to start with you, the fans."

Noise from the crowd.

"Thank you for all those who were rooting for me and have supported me since day one. Thank you to the haters as well. Your opinion is invalid to me most of the time."

Evelyn laughed.

"I want to thank my parents and my sister," TR said. He pointed over to them. "Thank you for supporting me through everything. Especially for me having done a little training starting at the age of fifteen.

"But I need to thank the trainers of Black and Brave Wrestling Academy for starting to train me at the young age of fifteen! Thank you, Marek Brave and Matt Mayday. And thank you to my father-in-law, Seth Rollins for training me."

The camera showed Seth. Seth smiled.

"There he is holding my daughter, his granddaughter, Hannah."

The camera showed Seth again. Mercedes stood next to him, smiling as she held Andy.

"Thank you, Seth. You helped get me my try-out for NXT six years ago and with the training you, Marek, and Matt gave me, I was able to get into NXT. I never looked back either. Even when I was in that car accident with Andy."

Evelyn met her husband's eye.

"Now there's a story for you all," TR said. "People know it, but I'll tell it to you again. I started my journey to becoming a wrestler with my best friend, Andy Turner. We were friends in high school. He was actually my wife's boyfriend. However, Andy and I were both in a car accident a few months after we began our training down in NXT. Unfortunately, Andy didn't make it. I made it out with a concussion and a separated shoulder."

Evelyn sighed.

"Andy and I both wanted to be WWE Superstars and like I said we began our journey together. But I continued on after he died. I said I would achieve our dream, which I did. I was at NXT for a few years. I won the NXT Championship. And now I am Universal Champion." He held the title up.

Evelyn clapped.

"I did this not only for myself, but also for Andy. In fact, Evelyn and I named our son after him. So, thank you, Andy. But I have a special thank you to you, baby!"

Evelyn smiled as TR moved in the ring to where she sat in the crowd.

"Baby," He said, looking right at her. "I have you to thank for everything. If I never would have met you, I wouldn't have been able to meet your dad to learn a few basic training moves. I never would have been able to train and learn from your dad, Marek, and Matt. Your dad never would have gotten me a try-out for WWE. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I especially wouldn't be a dad right now, if it wasn't for you. I owe everything to you and more, Evie. I love you!"

"I love you too!" She shouted.

TR smiled. He climbed out of the ring. He went right over to her and kissed her passionately.

Mercedes and Colby smiled at each other.

Bryce Ross's theme music hit.

Trevor's feud with Bryce was going to continue for a little longer. Evelyn would get involved too.

WWE had asked Evelyn if she wanted to work along side Trevor for a bit. Evelyn gladly accepted. They also asked if she might want to come wrestle for a short time too. She said yes to that as well.

Evelyn had actually been training in the ring again. She had been for the last two months. She had done it off and on the last few years. It was usually to get some exercise or have fun with her family. But once she was able to start working out again after her C-section with the twins, she wanted to be in that ring, training. It was a great work out for her. Plus, she got to spend some time with her dad and husband, because it was mostly at Black and Brave.

Bryce came out onto the ramp, a microphone in his hand. He and Trevor went back and forth over the microphone for a few minutes. Bryce ended up talking smack about the whole family of Evelyn, Colby, Mercedes, Aaron, and Katianna. It was trash talking the Banks-Rollins family.

"But you know something, TR," Bryce said.

"What?" TR asked.

"You know your wife is kind of a slut! Her boyfriend, who also happened to be your best friend, dies and then you two get together a few months later. That's a slutty thing to do!"

TR quickly dropped the microphone and his title belt. He went after Bryce. Bryce dropped his microphone and hit TR as he came after him. The two brawled for a few minutes. Officials came running out and broke them up. TR had to be held back. Bryce simply backed up the ramp, smiling.

"I'm going to enjoy working with this angle," Evelyn said to her parents as Raw was on commercial break.

"Yes, it's a lot of fun," Mercedes replied.

Colby agreed.

"I can take one of them if you like," Evelyn said to her parents.

"Yes, take Andy," Mercedes said. "I want to take Hannah from your dad."

"Okay."

Mercedes gave her grandson to her daughter.

"Thank you," Evelyn said.

"You're welcome," Mercedes said. "Now I'll take Hannah."

"Here you go," Colby said, giving Hannah to Mercedes.

"Thank you."

"Is everyone happy now?" Colby asked, looking from his wife to his daughter.

"I've been happy all week long," Mercedes said.

"Me too," Evelyn replied.

"Good," Colby said. He leaned toward his daughter and kissed her cheek. Evelyn smiled. He then leaned to his other side and kissed his wife on the lips.

"I love you," Mercedes said.

"Love you too, Mer."

Evelyn smiled. She bounced Andy up and down in her arms.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

Raw was Trevor's show. But SmackDown Live was Aaron and Ashley's show.

 **SmackDown Live**

The show started out with the WWE Champion as Raw had started out with the Universal Champion the night before. The current WWE Champion had retained his title and he was out to brag about it.

Mercedes and Colby with Mariah, Derek, and Valerie sat with Becky, Fergal, Lexi, and Jaime front row in the crowd. The kids didn't really pay attention to what went on in the ring. Colby and Fergal were the ones who paid attention. Mercedes and Becky really didn't care. They just wanted to see their kids.

While her parents and siblings sat in the crowd, Evelyn was backstage with Trevor and the twins. Trevor's parents and sister had left Chicago that morning and headed home. Evelyn and Trevor would be doing the same thing the next morning, Wednesday morning. However, Evelyn enjoyed being backstage. She and Trevor hung out with some of the superstars. It was just as Mercedes and Colby had done back in their day.

"Mariah and Lexi are so bored right now," Evelyn commented to her husband.

"Why do you say that?" Trevor asked.

"Ashley and I are in group text with them and they are saying they are. They prefer when their siblings are doing stuff."

"No, they just don't like Tony. They prefer Ross."

I laughed. Tony was the real name of the current WWE Champion. Ross was the real name of the superstar Tony had faced at WrestleMania. And yes, Mariah and Lexi preferred Ross. He was their favorite superstar as Trevor was my favorite superstar.

Evelyn's phone went off. Ashley had responded with: _Well, you're going to have to hang on for a bit. There is a match after Tony talks. Then you hear from me._

"Who said what?" Trevor asked. He looked over at the twins as they slept in their stroller.

"Just Ashley telling them when she'll be up," Evelyn said.

Trevor nodded his head. He stood up. He adjusted the twins' blankets, making sure they were each warm enough. Catering was starting to get cold.

Mercedes's own cell phone went off. She looked at it. It was a text from Evelyn. She laughed.

"What's up, baby?" Colby asked.

"Mari and Lexi are bored," Mercedes said, showing her husband the text she had received from their oldest daughter.

"You'd think Derek and Valerie would be bored."

"No, every wrestler has their full attention. Even when they don't like him or her."

"There's the true wrestling fan in our kids."

"Yes, well, Mari and Lexi are just mad their superstar didn't win his match like Evie's and Ashley's did."

Colby laughed.

Mercedes smiled.

SmackDown went to a commercial break after Tony, the current WWE Champion was done talking. Before the break, though, the General Manager informed him that there would be a number one contender's match in the main event. He also said Ross would be in it. After hearing that, Mariah and Lexi gave their full attention to the show.

"You have to love teenage girls," Evelyn commented.

"What now?" Trevor asked.

"Texts from Lexi and Mariah. Mariah says _I'm very happy now with this new information about Ross being in the number one contender's match._ Lexi says _Yay, Ross! Yay, Ross!_ "

Trevor laughed. "You think they're bad. I have my own share of crazy fangirls."

"Yeah, I do. I appreciate those that fangirl me as your wife. I had some trolls last night on social media. It was about what Bryce said about me being a slut because of Andy dying and all that."

"Yeah, I saw those. I was tagged in them. I just ignore them. Unless I'm in a mood and decide to reply to some trolls."

Evelyn laughed.

When SmackDown came back from a commercial break, there was a single's match. It was two superstars who had been in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at Mania.

"Ashley says she's up after this," Mercedes heard Mariah say to Derek and Valerie.

"Yay," Valerie said.

"Awesome," Derek said.

Mercedes smiled. She couldn't wait for what was going to happen with not only Keagan Balor, but with Arick Rollins.

"Well, coming up next," A commentator said once the match was over. "We'll here from our brand-new SmackDown Women's Champion, Keagan Balor."

The crowd cheered at it.

"Keagan Balor, next!"

SmackDown went to a commercial. When it came back from break, it was time the new SmackDown Women's Champion to make her appearance. The crowd erupted into applause when her music hit.

Mercedes with her friends, their kids, and her family were on their feet for her.

Keagan Balor came walking out onto the ramp, the title belt in her hands. She brightly smiled as she held it up.

Aaron watched Ashley from backstage. He had a huge grin on his lips. He was so proud of his fiancée. But he was very excited, because they would actually be working together in a storyline now.

Keagan made her way down the ramp. She smiled as she walked right over to her family.

"And there's Keagan going over to her family," A commentator said.

Becky smiled as she held her arms open. Keagan happily went into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly. She did the same with Fergal. She pretended to hit Lexi in the face with her title. The two laughed. Keagan hugged her. She gave Jaime a kiss on the cheek and headed into the ring.

Once inside the ring, Keagan got a microphone and spoke.

"Thank you, everyone," She said. "Thank you. I am so happy to be standing here as your new SmackDown Women's Champion."

The crowd cheered.

"And the greatest part of it is, my own mother was the first ever SmackDown Women's Champion! Ladies and gentlemen, WWE Hall of Famer, Becky Lynch," Keagan pointed over at her mom.

The camera showed Becky.

"Also known as Mrs. Finn Balor!" Keagan exclaimed.

Mercedes laughed as she looked over at one of her oldest best friends. Becky laughed and smiled.

"Its amazing," Keagan continued. "Its amazing how much has happened in the last year for me. Last year at NXT TakeOver I won the NXT Women's Champion. A championship my mother never held. But she is a one-time SmackDown Women's Champion and a one-time Raw Women's Champion."

"Yeah," Fergal cheered.

Keagan smiled at her dad.

"But at this time last year, I was the NXT Women's Champion. I was champion for over four months before I lost the title at NXT TakeOver the night before SummerSlam. I then made my main roster debut a few days later on SmackDown Live. Now I am the SmackDown Women's Champion. Not a bad year in my opinion."

"Not a bad year at all," Becky said to Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled. "Nope."

Keagan went to speak again. However, Maverick Jax's music hit.

"Oh, no!" A commentator said.

"What is this?!" Another said.

Keagan looked at the ramp. She was confused.

"Wait! Wait!"

The fans were screaming. Keagan turned around. There was Maverick Jax behind her. Keagan quickly went to get away, but Maverick grabbed onto her. Keagan tried to fight out of his hold, but he quickly put her into his finisher the Jax Lock which was an adaption of Samoa Joe's Coquina Clutch. Keagan struggled in the hold. She tried to fight out. But Maverick tightened his hold on her.

Arick Rollins's music hit.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Mercedes screamed as her son came running down the ramp and to the ring.

Arick was quickly in the ring. Maverick quickly let go of Keagan and escaped the ring. Arick shouted at him. Maverick simply smirked and backed up the ramp. Arick went and kneeled down near his fiancée making sure she was okay. Keagan was just fine.

SmackDown went to another commercial break. When it came back, footage was shown of Maverick's minor attack on Keagan with Arick coming out. The camera showed the GM in his office after that and there was a knock.

"Come in," The GM shouted.

Arick came walking in. The crowd cheered. Arick had the same angry look on his face his father before him had worn when he was pissed about shit happening.

"I want Maverick tonight!" Arick exclaimed.

Mercedes smiled as she leaned in toward her husband. Colby smiled as he turned to her. "Aaron is definitely the spinning image of you, baby."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. That look he's giving is your look."

"My look?" Colby asked.

"Your angry look."

"The one the kids know not to put on my face?" 

"Yes," Mercedes laughed.

"Well, Maverick put that look on Arick's face. So, he's the one that is toast," Colby replied.

"Yep."

Colby chuckled.

"I want Maverick tonight! I will put the Intercontinental Championship on the line! I will give him his rematch tonight for it! Just let me get my hands on him!"

"Calm down, Arick. Just calm down," The GM replied. "I know Maverick pissed you off by going after Keagan. But that's what he wanted. He wanted to get under your skin and he has."

"He did, yes. But I don't care. Nobody puts their hands on any of the women I love or even talk bad about them. In fact, I would have helped my brother-in-law with Bryce Ross last night for calling my sister a slut if I was on Raw. But I'm on SmackDown. And Maverick Jax put his hands on the woman I love, _my fiancée_! So, give him to me!"

"I'm sorry to say Maverick left the arena, Arick. He's gone!"

Arick made a face.

"You again!" Mercedes said, pointing to the Titantron. Colby laughed.

"But I will grant you a match if you like," The GM said.

"Forget it," Arick said. "If Maverick is gone then so am I. The same with Keagan!"

"That's fine for you. But you should know Damona invoked her rematch clause for the SmackDown Women's Championship."

"Well, guess what, Damona can have her rematch next week! Not tonight, because Keagan and I are leaving!"

Arick walked out of the room. The GM shook his head.

"Is Keagan Balor going to be marked off as a scary cat after a minor attack from Maverick Jax?" Jaime asked Ashley and Aaron fifteen minutes later.

Mercedes, Colby, Becky, and Fergal with the rest of the kids left their seats a little bit after Aaron's segment with the GM.

"Not at all!" Ashley quickly replied.

"Yeah," Aaron said. "Keagan will gladly defend her title next week in Damona's rematch. It will actually be the first match of the night. Maverick just wanted to poke the bear of Arick a little. Which he did. Maverick and Arick will come face-to-face sometime during the match."

"Yes, Keagan Balor is not weak at all. Arick Rollins is just being an ass and taking away the Women's Champion for a week. He didn't want her to have to defend her title if he doesn't get what he wants and that's Maverick."

"Keagan Balor has the spirit of all Four Horsewomen in her. She'll kick Damona's ass again with no problems."

"I have no doubt about that, Aaron," Jaime said. "But it just makes it out that way."

"Have no fear, little brother," Ashley said. "Keagan won't be afraid of Maverick. She was just startled by his sudden appearance and attack. The Lass Kicking Demon Princess will be in full effect next week like always. Keagan Balor never runs away from a fight."

"She did tonight."

"Don't argue anymore," Evelyn said.

"Yeah, save it," Trevor said.

Mercedes and Colby with Becky and Fergal laughed. It was always fun when the kids argued over the storylines.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

One month later on May 24th, Mariah graduated high school. The whole family was there to see her graduate. But then four days later on May 28th, it was Mariah's eighteenth birthday and Colby's fifty-fifth birthday. And on the morning of that day, Mercedes woke her husband up early to wish him a happy birthday.

"You know you have been the first to wish me a happy birthday for twenty-five years now," Colby commented.

"Twenty-five?" Mercedes questioned. "I thought it was twenty-four?"

"Well, when I returned from my knee injury and it was my birthday about a week later, you were the first one to wish me a happy birthday. You were the first text message I got."

"Awe, you're counting before we were even together."

"Yep, 2016 to 2041 is twenty-five years."

"And you're fifty-five years old tonight," Mercedes said.

"I am," Colby replied.

"And you're still hot and sexy as hell."

"Thank you, baby. You are as well too."

Mercedes smiled. She leaned over and kissed her husband passionately on the lips. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Thank you. And waking up to you every year has been great. Minus 2016, though."

"Well, I got to wake you to you in 2017 for my birthday. My twenty-fifth birthday."

"Plus, a baby inside you."

"I know," Mercedes replied with a bright smile. "Our Evie. Or as Trevor likes to call her: Evie Eve." 

"His Evie, Eve," Colby commented.

"Yep. But I was also pregnant with Evelyn for your thirty-first birthday."

"You sure were. You were pregnant with all our kids for certain birthdays. However, one of those babies was born on my birthday."

"Yes, our sweet, Mariah."

"That was one of the best birthday presents you could give me," Colby commented.

"I'm glad," Mercedes said.

"I remember that birthday, because it was one of the best birthdays ever."

Mercedes smiled.

It was May 27, 2023 when Mercedes had gone into labor with Mariah, her fourth pregnancy. Mercedes went into labor in the late afternoon, early evening and Mariah was born at 12:05 am on May 28th, Colby's thirty-seventh birthday.

Mercedes remembered the moment Colby held their fourth born child and third daughter. Colby cried a little.

" _You are just so beautiful," Colby said as he held Mariah. "You are as beautiful as your mom and your big sisters."_

" _She looks like you," Mercedes replied._

" _Then she's definitely beautiful. I am a beautiful man."_

 _The couple laughed._

" _Thank you, Mercedes," Colby said. "She is the best birthday present I could ever receive."_

" _You're welcome, baby," Mercedes said. "And happy birthday!"_

" _Thank you."_

 _Colby got up from his seat. He walked over to his wife as she laid in her hospital bed. He kissed her passionately. "I love you so much!" He said._

" _I love you too, Colby! And I love this baby girl!"_

" _Take her," Colby said. "I want to take a picture of you two."_

" _Okay."_

 _Colby handed their newborn daughter over to Mercedes. She gently held her. She kissed the top of her head._

" _All right, smile, beautiful," Colby said, holding his phone up. Mercedes looked at him, smiling brightly. She heard the camera snap._

"One of the greatest days of my life, baby," Colby said.

"What is another great day of your life?" Mercedes asked.

"Everyday since the day I came back from my knee injury in 2016. Even when I wasn't with you because of your attack."

Mercedes smiled. "Same here."

"All I could think about was you after I knew what happen, Mercedes. Just wondering how you felt and wondering if you were thinking of me." 

"I was, Colby. I was thinking how much I wanted to be with you. I knew I could trust you. I have since the day I met you. I was just so scared!" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, baby," Colby said, wiping them away. "I'm making you cry."

"I don't care. You're the greatest thing to happen to me, Colby. I love you so much!"

"I love you too and you know how much."

"I do, because I love you just as much," Mercedes said. "I know with every kiss. I know with every hug and with every time you hold me."

Colby leaned forward and kissed his wife.

"Wake up, wake up!" Katianna said as she started jumping up and down on her sister's bed.

Mariah groaned. "Leave me alone!"

Katianna laughed. She sat down on the bed. "Happy Eighteenth, little sis," She said.

"Thanks," Mariah yawned, sitting up.

"I know it's early, but I was wondering if you wanted to go for a run or a walk?"

"How early is it?" Mariah yawned again.

"About 8:30."

Mariah groaned.

"I'm just asking," Katianna said. "You can go back to sleep and I'll go by myself."

"No, I'll go," Mariah replied. "I just need a few minutes to wake up."

"Well, meet me down-stairs in ten."

Katianna got up from the bed and headed back to her own room, which was Evelyn's old room. Mariah nodded her head. She threw the covers off herself and stood up.

Ten minutes later, the two sisters headed out to take a walk for a morning workout. Katianna sent a text to Mercedes letting her know they were going for that walk.

"So how does it feel to be a high school graduate now?" Katianna asked.

"I love it," Mariah said. "I'm very excited to start college in the fall."

"I'm so proud of you for going to be a nurse. You'll be great at it."

"Thank you. I'm proud of you too, Kati. I can't wait for when you are the NXT Women's Champion someday."

"Well, thank you."

"How about a race?" Mariah asked.

"You sure you want to lose on your birthday?" Katianna asked.

"Challenge accepted, Katianna!"

Katianna laughed. She stopped walked. Mariah did too. "On your mark, get set, go!"

The two sisters took off running.

As the two ran, they tried to trip each other or knock the other one down. But Mariah realized it wasn't a good idea, because Katianna might actually trip or fall and get hurt. Then she might not be able to wrestle for a little bit and Mariah didn't want to do that to her older sister.

"Okay, okay, no more of this," Mariah said as she stopped.

"Why?" Katianna asked.

"I don't want you to actually trip and get hurt. Then you might not be able to wrestle."

"Well, shit! Good call!"

Mariah laughed. "Was your plan to trip me or for me to fall?"

"Maybe," Katianna replied, harassing her little sister.

"Gee, thanks, Kati and on my birthday."

"Okay, let's have a fair race. Around the block once and back to the house. The first one to the front door is the winner."

"You're on," Mariah said.

"Okay," Katianna said. "For real this time. On your mark, get set, go."

The two sisters took off running. They both held nothing back and didn't try tripping each other. They both let out their inner-competitor. The inner-competitor that was one half Mercedes and one-half Colby. They ran around the block and to the front door of the house. They were both neck and neck the whole time.

The two laughed as they both hit their hands on the front door.

"Tie," Mariah said, catching her breath from running.

"That's a first in a long time," Katianna said, catching her breath too.

Mariah nodded her head.

The front door opened suddenly. It was Mercedes.

"Oh, hi, girls," Mercedes said.

"Hi, Mom," Katianna said.

"Hi," Mariah said. "It was just us pounding on the door."

"Why?" Mercedes said.

"We were racing."

"Oh, okay. Happy birthday by the way."

"Thank you."

"Well, come inside. I'm getting ready to make breakfast."

"Yay!" Katianna exclaimed.

"What are you making?" Mariah asked.

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns and fruit," Mercedes replied.

"Yay!"

Mercedes laughed as both her daughters came into the house.

Colby was coming down-stairs as his two daughters were coming inside the house. "That was a short walk," He said.

"It was a run race more so," Mariah said.

"Well, I hope you won. Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

"Thank you. And Happy Birthday to you too, Daddy."

Colby hugged her. He didn't care if she was really sweaty or slightly sweaty. He never minded sweaty hugs from anyone. He was used to them, especially Mercedes and the kids.

"No, it was a tie."

"Oh, that's no fun," Mercedes said.

"Not to me," Katianna said.

"Or even me," Mariah said.

"All right," Mercedes said. "I have to get breakfast started."

"I'll help you. I'm just going to go check in on my boyfriend first," Katianna said.

"I'll see you in the kitchen then."

Colby chuckled as his wife headed into the kitchen and Katianna headed up-stairs. He looked at Mariah with a smile, though. Mariah smiled back, holding her arms open. Colby chuckled again. He happily wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. He loved hugging and holding all his girls.

"I love you, Mariah," He said.

"I love you too, Dad," Mariah replied.

"You're the greatest birthday present I ever got from your mom," Colby said, pulling back from their hug.

"Well, I have the best birthday every year, because I share it with you." 

Colby smiled and kissed her cheek. As well as giving her one more hug.


End file.
